Dragon Tail: Helheim
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup and the rest of Dragon Tail have just returned after the Grand Magic Games and are enjoying being the Number One guild in Septem again. However, that is short lived when the Dark Guild Helheim comes out of the shadows and begin their most terrifying plans. The members of Dragon Tail will suffer great pain and lost as the they fight for their every survival.
1. Morning of a New Adventure

Ruby was currently relaxing in the home-made hot spring inside the Guild along with the other girls.

"This is the life," she said.

"Now that the Guild got its own bathhouse I might never take another job again," said Agatha as she soothes into the hots water.

Adelaide was busy washing her hair. "Well, with all the requests we've had since the Grand Magic Games, you may not have a choice."

Helga nodded. "It's only been the busiest Dragon Tail's been in years."

Ingrid just relax in the hot spring. "Which is why it's important to relax, we don't want to overwork ourselves."

"Ah, is that why you two aren't out with Fishlegs?" Ruby enquired.

"It wasn't our idea," Helga sighed.

"Yeah, he wanted to spend the entire day reading that new book of his," Ingrid sighed.

"That sounds like Fishlegs," Ruby smiled. "Hiccup and Ragnar currently on a job together without Astrid."

"That's unusual, those two never go anywhere without her," Adelaide frowned.

"I'm sure they're okay," said Agatha. "Those two are practically joined at the hip."

"While not completely alone, Toothless went along with them," said Ruby. "I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

On the other side of the hot spring was the boy section and they could hear the entire conversation the girls were having.

Speedfist frowned. "I'm surprised Astrid didn't go with them. I mean she and Hiccup were couple, right?"

Wartihog shrugged. "Though it is a bit sickening but they never go anywhere without each other?"

"Tell me about it," said Gustav looking a bit disgusted. "The very thought of it makes me sick."

Snotlout snorted. "I still can't believe she fell for Hiccup, only what does he have that I don't?"

"Let's see," said Fishlegs putting down his book. "Maturity, intelligence, courage you want me to continue while you're behind?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Fishface."

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls section things were spicing up as Agatha was looking directly at Ruby with a sly smile.

"A little birdie tells me that you have it in for Fishlegs," she smirked.

Ruby immediately gasped. "What little birdie?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's for me to know and for you to find out," Agatha smirked.

Helga and Ingrid immediately narrowed their eyes at Ruby.

"I'm surprised that Astrid and Merrill aren't here," said Adelaide quickly.

"Oh, those two are out on another job," said Ruby quickly desperate to change the subject. "Though they wouldn't tell me what it was."

Agatha then frowned. "Wait a minute, since when does the Guild have another redhead?"

They immediately turned and found that indeed another redhead was in the hot spring. She then immediately got up and turned to face them and they soon discover that it was Flare.

Agatha immediately narrowed her eyes and rose to her feet. "Get out."

She probably would have literally kicked out if Ruby hadn't stopped. "What's your deal? Let's beat up!"

"She's not as bad as you think she is," said Ruby forcefully. "She saved my life."

Agatha stared at her and really began to explain everything about how she saved her from those baby dragons during the Dragon Invasion.

Ruby then turned and looked at Flare. "Thanks again for that, I really owe you one."

Flare looked slightly uneasy. "Well… then in that case," she said as her hair began to rise out of the water. "Let me wash your body, every last inch of it."

* * *

The boys could hear everything going on next door and were immediately embarrassed.

"Things are really heating up back there," said Speedfist.

"No kidding," said Wartihog.

Gustav buried his head in the water to drown around the sounds.

* * *

Ruby then made her way over to Flare after the drama was over.

"So why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"Because now that _Raven Tail's_ been disbanded, there's nowhere for me," she answered.

Everyone immediately looked sad for the poor girl.

"Well then why don't you join up with us?" Ruby offered.

Flare looked at her. "Really? That's so sweet."

Immediately the girl's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Ingrid stared.

"Her in _Dragon Tail_?" said Helga horrified.

Heather had listen to everything from behind the screen door and she felt kinship with Flare. She too had nowhere else to go after her original Guild had been disbanded.

"Truth is I don't really want to join _Dragon Tail_ ," said Flare.

"Then get the heck out of our bath!" the girls yelled in unison.

* * *

Ruby soon made her way back to her apartment with a large smile on her face.

"That indoor hot spring really the place," she said. "Much better than my bath at home. I guess I should probably have a landlady to vent it…" She then stopped. "Wait, I should probably pay rent first before I ask for any big favours, but I'm so broke. Guess I need to get a job."

When she entered her apartment she found that Astrid, Merrill and Stormfly were already there waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Ruby," Merrill smiled.

"We just let ourselves in," said Astrid.

"How come everyone seems to be able to enter my apartment?" Ruby asked in outrage.

"It would help if you actually locked the door," Stormfly pointed out.

Ruby immediately felt embarrassed by this.

"We decided to visit you so that we could share the sweeter we got from our last job," said Astrid gesturing to her backpack. "We thought that you might like some."

"Thanks guys," Ruby smiled. "But don't you think we should wait for Hiccup and Ragnar to return?"

"They should be backed by now," said Astrid looking at her watch. "We should take this down to the Guild to meet them."

* * *

When they made their way back to the Guild wholly found that Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless had indeed returned.

"How did the job go?" Stoick asked.

"We took down the troll with very minimal damage," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded. "Yes, we received a thank you from the client."

"Welcome back guys," said Ruby.

"You certainly seem to be no worse for wear," Astrid noted.

"We we're only supposed to take down a troll, nothing we couldn't handle," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"And for ones we didn't destroy an entire town," said Toothless.

"That's a first," Stormfly noted.

"Hey, it usually Snotlout's team then does most of the demolishing," Hiccup pointed out. "Our team only rarely destroyed an entire town."

"Doesn't stop the clients were complaining," Ruby sighed.

Everyone then laughed.

Adelaide then appeared with a Flyer. "Master we just received an emergency job request."

"Another one," said Alvin.

"Ever since the Grand Magic Games we've been getting quite a few specific requests for Vikings," said Valka looking at him.

"So I've noticed," said Alvin.

"In fact most of these jobs are asking members of our Guild personally," said Adelaide.

"So that's why Ragnar and I were teamed up," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

Stoick looked at the flyer. "And it looks like you boys will be teaming up again."

"We just got back," Hiccup groaned.

"Who wants us now?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick looked to the flyer and immediately his face turned pale. "Odin's ghost!"

"Is something the matter, Dad?" Hiccup frowned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ragnar noted.

Stoick immediately looked at them with a fixed expression. "I want you two to be on your best behaviour."

"What's up?" Alvin asked now looking a bit concerned.

"The client that is requesting you is Wade the Wonder, is the fourth highest rank of the Ten Viking Lords," said Stoick. "This makes him one of the Four Emperors."

Everyone immediately went silent.

"If he's a Viking Lord then why would he need our help?" Ruby frowned.

"It doesn't make sense," said Stormfly.

"This job must be super dangerous," said Merrill nervously.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Ragnar. "I should go with you."

* * *

In no time at all Hiccup and the rest of his team had taken a train towards the residents of Wade the Wonder. They have taken the last piece of journey offered towards a large hill there was surrounded by a forest.

"It's been a nice walk so far," said Merrill.

Ruby stretched. "Yeah, and this weather is amazing."

"Especially with this breeze," Astrid added.

"Sort of feels like going out on a family picnic, doesn't it?" Toothless added.

"I couldn't agree more," Stormfly nodded.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "I don't suppose you know anything about our client?"

"I only that is one of the most powerful Vikings on the continent," said Hiccup.

"Well, if I remember everything correctly the Ten Viking Lords are chosen by the Viking Council, but how does someone become a member of the Four Emperors?" Ruby asked curiously. "The same way."

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, my Dad as well as Iron Rock Jura of _Thor's Hammer_ have been members for years. Mildew the Unpleasant also wants help this title, but was stripped of it. From that matter the same thing happened to Jellal… I mean Strider when he left the Viking Council. However, the Viking Lords of far from equals. Before strongest among them are called the Four Emperors and neither one of them are humans."

Ruby then quivered fearfully. "Maybe I should just go back to the Guild."

"I still don't know why he's asked for us?" Ragnar frowned.

"It is a mystery," Astrid nodded in agreement.

They kept on walking for several more hours until Merrill pointed in the distance.

"I think that's it!" she pointed. "Up there on top of that hill!"

They all looked up and saw small house at the very top of the hill. The house had several trees growing around it.

"See it?" Merrill asked.

"Good eye," Astrid noted.

"We finally made it," Ruby sighed.

"I just hope it's the right place," said Toothless.

"Indeed, I don't want to discover that we climbed the wrong hill," Stormfly nodded.

"So this is the home of Wade the Wonder, the fourth strongest of the Viking Lords?" said Ruby looking around.

"I see he's not one for grandstanding," Hiccup noted.

"No kidding, not what I expected from one of the Four Emperors," Toothless nodded.

* * *

They then made their way inside and found that the place was completely filled with greenery, was like they had just walked into a greenhouse.

"Is anyone here?" Merrill asked.

"We've come from _Dragon Tail_ ," said Astrid looking around. "About the job request?"

"Whoa," said Toothless looking at all the plants.

"I've never seen this many house plants," Stormfly stared.

Ruby then saw someone in the dark. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Shh," said the figure in the dark.

Ruby squealed. "Sorry."

"Hush, be silent will you," he said. That's when they noticed that he was watering the plants. "Plants prefer peace and quiet so kindly do me a favour and shut your wretched mouths."

Ruby and Merrill immediately covered her mouth in fear while everyone else remained quiet.

The figure in the dark then stopped watering the plants. "Just kidding."

Then suddenly light began to like the entire room and the flowers immediately began to but the moment the light touched them. Everyone gasped in amazement at the sight of the flowers budding and with the room filled with light they could tell that the figure they had been talking to was an elf with silver grey hair.

"Come on kids, it was just a joke," he said chuckling slightly. "It's my belief that plants and flowers adorn the sound of our voices."

He then laughed.

"Now supposed to be a joke?" Ruby frowned.

"Something tells me he has a poor sense of humour," said Hiccup.

"Not exactly something I would expect from a Viking Lord," Ragnar admitted.

The elder then approached them. "I beat you welcome, Vikings of _Dragon Tail_. Thank you for travelling a long way." He then immediately began to look at each of them. "Now tell me, who amongst you are Hiccup and Ragnar."

Hiccup and Ragnar then immediately stepped forwards.

"My goodness," said the elf and then immediately picked up Toothless and Stormfly. "You're much more feline than I imagined."

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another. "Uh…"

"Got you again, you're so gullible," the elf laughed.

"At least he cracked himself up," Ruby muttered.

"Something tells me he hasn't had many visitors," said Astrid under her breath.

The elf was still laughing and was clutching his side.

"He's still laughing?"

"Be respectful, he is like royalty," Merrill pointed out.

Astrid then stepped forward. "Pardon me but were looking for an audience for the Viking Lord, by the name of Wade the Wonder and need to know if we found him."

"Yes," said the elf as he managed to stop laughing and looked at them seriously. "You now stand before Wade the Wonder, in the flesh." Hiccup and the others immediately looked at him. "Nah, I'm just screwing with you." Hiccup and the others immediately looked crestfallen. "Just kidding again, is really me."

Hiccup and the others groaned as he laughed.

"Boy, he's a real piece of work," said Ragnar.

"Say that again," Hiccup muttered.

* * *

Wade then took them outside where he headed up the refreshments and began to explain the task he had in mind.

"I'm retired now and since retiring I have spent my days bringing the deserts of this land back to life," he explained.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "Retired you say? So were you were part of the Guild wants?"

Wade laughed. "Yes, and a great Guild it was." He then extended his hand and a single flower blooms from its palm. "But that was a long time ago. These days my allegiance is to nature, every retired man needs a hobby. Mine is turning deserts into forests, as you can imagine I have seen many peculiar things travelling about the deserts of this land.

"Most recently I came across a village hidden in the mountains, as it turned out I had read about this place before. It is known as the Village of the Sun, its people worship an ever burning flame of their guardian deity."

Hiccup looked up. "They've got a fire that never goes out?"

"They do," Wade nodded. "But when I got there, the whole place had frozen over."

Ragnar took great interest on this part of the story.

"Be at by nature or the folly of man, every person, planned and creature… all the buildings too… the river was solid ice, even the sacred flame of the village was frozen though it burns on even now."

Ruby's eyes widened. "It's possible to freeze frame?"

"Oh, that poor village," said Merrill.

"I have no idea what happened to the people there," Wade admitted and then looked at them. "However, one thing was clear to me is that there are still alive."

Toothless frowned. "I thought you said they were all frozen."

"None of this makes sense," said Stormfly shaking her head.

"The people of that village are in dire need of help," Wade continued. "They must be restored, that is why I called upon you. Break the curse of ice, that is your task."

Hiccup nodded. "Then I accept the task."

Ragnar frowned at Wade. "If that's all you needed, then why did you ask for both of us?"

"Because this ice is far from ordinary, it will take more than fire alone to melt it," Wade explained.

"Huh."

Astrid looked at Wade curiously. "Needless to say we will do as you ask, but…" Wade turned to face. "You're one of the strongest Vikings alive, surely we could handle it so could you."

Wade smiled at them. "I believe you may be under a certain misconception about my rank." They all stared at him in confusion. "Despite the heavy title, we Viking Lords are far from omnipotent. We are just 10 people that the Viking Council chose to put on top of a list." Wade then got up and looked at the hillside. "There are many Viking out on this continent that surpassed me, and there are Vikings beyond this continent that surpassed even them. And when you look at it like that, I'm really know one special. As a matter of fact, I have almost no aggressive spells to speak of. In a battle of might against youngsters like yourselves, I wouldn't stand a chance."

Astrid frowned. "Even so…"

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses," said Wade and then turned to face Astrid. "This is what inspires Vikings the form alliances and then form Guilds, wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Hiccup and the others looked at one another and smiled.

"You're as wise as I imagined," said Astrid.

"You can leave that icy village to us," said Hiccup stepping forward.

"Here here," Ragnar nodded.

"We've got this," Ruby nodded.

"We'll be glad to help," said Merrill.

Wade nodded.

Merrill then looked up at him. "So… this Village of the Sun place. Where is it?"

"About 1200 miles south as the crow flies," said Wade.

"Too bad we aren't crows," said Stormfly.

Wade smiled at them. "Nonsense, the least I can do is help you reach the village. Gather their all of you, be sure you aren't leaving anything behind," he said gesturing with his staff.

"What's he going to do?" Toothless wondered.

"Perhaps in some form of teleportation magic," Stormfly offered.

Soon all of them stood to wear he pointed his staff.

"Now then everybody ready to go?" Wade asked.

"Ready and waiting," said Hiccup.

"Pivot right," Wade ordered. Immediately all them turned right and then he laughed. "Just as gullible as always."

"Hey!" they all snapped at him.

He immediately slammed his staff into the ground and a bright light glowed brightly. "I'll leave this task in your hands youngsters of _Dragon Tail_. Should you face yourselves on this journey I ask you to look closely, do this and you shall overcome any obstacles that may fall before you."

Suddenly they found themselves being suspended in the air by a tree that kept on growing. They then were immediately launched into the air and flew across the sky as if they were right on the backs of dragons.

"This is amazing!" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Got that right, he can make a tree fly like dragon." Astrid then looked back and saw that Wade's house had already disappeared in the distance. "He may be humble, but his magic is amazing. The power to control nature itself."

Wade just looked over the horizon with a small smile on his face. "Times certainly does fly doesn't it?"

* * *

He then began to think back 105 years ago, when he was much younger and less wise.

"Wade we get over here?" said a voice.

Wade then made his way over towards a man of 20 years old with thick auburn hair and a young woman in her 20s with black hair and eyepatch over her right eye.

"Hey, there are years," said the young man.

"He does like to take his time," the woman agreed.

"You are daydreaming, weren't ya?"

"Well, take a look, because there's one dream that has come true."

Wade looked at what they were looking and smiled. "Amazing, it's our very own guild."

The three of them were looking at the building that overlooks an entire town.

"It sure is," the young man agreed.

Soon approaching them was an elf, who looked very similar to Hiccup. In his hand he held a cane, but his eyes were filled with life. In truth this was indeed Hiccup the First, the very first guild master of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild.

"We should take a picture so that we would never forget this," said Hiccup the First.

Immediately they all stood in front of the Guildhall that had once been the _Dragon Tail_ original Guildhall.

"The day that Dragon Tail was born!" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

In Wade's house rested that very same picture they took on that fateful day.

Wade had closed his eyes to think back on that day and remembered his old friend Hiccup.

"A 105 years it's been," he said. He then looked up at the sky. "And you know what… you're guild has barely changed at all. Hiccup those youngsters have indeed inherited your spirit."


	2. Vikings vs Hunters

The tree finally reached its destination after only about 10 minutes and Hiccup and the others immediately jumped off.

"I'm guessing we're here," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, and it took no time at all, thanks to Wade's magic," Astrid noted.

"It beats walking that's for sure," Merrill agreed.

"Viking Lords powers is nothing to scoff at," said Stormfly.

"Then let's complete the task he gave us," said Hiccup.

"Look there those boulders!" Stormfly pointed.

They all turned and saw several boulders covered in ice and the ice just kept on going.

"It's all frozen," Ragnar noted. "Just like the old man told us."

"In the Village of the Sun should be on the other end of this trench," Astrid concluded.

"Then let's rescue those people," said Hiccup as he took the first step into the trench.

* * *

They followed the trench and soon found the Village of the Sun, which was indeed frozen over. They looked around and saw that the trees were completely covered in ice as well much to their amazement.

"It's hard to believe that something could freeze the entire city and everything around it so perfectly," said Ruby stunned.

They soon entered the village, and immediately felt something strange about it.

"This is weird," Astrid frowned as he looked around. "Wade so that all the people were frozen, but I don't see anyone around. I wonder where they are?"

Hiccup then soon reached the corner and turned his head around and his eyes widened. "I think I found them."

Everyone immediately turned to what he was looking at and their eyes widened, because standing before them was a giant completely frozen in ice. He wasn't the only one as they saw other giants down the street.

"A village of giants," Hiccup gasped.

"But that old elf never mention anything about giants," Toothless stared.

"I'm sure he must have done that on purpose," Stormfly groaned.

"If he does he has a sick sense of humour," said Ruby. She then noticed that Ragnar was acting strangely as he looked at one of the giants.

His memories soon fell to the incident with Deliora when his master sacrificed herself to save him and Lyon. Then his memories turned to the alternate future where he was struck by the baby dragons at the capital, he didn't know what exactly happened but he had a feeling that Ultear had something to do with it and paid a hefty price in doing so.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing," he lied. "It's just that seeing these giants frozen in ice just… you know…"

Ruby then realise what he was getting at. "Oh that's right. Deliora."

"I've never actually seen a real giant before, the closest that I've ever seen was the Master," Astrid stared.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "It just makes the magic involved even more impressive." Hiccup then stepped towards the nearest giant. "I beg it started with melting the ice."

Hiccup then immediately reach the giants foot and unleashed his flames upon it. However, after about five minutes he was even able to melt a single drop of the ice and he was completely exhausted.

"I can't do it," he panted.

"But your flames of the hottest that I know of," Toothless stared.

"We shouldn't be surprised," said Ragnar as he stepped close towards the giant. "Don't you remember what Wade said? This is not exactly normal ice." Ragnar then placed a hand on the ice and frowned. "This is weird, I've never felt ice like this before. The magic power it has this bizarre."

He then attempted to dispel the spell, but he had as much luck as Hiccup.

"So we can't melted from the outside or crack it from the inside?" Astrid concluded.

"Well, we knew this would be easy," Ruby reminded.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "No way. I think I recognise the source of this magic power."

They then immediately sensed another presence and turned to find three people looking down at them. One was a black haired man wielding a sword, on his left was a blonde elf holding a rifle and standing on his right was a brown haired dwarf with a hammer.

"Well, well," said the elf. "Some uninvited guests. I guess every job has its shockers."

"I expected to be kids and pets, though," said the human with his arms folded.

"Get lost," said a dwarf.

"And who would we be talking to?" Hiccup asked.

"The Treasure Hunting Trio," said the elf.

"The _Sylph Labyrinth_ Guild," said the human.

"I'm Vartag," he said gesturing to himself and then pointed to the elf. "That's Huhon." He then finally pointed to the human. "And he's Hal."

"You guys look awfully calm," Toothless noted looking at Hiccup and the others.

"This stuff happens all the time, why should we be surprised?" Hiccup shrugged.

"He's got a point," Ragnar nodded.

"I've never heard of the _Treasure Hunting Guild_ ," Merrill frowned.

"I think the title tells us all that we need to know," Ruby concluded.

"I guess it only makes sense that even people like these guys would want to be part of the Guild too."

"Sorry kids, but we've had dibs on this treasure for a while now," said Huhon. "Why don't you go find your own?"

"I think you've I think you got the wrong idea about us," said Hiccup.

"And we're not moving," said Ragnar firmly.

"Oh, you think so?" said Huhon narrowing his eyes. "I think you should leave unless you want to be target practice!"

"Not after treasure?" Hal scoffed. "Then there's got to be something that got you all the way out of here."

"Spit it out!" Vartag demanded.

"We came to melt the ice that entrapped the villages," said Toothless.

Immediately the three of them looked at one another and nodded to one another.

"Then you're here to get in our way!" they said in unison.

"I'm sure you've heard about the Eternal Flame that has burned in this village for centuries," said Huhon.

"Even the most novice of Treasure Hunters, the flame is considered an S Class treasure. It is totally legendary," said Hal.

"And worth a fortune," Vartag added.

"However, thanks to the giants that guard the sun no one has ever been able to get near it," Hal explained.

"But the big guys were frozen solid and good and has no good opportunity when it knocks," said Vartag.

"So now we're taking the Eternal Flame and getting out is the getting's good," Huhon added.

"You can't, it's the Guardian. The most sacred part of their village, if you take away you could destroy them," said Merrill.

"Sounds like you're not treasure hunters, just common thieves," Ruby spat.

The three of them looked at one another and then back down towards them.

"We are totally treasure hunters!" Hal yelled indignantly. "And were going to leave you with treasure. Finders keepers is the law of the land, and we live by it, whether you like it or not."

"Now scram!" Vartag ordered.

"We don't have time with playing around," said Huhon looking at the others. "Let's just what the treasure and get out of here. Before these Vikings decide to butt in."

"Agreed," Hal nodded.

"I'm down for that," Vartag agreed.

"Hate to break it to you, but that flame you're after is frozen solid just like everything else in the village," Ragnar reminded.

The three treasure hunters looked back and smirked.

"Underestimating the treasure hunter on a mission is not a good idea," Hal smirked. "The ice won't be any trouble, we can melted all on our own. With our secret treasure."

"And what treasure would that the?" Hiccup asked.

Hal then held out a beaker which contained a light blue liquid. "Liquid Moondrip."

Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing the contents of the beaker.

"Now that's a blast from the past," said Toothless.

"And it's just what we need," Ruby added. "Lyon used in order to free Deliora."

Moondrip was indeed an incredibly strong and rare magic that has to be harvest from the natural powers of the moon. When used it was able to nullify even the most potent magic spell with the greatest of ease.

While they just stared in daydream the treasure Hunters immediately made a run for it.

"It's been fun!" Huhon yelled.

"See ya losers!" Hal yelled.

"Adios!" Vartag yelled back.

"I had no idea it could be able liquid," said Astrid Stone.

"We need to capture them," said Hiccup looking at the others quickly. "If we had that bottle we can free the entire village!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they realise that he was right.

"Let's move, they're going to use all the Moondrip!" Astrid yelled.

"Not if we can help it!" Ragnar yelled as they immediately ran after the treasure hunters.

* * *

Huhon notice that they were following them. "These Vikings are light on their feet," he noted.

"Don't look back just run!" Hal yelled.

"Easy for you to say you got longer legs!" Vartag yelled.

* * *

Flying directly above them was a strange-looking creature with wings and a single eye. Riding on its back with two figures, one of them was a very muscular man whose mouth was hidden by a cloth.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us," said the man. "It will be annoying, but we should deal with these pests first. It is part of the job after all."

"The fields are irreverent, we should focus on the Vikings first," said the other figure, who was a tall black haired woman. "They are the greatest threat."

"I guess you got a point there," said the man.

The woman narrowed her eyes. " _Dragon Tail_."

"Who? You mean those Vikings?"

The woman looked down at him. "You've never heard of them? Just how big is that rock of ignorance you've been living under? I'm curious."

"The outside world doesn't concern me," said the man dismissively.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that my chance for vengeance came even sooner than I hoped, the underworld has its perks."

"Whatever," said the man as he sat up straight. "We've got work to do, let's go newbie."

"Milady," the woman corrected. "Call me anything else and it will be your head that rolls."

The woman turned out to be none other than Minerva, the daughter of the previous still Master of _Sabretooth_.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still chasing after the treasure hunters.

"You're not going anywhere until you handle that Moondrip," said Hiccup forcefully.

"Don't you care about the giants that have been frozen along with the flame back there?" Ragnar yelled.

"Shut up, you don't know what we have to get through to get this much Moondrip," Huhon snapped. "Back off and get your own!"

"Yeah, you can fight against the turbulent island of demons to get it for yourselves!" Hal yelled.

"Besides, I don't want to give those giant a chance to get a good nibble," said Vartag. "I like living too much!"

"Hey, what happened to Astrid?" Ruby asked noticing a member of their party was missing.

"She's gonna stay in the village to learn more about the giants and figure out how we can help them," Merrill explained.

"Were not going allow you to steal this village's sacred flame!" Hiccup yelled defiantly.

"This is getting annoying," said Huhon looking at the others. "Any bright ideas?"

"Yeah, let's totally waste them," said Hal.

"I'm down with that plan," said Vartag.

Immediately both he and Hal turned around to face Hiccup and the others, but Huhon continued on running ahead.

"Find a vantage point and don't make it picky," Hal ordered.

"I know! I know!" Huhon yelled.

Hiccup and the others immediately came to a stop.

"You spell swingers what a fight?" said Hal as he drew his sword. "That's fine by us, but you'll soon regret it."

Vartag then drew his hammer. "Yeah, you've created your own pyre. You're about to discover that treasure hunting is dangerous as well treasure hunters!"

"I think you'll find that were pretty dangerous ourselves," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"We prefer a good fight to chase any day, so bring it on," said Ragnar.

"Fine by us," said Hal.

"You're going down!" Vartag yelled.

"Then let's see what you've got," said Hiccup taken a fighting stance.

Vartag made the first move by swinging his hammer at Hiccup, he slammed the ground so hard that it shattered the ice and Hiccup too if he hadn't dodged it in time.

"That's one hammer," said Hiccup backing away.

"What's that thing made of?" Ruby stared.

"It's made of Mithril," said Vartag proudly. "It is light as a feather and a strong as dragon scales."

"Then you chose a poor opponent," said Hiccup as he charged as flames covered his hand. " _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ "

Hiccup then slammed his fist at Vartag, who then quickly blocked it with his hammer. However, Hiccup soon discovered that he was unable to break through the hammer. Vartag then immediately began spinning around and slammed Hiccup in the chest with his hammer sending him flying.

"Hiccup!" Merrill cried. "Are you okay? Please say something!"

Hiccup had just slammed into the frozen mountain close by leaving an imprint on his body in the rock face.

Hiccup soon removed himself from the rock face. "It'll take more than that to take me down."

"What a relief," said Merrill completely relieved.

* * *

Hal then immediately charged at Ragnar with his and Ragnar immediately placed his hands together.

" _Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!_ " Ragnar yelled unleashing a burst of ice from his hands.

"Let's see how you like this, _Super Slash_!" Hal smirked. He then immediately swung his sword and dispelled the eyes as it made contact with it.

Ragnar growled at him in frustration.

"How do you like my chain blade?" Hal smirked as he charged at him. "Have another taste!" He then pulled down on a hand on his blade and immediately extended itself. " _Super Stab!_ "

Ragnar sidestepped just in time to avoid the thrust and good thing too because the blade struck one of the frozen treats causing it to topple over. At one point everyone feared that it would land on top of Ruby and Merrill, but it fell just a few feet away from them.

* * *

Merrill then smelt something in the air and immediately tackled Ruby to the ground and then they heard the sound of a gunshot striking the ice.

"A sniper?" Ruby gasped.

Toothless and Stormfly immediately began looking around for the source of the shot.

"Where did it come from?" Toothless asked.

"I can't tell," said Stormfly.

Huhon had taken up a vantage point on a nearby hill and had his sniper rifle in hand.

"Ahh, you're quicker than I expected, but don't worry the next shot will find its mark sure," said Hahon throwing his voice that made it impossible for them to locate the source.

"His voices coming from all over," Stormfly noted. "Where is he hiding?"

"My 74 is aching to meet her kill quota," said Hahon to himself as he poised for another shot.

Merrill then sniffed the air. "I smell gunpowder," she said tracing the sent. She then immediately looked up the hill behind them and pointed up. "Ruby he's up there!"

"Good eye, Merrill," said Ruby and grabbed her keys. "I'll handle him!" She then immediately raised secretaries is key into the air. " _Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!_ "

Immediately appearing in front of her was Sagittarius with bow in hand. He didn't waste any time and immediately aimed an arrow towards Hahon.

"Leave the sharpshooting to me, my lady. "I'll teach this naive foe some manners," said Sagittarius and fired.

"Thing so?" Hahon smirked and fired his rifle.

Both the bullet and the arrow collided cancelling each other out.

"No way," Ruby gasped.

"What just happened?" Merrill asked.

"Things got a lot harder," Ruby groaned.

"Such skill," said Sagittarius.

"Sorry, but once I got you in my sights you're done for," said Hahon.

* * *

Hiccup immediately jumped down from the mountain and stood in front of Vartag once again.

"Tired?" Vartag smirked.

"Hardly," said Hiccup as he took up a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was in the village studying the giants and noticed something unusual by the way they were standing.

"Okay, what do I see here?" she asked herself as she looked at the frozen giants. "They're all facing the same direction and their weapons drawn. But why? What was happening in this village before it was frozen? It's puzzling." She then remembered the Moontrip that Hal showed them. "Then there's the Moondrip. There's no way to know whether that meagre will be enough to free everyone or not."

Astrid then realised what they were doing. "An army, weapons ready, frozen by strange magic. A war zone? And if so what were they fighting?" She then looked at another frozen giant. "Or rather what were they all protecting? Their families? A leader? The village itself? Or something intangible?"

Her eyes realise that there was one thing that every single giant would die in order to protect. "The Eternal Flame."

' _The flame is frozen, but it's still active. How can I find it?_ ' she said to herself. "Pretend you're a giant and that you worship the Eternal Flame as your guardian deity. What would you do if it was threatened?"

Her eyes widened and immediately turned and ran through the village. ' _Of course! I turned my back to it and faced the threat head-on. The flame is this way_.'

She immediately found herself in a forest and continued running until she found several giants at the base of a mountain.

"A mountain," she stared. "The flame must be at the summit."

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still engaging with the treasure hunters.

"Let's see if you like the taste of my blade," said Hiccup as he drew his _Inferno_ and extended the blade. He immediately channelled his flames into the blade. "Let's see if you like this! _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ "

* * *

Hiccup immediately swung Inferno unleashed a burst of flames from it, but Vartag raised his hammer to guard it. Immediately there was a massive collision of power and when the smoke cleared, Vartag remained untouched, he used his hammer in order to guard the attack.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes knowing that this fight was not going to be easy.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was still engaging Hal.

" _Ice-Make: Axe!_ " Ragnar yelled putting his hands together and forming a massive axe.

" _Super Slash!_ " Hal yelled and sliced through the ice with his chain blade.

* * *

Ruby and Sagittarius were still engaging with Hahon and currently they were in a stalemate.

"All right," said Hahon as he took aim. "I'll play another around with you."

He immediately pulled the trigger and fired three bullets at once.

"On my honour as a spirit I shall fail in this task," said Sagittarius and unleashed his arrow.

Sagittarius is arrow then immediately flew into the air and then divided into three. Then both the arrows and the bullets collided cancelling each other out once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid had managed to reach the mountain and was now busy looking for the Eternal Flame. However, once you reach the peak she found nothing there much to her confusion.

"Nothing," she panted. "Nothing at all. I thought if I could find the Eternal Flame I might find a way to return the village and its people to normal." She then immediately made her way down the path towards the base of the mountain. "There again it supposed to be frozen as well, even if I found it I would be able to get to it. I can't give up, it's here somewhere I just have to find it."

Astrid then turned and her eyes widened, because looking at the reflection in the ice she noticed that she had digressed into a 10-year-old child.

"What sort of map this is this?" she asked.

Her skirt and little shoulder pads, being too large for her immediately fell to the ground. She then immediately placed her hands against the ice and stared at her reflection in confusion.

"It can't be, this has to be some kind of illusion," she stared.

However she could tell that it was not, it was very real.


	3. Art of Regression

Astrid was still stunned that she had digressed into a child and she could not find any explanation for it. The most embarrassing thing was the fact that her shirt was now covering her lower torso, because the skirt no longer fitted around her.

"How could this be happening to me?" she panicked. How panicking was for good reason, because of this size she had no armour that could fit her. "I don't have any armour that fits me of this size. Anyway, that's not what matters."

She immediately took a step forward, but her boots no longer fitted her causing her to slip and she skidded down the mountain uncontrollably. A minute later she reached the bottom of the mountain completely exhausted.

"Ow," she said wincing slightly. "I've gotten so clumsy, I suppose this new body of mine is going to take some getting used to. But what should I do in the meantime? Ideally, I need to find a way to get back to normal soon. I can't let Hiccup see me like this, it will be so embarrassing. I need to fix my body immediately!"

* * *

Fortunately for her, Hiccup was busy engaging with the treasure hunters with the rest of the Guild.

"You're certainly tough, especially for being non-magic users," Hiccup noted.

"Who needs it, man?" Hal smirked. "We're the best treasure hunters in Septem. That means we always end up with the best treasure, plus some totally ridiculous gear. We don't just say that with the best, we have a trophy to prove it. _Sylph Labyrinth_ won the last year's Grand Treasure Games."

Hiccup blinked. "I had no idea you guys have your own games."

"Yeah, and it was won by Hal the Sword," said Hal.

"And Vartag the Hammmer!" Vartag added.

"Along with Hahon the Sniper," Hahon added.

"We are the only three members of the _Sylph Labyrinth_ and we kick more but then you pansies ever could," said Hal proudly.

"So treasure hunters have a tournament too?" said Merrill looking surprised. "I wonder what kind of contests they have to compete in."

Ruby didn't look that entirely impressed. "Congratulations guys."

"Wait, there's only three members in your Guild?" Hiccup blinked.

"Then how can you call yourselves the Guild?" Ragnar frowned.

"Now that you know who you're dealing with, piss off," said Hahon. "Regular old Vikings don't stand a chance against _Sylph Labyrinth_."

"Then it's too bad for you that we're not regular old Vikings," said Ragnar smugly. He then immediately held out the Moondrip flask in his hand.

"What the?" Hal stared.

"He's got our Moondrip!" Vartag panicked.

"All thanks to my _Ice-Make: Procreate_ ," said Ragnar as an icy hand appeared behind him.

"Give it back, man!" Vartag demanded.

"Nobody still treasure from a treasure hunter!" Hal roared. He immediately turned and looked up at Hahon. "Hey, Hahon! Blow them away!"

"On it!" Hahon yelled and pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle.

"Sagittarius!" Ruby ordered.

"On it," said Sagittarius firing his arrow.

Immediately both the arrow and bullet collided with one another.

"No way," Hahon stared.

Sagittarius narrowed his eyes. "You seem a bit disconcerted. It's like you've never seen an arrow stop a moving bullet."

Hal immediately extends his blade towards Ragnar. "Get back!" he roared.

"Sorry, but no can do, it's going to a better cause," said Ragnar. Ragnar immediately jumped into the air to avoid the blade he then looked directly at Hiccup and tossed in the beaker. "Hiccup!"

"Got it," said Hiccup catching it in his hand.

Vartag then immediately swung his hammer towards him.

Hiccup immediately jumped back to avoid it. "Ruby!" he yelled tossing it over towards Ruby.

"Oh yeah," she smiled catching it.

Hal's sword and immediately turned into rifle. "Chain blade, gunner form!"

He immediately fired a blast of bullet said Ruby, but she managed to avoid them. "You're up, Merrill!" Ruby yelled tossing the beaker towards her.

Merrill caught it in her hands. "All right."

Hal then turned his sights onto Merrill and fired at her and Vartag charged at her with his hammer.

"Stormfly!" Ruby yelled tossing the beaker towards Stormfly, who was flying in the air.

"No problem," she said catching it.

Hal then immediately fired up at her, but she was able to dodge each and every one of the bullets.

"I can see why you're not the Sniper," she said and immediately turn to Toothless. "Toothless!"

Toothless held his paws open. "I've got it."

Hahon then immediately aimed his rifle towards him and fired. Fortunately, Toothless saw the ball was heading towards him and immediately jump out of the way, but in doing so he missed his chance to grab the beaker and it smashed onto the ground.

Everyone was completely silent as the liquid poured onto the ground.

"You still stuck use spirit onto the floor!" Hal yelled in up roar.

"Hey, it was your Sniper that prevented me from catching it!" Toothless reminded.

"Hey, look where it spilled," Ruby pointed.

They all turned and saw with the liquid landed it was turning back to dirt, but it was small in comparison to the rest of the landscape.

Ruby looked at the others. "If that's all the ice the Moondrip could melt then…"

"We could have used it for much," Ragnar finished. "There was a near enough of it to save a single giant let alone the entire village."

"No way, that means our ingenious plan was doomed at the very start," Hal yelled in annoyance.

"We were positive that we had enough to melt that stupid flame," Vartag groaned.

"Our masterplan set so we got to change it," Hal looking at Vartag.

"But changes into what?"

Hiccup then immediately heard something and made his way to the patch of dirt.

Toothless frowned. "What's the matter Hiccup?"

"I hear something down there," he said. He then blast away the glass and plastic into the dirt. "It sounds like… a voice."

Everyone looked up.

"A voice? You really?" Merrill blinked.

"I can't quite make out what it saying, but it's definitely there," said Hiccup. "It's calling out."

"Like calling for help?" Toothless asked.

"Maybe," said Hiccup looking quite puzzled as he stood up straight.

Toothless then placed his ear down onto the dirt, but he could hear nothing. "Are you sure, because I'm not hearing anything?"

Hiccup's eyes widened in the immediately ran off towards the village. "This way!"

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

"I know that voice," he said. "I've heard it before, but where was I?"

"Hey, wait for us!" Ragnar called as he followed him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Stormfly asked following close behind.

Merrill looked at Ruby. "What you think he heard down there?"

"Let's find go and find out," she said.

Merrill nodded in agreement. "Right."

Immediately they all began chasing after Hiccup, though they had no idea where they were headed.

The treasure hunters just looked at them in confusion and then Hahoh ran up to them.

"We can't let it end like this," he said. "Our pride is at stake!"

Hal scratched his chin. "Did you check out that redheads keys? They looked pretty rare to me."

"They stole from us so it's only fair to steal from them," said Vartag.

"Then let's move out!" Hal yelled.

* * *

Hiccup soon re-entered the village following the direction of the mysterious voice he had heard underground.

"It was this way, I think, but whose voice was it?" he wondered.

He then immediately came to a stop, because approaching him was a muscular man wearing a cloth over his mouth.

"He doesn't look like one of the treasure hunters," Hiccup frowned.

"Anything but," said the man he then extended his hands upwards. "Now Viking of _Dragon Tail_. _Regress! Become a Shadow the days of your past!_ "

Suddenly a mysterious aura began to cover his body and then suddenly the same aura covered Hiccup.

"What in the name of Thor? What are you doing?" he stared.

Suddenly he found himself shrinking until he was about 10 years old. He had put his hands over his trousers so they wouldn't fall off, but the worst problem with the back of his leg no longer fitted him so we have to balance on one leg.

"This is bad," he said.

The muscular man looked at him. "Children are much more easier to assassinate than adults."

He then cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was trying to use her magic to summon a weapon, but she will found it extremely difficult. In the end the only weapon she could wield was her battleaxe.

"Well, the good news is I can still use magic," she said looking at her axe. "But my _Requip_ speed has been cut in half. Each _Requip_ drains twice as much magic and another body this comes in small I can barely lift this axe. Plus my feet are extremely cold. Priority one is to get back to normal, but since I had no idea how I got this way I don't know where to start."

"Astrid Freya, as helpless as a lamb," said a familiar voice behind her.

Astrid immediately turned and saw standing there was none other than Minerva.

"Minerva ?" she gasped.

Minerva merely smirked at her. "Been a while Little Miss Hofferson."

"You have me worried when you disappeared after the Grand Magic Games," said Astrid. "I'm glad that you're okay, but where have you been? And why are you here?"

"You were worried?" said Minerva looking surprised. "That's rich even for you."

Astrid had faced Minerva in the Grand Magic Games final and it was one of the toughest fights that she faced. In the end Astrid was able to overcome her injuries and defeated Minerva and it wasn't exactly on good terms.

"Your Guild mates are worried too," Astrid informed her. "When you didn't turn up after the Dragon attacked Crocus they thought that you might have been killed. You should at all them that you were well, instead you let them sift through the rubble."

Minerva just stood there in silence.

"Been a long time since the Games, where were you?" Astrid demanded.

"Actually I joined the new Guild, I came here today my very first mission," Minerva informed her.

Astrid stared at her. "You quit _Sabretooth_?"

"Oh, yes. And as luck would have it, I find you on a silver platter."

She then moved her coat slightly revealing the emblem on her waist. It was black and resembled that of a demonic eye and Astrid recognise it immediately.

"I recognise that sigil," she gasped. " _Succubus Eye_! You will join the _Dark Guild_?"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was having problems standing up straight due to his new appearance.

"What have you done to me?" Hiccup demanded.

"My name is Gigloth, I'm a member of the Dark Guild called _Succubus Eye_ ," he informed him.

* * *

Minerva looked at Astrid. "I will always rain over the strongest Guild in existence and I couldn't care less if it was dark or light. Morality means nothing to me, it is power that I crave."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You think that _Succubus Eye_ is powerful?"

"It is precisely it's because this Guild is weak that I chose it, but that will change soon enough."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I realise you left your dignity back in Crocus or what little you had."

"My dignity?" said Minerva raising an eyebrow.

"Even now Sting and Rouge are searching for you. Don't you feel ashamed for abandoning your comrades?"

"They are no _comrades_ of mine. _Sabretooth_ lost its fangs on the day that it stopped calling the weak. Those fools mean nothing to me now."

Astrid stared at her. "Do you seriously mean all that?"

"This has been a good chat, Astrid. Now how about a rematch?" She then smirked. "Though I doubt you can do much more than cry in your state."

Astrid immediately raised her axe. "This sudden change. You're the one that caused it, right?"

Minerva shook her head. "Oh no, you can thank my partner in crime for that one. I have to admit that the underworld has some intriguing magic."

* * *

Hiccup immediately took off his boot and then stuffed his shirt around his leg so that it could fit properly into his prosthetic.

"So you're from a _Dark Guild_ ," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at him. "I suppose that makes sense given your type of magic."

"You seriously want to fight me, boy?" said Gigloth own was laughing. "Good luck with that."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked glaring at Minerva. "You too afraid to face me in a fair fight?"

Minerva smirked. "You will recall that I was in much for fairness. But the underworld has really expanded my horizons. Prepare yourself, and this isn't some trivial competition Astrid. It's a fight to the death, nothing can save you, I will have revenge."

Astrid gripped her axe, but she knew that she was in a massive disadvantage.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was facing Gigloth knowing that he was also at a disadvantage, but he also knew that he had no choice but to fight.

Gigloth immediately charged towards him. "Time to welcome you to the underworld, boy!"

Hiccup immediately ducked to avoid his massive fist and jumped back to avoid the other.

Hiccup grimaced as his reflexes were much lower as was his speed and agility. ' _Damn, this body is clumsy_.'

He immediately took in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Hiccup roared.

However, when he unleashed his dragon breath attack, he was unable to produce only embers. He then immediately jumped out of the way to avoid Gigloth's fist.

"What's going on?" Hiccup gasped. "Even as a kid I was way better than magic than this."

"The reduction of your magic abilities the main effect of my _Art of Regression_ , turning you into pipsqueak that's just a bonus," Gigloth explained.

" _Lost Magic_ ," Hiccup gasped.

"Got that right!" Gigloth roared slamming his fist towards Hiccup yet again.

Hiccup immediately realised the only thing he could do was dodge his attack. "If I can't go on the offensive then I'll stick to defence."

However he soon discovered that Gigloth was much faster than he looked as he was able to slam a fist directly towards him sending him flying.

Hiccup winced as he picked himself up. "That was stronger than I expected."

"As well with your attacks your defence has also weakened," Gigloth explained.

"Well, things can get worse," Hiccup groaned.

Gigloth then immediately charged towards him at full speed.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked above them. "And of course things get way worse!"

Gigloth immediately stopped and looked up into the air, but saw nothing. "What's worse?" He then looked back down towards Hiccup and found that he completely disappeared. "Blast, he got away!"

Hiccup managed to get away when his eyes were averted.

"Works every time," he smirked. "Okay the sensible move is too hiding, rather planned to deal with the guy. Of course I also track down the voice, I suppose I can kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

Gigloth was completely furious and began to remove the cloth around his mouth. "I'll teach that filthy brat to mock me." When he removed the cloth reveal that his mouth was hairy and had fangs. "And while I'm at it, I should teach the true meaning of fear is too."

* * *

Ruby and Merrill meanwhile was still trying to track down Hiccup, but in the chains they had lost Ragnar.

"I think we're completely lost," Ruby sighed.

"So what do we do?" Merrill asked. "There's nothing but frozen trees and stuff as far as the eye can see."

Toothless and Stormfly had left earlier so that they can get a good picture from the air.

Merrill then looked at Ruby. "Uh, Ruby. Have you notice anything odd recently?"

Ruby blinked. "Like what?"

"Like then," said Merrill gesturing behind them. Directly behind them were Hal and Vartag and they were disguised very poorly as Toothless and Stormfly. "You can drop the masks guys."

"What are you talking about masks?" Hal asked doing a very poor impression of Toothless.

"Yeah, we're just your normal everyday cats," said Vartag doing an even worse impression of Stormfly.

Ruby just stared at them. "You honestly expect us to believe you two are Toothless and Stormfly?"

For some reason Hal and Vartag were completely surprised that they saw through their ridiculous disguises.

"Our disguises were perfect," said Hal in disbelief. "What sorcery allows these fiends to see past illusion?"

"I said I should have been the black hat, but did you listen?" Vartag glared.

"Do they honestly believe they were fooling anyone?" Ruby asked.

"Not the brightest treasure hunters are they?" said Merrill.

Hal and Vartag then tossed off their disguises.

"Well played Vikings, I guess the ruses up," said Hal. He then immediately looked towards Ruby. "Now listen! Those keys of yours look totally where so pass them over!"

"Yeah, nice and slow," Vartag added.

"You can't just take whatever you want," Ruby stared.

"Uh, listen. I'm sorry that we broke your bottle, we don't want to fight we are just trying to help the giants," said Merrill. "If you leave us alone and we'll do the same."

"The giants?" Hal blinked. He then looked towards one of the frozen giant. "Nobody cares about those fat suckers." He then immediately drew his sword. "Especially not treasure hunters. For guys like us there's only one thing that matters." He then immediately pounced and raised his sword. "And that's getting more treasure! And we will do whatever it takes, to get it!"

He then struck the giants leg cracking the ice slightly.

Ruby and Merrill stared at him in horror.

"But they're still alive!" Ruby gasped. "Why did you attack them?"

"Because I'm trying to make a point," said Hal. "Don't keep a treasure hunter away from something he wants." He then slammed his sword onto the giants' foot.

"You better stop," said Merrill clenching her fists.

"Yeah, what if I don't?" said Hal sadistically as he kept on slamming his sword into the giants foot. "I can do what I want when I want. I see something shiny, I take it and I don't care who gets hurt along the way!"

"I told you to stop!" Merrill roared.

She then immediately took in a deep breath and unleashed a dragon breath attack upon him. Hal was then sent flying in a rush of seawater and he did his best to hold his ground and Vartag did the same thing.

"I didn't to fight and I still don't," Merrill glared. "But I won't let you hurt those people."

"If you want to hit them when they're down, you'll have to deal with us!" Ruby snapped.

"All right then," Hal smirked. "We'll have to take the treasure and the girls."

"But why would we?" Vartag asked. "The chicks are useless, let's just kill them."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a gunshot and Merrill jumped. Good thing she did, because the bullet struck the icy ground right where her foot was a moment ago. Then they heard the sound of another gunshot and saw something striking the ice next to Ruby followed by a second one which nearly caught a foot.

Hahon had taken up a vantage point and was shooting down at them. "Sorry, that's my little way of telling you that you're outnumbered. Care to beg for your lives?"

Merrill then slipped on the ice and fell to the ground. Then they saw something shining and realise that it was a targeting scope aiming directly at Merrill.

"Merrill no!" Ruby cried.

"Gotcha," said Hahon as he pulled the trigger.

A bullet was flying straight towards her, but then from out of nowhere redhaired appeared and grabbed the bullet in mid-air. They turned and saw Flare standing there, she had been the one that rescued Merrill from certain doom.

"Is that Flare?" Merrill blinked.

"How the heck did you get here?" Ruby stared.

Hal and Vartag had been completely taken aback by her sudden arrival.

"So three girls wander into the forest," she said narrowing her eyes at the treasure hunters. "These two may be nice, but I'm kind of crazy!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was facing down Minerva.

"This is a farce," Astrid glared. "What kind of satisfaction could you take from defeating me like this?"

"Your ability to fight back has no bearing on my pleasure," said Minerva looking at her sadistically. "I have no desire to prove myself in battle, this is a revenge is pure and simple." She then raised her hand towards her. "Are you ready? This will be painful."

Immediately her hand began to glow in a strange aura.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was still searching for Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup! Where the heck did you go?" he called.

* * *

Toothless and Stormfly were flying overhead also searching for Hiccup, but they were having as much luck as the others.

"Hiccup!" Toothless called.

Stormfly looked at him. "We need to hurry, I don't want to leave the girls alone much longer."

Toothless nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

* * *

Gigloth was wandering the frozen forest in search for Hiccup, his monstrous appearance now showing for all to see.

"Cheeky little brat, I'm gonna make him pay for that stupid trick he pulled earlier," he said hungrily.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still tracking down the voice, though he found a lot harder now in his new form.

"I know I recognise that voice, but where was it from?" he wondered as he ran deeper into the forest.


	4. The Demon Returns

Hiccup was still running through the frozen forest, trying to search for the mysterious voice that he heard.

"Now where is that voice?" he wondered. "I know I heard it somewhere near here, but it's too quiet and narrowed down."

He then trip over his trousers leg sleeves and landed face first into the icy ground.

Hiccup groaned as he began to tighten his leg sleeves. "I feel like I've completely forgot how to run. I hope this is a permanent, but it'll likely that the spell won't end until he's defeated."

Hiccup sighed as he got to his feet. "I guess the most important thing right now is try and track down a voice, I know that it's important."

Hiccup then continue to run through the frozen forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Merrill were completely stunned by the arrival of Flare.

"You saved us?" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, thanks," said Merrill.

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Don't remember this redhead."

"Guess they call for backup," Vartag assumed.

Merrill smiled at her. "I've gotta say your timing is incredible."

"Yeah, we're glad for the help and all, but why you here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm following you," she said simply.

Ruby stared at her. "What?"

"I'm always following you," she smirked.

Ruby was immediately creeped out.

"I was joking," she said with a smile.

Ruby looked at her furiously.

Flare's face then became sad. "Honestly, I've been feeling so lost lately. Homesick. So I came back here."

Ruby and Merrill stared at her.

"Are you saying that you live here?" Merrill asked.

Flare nodded. "Yes. This is where I grew up," she said and then revealed the emblem on her breast. "The giants took me in, raised me, let me bear the symbol of their village."

"That's amazing," said Merrill in wonder. "You were raised by giants? Seriously?"

"No way," Ruby breathed.

"They found me by myself in the forest when I was little," Flare explained as he looked over the frozen giants. "They gave me a home and protected me, but I can do the same for them. So I must avenge them!"

"Not that we care what you think of us, but we had nothing to do with it," said Hal.

"We're not here to screw with any giants, we just want now that sacred flame," said Vartag.

Flare narrowed her eyes. "That's every bit as wrong! The Eternal Flame is in some trinket you can steal, it is the divine protector of this village. I won't let anyone defile it!"

Immediately her hair began to stretch and Hal and Vartag jumped back in shock.

"She can stretch her hair?" Vartag gasped.

"Let me trim it back," said Hal as his chainsaw immediately transformed into a chainsaw as he sliced through her hair with the greatest of ease.

" _Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!_ " Ruby cried holding Cancer's key up into the air.

Immediately appearing right before her was Cancer and his pincers immediately transformed into hands. "I got your hair all covered," he said as he pulled out a pair of scissors.

He then immediately rushed over towards Flare and began to do her hair and she relaxed in comfort.

"What are you doing to me?" she sighed.

"Just giving your hair makeover," he said assuring

Flare looked at Ruby. "Thanks, Red."

"We are here to save those giants," said Ruby.

"So why don't we work together?" Merrill asked.

Flare smiled at them and once Cancer was finished her hair was like new.

She then immediately glared at the treasure hunters. "Now I'm ready!"

Immediately her hair began to extend towards Hal and struck in with such force that he was sent flying. Vartag then jumped into the air and raising his hammer, but Merrill was more than prepared for him.

" _Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_ " she cried and her fist which was now covered in water collided with his hammer blocking it.

The impact was so sharp that Vartag was sent flying backwards.

* * *

Hahoh then began firing several shots towards them. "Stupid wenches!"

Ruby immediately ran to avoid the bullet and hit behind the frozen tree.

"Not good," she said and immediately grabbed Sagittarius's key. "Open! _Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!_ "

Immediately appearing directly behind a tree was Sagittarius. "I'm raring for battle," he said as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver.

Hahon then began firing several shots directly at him, but he immediately countered with his arrow. The moment the arrow sawed across the air it divided up and each one struck the bullet perfectly.

"Dammit," Hahon curse and kept on firing. "Why won't you die?"

Sagittarius kept on countering his bullets with his arrows and in truth both sides were at a stalemate.

Ruby smiled. "As long as he's keeping that guy distracted, I might as well…" She then immediately pulled out Virgo's key. " _Open! Gate of the Maid! Virgo!_ "

Immediately appearing in front of her was Virgo. "How may I serve you mistress?" she asked.

"I need you to dig behind that sniper and take a while his focus on Sagittarius," Ruby explained.

"At once my lady," said Virgo and immediately slammed her hand into the ground.

However, no hole appeared much to their surprise.

"What happened, Virgo?" Ruby asked.

"I regret to inform you that I'm unable to penetrate the ground my lady," said Virgo regretfully.

"But why?" Ruby stared.

"It would seem as if this ice is protected by some sort of magic," Virgo informed her. "I'm unable to pierce it."

Then to make matters worse Hahon managed to shoot Sagittarius through the chest.

Sagittarius groaned clutching his chest. "Apologies Lady Ruby, but I must go."

Sagittarius then vanished into thin air.

"Sagittarius! No!" Ruby panicked.

Hahon smirked. "You really shouldn't underestimate the power of technology," he said as he removed his blanks. "When it comes to shooting fast a good rifle just can't be beat."

Ruby grimace as she remained hidden behind the tree.

Flare was pressing her advantage on to Hal.

" _Hair Show: Wolf Fang!_ " she roared as a hair began to change the form of a wolf.

"It doesn't matter how you style it, hair won't win against deal!" Hal yelled charging towards her with a tight grip on his sword. He then immediately sliced through her hair like it was nothing. "Told you!"

However the hair that had been discarded and burst into flames.

"This hair is my pride, it was bestowed to me by the _Eternal Flame_!" Flare announced. "And it has never let me down! _Hair Show: Firefly Flame!_ "

"Firefly?" Hal stared. "What the heck are you up to?"

Immediately the particles of herring the air then exploded around him and he was sent skidding across the ice.

Vartag then charged towards Merrill, but he was immediately kicked back by a powerful kick of herds which was covered in water.

"I'll make you cry like a little girl!" he roared.

He moved so fast there was no time for to counter and immediately pressed his hammer into her chest pinning her against a large boulder. Try as she might she was unable to break his hold and Vartag was enjoying every minute of it.

"Go ahead squirm away," Vartag smirked. "Only a Superman can break free from this."

"Merrill, I'm coming!" Ruby cried.

"No you're not," said Hahon firing yet another shot from his rifle.

Ruby was forced to back away as he was completely pinned by Hahon.

Flare immediately turned towards them. "I've got a help her!"

She then tried to approach them, but her hair didn't seem to want to move with her body.

"What of my hair?" she gasped.

She turned her eyes and found that Hal had tied her hair around a frozen tree.

"Got you where I want you now," he smirked. "In a nice tight leash. You like that? I think this is a pretty fitting look for you myself."

Hahon smirked. "Seems as if were starting to wrap this up," he said looking at the three girls through his scope.

" _Sylph Labyrinth_ , wins again," Hal smirked. "You Vikings were always so cocky, but now you see where the real power lies. Maybe if you spend another 10 years training you would have stood a chance, but I have my doubts. Girls just aren't meant for fighting, they aren't even meant to leave the kitchen if you ask me." He laughed at them mockingly. "Well, squirm in pain if you agree."

"I think this one agrees," said Vartag smirking at Merrill. "You see how much she squirming, just watched her go."

However, a large smirk then appeared on Ruby's face and hey immediately looked at him in confusion.

"You guys are just as dumb as you look," she said.

Virgo nodded in agreement. "I think you're about to learn just how powerful we girls truly are."

Merrill had stopped squirming and was now concentrating and Flare too looked as if she was waiting for something.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at them. "You would have to train another hundred years, to stand a chance against us!"

Suddenly a green aura began to cover Merrill's body. " _O strength of arms to cleanse the sea!_ " She chanted she then placed a hand under the hammer pinning her to the boulder and began to push another way. " _ARMS!_ "

Flare smirked at Hal. "You know tying my hair doesn't make it less powerful."

"Wait for real?" Hal panicked as he saw her hair began to move. "I was positive that would work!"

Suddenly her hair began to wrap itself around his body trapping him in place from head to toe.

Hahoh could tell that things were not going their way now. "I can't lose… I may—"

"A sexist pig," said a voice behind him.

Hahon gulped and turned around slowly to find Leo standing directly behind him. Ruby had summoned him secretly and he had snapped directly behind him without him noticing.

"Awesome timing," Ruby smiled.

Leo then immediately grabbed him and tossed him into the air with all his strength. "Of course, gorgeous!"

" _Sea Dragon's Tidal Wave!_ " Merrill cried and unleashed a massive wave of water directly at Vartag.

The wave struck him and he was immediately washed away.

" _Hair Show: Thousand Birds!_ " Flare roared and began pummelling Hal with his hair a 1000 times.

Hahoh soon found himself falling back towards the ground.

"Let's do it, Virgo!" said Ruby as she stretched her leg.

"Of course my lady," said Virgo raising her lack at the same time.

Immediately the two of them struck Hahon with as much power as they could muster right in the gut. The impact of the attack caused him to fly up into the air once more and soon he joined the others as they began to disappear into the distance.

"Good riddance," said Virgo.

Ruby turned towards Flare. "We solve that problem."

Flare turned and smiled appreciably at them. "Yeah," she nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and Stormfly was still flying around the area trying to locate Hiccup, who was nearly impossible for the thick forest canopy.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

"Don't you find a bit ironic that you and I are the ones that are herding cats on this team?" Stormfly asked.

Toothless looked at her. "Hiccup would not run off if it was not important."

"Which base the question what did you hear that puddle of water?" Stormfly wondered. She then noticed something above them and immediately grabbed Toothless. "Come quickly."

Immediately she pulled him into one of the frozen trees below them.

"What's the matter?" Toothless asked.

"Look up," said Stormfly.

Toothless looked up and saw what she saw, it was some strange creature flying above them.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was still facing Minerva, though in her weakened state.

"You said this will be a fight to the death," said Astrid with a firm grip on her axe. "Do you truly mean that?"

"When I take revenge I don't believe survivors," said Minerva coldly. "That's how people end up in the situation you're in."

"It's not too late for you to change your mind Minerva," said Astrid strongly. "Good people still care about you."

"You kept me talking for quite some time Astrid, too bad no one came to help you," Minerva smirked as she raised her hand.

Then a strange aura began to cover it and certainly several explosions appeared right in front of Astrid. When the explosion stopped, Astrid in waste any time by charging towards Minerva with her battleaxe, but another explosion appeared right in front of her.

Minerva smirked as Astrid appeared on her knees. "Would you look at that, six hits in and you're already on your knees."

Suddenly more explosions surrounded Astrid and he screamed in pain.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still searching for the voice that he heard, though he was finding it difficult across the terrain in his new body.

"Got to be close by now," said Hiccup as he looked around.

* * *

Ruby and Merrill had sat down in front of Flare, who was about to tell them her story.

"I thought… when I came back… I would be happier," she said with the sad look on her face.

Ruby blinked. "Wait? So they took you in? Even though you were just a tiny human?"

"They did," Flare nodded. "Giants have a bad reputation, but to me they were always very kind. In all my years with them they never treated me as an outsider and yet no amount of kindness could hide the fact that I was different. It was too much to bear so I left."

Ruby and Merrill just stared at her, unable to comprehend what she went through.

"For the first time in my life I saw people who were small and insignificant as me," Flare continued. "This might not make any sense, but to me they were terrifying."

"How did you end up joining _Raven Tail_?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I have any skills except for my hair so I ended up broke on the streets," Flare explained. "Excellinor was the first person to offer me a job, so I signed on. In doing so I became a member of _Raven Tail_ , a guild practically built around its hatred for yours. Still I was grateful for them, I figured their anger had to be justified that we were light of _Dragon Tails_ darkness. It took me a long time to learn the truth."

"Don't worry about it, none of that was your fault," Merrill assured.

Flare shook her head. "It was though. I screwed up."

"Yeah, but you also saved our lives," Ruby reminded.

"So I guess the village was already frozen when you got here, huh?" Merrill assumed. "Have any idea what might have happened?"

"Yes it was and no I don't," Flare answered and then tears began to form in her eyes. "All that I know is that whatever did this, should have done it somewhere else. These people were too kind, this is the last thing they deserve. Why them?"

"It will be okay," Ruby assured. "They're still alive and we can help them."

"Right," Flare nodded as she began to dry her eyes. "If there is a way to thaw them out, it might have to do with the _Eternal Flame_." She then stood up and looked at them strongly. "It's over this way, just follow me."

Soon the three of them began to make their way towards the _Eternal Flame_.

* * *

Meanwhile that strange creature was still flying above the canopy and Toothless and Stormfly were stuck, unable to fly away or else they would be spotted.

"What is that thing?" Toothless whispered.

"Something big enough to eat us," said Stormfly fearfully. "This is a major problem, how are we supposed to fly with that thing on patrol?"

"There's no way we can," said Toothless regretfully. "I just hope it doesn't spot the others."

* * *

Hiccup was still tracing the voice that he heard and he soon re-entered the village.

"I'm going round in circles," he groaned. "I just wish that I know more precisely where the voice is located." He then jumped onto a nearby building and started to jump from roof to roof. "I also need to figure out how I can become an adult again."

* * *

Astrid was having problems of our own as she was being blasted by Minerva, who was endlessly kept on bombarding her with her magic.

"You used to be so strong," said Minerva enjoying the sight of Astrid's displeasure. "The great Freya, now your child at my non-existent mercy."

One of the explosion struck Astrid so hard that she was sent skidding across the frozen ground.

Minerva looked at her sadistically. "Like a helpless lamb, the only trade you lack is innocence."

Astrid was battered and bruised and completely exhausted and were still she had yet to land a single strike against Minerva. Minerva didn't waste any time by striking yet again with her magic, but she was holding back slightly no doubt to prolong her suffering.

"I could kill you will be," said Minerva with a sadistic smile. "But I would much rather enjoy myself, I have a lot of stress to work off with that time you beat me in the street with that power of yours."

Astrid attempted to stand, but yet again she was immediately blown away by several explosions.

' _I don't stand a chance against her in this party_ ,' said Astrid to herself. ' _What do I have to do to lift this magic? Defeat the caster? I don't even know where he is though_.'

Astrid then struck the ground and yet more explosions erupted around her and Minerva laughed at the sight of her squirming.

"I knew this would be fun, but I never dream that it would be this fun," she laughed. "I mean just look at you so pathetic!"

* * *

Ragnar had soon reached the valley that overlooks the village, but still he could find no trace of Hiccup.

"Man, this sucks," said Ragnar looking around. "Hiccup took off somewhere, and I lost track of Ruby and the others to boot."

He then heard footsteps and saw someone walking around in the village.

"Hey, you there!" Ragnar called, the man stopped and looked up at him. Ragnar then noticed his monstrous features.

"Now they're just being a nuisance," said Gigloth. "Splitting up and showing up one at a time."

Ragnar stared at him. "What's with that mouth? It's… gigantic."

Gigloth smiled at him showing his fangs. "All the better to eat you with, my boy! Oh, yeah!"

He then immediately roared directly at Ragnar and seconds later Ragnar with a 10-year-old boy.

"No way," he gasped as his coach fell to the ground. "What happened to me?"

Gigloth then began climbing the icy surface towards him.

Ragnar was still stunned about what happened to him. "I'm a kid, but how?"

He then immediately began having nightmares of that night when Deliora attacked his hometown. Then he remembered Ur sacrificing herself to save him and then Ultear, during the exact same thing.

Gigloth then appeared directly in front of him raising his fist, but then he clutched his head and began screaming. Gigloth then immediately stops stunned by this strange behaviour.

"Reliving our memories," said Gigloth not looking entirely surprised. "You are the first person to have some flashbacks after regression, but you might just be the loudest. You are one messed up kid, but it will all be over real soon!"

"No," said Ragnar his face filled with horror. "It's him… Deliora! Help me!"

Gigloth then immediately grabbed his face and lifted him into the air pulling him right out of his boots. "I'm a star you should be asking for help, but I will tell you something before you die… there's one place here in this world that people should have avoided all costs. And that places the gate to the netherworld, you and your friends came right to it… we're nearly on top of the thing."

He then laughed. "At least you won't have far to go when you're dead."

Ragnar then immediately narrowed his eyes at him and he closes eyes.

' _Ragnar_ ,' said a familiar voice and Ragnar immediately recognised it as Ultear. ' _Deliora is long gone_.'

' _I know_ , _but he killed my mother_ _and then he killed your mom_ ' said Ragnar to himself. ' _I was so weak that I couldn't_ …'

' _You were never weak, but for the sake of your friends you have to be brave now. Forget the past and faced the threat before you_.'

Ragnar's eyes and immediately shot open. ' _My friends?_ ' He then looked directly at Gigloth. ' _Defeat the threat before me_.'

' _Yes_ ,' said Ultear. ' _You can do this, I will be watching_.'

' _Okay_ ,' said Ragnar.

Ragnar then immediately placed his hands on Gigloth wrist and immediately ice began to form around it. The cold from the ice stung causing Gigloth to drop Ragnar and he looked immensely surprised by the ice.

"Ice Viking?" he gasped.

Ragnar then immediately looked up to one of the frozen giants. ' _Cages of ice_.' He then looked at Gigloth. ' _A demon._ ' He then looked at his wrist. "Childhood." He then remembered the Moondrip bottle. ' _Moondrip. Everything I want to forget I found here_.'

He then looked up at Gigloth. "That was pathetic, you made me lose my head with one spell. Won't happen again, this curse of ice was that you was well?"

"Might have been," Gigloth grunted. "So what if it was?"

Ragnar then raised his fist. "Well, then first of all I should tell you that your ice smells as terrible as it looks. And right after that I'll give you a taste of the real deal."

"Oh yeah," said Gigloth looking sceptical.

He then smiled viciously as if he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

* * *

Minerva was still pelting Astrid with explosions.

"To weak," Astrid groaned. "I need to quit, but I don't even have enough strength to dodge her."

Then an explosion struck her right in her face and that was quickly followed by more explosions.

Minerva kept on laughing. "That was great. Now let's put an end to it before it starts to drag."

This time she put more power to her explosions and it was so powerful that Astrid was not right off her feet and she dropped her axe. Minerva then immediately picked it up and then pointed right underneath Astrid's chin.

"The look on your face, simply exquisite," said Minerva.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and the others were rushing towards the _Eternal Flame_ with Flare as their guide.

"The _Eternal Flame_ isn't far from here," Flare informed them.

"Might be a good place to try and find the others," Ruby suggested.

"If we can't find them near their then where else could they have gone?" Merrill asked.

"Everyone hang in there," said Flare looking at the frozen giants. "We will free you, there's got to be away."

* * *

Toothless and Stormfly was still trapped in the trees canopy with the strange creature flying overhead.

"That thing has been circling around non-stop," Toothless noted.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the village being frozen," Stormfly suggested. "Though I doubt it."

* * *

Hiccup soon reached the mountain that Astrid climbed earlier.

"That's it," he said. "That mountain, that's where I heard the voice."

He then immediately ran towards it at full speed.


	5. Ragnar vs Gigloth

Ragnar was facing against Gigloth, completely unaware of the side effect of Gigloth's magic.

"You're certainly cocky kid," said Gigloth. "I like to see you put your money where your mouth is, but you have no clue just how screwed you are. The _Art of Regression_ might make you look like a child, but that's just icing on the cake. Strength, speed, endurance and magic also take a hit, is it starting to sink in yet? You're as helpless as a rabbit cornered by a wolf and this wolf will savour the meal. Now where should I start?"

Gigloth then took a step forward, but that's when he noticed that the ice he was standing on was completely different from the ice around the village. The moment he took a step for the ice began to crack much to his bewilderment.

"When did this ice get here?" he asked.

"I decided to add to the landscape," Ragnar smirked. "You might be the wolf in this scenario, but this rabbit still has some tricks up his sleeve."

Ragnar had managed to frozen the edge of the cliff without Gigloth noticing. Now under his weighted completely cracked and he soon found himself falling off the cliff. He then landed on the ground like a ton of bricks.

"How did you pull that off?" Gigloth roared looking up at Ragnar.

"When you backed away from me, I snuck it under your feet," Ragnar smirked. He then pointed to his head. "Simple, you may have all the brawn but I've more brain than you ever will."

Gigloth growled at him in fury.

"And that's all I really need to beat you, my ideas are my sharpest weapons," said Ragnar folding his arms. "That's Maker Magic 101 and you're about to get a crash course."

"Sorry, but I'm not impressed," said Gigloth as he began to climb once again. "Making your thoughts reality takes magic power and I doubt you have enough to make a toothpick."

He soon reached the top of the cliff, but found that Ragnar had completely vanished.

"Hiding won't help you," he said as he looked around.

"I'm right where you left me," said Ragnar's voice from below him.

Gigloth then looked below him and he found that he was seen right through the ground. He soon realised that Ragnar had created a fake floor on the ground as he climbed up.

Ragnar was standing there with his arms folded. "It's not my fault you fell for the same trip twice in a row."

Suddenly the ground beneath Gigloth began to melt and he began falling once again. He looked down and saw that he was falling straight towards a frozen abortion immediately panicked. He slammed right on top of it and then cried out in pain clutching his rear end as he was sent flying back up.

He then landed on the ground right in front of Ragnar and immediately looked at him in fury.

"You're dead," he growled.

He then charged at him at full speed.

Ragnar then immediately places hands together. "Now _Ice-Make: Hammer!_ "

Unfortunately the hammer that Ragnar summoned was super tiny and it just tapped Gigloth on the head.

"Aw, man," Ragnar groaned.

"Are you out of ideas already?" Gigloth asked smugly.

"Give me some credit," said Ragnar calmly. "I get this far without improvising." He then clapped hands together. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Immediately the tiny ice hammer above Gigloth shattered.

"Keep throwing your little parlour tricks at me," Gigloth smirked. "In the end it won't do anything to save you from—"

He then stopped when a large pile of snow landed on top of his head giving him nasty case of brain freeze.

Ragnar had a mischievous grin on his face. "Snow cone!" he laughed. "What's the matter? Getting cold? It's hard to believe that you froze this village, when a little snow can give you the chills. You're no Ice Viking, whoever turn this place into a frozen tundra it wasn't you. You don't have the power to pull that off. The truth is you have to weaken people in order to stand a chance, you're just a small fry with a big ego

Gigloth was beginning to lose his temper and he was beginning to lose control over everything.

* * *

Astrid was still laying down on the ground at Minerva's total mercy.

"If I wanted to I could end your life in a flash," she smirked. "But I think I would like to hear something from you first. Something far worse than death to a proud and mighty warrior, I want you to beg me for mercy. Plead for forgiveness. Do that and I might let you leave with your own volition."

Astrid merely narrowed her eyes at her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. "You can't abandon your pride of vengeance Minerva. Dedicate your magic to help out your friends, to protect everyone you love. It's not too late, you can still turn your back on the darkness."

Minerva looked furious. "So, you would rather lecture me than save your own skin? That's fine… but this is the last time you insult me with your arrogance!"

Minerva then raised Astrid's battleaxe and slammed it down towards her. Astrid immediately closed her eyes preparing for the end, but at that precise moment her body began to grow.

She opened her eyes and noticed this. "My body is back. Let's see if my strength is too!"

She then immediately slammed a powerful punch right across Minerva's cheek. Then before she had time to recover, Astrid then dealt a devastating kick that sent skidding across the ice. Minerva picked herself up quite surprised by this turn of events.

"Has Gigloth been defeated?" she blinked. She then regained her composure looked directly at Astrid. "Well, it's no matter. It will just be as fun to kill you at your best."

A small smile then appeared across the cheek. ' _And if she plans on using that Red Death Armour… I'll have a surprise waiting. She won't know what hit her._ '

She then looked directly at Astrid. "Before we start, you might want to cover up down there."

Now that Astrid was back to full height her shirt was no longer covering her lower torso. This meant that her underwear was now on display for all to see.

Astrid merely smiled back. "That makes two of us."

Minerva gave her confusing look and looked down. Then to her shop she realised that her skirt was missing and now her underwear was on display.

"When did this happen?" she roared. Astrid then revealed that she was holding Minerva skirt. "Have you no shame?"

"Sorry, I was running on pure instinct. Your skirt was the first thing I got hold of," Astrid explained.

Minerva looked at her furiously.

* * *

Hiccup was still running towards the mountain when suddenly he found himself transformed back into his adult form. The sudden change caused him to trip and fall to the ice.

"I'm back to normal," he gasped. He then picked himself up. "Something must have happened to that guy that there."

* * *

Ragnar found himself back to his normal self as well, much to his own surprise.

"Okay, wasn't expecting this," he said.

He then looked at Gigloth, who was foaming at the mouth, clearly his little tricks had managed to enrage the short tempered Viking. Suddenly his eyes glowed red in the immediately pounced upon him and try to swat away with his giant hand.

Thankfully Ragnar managed to jump back to avoid getting hit and then began dodging each one of his swings. It became evidently clear that he was not capable of a single thought at the moment, he was in a state of pure rage.

"What the big guy?" Ragnar asked. "You broke the spell out of rage, or are you just too stupid to control it?"

Gigloth responded by slamming his massive fist towards Ragnar, who immediately blocked it with his own arms. The attack was so powerful that he was not straight into the ground and that's when Ragnar knows that you groan slightly.

His eyes widened even further when he saw Gigloth began to transform into a more monstrous form. Blue fur began to cover his body and his fangs grew even larger, his feet resembled that of a beast and as he grew his shirt began to tear as his muscles expanded.

"Oh, man," Ragnar stared. "Was this guy keeping Demon Soul Magic in reserve?"

Gigloth was now 10 feet tall and his arms was so large that they were actually touching the ground much like a gorilla.

Ragnar's eyes widened as he sensed a familiar feeling. ' _Wait, I know this feeling._ ' Visions of Deliora began to flow into his mind. "It can't be… there's no way. I thought he was human, but… I was dead wrong." Gigloth then took a step closer towards him. "He's… from the Book of Drago! No doubt about it."

Gigloth then struck him with his massive fist so hard that Ragnar was sent flying across the ice.

"His power is through the roof, I need to think of something quick," said Ragnar as he quickly recovered from the sudden attack.

Then Gigloth roared unleashing a force of strange energy are right across the entire area. Ragnar then found himself turning back into a kid, much to his annoyance.

"You've got be kidding me," he groaned.

* * *

Hiccup was still running towards the mountain when he suddenly transformed and tripped on to the ice once again.

"This is getting ridiculous," he moaned.

* * *

Astrid found herself turned back into a kid as well.

"So, Gigloth's still kicking," said Minerva. "Once again I have the advantage."

"Hey, look down," said Astrid.

Minerva looked down and saw that she had transformed into a 10-year-old kid as well. "No! Why was I effected? Has he completely lost control?"

* * *

Ruby and Flare and also transformed into 10-year-olds. Ruby immediately grabbed her shorts so they wouldn't fall to the ground as well as her shirt.

"Okay, something weird is going on," said Ruby.

"I can see my feet again," said Flare looking down at the ground.

Merrill had also transformed, though now she was a five old. "Something must have turned it into kids," she said looking down at her skirt which was now on the ground.

"Little Red, you're so cute," Flare noted.

Ruby smiled. "I know right."

Merrill narrowed her eyes at them. "Can we skip the vanity and do something about this?"

* * *

Gigloth was slamming his feet on the ground right in front of Ragnar and that's when Ragnar heard voices above him. He looked up and saw falling down from the sky were Toothless and Stormfly.

"What now?" Ragnar asked.

Toothless and Stormfly had turned into kittens and unfortunately their magic failed them when they were up flying in the sky.

"I don't know what happened, but my wings suddenly stopped fluttering," Toothless groaned.

Stormfly's eyes widened. "You turn into a kitten, Toothless!"

"You too," Toothless pointed he then turned to Ragnar. "And you look like a 10-year-old, Rag."

"Don't look now, but the culprit is right behind you," said Ragnar.

Instinctively Toothless and Stormfly immediately turned around and saw the monstrous form of Gigloth looking down at them. Upon seeing him immediately panicked in shock and fear.

"That's not the culprit, it's a monster!" they both cried in unison.

Ragnar immediately placed himself between them and Gigloth. "I've got it end this, before he does some major damage."

Ragnar then immediately placed his hands together and then unleashed several shards of ice directly at Gigloth. But the moment they made contact with his chest they shattered into thousands of pieces and Gigloth didn't even seem to notice.

"No, my power is gone," Ragnar cursed. Ragnar then immediately slammed his hand into the ground. "Okay, I'll just have to freeze in his tracks."

He then began to freeze the ice around Gigloth beast like feet, but he merely shattered the ice around them by lifting his feet.

"Well, that didn't help," said Ragnar.

Gigloth was now towering above him and then kicked him so that he skidded across the ice for a good 300 yards.

"On no, Ragnar!" Toothless cried.

Ragnar was battered and bruised could barely stand. "That nearly did me in and it was only one hit."

He then remembered what Gigloth had said about how his strength, defence and endurance were also diminished as well as his magic.

"And that's not the worst of his," said Ragnar as he turned his eyes onto Gigloth. "His power is way stronger than before, I'm in trouble. Another head and I might be a goner."

Gigloth then immediately jumped into the air and raised his fist ready to deal the final blow to Ragnar.

"I can't even move," he panicked. He then looked up at Gigloth trying to think of a way to defeat him. ' _There's got to be a way to get me out of this. Come on, I'm surrounded by ice I should have the advantage here._ ' His eyes then fell onto the icy surface as a thought crossed his mind. ' _Wait a minute…_ ' He then remembered how Gigloth roared in pain when he struck the frozen bushes and how his eyes hammer had no effect on him earlier, ' _could that be it? Is it really that simple?_ '

Then suddenly flying towards him were Toothless and Stormfly, who had managed to resummon their wings.

"Hold on!" they cried.

They then grabbed each of Ragnar's arms and flew him to safety.

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "Did you had to wait until the very last second?"

"We are having a hard time with these wings so this is as fast we can go," said Stormfly.

"You're lucky were able to summon them," said Toothless.

As they flew over the ice Ragnar saw Gigloth's fist slamming the ice and despite all his power he was unable to shatter it.

His eyes widened. ' _Yes, I was right after all. I was so busy wasting my magic, I realise the frozen grass had actually done some damage. Normally his way would have been enough to shatter it into a million pieces, but whatever magic made this ice was strong enough to hurt him. I wish I knew more about it, but for now I want the gift horse in the mouth_.'

Toothless and Stormfly were completely exhausted and have to put Ragnar down. He then immediately got up and narrowed his eyes directly at Gigloth who was now turning his attention back onto him.

' _I just need to hit him with this ice's magic power, but how?_ ' he wondered to himself.

Gigloth men charged at him raising his monstrous fist once again and then swatted Ragnar, Toothless and Stormfly away as if they were flies.

' _How am I going to do this?_ ' Ragnar asked as they flew across the sky. ' _If the ice wasn't so resistant I could control it and be done with him._ ' His eyes then widened. ' _I don't need to control it_.' He then landed on the ground and skidded across the ice with both feet firmly on the ground. ' _If I can challenge magic power through me I can skip melting it all together. I was so freaked out by a creepy magic and all the bad memories that I couldn't think straight, I never gave myself a chance to try._ '

He then immediately charged at Gigloth, who raised his fist to strike him yet again.

"Don't just stand there ugly, let's do this," said Ragnar.

Gigloth then sent his fist straight towards Ragnar, but Ragnar quickly placed a hand on the ground.

"I'm blending you my body for a spell," he said to the ice. Gigloth was practically on top of him now. "Don't let me down!"

Suddenly the magic within the ice began to channel through his body and then he slammed his fist right into Gigloth's chest. He then yelled as he kept on channelling the magic and his body began to return to its adult form. He then saw as Gigloth sored through the air roaring in pain as Ragnar pelted him with the Ice Magic from the surface. Seconds later he slammed into the ground and was completely unconscious and then he reverted back to his normal state.

"Hey! Hey!" Toothless and Stormfly cried.

Then the two of them began to return back to normal and then they made their way over to Ragnar.

"Way to put that creep on ice," said Toothless.

"Thanks," said Ragnar.

"That was an amazing spell," said Stormfly.

"It's because of this ice," Ragnar explained as he looked down at the surface. "It's packing crazy power, it had a weird feel to it, but it was also sort of…" He couldn't quite describe it and then diverted attention back to Gigloth. "Anyway, I think it's time I got some answers."

They then made their way over towards Gigloth, who was barely conscious and was unable to move.

Gigloth then chuckled as they approached. "The netherworld gate just busted wide open. All thanks to you."

Ragnar stared at him in confusion.

Gigloth just smiled at him fiendishly. "You will understand the consequences soon enough. There's no turning back."

Then before they could get any more information out of him, the strange creature that Toothless and Stormfly encountered landed on the ground. It then immediately swallowed Gigloth whole before any of them could do a thing, it then turned its massive I down upon them.

"Oh come on, can't we catch a break?" Toothless and Stormfly cried.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had reverted back to his adult form and now was wearing his shirt.

"I hope this is the last time this happens," he said grudgingly. "This changing back and forth is getting real ridiculous."

"Hiccup," said an angry irritated voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ruby and Merrill standing there and Ruby will was not looking too pleased. It was very clear to him that she was not happy that he ran off without saying a word.

"What a relief," said Merrill looking completely relieved. "I thought we lost you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "We wouldn't have if he just stayed with the rest of us."

Flare was hiding behind Ruby and then popped her head from behind her shoulders. "Long time no see."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're from _Raven Tail_!"

Flare clinched and retreated back behind Ruby.

"Relax, she's not the enemy," Ruby explained calmly. "Flare is from this village and she wants to help us out."

Hiccup stared at them. "Are you saying that she was raised by giants?"

"Pretty much," Merrill nodded.

Hiccup just gave Flare an emotionless expression.

"Stop staring," Flare pleaded.

"I'm sorry about your home and friends," said Hiccup honestly. "This must be hard for you."

Flare was taken aback by this comment.

"I swear that on our Guild's name, we will bring back this village and everybody in it," Hiccup promised.

Flare was completely taken aback by his words.

"We think the _Eternal Flame_ might be able to turn everything back to normal," Merrill explained.

"Flare was just showing us the way when we ran into you," Ruby added.

"I see," said Hiccup scratching his chin and then turned and looked at the mountain "I'm still chasing my voice from before, I thought it came from this mountain."

Flare then walked over towards it. "This isn't a mountain… it's the villages deity. Our great protector. This is the _Eternal Flame_."

Immediately everyone stared at the mountain and saw that it did resemble that of flames.

"Now that I look at it more closely, the formations do resemble that of flames," Hiccup noted.

"Sir Wade did mention the flame was frozen, but he didn't say it was huge," said Ruby stunned.

"I see it I wouldn't have believed," said Merrill in wonder.

"If this bad boy has the power to restore the village, we should focus all of our efforts on thrilling it out," said Ruby folding her arms. "Now we just need to figure out how to do it."

They then heard strange noises then turned.

"Something's coming," said Hiccup.

Then out of the words they saw Ragnar, Toothless and Stormfly running for their lives.

"Ragnar?" Hiccup blinked.

"Toothless?" Ruby stared.

"Stormfly?" Merrill stared.

"Run for it! It's got an appetite!" Ragnar cried.

They all just gave him blank looks, but then they saw the monstrous creature emerging from the forest chasing after them.

"What is that?" Ruby cried in horror.

"I don't know what it's hungry," said Toothless running as quickly as he could.

"Someone cast a spell already," Stormfly pleaded.

Hiccup looked directly at Ragnar. "Why aren't you fighting that thing?"

"I can't afford to wait magic power right now!" Ragnar yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I think I've found a way to unfreeze the village and get things back to normal."

Flare looked up. "Really?"

Ragnar then stared at her. " _Raven Tail?_ What is she doing here?"

"Don't worry about her," said Hiccup. "You really think you can melt this ice?"

"I'm not hundred percent certain, but I'm sure as hell going to try!"

Hiccup then immediately ran towards him. "All right, I can deal with this ugly bird while you melt that mountain. Do that and we might have a chance?"

"What?" Ragnar blinked.

"That is the _Eternal Flame_! Can you do it?"

"Watch me," Ragnar smiled.

The two of them then ran past each other, but not before high-fiving one another.

"I'm counting on you!" they said in unison.


	6. Voice of the Flame

Hiccup was charging at the strange creature and full speed, but the creature did look intimidated in the slightest.

"It looks hungry," said Toothless. "I'm guessing that demon guy was just an appetiser."

"Hiccup!" Merrill cried.

"Be careful," Ruby pleaded.

"I think I can handle an overgrown bird," said Hiccup as his feet immediately ignited and he leapt into the air to meet the creature head-on.

He then slammed a powerful flaming kick right at the creature's face creating a small explosion. The attack was strong enough to knock the creature back as it was spinning around uncontrollably.

"Way to go!" Toothless cheered.

"Not a bad kick," said Stormfly impressively.

However the creature managed to regain control and then shot towards Hiccup. The moment Hiccup touched the ground the creature slammed its massive call right on top of him smashing the eyes and pinning him to the ground. Then before Hiccup could do anything it tossed him right into the air.

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"Don't worry about me, I've got this!" Hiccup yelled to them. The creature was heading straight back towards him and he immediately ignited his fists. "You focus on the ice, get that fire to burn! Save the _Eternal Flame_ and stay in the village!"

Hiccup then immediately slammed his hands together and formed a plasma blast which he fired at the creature.

Ruby and the girls were deeply concerned for Hiccup's well-being, but Ragnar kept his focus.

"I'm on it," said Ragnar and rushed over towards the _Eternal Flame_. "I haven't been able to do much with the ice around this village, it's immune to my _Maker Magic_ and I sure can't melted. The only thing I can do is channel it through my body, I think that means that this ice and my ice have something in common."

Ragnar remembered how he managed to channel the ice in order to defeat Gigloth.

Ruby stared at him in shock. "You're going to channel that curse eyes through your body?"

"I'm sure you'll handle it, but what were let you do?" Merrill asked.

Ragnar then slammed his hands into the ice and began to channel the magic in it through his body. "What I couldn't do before, once it's been inside me I think I might be able to defuse it."

"That's amazing, but are you sure you can do it?" Flare asked.

"Won't know for sure until I try," said Ragnar looking back at them. "That's why am not using this on the giants yet. Step one is trying to suck the eyes out of this mountain, to give that giant flame some room to breathe. I'm not sure how this will play out, so get back!"

Everyone watched as the ice surrounding the _Eternal Flame_ began to glow. Ragnar was putting everything he had into channelling the magic through his body and his yelled could be heard for miles around. That's when everyone noticed that steam was exiting from the mountain in front of them.

"Looks like the ice is starting to evacuate," Ruby noted.

"Yes," said Ragnar in triumph.

"He's really doing it, it's melting," Toothless smiled.

"No it supplementing, but still," Stormfly corrected.

Flare beams at the sight of the ice evaporating.

Suddenly steam began to envelop the entire mountain hiding it from view. However when the ice dispelled everyone gasped in horror, because the _Eternal Flame_ was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Toothless asked.

"Is there nothing left of it?" Stormfly gasped in shock.

Ragnar just stood there completely stunned and speechless.

"I totally believed… we had this," said Ruby barely able to believe her very own eyes.

"I didn't mean to…" said Ragnar completely shocked.

Flare then fell to the ground and complete despair. "It's not real…" she cried.

Merrill then looked up, because she sensed something. ' _I can feel something… some sort of magic power. What could it be?_ '

Ruby just stood there unable to move. "Without the flame… what can we do?"

"This isn't happening," said Flare with tears in her eyes. "There's just no way."

"This might not be your fault Ragnar," said Stormfly. "It could have gone out the soon it was frozen."

"No," said Ragnar shaking his head. "I screwed up, why did I try that out on the house first? Was I to cocky or just scared of getting showed up? I'm useless."

"The sacred Flame has been strong for centuries," said Flare, unable to rise to her feet. "I thought it was invincible… if the flame is gone then what will happen to the village?"

"It hasn't gone out!" said Merrill all of the sudden.

Immediately everyone turned towards her confused.

"I'm sensing residual thought energy," said Merrill. "Like I did with Zirconis, but stronger."

"What does this flame have to do with that dragon?" Stormfly confused.

Ruby turned in her eyes widened. "Look over there!"

They turned and saw more the steam was dispelling and that's when they saw the alter of the _Eternal Flame_ and they could see something glowing within the steam.

"Is something glowing?" Ragnar frowned.

"That's the centre of the altar," said Flare.

"The mist is clearing," Ruby pointed.

Once the mist was finally dispelled their still blazing a reign the altar was the _Eternal Flame_ , but it was significantly reduced.

"It's lost a lot of weight, but at least it's there," said Toothless trying to remain positive.

"For now at least, but it doesn't look very healthy," Stormfly noted.

"That's why Wade needed Hiccup," said Merrill. "If he gives it some of his flame then I bet they'll come back stronger than ever."

Ragnar looked up. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Did he beat that monster yet?" Flare asked.

Ruby then immediately turned towards Hiccup's direction. "Hiccup hurry!"

* * *

Hiccup was still fighting against that creature from earlier in midair and didn't look like be finished anytime soon.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Hiccup yelled.

The creature then immediately slammed him with its wing and then saw down towards him and whacked him with its tail. However, Hiccup was able to grab hold of the tail began spinning it around and then sent him flying down towards the ground.

Unfortunately, the creature was not out of tricks just yet and immediately fired a powerful beam from its one eye. The beam struck Hiccup and he roared in pain as he felt his skin on fire.

"Oh no," Ruby panicked.

"It got him!" Merrill cried.

The creature then sent the beam straight down into the ground cutting across the frozen forest and towards them.

"Run for it!" Ragnar yelled.

"It right behind us!" Ruby cried as they jumped out of the way.

The being sliced right through the ground and into the frozen forest. Flare, Toothless and Stormfly looked up and saw Hiccup was falling out of the sky, but then he immediately opened his eyes. That's when they noticed that the beam was heading straight towards one of the giants and it would most likely shatter him.

"That being is going to hit one of the giants," Merrill cried.

Hiccup then immediately unleashed his dragon breath attack and struck the creature. This sudden attack caused the creature's eyes to turn missing the giant completely. With no firm ground beneath his feet, Hiccup was now falling towards the ground uncontrollably. Thankfully there was a frozen giant beneath him and he landed right on his head.

"Sorry about this," said Hiccup as he landed on the giants head.

Hiccup then used the giants head as a springboard to get back up into the air. Then immediately flames began to surround him and he tackled the creature immense speed. Hiccup then propelled himself up into the air and he placed his hands together.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup roared.

He then unleashed a powerful plasma blast right at the creature's chest sending it straight down into the altar. The force of the impact caused a massive shock wave that blew everyone write off their feet.

"The _Eternal Flame_!" Flare cried.

Hiccup then unleashed a burst of flame right into the altar and then continued to pout both the creature and the altar with bursts of flames.

"Time for you to feel my rage!" he roared.

He continued attacks caused the ground to shake and it was felt across the entire village.

* * *

Astrid and Minerva, who had returned to their adult forms and Astrid was back wearing her armour, fell to the earthquake.

"An earthquake?" said Minerva.

"No that's Hiccup," said Astrid.

* * *

They were only feeling the after-shocks, the real force of the blast was coming straight from the altar where Ragnar and the others were experiencing it first hand.

"He's going a bit overboard isn't he?" Ruby cried.

Hiccup then began spinning his arms around. " _Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Plasma Greatsword!_ "

He then sent down towards the creature a spiral form of purple flames that took the form of a mighty sword. The moment it hit the creature there was a massive shock wave that erupted across the entire forest.

When the mist finally dispelled the creature was knocked out and everyone stared in wonder as the flames of the _Eternal Flame_ were reignited. The flames were so gigantic that you could see for miles.

" _Eternal Flame_ ," said Flare in complete shock. "Our guardian deity. You brought it back."

Hiccup then landed back onto the ground next to Toothless. "Toothless, I need to get to the top of this thing. Can you carry me?" he asked.

"But why?" Toothless frowned.

"You'll see soon enough," Hiccup assured.

Toothless then summoned his wings and grabbed the helm of Hiccup shirt, he then began to fly up towards the top of the _Eternal Flame_.

"This is where that voice came from," Hiccup explained.

"The voice in the forest energy are one and the same," Merrill gasped and immediately took a prayer position and she immediately began to glow bright blue. "That settles it."

Everyone's eyes widened when he realised what that meant.

"Wait, the flame has been here for centuries," Ragnar gasped. "Could it really be…"

Hiccup smiled. "It's been a long time old friend. How have you been?"

Immediately the flames of the form of a mighty dragon, one that everyone knew very well. It was none other than Helheim, one of the dragons that came from the past nearly destroyed the capital and the only dragon that assisted them in defending it.

"Well met student of Igneel," said Helheim. "Aside from being imprisoned in ice, I've been good."

"It's Helheim," Ragnar stared.

"Oh yeah, from the _Eclipse Gate_ ," said Ruby. "That's the dragon that helped us fight the Rogue from the future."

Flare was completely stunned, not surprising considering that she just found out that her sacred deity none other than a dragon.

"But the _Eclipse Gate_ was destroyed sending the dragons back to their time," Stormfly frowned.

"That's correct," said Helheim. "It sent us nearly 1000 years into your past and all that time I have been burned on."

"I had no idea that you are still alive, you have to be ancient," Hiccup stared.

"Ancient yes, but alive far from it," said Helheim regretfully.

Merrill was still praying as she was using her _Endless Sea_ spell. "Helheim has been dead for centuries, I use my _Endless Sea_ spell to give form of what remained of him."

"What?" Stormfly stared.

"I thought as much," said Helheim not looking particularly surprised. "I don't recall dying, but I do remember life and this is not what it felt like."

"So… are you not all there or what?" Ragnar asked now completely confused.

"I don't have the perspective to say, but my memories are clouded and muddled," said Helheim regretfully. "Who am I? What places this?"

"That's weird, Zirconis came from the same era, but his memory was fine," said Stormfly confused.

"It might have something to do with the ice," said Merrill.

"What about it?"

"A being must have credibly strong willpower to leave residual thought energy in its wake, but the actual magic power is weak. Considering the strength of the _Ice Magic_ and the length of time that Helheim was frozen, it kind of makes sense that his memories are damaged."

"Ice… yes," Helheim nodded. "All around me. I didn't know what cold was until then."

"About that," said Hiccup looking at him. "Could you tell us how everything got like this?"

Flare nodded. "Please, sir. I really need to know… you see I used to live here."

Helheim closed his eyes. "Her intentions were not evil, but he mistook me for something that I'm not."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Did you say _her_?"

"Yes," Helheim nodded. "A single human being, transformed this entire town into a tundra."

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You're saying that all this was done by one Ice Viking?" Ragnar stared.

Ruby could barely believe her ears. "I would understand if it was a Guild… or a monster… but not a loan Viking."

Flare stared at him. "So, what did he think you were?"

"He mistook me for a demon," Helheim answered. "Not the first time that mistake has been made, but this woman throws the entire village just to get to me. She was a _Demon Slayer_ and a ruthless one at that."

"A _Demon Slayer_?" Hiccup stared.

"First there were _Dragon Slayers_ … and then _God Slayers_ ," said Ruby in disbelief. "Just how many kinds are there?"

" _Demon Slayer Magic_?" said Merrill. "I have never even heard of that before."

"To the best of my knowledge, it has never been written about," said Stormfly.

Ragnar's eyes widened in realisation. ' _That explains it. The eyes hurt that demon guy, because it was made by a_ Demon Slayer. _A woman that uses ice like mine to slay demons. Who is she?_ '

Helheim looked to the ground. "Everything is fading, I can't remember. Who am I?"

"Our deity," Flare answered. "You are the guardian of this village. Helheim of the Titans!"

Helheim turned his gaze onto her as she immediately went down on her knees and prayed.

"Hear my plea I beg of you," she begged. "Warm your village with light, banish the ice! Be the guardian you always were!"

"Flare," Ruby breathed.

"I have no right to ask this," Flare cried. "Please save my family."

"Guardian you said," said Helheim pondering upon her words. "Yes, I was a dragon once, but I died and became the flame of the Titans. I created this village."

"It seems as if your memory is return," said Hiccup.

"It does paying me to see it suffer so," Helheim admitted. "If I had a single drop of moisture in me it would leak now from my eyes. With what strength of spirit I have left… and the fire I received from the student of Ingeel. I will burn this ice away!"

Immediately the flames around him grew into a fiery tundra. "For I am more than Helheim the Fire Dragon… I am also Helheim the Flame of the Titans!"

Everyone could feel the heat emerging from the flames and it was boiling.

"That is one serious flame," said Ragnar.

"I can feel his spirit fading," Merrill informed everyone.

"Ingeel… the Dragon King Festival… Acnologia… and Drago," said Helheim. "I remember now… I remember everything." He then immediately turned to Hiccup. "1000 years ago, your master, the strongest and most vile demon from the Book of Drago. That monster's name is Dragrach and not even Ingeel had the strength to slay it."

* * *

The flames were now so intense that the ice surrounding the village began to melt. First the forest, then the village and then finally the giants themselves were freed from their imprisonment.

"What the?"

"Why am I?"

The giant then turn towards the Eternal Flame.

"That wave of heat."

"It must have come from the _Eternal Flame_."

"Yeah."

Astrid and Minerva stopped their posturing and noticed that the village was now back to normal.

"The ice is gone," said Minerva looking around. "That can't be."

Astrid smiled. "My friends are fast, sorry."

Minerva grimaced.

Then a large shadow appear directly over them, they looked up and saw one of the giants looking down at them.

"Hmm, well isn't this a site," he said. "A couple of humans have somehow wandered into our village."

Minerva narrowed her eyes and Astrid. "We will settle this later."

She then ran off before Astrid could stop her.

"Minerva! Wait!" Astrid called.

Minerva stopped for a second and looked back at her. "Try not to sound so desperate, I will be back to finish you soon. And on a fly on a stage than this one."

"You still have time to stop this!" Astrid yelled. "You're too strong to let yourself be controlled by the darkness!"

Minerva merely smiled. "No need to threat for me Astrid. Darkness is coming, but I will be the one that controls it."

* * *

Back at the _Eternal Flame_ , everyone was relieved to see that the village was back to normal and that the giants were freed from the icy prison.

"The village… it thawed out," Ruby smiled.

Merrill was a bit nervous about the giants. "Do the giants seem bigoted you?"

Stormfly was equally concerned. "Yes."

Hiccup noticed that Helheim had vanished. "Where's Helheim?"

Helheim had indeed disappeared, but in his place was the _Eternal Flame_ now brighter than ever.

Tears began to form in Flare's eyes. "Thank you, for sharing your warmth."

Merrill looked to the ground sadly. "There's no trace of Helheim. He gave everything to save the village."

Ruby smiled. "Just think that a fragment of his spirit could be so powerful… he even created a brand-new _Eternal Flame_."

Hiccup however was more concerned about Helheim's last words. "So Ingeel was trying to take out a demon called Dragrach. Never heard of it, I wonder what made Helheim think of that?"

"Who knows," said Toothless.

Ragnar however was more concerned about the Demon Slayer he mentioned. ' _An Ice Demon Slayer froze dozens of lives with just one spell_.'

* * *

In what remains of a town that was now covered in snow, set a woman with chocolate brown hair. She was sitting in front of a grave marker that was covered in snow, when a man in armour in a row approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am, you've been ordered to return to headquarters as soon as possible," he said.

"You go and tell headquarters that I'm busy with paying my respects," she spat.

"My deepest apologies, ma'am, but each of the _Nine Demon Gates_ have been summoned to this meeting. Forgive my insubordination, but ma'am I…" He was shaking in his boots. "I'm begging you, obey the order please."

"What's with the trembling, my dear?" she asked as he rose to her feet. "Scare that I'm going to eat your soul?"

The man merely quivered in fright as the woman turned to face him revealing her brown eyes. She was wearing armour that was as white as snow with a cable of ice blue hanging from her shoulders. Her skin was pale just like the snow and she had a very cold expression about her face.

"You can put your fears to rest, I only feast on the souls of demons."


	7. Song of the Dragons

Hiccup and the others explained what happened to the giants and there were more than happy to thank them for saving them. They even prepared a massive feast for them, of course the giants perspective it was a small snack, but to them it was a feast worthy of a king.

"We owe you little people big-time," said one of the giants.

"We're just happy that we could help!" Ragnar yelled.

"Little people?" Merrill blinked.

"I guess that would put you in the even smaller category, Merrill," Stormfly joked.

The giants laughed.

They soon began eating and laughing, but Astrid was still very concerned about something.

"Excuse me, but what exactly happened to you?" Astrid asked.

The giants immediately stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"Honestly I can't really remember much of anything," said one of the giants.

Ruby looked at Astrid. "We were told that some Demon Slaying Ice Viking raided the village."

"Yeah, I remember grabbing my weapon to help fend her off," a giant nodded.

"Everything's a blur after that."

"According to Helheim, the Ice Viking confused him for a raging fire demon and came to take him out," said Ruby.

"So the whole village suffered, because of a case of mistaken identity?" Astrid frowned. "That's far from uplifting."

Ragnar nodded. "No kidding and I have a feeling that we've only scratched the surface of this thing."

Immediately they all turned towards him.

"The _Succubus Eye_ creep, told me something," Ragnar continued. He then began to explain what Gigloth had told him before he was devoured by the creature.

Astrid's eyes immediately widened. "The netherworld gate? That's _Helheim_."

Ruby immediately quivered.

"I think someone from Helheim was behind this from the get go," said Ragnar folding his arms. "The fact that _Succubus Eye_ came here proves that, they were sent to keep it frozen."

"So freezing the whole village wasn't about distinguishing Helheim?" Merrill frowned.

"It's possible," Stormfly nodded. "But it's all just pure speculation at this point."

Hiccup looked deeply troubled. "I'm more concerned about _Helheim_. Even the Viking Council has very little information on that killed, they are very reclusive."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Indeed. This is the first time in a long while that _Helheim_ made a move."

Toothless looked at everyone. "How do we worry about them another time? I mean we did just complete our mission, we should be enjoying that."

Ruby nodded in agreement, but then note is a member of their party was missing. "Has anyone seen Flare?" she asked.

Everyone turned and indeed saw that Flare was missing and that's when Ruby found a hiding behind a tree.

"So what's with the hide and seek?" Ruby asked. Flare didn't answer. "Hello, Midgard to Flare."

Immediately the giants widened their eyes upon hearing this.

"Did someone say Flare!" they yelled.

"Did she really come back?" said one of them.

"Hey, come on," said Ruby shaking her shoulders. "They're waiting on you. You're finally home, you should be happy."

Flare certainly didn't look happy. "Listen, I abandoned the village. I ran and never looked back, they hate me."

"That's not true, just look at those smiles," said Ruby as he turned to look at the giants.

However the giants weren't smiling.

"Never mind," said Ruby quickly.

Flare regardless turned and looked at them.

"It's been a long time, I hardly recognise you," said one of the giants.

"You might still be tiny, but it's obvious you've grown."

Flare just stood there in complete silence looking at the giants.

"So what was it like out there in the outside world?" one of them asked.

Flare then began wiggling her fingers nervously. "I-it was fun, but it was also for hardships."

Then the giants began to smile one by one and then one of them leaned down towards her.

"You'll find that the same where ever you go," he said. "It's one thing that we have in common." Flare just stared at him. "You can come and go as you please. Just remember where ever you end up…"

"You always have a home here," another giant added.

"That's right. There's one thing left, something that we've all been waiting to say to you."

Flare just looked at them nervously, expecting the worst.

"Daughter, you finally come home!" they all said in unison.

Flare just stared at them in complete shock and then tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm…" she then bowed to them and cried as if there was no tomorrow, "I'm home."

Hiccup and the others merely smiled as they were happy for her and then the giants laughed.

' _I've never seen Flare smile like that before_ ,' said Ruby looking at her as she brushed away a tear in her eye. ' _Her joy was so boundless, I couldn't help but share in it._ '

That very same night Hiccup and the others celebrated with the giants as they celebrated the arrival the _Eternal_ _Flame_ and Flare's homecoming.

' _That night we partied with the big people, our songs and laughter filled the village until the sun came up. It was enough to make us forget about the doom and gloom from before._ SuccubusEye… _Minerva… Demon Slayers… The Books of Drago… and Helheim._ '

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the mountains, but no civilisation lived like the headquarters of _Succubus Eye_ , but upon Minerva's return what she only found were empty halls. It clearly looked a struggle had taken place in the Guildhall, but there was no trace of any one and there was no blood either.

"This is not how I left the place," said Minerva completely stunned.

She then began looking down the corridor, but still she could not find a trace of a single person.

"I don't see any bodies, perhaps everyone left the Guildhall?" said Minerva.

Minerva then immediately stopped when she saw paper dolls littering the entire place. She then bent down and picked one of the map to examine.

"So strange, what are these things?" Minerva wandered.

"Your Guild mates," said a voice.

Minerva's hand then began to shake. "Who's there?"

Suddenly emerging from the shadows was a busty looking woman with long blond hair. Her face was completely hidden by a mask that resembled a crow, and she had clawlike hands and her feet resembled that of a dragon.

"I tried to enhance them with my curses," she said.

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded.

The strange woman did not answer a request. "Sadly, most of them were too weak to be enhanced. Those are all that's left of them. I called Kyôka, one of the _Nine Demon Gates_ of _Helheim_."

Minerva just stared at her. "Why would you do this? _Helheim_ must know that we lost the Village of the Sun. That's the only explanation. I had expected punishment for our failure, but I don't think we deserve this kind of butchery."

"I don't know what you mean," said Kyôka dismissively. "Your jobs are your own business."

Minerva's eyes widened. 'Helheim _didn't ordered us to the village? Was it a private request from_ _Freida?_ '

"My only concern is enhancement," Kyôka continued. "I seek out anyone that is worthy. War is coming, my master need all the troops we can find. That is where I come in, I am something of a recruiter."

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "It must be difficult to form an army when you massacre your troops? You're not much of a recruiter, are you?"

A sly smile then appeared on Kyôka's face. "I have no need for those who are unfit for enhancement." Minerva's eyes widened as immediately a powerful aura began to surround her body. "Let's see if you fair otherwise, shall we?"

Minerva immediately backed away in fear. "No! Stay back!"

Soon the entire Guildhall glowed in the very same aura and Minerva screams could be heard for miles around.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were started to make the long trek back to Wade's house, unfortunately were no other method to return they were forced to go on foot. It serpent nearly half a day just to cover 50 miles and all of them were exhausted.

"Getting to the village was a total breeze," Toothless moaned. "Going home is a different story."

"Wade's magic was much better than walking," Merrill agreed. "I think anything could move back quickly."

"Just consider this training," said Astrid, who didn't look tired in the slightest. "Besides we get to enjoy the scenery."

"We should hurry though, I can't wait to see Wade's face when he hears that we save the village," Ruby smiled.

"Huh?" said Ragnar looking a bit sceptic. "The thought of a huge award, completely slipped your mind?"

Hiccup noticed that Ruby was just looking back on the route they took with a smile on her face. Then he remembered the look on Flare's face when they left the village, she certainly looked immensely joyous.

"Thinking about Flare, huh?" Hiccup assumed.

"I just think it's great that she is reunited with her family, and boy does he have a big family," Ruby joked.

"I thought my dad was huge," Hiccup nodded with a small laugh.

"Well that's another resting, let's go," said Astrid.

Everyone groaned to the new though gonna be marching all day and night.

"You know something's been bothering me," said Toothless.

"Anything in particular?" Hiccup asked.

"I just can't remember how much beginning pay for this job," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked back and he couldn't remember either. "Now that you mention it, neither do I."

"Don't worry, Wade is a Viking Lord he must be rolling in Gil and I will be happy to lighten the load," said Ragnar confidently.

"I don't care about the money," said Astrid dismissively. "The sense of pride in our accomplishment, is award enough for me."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Hiccup as he wrapped his hand with Astrid's.

Astrid then instinctively placed her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Those two sure to make the perfect couple," said Ruby looking at Ragnar.

"Yeah, their practically inseparable," Ragnar agreed.

* * *

Fortunately they were able to grab a train, which cut the distance considerably and made it back to Wade's in only a couple of days.

They didn't waste any time getting towards house and immediately told him everything that transpired.

Wade laughed. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you kids wouldn't be up to the task. Well done everyone. Well done indeed."

"It wasn't easy," Hiccup admitted.

"But it was our privilege to help the villages and to serve you, Sir Wade," said Astrid. "You are not all of us."

Ragnar frowned and looked back at Ruby. "By the way what happened the treasure hunting creeps?"

"Don't worry, the girls and I send them off in grand style," Ruby assured.

"We also found out that _Helheim_ may have frozen the village," Merrill informed Wade.

"Is that so," said Wade as he stroke his chin. "Well, we can let the council worry about investigating that sorry lot. For now there are more important matters, like your reward."

"I can't wait to see what it is," said Toothless excitedly.

"Hopefully it a well-deserved award," said Stormfly folding her paws.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid and the girls were enjoying a relaxing hot spring and will melting away at the pleasure.

"This feels amazing," said Ruby enjoying pure bliss.

"So is the view," said Astrid as she leaned back into the hot water.

"What a reward," Merrill smiled.

"Oh, yeah," said Ruby relaxing effortlessly. "This is everything that I needed."

"I have to hand it to Sir Wade, this hidden hot spring is top-notch," Astrid admitted.

"I'll say," said Stormfly. "By the time we done here, we should all be glowing."

"Awesome," said Merrill.

"It's hard to beat a good soak after a long journey, that's for sure," Ruby nodded.

"I would have to agree, wholeheartedly," Astrid agreed. "It's the perfect way to sooth bodies and focus our minds."

All of them then relaxed as they enjoyed the hot spring.

* * *

They were enjoying it so much that they didn't want to leave, but they were starting to get hungry and so they got out of the hot spring and dried themselves. Once they got their clothes on the made their way over to the boys, who were standing at a large bonfire with Wade.

"I don't like to brag, but I know my way around the barbecue," Wade smiled.

"No kidding," said Hiccup and Ragnar as they dug into the hot meal. "This is amazing."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Astrid as she and the girls approached them.

"I knew you were eating without us," said Ruby.

Merrill just smiled. "Now that I smelt the food I don't blame them."

"What a delectable aroma," said Stormfly.

"I'm happy you could join us," said Wade as he held a tray filled with mugs. "I have some drinks here, if you're thirsty."

Astrid immediately gave him an apologetic look. "But my apology, Sir. I'm so embarrassed, I should have done that for you."

"Nonsense," said Wade dismissively. "You're my guests, I was happy to do it by myself. Please have as much as you can drink."

"Thank you," said Ruby as she took a mug. "I bet it's delicious."

"It smells like a forest," Astrid noted as they each took a mug.

"There's actually little tree growing out of it," Ragnar noted.

"It's certainly an unusual colour," Toothless noted.

"I'm sure it tastes better than it looks," Stormfly assured.

Hiccup looked at Wade. "So what is in this stuff? No offence, but it smells like dead leaves."

"It's a special blend of medicinal herb tea," Wade explained. "It's great to relieve stress and even helps you stay regular. It took me a long time to perfect and it is my great pleasure to share it with you."

"Down the hatch," said Astrid cheerfully.

They all drank at the same time and suddenly they discovered that the drink was very bitter.

"You kids will believe anything, won't you?" Wade laughed. "Well, the part about relieving stress is true at least."

Hiccup looked down at the drink. "It's got quite the kick."

"No kidding," said Astrid wincing.

Wade smiled. "Spending time with Guild mates, can be such a wonderful experience. I must admit I'm feeling nostalgic."

Ruby frowned. "That sweet, but since when are we Guild mates?"

Wade laughed. "So sorry about that, I was so sure Stoick already told you."

Everyone just gave him blank looks.

Wade then pulled up his sleeve to reveal the _Dragon Tail_ emblem on his forearm. "I was part of _Dragon Tail_ from the very beginning. Right alongside Hiccup and the other founding members, in fact I'm the only living founding member now."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Wade completely dumbfounded.

"No," said Ragnar finding his voice.

Astrid just stared at him. "What?"

"You knew my ancestor?" Hiccup gasped.

"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, he's an elf and their practically immortal," Toothless pointed out.

"True enough," Stormfly nodded.

Ruby's eyes widened in understanding. "I see, so that's why…" They then remembered the way that Stoick acted when they found out Wade had requested their aid. "I was wondering why Stoick was so uptight when he's a Viking Lord as well. Now it makes sense."

"I see, that's why you asked for Hiccup and Ragnar by name," Astrid nodded.

Wade nodded. "Exactly, you have the smell the Guild's old trees on you. As soon as you walked in into my home I knew you were my companions."

They all smiled at him.

"Meeting a new generation of dragons has been inspiring, you truly embody the spirit of harmony. A kind of harmony that Hiccup talked about, he dreams of a Viking Guild bound, not by blood, but by the souls of its members, that is _Dragon Tail_."

He then looked directly at Hiccup. "It would seem as if you share more than your ancestors looks, you also have his spirit. The foundation he laid for our Guild is so strong that his spirit lives on in your hearts. I am not saying this because you completed the job, I could feel at the moment you walk go to sleep you have you the moment you walked into my home."

He then smiled at each and every one of them. "Hiccup told me something once. 'A comrade is much more than just a word. A comrade lives in your heart, someone you can trust unconditionally.'"

Wade then closed his eyes and remembered something that Hiccup the First told him so long ago. ' _I want you to feel like you can rely on me, because one day I will need you and the trust in each other will see us through. Whenever you are suffering, whenever you are sad, I will be there to make sure that you remember never to face alone. We have as many hopes and dreams as there are stars in the sky. If we walk towards the future together, I know we will reach them. Now let us move forward, for ever in tomb with the Song of the Dragons_.'

Ruby just stared at him. "I never thought I would hear _Dragon Tail's_ founding words." She then looked at Hiccup. "Your ancestor was truly incredible."

Hiccup then approached Wade. "Sir Wade, I was hoping that since you knew my ancestor that he might've mention something about a demon by the name of Dragrach?"

"Dragrach?" said Wade looking up. "Tell me more."

"He's from the Book of Drago. Apparently my master, Ingeel, tried to take him down centuries ago," Hiccup explained.

"Drago you say?" said Wade as he made his way to the hillside. "I haven't heard that name in over a century."

"I've been trying to find Ingeel ever since he disappeared, I fought him I found out more about Dragrach it might lead me to," Hiccup explained.

"Helheim told us there was history between Ingeel and this demon," Merrill added.

"I know that my master once trained my ancestor, during the Dragon War," Hiccup continued. "They were the very best of friends, so I wager that you mention something about this demon to him and considering that you were friends with him…"

"You believe that I might know something," Wade finished. He then scratched his chin and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything. However, there might be a connection between this Dragrach character and _Helheim._ They are an eerie group of Vikings, shrouded in secrecy. No one knows how many members they have or where they Guild is located, but I've heard stories from people who claim to have stumbled upon their gatherings. And all of them came to the exact same conclusion… that _Helheim_ rituals are for worshipping demons."

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Now we don't know for certain, but the four Emperors of Septem have a grim suspicion," Wade continued. "We believe that _Helheim_ may be in possession of a demon from the Book of Drago."

"You're kidding," Ruby gasped. "A Guild with a demon? Creepy."

"If that's true, then it could be the one we're looking for," said Toothless.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. ' _So_ he _was involved. I knew I was onto something_.'

Astrid looked at Hiccup with concern. "Hiccup, you all right?"

Hiccup just remain quiet. " _Helheim_ hasn't made a move in the past seven years. They are the only survivors of the _Balam Alliance_ , yet they have yet to make a move. They have the perfect opportunity to consult their power, to absorb the remaining Dark Guild into their faction."

Astrid nodded gravely. "Yet they sit around and do nothing. You think that they're up to something?"

Hiccup nodded. "And I give the feeling that were going to find out very soon."


	8. The Nine Demon Gates

Freida was making her way to the headquarters of _Helheim_ , the Guildhall was located in a vast wasteland with jagged rocks that resembled teeth. The Guildhall itself resembled that of a grand castle.

"Home Sweet Home, as ground in life is always," she sighed. "But no matter how many times I see it it always make me shiver."

* * *

Meanwhile at Era, the Viking Council were in session and unsurprisingly the first thing on their topic was _Dragon Tail_.

"I'm sure you've heard, Dragon Tail won the Grand Magic Games," said Falcon the Furious.

"Tenacious fools," said Sigrid the Concerned.

"This proves they're Cove Team had way too much power to begin with," said Barlanz Durden

"They certainly know how to attract attention," said Carvel Summerbreeze.

"So much attention!" said Ake the Astute. "Their victory made them more and more admired then ever. I think we should consider banning the tournament."

Sigrid stared at him. "The most popular magic related event in the Septem kingdom and you think we should take away?"

Heyral the Wise then slammed his staff onto the ground gaining their attention. "Enough! Back to business, we are here to discuss _Helheim_ and the growing threat they represent."

Immediately they all stopped talking and looked directly at the chairman.

"As I'm sure you're aware, seven Dark Guild we thought affiliated with _Helheim_ , have been wiped out after over the past several days. We don't know why and who is responsible, but it is certainly an unwelcome favour… If a legitimate Guild is behind this, _Helheim_ maybe already planning to strike back."

"Could it be… oh, what's their name?" said Maivhen Rumoban. "That small band of Dark Guild hunters?"

"Do you mean _Crime Sorcière_?" said Gungar the Gripper. "Perhaps, but this move seems to bold."

"I wouldn't put it past those contemptible Dragons to pull off something like this," said Sigrid.

"They have always favoured flexing their muscles, overusing their brains," Barlanz concluded.

Palan Winterbreathe rolled his eyes. "Should we adopt the policy of blaming _Dragon Tail_ every time there's a crisis? That sounds lazy to me."

Barlanz narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that they are above suspicion, Master Palan?"

"Not quite, I merely suggest we keep an open mind," Palan snapped. "What if _Helheim_ itself is to blame. They could be taken over their branch Guilds for purpose we have yet to consider."

"And that would be?" Falcon asked sceptically.

"Not sure, but there are many plausible reasons. They could be reinforcing their own numbers, or purging all the low-level personnel."

The council members all looked at one another and then laughed, except for Heyral.

"So they're cannibalising their allies?" said Falcon shaking his head dismissively.

"Quite the bleary and strategy," Barlanz sneered.

"Helheim is more than ready for war," said Gungar dismissively. "They have no need for additional forces."

"Has old age finally caught up to you?" Carvel snickered.

Palan narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"Not so fast," said Heyral raising his hand. "I think that Master Palan's theory has merit."

Immediately the other Council members stared at him.

"Chairman?" said Carvel shocked.

"Whatever the truth, we have put off this problem for far too long," said Heyral strongly. "It is time we dealt with it. We do not know as much as I would like, but if we can crush _Helheim_ the _Balam Alliance_ will certainly disappear. I propose, we employ the full power of the council to remove this blight from the face of Septem."

The council members stared at him in shock and a small smile appeared on Palan's face.

Watching the proceedings were Alistair and Alron.

"It's about time they had a fire lit under their asses," said Alron.

"We might be one Etherion Blast away from lasting peace," Alistair smiled. "At this rate, _Balam Alliance_ and the Guild will be gone for good."

Then suddenly shooting out of the doors was a messenger with a frantic look on his face.

"We have an emergency situation!" he cried.

Heyral immediately looked at him. "What's all the fuss about?"

"You fool, this better be important!" Gungar yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there's an intruder—"

Then suddenly there was a bright light and that was followed by a large explosion that destroyed the entire building. It was so large that the people of Era could see the smoke coming from the top of the mountain where the Council Building stood.

Alron opened his eyes and felt a massive amount of pain all over his body and had the worst migraine he ever experienced.

"My head?" What just happened?" he groaned as he picked himself up.

He looked up and saw that the council building was completely destroyed and that there was rubble everywhere. He then immediately looked around for Alistair and found him laying down on the ground.

"Get up," he said making his way towards him. "This is serious, come on are not doing this solo." However Alistair did move a bunch. "Wake up, Alistair!" However he did not move and he immediately checked his pulse, but felt nothing. "My Tarbal, he's dead."

He then began looking around for the other Council members and found that they were scattering across the floor, all them dead as a door nail. The council building's roof had been completely blown off as well, Alron was amazed that even he was alive.

"No way," he gasped.

He then started to limp around looking for any survivors. "Hello, is anyone alive?"

He then tripped on some rubble and fell face first onto the floor.

"Alron," said a weak voice.

Alron looked up and was immensely relieved to see Palan staring right in front of him. He was badly wounded and half his body was covered in rubble, but other than that he was just fine.

"Master Palan! Alron yelled with relief.

"We're not out of danger," he wheezed.

Then suddenly something slammed his head into the ground. Alron's eyes widened as standing before him was a young man, with blonde hair. His feet resembled that of a dog and yet the teeth of one as well, also the look in his eye sent shivers down Alron's spine as he could see no mercy within them. He was penning Palan to the ground with hands as black as night and had a vicious smile on his face. However the most notable thing about him was the fact that he had a tail growing out of his rear.

"You can't be alive," he said. "Killing all of you was the point. Your powers played along, but I guess you need some convincing. _Explosion!_ "

Alron eyes widened when he saw that Palan began to glow.

"Damn you!" Alron roared knowing what was about to happen next.

Palan turned his eyes upon Alron. "Alron, runaway!" he ordered.

"I can't do that!" Alron yelled.

"There's no reason for you to die with the rest of us," said Palan strongly.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but there's no running from my explosions," said the young man viciously and the light surrounding Palan grew even brighter.

Palan looked at Alron. "Leave! Do it now!"

Alron just couldn't, he couldn't allow the only surviving council member to die.

The young man then looked at him. "The name is Jackal, by the way. One of the _Nine Demon Gates of Helheim_! Tell that to your friends and Hell, they should know the name of the man who slaughtered them. Tell them that I enjoyed it!"

Palan looked at Alron one last time. "Live! Find what justice means to you and defended to the end! That's an order!"

Tears were now in Alron's eyes. "Master Palan!" he cried.

Then seconds there was another huge explosion and this time it completely destroyed what remained of the council building.

* * *

Unaware of these events in _Dragon Tail_ , Astrid had just given Stoick the report on the mission that Wade had given them. To say that he was troubled would have been an understatement.

"Minerva has fallen pretty far hasn't she?" Stoick sighed.

"Yes," Astrid nodded.

"What about her father? He was _Sabretooth's_ former master, as I recall?"

"He hasn't been seen or heard from since the tournament."

"No loss there," said Valka folding her arms. "Sting is a much better master than that egotistical buffoon ever was."

"It must be nice to have such a hot hunk for a guild master," Brila smiled.

"Ain't that the truth sister," Adelaide nodded in agreement.

Stoick stoke his beard. "I should probably make sure the council knows _Sabretooth_ is under new management."

"I plan to contact Sting as well," Astrid added. "Once things slow down."

* * *

Heather sat next to Ragnar as he was curious about the last mission.

"So you're saying that there is an _Ice Demon Slayer_ out there that throws an entire village?" she said stunned.

Ragnar nodded. "Whoever she was she was extremely powerful, if she was able to accomplish that."

Heather looked at him curiously. "You think that this _Demon Slayer_ had something to do with _Helheim_?"

"I don't know, I just got this feeling in my gut that somehow she was involved for more visitors from _Succubus Eye_."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and asked Fishlegs to do some research on Dragrach and joining him was Ruby, Eret, Merrill and the Exceeds.

"Dragrach," said Fishlegs as he looked for a book on demons. "I found something. It's about Dragrach, apparently he was a super demon, compared to Lullaby and Deliora, he's on a different level altogether."

"He really is the most powerful demon from the Book of Drago," Ruby frowned.

"So how do we beat it?" Merrill asked.

Skullcrusher looked up at Eret. "No clue, I'm not even sure if the Book of Drago really is."

"I forgot that you weren't born in our world," said Eret.

"What have you enlighten for us newbies?" Cloudjumper asked.

"During the Dragon War, Drago created several demons as his lieutenants and they are all pure evil," Stormfly explained. "After he lost the war, he then committed the spells for summing them into those books."

"So it stands to reason that if anyone got their hands on them, they would be able to summon a demon from its pages by just simply reading them," said Toothless.

Stormfly nodded. "Yes, and each demon has a book dedicated to it and embodies a certain sin."

"Then it's a very good chance that _Helheim_ has at least one of them," Hiccup concluded. "And more likely it's to summon this Dragrach. Also there's the fact that Ingeel tried to take this demon down before so long ago."

"It is a bit concerning that they have a demon that powerful in their hands," said Merrill shivering slightly.

"Makes you wonder why they happen summoned it?" Ruby frowned.

Hiccup folded his arms. "Maybe they can't."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused. "I thought all you have to do was read the spell out loud?"

"If it was that easy the world would have been covered in demons by now," said Hiccup shaking his head. "No, I think some sort of ritual has to take place and I'm willing to bet the one to summon Dragrach is extremely complicated. They might have been spending the past seven years justifying the components to use such a ritual."

Fishlegs scratched his chin. "It would explain how come they haven't made a move a move in the past seven years?"

"Part of me actually wants this demon to be resurrected, because it might finally lead me to Ingeel," said Hiccup.

"That's another good point," Merrill nodded. "It might also lead to Grandeeney."

"Who knows maybe Metalicana has something to do with this too," Eret added.

They were immediately brought out of their thoughts when Helga and Ingrid rushed through the newspaper in hand and terrified looks on their faces.

"Listen up everybody, we've got horrible news!" Helga yelled.

* * *

Back at Era, the people did not hesitate to send groups of people to the ruined council building in hopes of finding survivors. Sadly there were very few, and those that did survive were badly injured, they spend most of the time clearing rubble in order to find the bodies that littered the place.

Alron on the other hand managed to survive the destruction by the skin of his teeth, and the last possible second he was able to use his speed to get out of the proximity of the explosion. Once he recovered enough he began to descend deep into the prison cells of the council building, which remain completely untouched thanks its deeps.

He then stopped the cell door where sitting there was none other than Cobra and didn't look entirely surprised in seeing him.

"And here I was starting to get lonely," he smiled. "What a sweetheart?"

Alron narrowed his eyes. "I assume you heard what happened upstairs."

Cobra smiled. "You know very well that I can't use magic inside this cell. That said it was very hard not to notice the explosions."

"You're gonna tell me everything about _Helheim_ ," said Alron with a threatening look in his eye.

"Is that so?" said Cobra with a smile. "I do not talk for free, but you'll get what you want if you release the _Seis_."

"I do not have that kind of authority."

"Then I suggest you go and talk to someone who does," Cobra suggested.

Alron gritted his teeth. "The Council Members… they're all dead."

Cobra's eye widened upon hearing this. He then regained his composure and smiled. "Sounds like they got a pretty good."

Alron then immediately vanished and reappeared behind Cobra with a knife to his throat. "I lost a friend today! I'm not in the mood for games understand! I'll just give you one more chance, talk or die here!"

Cobra smirked. "Not until you release the other _Oración Seis_. Oh, and Dagur the Deranged as well, I really liked that guy." Cobra saw the look in his eye. "You're not the only one with friends."

Alron was beginning to lose his patience.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a little tip on the house," said Cobra.

* * *

Meanwhile at _Helheim's_ headquarters Kyôka was walking down the cordon with several men by his side. She then found standing there against the wall was Freida.

"It's been a while, Freida," Kyôka noted.

"You're looking well, Kyôka," said Freida with an emotionless expression. "Though considering that you're Demon of Lust, I shouldn't be too surprised."

Kyôka and Freida then both entered into a dark chamber and standing in front of them was an altar.

"I'm surprised you came in human form," Kyôka noted.

"What I do with my own body should be none of your concern," said Freida dismissively.

Meeting them at the front of the entrance was a shabby looking creature with a single eye. He had a staff in his hand and his body was covered in crude armour.

"Is Jackal or Tempest here yet?" Kyôka asked the creature.

"They're too busy stirring up trouble for the Council," it said.

Kyôka smiled. "So the operation has already begun in earnest has it? Very well, let's show the humans the power of the netherworld and the hell of the _Nine Demon Gates_ can unleash."

* * *

Back in Cobra cell, Cobra was telling Alron about the information he had on _Helheim_.

"No one in _Helheim_ is remotely human, elf, dwarf or even orc… they are all demons from the Book of Drago," he said with a smile on his face.

Alron eyes widened in horror.

"Their master's name is Dragrach, the most powerful demon that's ever been."

* * *

Back at _Helheim's_ headquarters seven of the _Nine Demon Gates_ had gathered and they began to discuss their next plan.

"Sounds like Jackal went all out!" said the chubby creature licking his lips. "The poor falls didn't even know what hit them! How much with the Council members live worth! I'm drooling at thought of it!"

A large and stern looking demon looked down at him, his featured resembled that of a fish or more precisely a shark. "Enough, Franmalth," he said. "You demons of greed make me sick, the way you act makes us act like undignified animals."

The most inhuman demon of them all, who had four arms and had tentacles instead of legs looked outraged. "Demons have no business being dignified, Torafuzar! As a demon of Terror you should know that! Let me take the next shot at them, Kyôka! I've got a massive amount of rage and the only cure is to make corpses!"

A golden goat horned woman with a lazy look about her sighed. "Don't forget, all stories have in order to them, Ezel. This one has just begun, in fact one could say that merely the prologue."

Kyôka nodded. "Precisely. It's nice that a demon of Sloth is able to put things in perspective. Just calm down Ezel, do not give into your wraith demon ways, you will have a task all to yourself soon enough."

"Fine," said Ezal looking inpatient. "But don't make me wait much longer. Jackal and Tempest shouldn't get all the fun."

The final member was a mysterious man covered in a robe and holding a staff in his hand, which resembled that of skeletons. "Netherworld, we besieged there. Grant us your dark blessings so that we may serve you so says Keyes the demon of despair."

"And may our Lord Drago, be pleased," Kyôka added.

Freida merely said nothing and didn't look particularly pleased in the slightest.

All of them were standing in front of the altar.

"All that we do is for him," Kyôka continued. "Our creator." She then turned and looked at her compatriots. "Now then let's pay the mortals a visit."

* * *

Meanwhile at Johann's Fabulous Antiquites, the _Thunder Legion_ were working hard as they had been hired by Johann. Johann was a bit upset after reading the terrible news in the newspaper.

"It is such a terrible tragedy," said Johann sadly.

"So hard to believe that it is true," Fenris agreed.

"I heard that all nine of the Council members were killed instantly," said Dogsbreath.

"That's not the half of it, there were 199 other casualties, a truly dark day," said Johann.

"Guess it's a good thing you quit the Council when you did."

Johann narrowed his eyes at him. "Shame on you, have some respect for the dead."

"We do," said Fenris. "We're just glad that you weren't there with them."

Johann sighed. "Oh well, I guess I should have known. Something was bound to happen in Era eventually."

"You think?" said Fenris rather surprised. "But why?"

"Because of what it represents," said Johann. "Era serves as headquarters for the Magic Council, making it into a symbol that holds all the legitimate Guilds and, by extension, the Vikings together. Being a councilmember means that you share part of that symbol and the responsibilities that come with it.

"I did everything I could to serve the people, but as you are aware the Council was far from perfect. It was no secret that it was plagued with administration problems, Jellal being one of the most prevalent. Between the occasional lapse in judgement and the sheer number of overbearing policies I never found a chance to really make my mark. When I finally quit the Council and opened up this store, I was actually relieved. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

"As it should," Fenris nodded.

"Indeed the weight had been lifted, but…"

"You still have some doubts, right?" Dogsbreath concluded. "I couldn't shake the feeling that we were headed towards calamity. Authority will always give rise to strong opposition, it's the way of the world and considering the Councils utterly uncompromising nature, it was only a matter of time before a bad decision ticked off the wrong kind of people. But this mess… I could never have predicted."

Fenris and Dogsbreath looked at one another and concluded with his hypothesis.

Then an angry Rubbella appeared over the counter.

"Okay! That's it!" she snapped. "I know that the place is empty, but that doesn't mean you don't have to work!"

"We were discussing about the Council," said Fenris.

Rubbella side. "I understand that it is a cause for concern, but ever since we won the Grand Magic Games, you have done nothing but complain about the heavy duty jobs we've had. That's why we're working in this dump!"

Johann narrowed his eyes. "You know you could at least pretend to care that I'm right in front of you."

"So sorry," said Rubbella apologetically.

Johann sighed. "So anyway why hasn't Alvin isn't back with the supplies yet? It has been hours."

"He doesn't have much of a sense of direction," Dogsbreath admitted.

Fenris chuckled. "He has the strength to defeat an army, but he falls at meaningful tasks."

Then suddenly they heard the door open.

"Speak of the devil," said Rubbella as she turned around.

However it was not Alvin who emerged from the doorway, but equally muscular man wearing a hood. His very presence and the chill down their spines and then he stops just in front of them.

"Whoosh," he said.

Seconds later a massive cyclone emerged that ripped the store apart and Johann and the _Thunder Legion_ were blown backwards.

"Blurr," he said.

Suddenly his entire body was covered in a cyclone and immediately propelled himself towards Johann.

"What is this guy!" Johann yelled.

"Johann no!" Rubbella cried.

Fenris and Dogsbreath immediately put themselves in front of Johann, but then mysterious at the something merely pushed them aside.

"Kaaboom," he said slamming his fist into the ground.

Fenris and Dogsbreath but then immediately knocked aside. Johann then immediately vanished in order to get away.

"Whoosh," he said.

Suddenly in a fiery inferno erupted around him and Johann was caught in the blast.

"Mr Johann!" Fenris cried.

" _Fairy Machine-Gun: Leprechaun!_ " Rubbella yelled firing dance of light at the adversarial.

The mysterious attacker just turned his face towards her. "You're helpless."

Then suddenly another cyclone erupted and was so large that it was seen by the entire city. When it was over Rubbella was on the ground badly wounded.

"Rubbella," Fenris groaned.

"He creamed us," said Dogsbreath weakly.

Johann was badly injured and was now facing their mysterious attacker.

"How in the name of Thor are you!" Johann demanded.

"I have no name," said their attacker. "Though mortals have a word from the, they call me disaster. A force of nature."

"What's with his magic?" said Dogsbreath trying to get up. "I can't move."

"And he's barely even touched us," Fenris winced.

Their attacker then started to approach Johann. "The netherworld gate has opened," he said and immediately grabbed Johann by the throat and lifted him into the air. "You mortals will be judged!"

A small tornado then appeared in front of him as he began to suck the air right out of Johann.

Rubbella could barely move and can only watch in horror. "The netherworld gate?"

"He's from _Helheim_ , no doubt about it," said Dogsbreath.

Fenris eyes widened in shock. "So that means, it wasn't just the nine… they're going after former member of the council as well. But why? What could _Helheim_ be after?"

"Say your prayers," said their attacker.

"Let him go!" Dogsbreath cried.

"Too late."

The tornado on his hand and immediately expanded consuming Johann.

"Johann!" Rubbella cried.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere lightning struck the attackers hand freeing Johann. Everyone realised where that lightning came from and smiles appeared on their faces, because Alvin had returned with the supplies. Alvin stretched his hand out once again and another bolt of lightning struck the attacker, directly this time.

The attacker didn't seem phased by the attack, but regardless he turned to faces new adversarial.

"Those are my followers you're messing with, along with an old friend," Alvin glared. He then raised his fist as electricity flow through it. "If you believe you are getting away with it, you're in for a real shock!"


	9. Dragons vs Netherworld

Alvin and the mysterious attacker that attacked Johann were facing each other off, trying to intimidate the other.

Johann picked himself up. "About time, Alvin."

The _Thunder Legion_ was smiling, because they knew exactly how strong Alvin was.

"Now it's his turn," Fenris smirked.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at the attacker. "So who is this guy?"

"He's with _Helheim_ , he came here to kill Johann!" Rubbella yelled.

"That so?" said Alvin.

The mysterious attacker then began to discard his robes and that's when they discovered that he was not a man, but rather a beast. His skin was as brown as tree bark and his head resembled that of a lion, you also have black markings over his body.

Alvin just stared at him. "He's not human."

"Whoosh," said the attacker.

He then immediately became a cyclone propelled himself forwards towards Alvin. However, Alvin pretty much vanished into a surge of electricity and avoid the attack.

"I missed!" he roared.

He then somehow jumped off against the ground and soared upwards towards Alvin. However just like before, Alvin vanish in a bolt of electricity and reappeared directly behind him. He then dealt a fist of lightning directly at the attacker sending him crashing into the ground.

"Standstill, coward!" he growled as he picked himself up.

He then immediately sensed something behind him and turned to find Alvin standing there with electricity flowing through his body.

"Is this still enough for you?" Alvin asked narrowing his eyes. He then immediately joined his hands together and likely began to flow through them. " _Lightning Dragon's Jaw!_ "

He then slammed his hand right on top of the attacker prowling him into the ground and seconds later a bolt of lightning shot out from the sky and hit him directly. The attack was so powerful when the smoke cleared Alvin had actually created a crater.

"Nicely done, Alvin," Fenris smiled.

"I'll say," Dogsbreath cheered.

"No man is as manly as you," Rubbella smiled.

Alvin then looked at them. "So what should we do with him now? I'm all ears, Johann."

"Well, I would say that we should take into the Council if there was still one that is," said Johann regretfully.

"They're HQ was gone sure, but they've got other outposts don't they?" Dogsbreath asked.

"He has quite a few questions to answer, why not take him back to the Guildhall," Fenris suggested.

"Just leave him in a room with me and I can guarantee that he will talk," said Rubbella viciously.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Moving along, they might have gone after the current council for any number of reasons, but retirees? I don't understand the motive."

"Me neither," Dogsbreath nodded.

Their attacker was still moving, though admittedly far weakens them before.

"You're with _Dragon Tail_ , aren't you?" he said.

Immediately everyone looked up and looked directly down at him.

"I misjudged you," he admitted. "Never imagined that I would encounter your kind of power on the surface. No matter though, all I have to do is die."

"Shut up," Alvin glared. "Nobody is going to die, all right."

"A great number of people are about to die and we will be the first," he said as his body began to glow purple.

Then suddenly his entire body disintegrated and dark vapour began to envelop the air.

"He blew!" Rubbella stared.

"But why?" Johann gasped.

The vapour then began to spread and to cover the entire street, but it kept on spreading.

"Strange, he left some sort of missed," Fenris noted.

"It looks like it spreading," Dogsbreath added.

' _Mortals cannot escape disaster_ ,' said the attacker's voice. ' _The mist is rife with bane particles, as it spreads it will destroy any ethernano it can find_.'

Fenris' eyes widened in horror. "But ethernano is inside all living things." He then immediately began coughing violently and soon the same thing was happening to the others.

' _Right you are, which is why this mess causes magic deficiency syndrome and bane sickness_ ,' said the attacker as all of them began clutching their throats. ' _First you will be stripped of your powers and then you will be stripped of your lives. I would have begun with this attack, but I have to go back to_ Helheim _and get reborn every time I use it. That means I will see you soon, in the netherworld_.'

"Try not to breathe it in," said Fenris covering his mouth.

"It's everywhere what are we going to do?" Rubbella panicked.

"The whole town will be infected soon," Dogsbreath yelled fearfully.

"We can't just stand around here, our only hope is to run for it!" Johann cried.

However he then succumbed to the illness and collapsed to the ground.

"Johann, hang in there," said Rubbella making her way towards him, but then she too collapsed.

Dogsbreath was the next to fall.

Fenris looked at them in fear. "Dogsbreath! Rubbella! You have to resist!"

"No one else is going to die here," said Alvin strongly. "Not while I'm around!"

Fenirs turned towards him. "Alvin? Seal your mouth!"

Alvin then did something that Fenris would never had expected, he began to absorb the mist into his body.

"What are you doing?" Fenris panicked.

Alvin did not answer as he was more focused on absorbing the black mist into his mouth. ' _That is twice you have misjudged me disaster, first you underestimated the strength of my magic. Now you have done the same with my lungs_.'

"Please stop," Fenris begged. "You'll kill yourself!"

Alvin then found himself unable to absorb any more and then looked directly at Fenris. "No way you're talking me out of this, but you can make sure they get home safe," he said gesturing to the others.

Fenris then watched in shock as Alvin collapsed to the ground, succumbed by the sickness.

"Alvin!" he cried.

* * *

A few hours later at Berk, Fenris, by some miracle had been able get Alvin and the others back to the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, before the sickness overcame him. All them were looking at them in the infirmary and Gothi was doing her best attend to them, but they did not look good.

"What happened to them?" Stoick demanded looking at Gothi. "Whatever it is tell you can fix it! They will be okay won't they?"

Gothi gave them all a solemn look. "They have all been exposed to bane particles, I'll do what I can. But far smaller exposures to them have proved lethal in the past, recovery may be possible but not guaranteed or even likely."

All them were completely horrified and could see that Alvin and the others were twitching in pain, none of them could you no matter what they were going through.

Gothi then turned sadly to Alvin. "In Alvin's case, it is many times worse than the rest. It's a miracle that he's lasted this long."

Everyone wasn't able to utter a single word as all them were in shock.

"Master…" said Fenris weakly.

Everyone then turned towards Fenris and Stoick approached him.

"I'm here," he said.

"Be proud, sir," Fenris winced. "Alvin saves the whole town… mist… mist everywhere… would have killed us all… if he hasn't…"

"You will tell me later, you did well getting them back home," said Stoick gently. "Now get some rest."

"So much poisoned," said Fenris. "And Alvin breve all of it in so that it wouldn't reach the town…"

Stoick looked sadly towards Alvin, who was clearly in much bigger pain than the others.

* * *

Unfortunately back at the city of Sotor, things were completely disastrous. Despite Alvin's best effort he wasn't able to absorb all the mist as the result began to spread half of the city and many had succumbed to its sickness.

The soldiers and Vikings from the Viking Council nears outpost managed to quarantine of most of the city and began to treat the casualties, but it was not enough. All of them were wearing gas masks so that the bane particles wouldn't affect them.

"Quarantine an effect," said a lieutenant. "Keep your distance the air is polluted with bane particles."

"The west side is especially contaminated," said the captain. "No one gets in!"

"Medic!" a sergeant cried. "We have new victims!"

All those that have died from the exposure were now in body bags.

"If it's this bad non-Vikings, what could it do to us," said a Council Viking as he looked the body of a dead Viking.

His friend looked at him. "The same thing. The death toll is over a hundred now."

"I don't get it, what the hell happened here?"

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Fenris noticed the solemn looks on Stoick and the others.

"The people… they're fine aren't they? They are safe?" he asked.

Everyone was very reluctant to tell him the truth, because it meant that Alvin sacrifice would have been vain. Though admittedly, the bane particles could have spread even further if Alvin had not absorbed so much as he did.

"Yeah," Stoick lied.

Fenirs smiled. "Then… it was worth it," he said with tears in his eyes.

Astrid was very solemn. ' _From the gates of the underworld came_ Helheim. _They're after former Council members now, which means Jellal will be a target._ '

"This is awful," Ruby cried.

Hiccup looked at his father. "Dad, with the Council in disarray we're the only ones that can stop _Helheim_."

Stoick nodded. " _Helheim_ have made a grave mistake. They have just declared war on _Dragon Tail_."

* * *

Deep within, _Helheim's_ Guildhall was a laboratory some kind field with large tubes. Inside one of these two was the mysterious attacker that tried to assassinate Johann, or a parts of him. And the moment he was losing more than two thirds of his body.

"Sorry for the trouble, thanks," he said.

Standing in front of his tube was Kyôka. "It's fine Tempest, no trouble at all."

"Tempest? That's my name is it?" he asked.

"Yes, a demon of fear," Kyôka nodded.

"I'll forget it again before this body is complete," said Tempest regretfully. "But no matter… that name will mean nothing to me in my next life. How much longer until I'm fully regenerated?"

"Under normal circumstances, you would be out of there in a day," Kyôka informed him. "But there is another vat in use at the moment, this slows the process down."

"Another vat you say? Was someone else defeated as well?"

"So far the others are fine, it's my child in there," she said as she turned her head to the vatnext to him.

Inside that vat with tendrils wrapped around her was none other than Minerva, who was completely naked.

"This is Minerva, my demonic fledgling," said Kyôka with a smile.

A laugh was then heard as entry into the room Franmalth. "Well, I certainly hope she doesn't come out as screwed in the head and that failure Gigloth did."

"Surely not," said Kyôka.

"That little mishap must have cost this Guild a fortune," he said as he approached Tempest's vat. "Putting Humpty Dumpty back together again isn't free either by the way. I hope you had a good reason for blasting off this time."

"This I remember," said Tempest narrowing his eyes. "I was driven to it by a _Dragon Tail_ Viking."

Kyôka looked deeply troubled. "I have heard of this Guild."

Then suddenly they had a lot of thrashing about and saw that it was Minerva thrashing around in her vat.

"Something seems to have her wild up," Franmalth noted.

Kyôka didn't look entirely surprised. "Its members stop to the Guild of Brain and Hela both, that they won't stop us." She then gave off a small laugh. "Knowing that as I do I cannot help but be excited."

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, Snotlout was throwing his weight around as per usual in these situations.

"I tell you that we go straight to their Guildhall and give them a thrashing!" Snotlout roared.

"We all feel the same," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "However, we don't know the location of their Guildhall."

"That some among other things," Stoick nodded in agreement.

"All we know is that they are called _Helheim_ , but aside from that we do not know their location or their objective," said Astrid.

"We do know one thing for sure," said Ruby. "They are targeting members of the Viking Council… and not just current members either. Anyone that's been on the council is at risk."

"Then all we have to do is hang around some former Council members and _Helheim_ will come to us," Ragnar concluded.

"A good plan, the problem is addresses of all former Council members are kept secret," said Valka regretfully.

"Why is that?" Cloudjumper asked.

"The Council has imprisoned quite a few people, most of whom would like revenge," Stormfly explained.

"Though what got me confused is how they got such sensitive information," said Toothless folding his paws.

"It is troubling," Stormfly admitted.

"Either way the dead end," said Agatha.

"Actually, no it's not," said Leo, who had appeared earlier after hearing what happened to Alvin and the others. "

Agatha looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

"I don't know where every former Council member leaves, but I can point you to a few," said Leo.

Ruby stared at him. "Whoa, really?"

Merrill blinked. "How did you even find out that kind of thing?"

Leo then immediately began whispering in her ear and her face turned scarlet.

Ruby groaned as he had a strong feeling she knew how Leo knew. "Oh."

* * *

Immediately everyone began to prepare themselves as teams were sorted out between the most capable of members. Gothi then began pinning the location of the council members provided by Leo on a map.

"Thanks to Leo tramping around, we have the addresses of four retired Council members," said Gothi. "We need to send a team to each location, our main objective is to protect these people from _Helheim_. But our second goal is to find out everything these Vikings know, about the nature of Helheim. The whereabouts of further Council members and why they might have been targeted, should you find the thing that poisoned Alvin know that we need a sample of its blood. I will not be able to make an antidote without it, this is no time to be rash so avoid exposure at all costs."

* * *

Snotlout was in the infirmary looking at the unconscious Rubbella, who was clearly in great pain just from the way she was twitching.

"Don't worry, I will do whatever it takes to make you well," Snotlout promised.

* * *

Valka was sitting next to Alvin. "Fenris told us everything, now we know what you did for all those people. You certainly come a long way, now rest up hero. You have certainly earned it."

* * *

Eventually everyone was doubled in the Guildhall and looking directly at Stoick.

"Today we go to war!" he roared. "Our foe is the last pillar of the _Balam Alliance_ as strong as _Grimoire Heart_ and the _Oración Seis_! But they should have learned from their allies' mistakes, but by the time our work is done the blooding remnants of their Guild will look back on this day and rue it! For this is the day they made an enemy of _Dragon Tail_!

"They have attacked our brethren, the pain they caused is mine and yours, the blood they spilled is our blood! Now it is time for our blood not set to boil, for our pain to feed on our burning rage! Let us not just like the justice, but for the fund are in our souls! I make this oath upon the honour of our Guild, _Dragon Tail_ will destroy this bow!"

Immediately everyone cheered.

* * *

Hiccup led his team, minus that'll Astrid and Ragnar to the location of Sven the Moody. He was located on a small town called Gilja. The former Council member himself lived in a very small the crew's building far from the centre of town.

Hiccup and the others had immediately informed him of the situation and why they had come. Sadly Sven wasn't too pleased to have them in this house, not surprising considering that he was against their Guild as his days as a Council member.

"So if you please, we would like to stay around for a little while to protect you," said Ruby.

"I promise that we'll keep you save," Hiccup assured.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but frankly you'd be a nuisance," said Sven honestly. "How did you find where I live anyway?"

Toothless sighed. "Look how we find you is not important, but you should know that if we found you chances are _Helheim_ has as well."

Sven narrowed his eyes. "I know all about your troublesome Guild and I want nothing to do with it. Good luck, I hope your plan succeeds, but you have to find someone else to use as bait."

" _Helheim_ would have come for you regardless whether we shall do to help or not, so I wouldn't call you bait," Stormfly pointed out. "Oh, and by the way you're welcome."

Sven glared at them. "You think I'm stupid? Well, I'm not stupid enough to stick around after what you just told me. I'm going to hit the bricks and don't follow me!"

That's when they saw a blonde young woman making a way downstairs with a tray filled with tea.

"Hey, they came along way to see you grandpa, don't be rude," she scolded.

Merrill's face when scarlet upon seeing the young woman. ' _She's the one that did things with Leo_.'

"We should do what we can to help, the entire council is wiped out,"she said as he put the tray on the table.

Sven grumbled to himself.

His granddaughter narrowed her eyes at him. "You used to be a part of that Council, you can't just ignore what happened."

Sven grumbled to himself once again, clearly knowing that his granddaughter had a good point, but did not want to admit it.

"Also any guesses why this Guild is targeting Council members?" Ruby asked.

Sven frowned. "Good the any number of reasons. The Council has ticked off many Viking, more than this old mind can keep track of."

Stormfly shook her head. "This isn't about some grudge. They're processes to methodical, they are doing this to achieve a goal."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what that might be?" Sven shrugged. His eyes then widened in horror. "No wait… there is something… some awful thing… called Face."

Everyone looked at one another wondering what this Face could be, but before they could press the question Hiccup immediately sensed something close by.

"Everyone down!" he yelled tackling Ruby and Merrill to the ground.

"What is it?" Sven panicked.

"You too!" Hiccup yelled picking himself up and doing the same thing to Sven and his granddaughter. "Get ready!"

Ruby looked at him with feeling her eyes. "For what?"

Hiccup had no time to explain as seconds later there was a large explosion that completely destroyed the house.

"No, please! Not my beautiful house!" Sven moaned.

"I think were under attack?" Merrill cried as they kept their head down as rubble crashed down around them.

Finally the smoke cleared and other from the destruction of the house there was nothing else to worry about.

"Is everyone okay?" Stormfly asked.

"Just about," Toothless groaned as everyone picked themselves up.

"That explosion was massive, how are we alive?" Sven's granddaughter asked.

Hiccup then fell down on one knee completely exhausted. "I didn't think I could eat that explosion in time."

"You saved us?" Sven's granddaughter stared.

"That was too close," said Toothless.

They then heard the sound of a rock fulling and immediately all eyes turned towards the one responsible for the explosion. Looking down at them was none other than Jackal, the man responsible for destroying the Council building and curing all the members inside.

He looked very annoyed. "And here I was thinking, you would be to blown up to tell apart."

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

"That was what it was like for the Viking Council," he said with a vicious smile.

Everyone just stared at him.

Hiccup just narrowed his eyes. "So you're the one responsible for the murder of the Council and by that definition alone you're with _Helheim_."

"Yeah, and who is asking?" Jackal sneered.

Hiccup then turned to face him. "Hiccup Haddock of _Dragon Tail_ and I'm here to make sure you pay for what you've done."


	10. The White Legacy

Hiccup and his team were facing against Jackal, who had just destroyed Sven's house. At the moment both Hiccup and Jackal were looking directly at each other, neither one was giving an inch.

"The nerve of this guy!" Sven roared. "Do you have any respect for your elders?"

"I don't think he does," said his granddaughter.

"I have course not, he's from _Helheim_ ," said Toothless.

"He has already murdered your colleagues back in Era," Stormfly reminded.

Ruby looked at Sven. "We are not letting him get you to. It's time to run."

"I don't need you to tell me that," said Sven has he began to walk off.

"Don't worry, Hiccup will stop this guy no sweat," Merrill assured.

"I just understand there or are we going to fight?" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at Jackal.

Jackal merely smirked and then raised his hands. He then began to spin them in a circular fashion and a powerful gust of wind covered the entire town. Suddenly there were explosions erupted all across the town.

The people of the town immediately panicked with the homes burning and rubble collapsing onto the streets.

Ruby looked at him horrified. "Why are you attacking innocent people?"

Jackal smirked. "I'm a demon of violence, it's what I do best!"

Hiccup clenched his fists. "Bad move."

Flames then erupted around Hiccup's foot and immediately he propelled himself into the air towards Jackal.

" _Explosion!_ " Jackal yelled.

He then created an explosion of flames and propelled it straight towards Hiccup, who had no time to dodge it while in mid-air.

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"He's gone," Sven gasped in horror.

Toothless smirked. "He'll be all right, heat and exploding magic is a light snack to a _Fire Dragon Slayer_."

Hiccup immediately dived into the flames, but they had absolutely no effect on him. Instead he began to absorb the flames right into his mouth much to the shock of Jackal.

"What's going on?" Jackal stared. "Is he eating my explosions?"

Hiccup then emerged from what remained of the flames and headed straight towards Jackal, he then dealt him with a powerful fiery fist sending him crashing into the ground. Hiccup then landed on the beam and immediately propelled himself down towards Jackal, who barely managed to avoid them in time.

"Geez, this guy is like a living fireball," said Jackal trying to put as much distance from him and Hiccup as possible.

Hiccup however did not stop moving and began to tear through the floorboards while under them.

"You're kidding me," Jackal stared.

He had no time to react when suddenly Hiccup burst out of the floorboards dealing him a powerful flaming me right in the chin. It was so powerful that Jackal found himself being propelled into the air and Hiccup jumped after him with his fist covered in flames.

" _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ " Hiccup roared.

Hiccup then dealt a powerful flaming fist and Jackal slammed right into what remained of the chimney. Hiccup then headed straight towards him avoid chance to counter-attack and then slammed a powerful kick of flames straight into his chest and they smashed right through the chimney.

"That's the way! Roast him!" Toothless cheered.

Sven's granddaughter just stared. "He's amazing."

Sven on the other hand was shaking at Hiccup's incredible strength. ' _I've heard stories about the_ Dragon Tail _Vikings, but this is the first time that I've seen one in action. I had no idea they were so strong._ '

Jackal managed to land on the floor and skidded. "You're good a, even better than I thought you'd be." Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "But there's something you should know about my powers…"

Hiccup wait for an explanation as he charged towards him with his fist covered in flames. " _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ "

"Hey!" Jackal yelled.

Hiccup then punched him right in the face sending him flying into the air and he crashed down into the ground in a fiery inferno.

"I'm not through with you!" Hiccup yelled as he landed on top of him.

He then immediately began punching him in the face constantly faster than anyone could blink.

"Incredible," Sven's granddaughter gasped.

"I don't believe it," Sven stared.

"Hiccup you can stop," said Merrill looking worried.

"Hiccup we need him conscious," Ruby reminded.

Hiccup stopped and looked at them "Sorry but I couldn't take any risks after what happened with Alvin."

Toothless nodded. "He does have a fair point admittedly, I mean the guy that Alvin fought poison the entire air."

Sven was completely shaking in his boots. ' _What if these monsters really are after Face? All of Septem would be in danger, the White Legacy is a secret, most councilmembers don't even know that it even existed. How could these vile people have found out about it?_ ' His eyes immediately turned towards Jackal, who was unconscious on the ground. ' _No matter, I need to find shelter and wait them out._ '

He then immediately looked at Hiccup and the others. "It looks like you got this handled so I'll be leaving." Everyone stared at him in shock. "And I'm going to… uh, see if the other Council members are safe. Bye."

He then immediately began walking off with sweat covering his brow.

"Grandpa wait!" his granddaughter pleaded.

"You too, Ase," he added. "Let's get moving, come on."

"I don't think you should be leaving us," said Merrill.

"If you know something, this is the time to share it," said Ruby.

"I don't know anything!" Sven snapped. "Nothing at all, just leave me alone!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. I suggest that you tell us what you know."

"I know nothing! And that's final!"

"What a shame," said Jackal's voice. Everyone turned and saw Jackal picking himself up much to their surprise. "If you had some juicy info to share I might let your body intact."

Ruby stared horrified. "He doesn't seem injured?"

"What is this guy made of?" Stormfly stared.

Sven then looked at him. "Do you have for brains? I told you I don't know anything! Go ask someone else, I can't help you!"

Jackal smirked. "That's too bad, guess I'll stick to my first plan."

Sven immediately quivered and looked directly at Hiccup and the others. "Hey, don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Get him while he's down, I order you!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You're kidding me."

Jackal then got to his feet and looked at Hiccup. "You've got skill, I'll give you that. But you should learn to pay attention when someone is talking."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup look!" Ruby cried.

Hiccup looked down and saw that his hands and legs were glowing. "What the?"

"My curses can change anyone stupid enough to touch me into a living bomb," Jackal smirked evilly. "I wonder, how many times did you touch me?"

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked approaching Hiccup.

Hiccup immediately turned towards them. "Stay back! Everyone get away from me as possible!"

"But Hiccup—" Ruby pleaded.

"We can't," said Merrill shaking her head.

"Get out of here!" Hiccup yelled as the glowing intensified.

Immediately they all ran for it and just in time as there was a large explosion surrounding Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

"Get down!" Ruby yelled tackling Merrill to the ground.

When the smoke cleared they saw Hiccup falling towards the ground completely unconscious and they could hear Jackal's laughter.

"Oh no!" Ruby cried. "Is he—?"

"I can't really tell," said Merrill horrified.

Hiccup then landed on the ground and he wasn't moving an inch.

"What you going to protect me? You're the most prophetic bodyguard I've ever seen!" Sven spat.

His granddaughter scold him. "Grandpa, please!"

"Crazy," said Jackal with that crazed smile on his face. "I can't believe he's still in one piece after all that. Not bad for a total loser!"

Toothless and Stormfly immediately flew over towards him and the first thing they discovered was that he was still breathing, much to their relief.

"Come on Hiccup, snap out of it," Toothless pleaded.

"He's out cold," Stormfly panicked.

Jackal smirked evilly. "The only one who could stop me is out of commission."

Sven quivered. "I'm a goner." He looked directly at Hiccup with a pleading look. "Please get up, I need you."

Jackal then it started to approach them. "If you tell me what you know I promise I will only kill your grandkid. You see I can be a reasonable guy, aren't you lucky?"

"I can't believe this jerk," said Ruby in disbelief.

Sven immediately backed away. "No! Stay back!"

He then promptly legged it out of the ruined house.

"Really?" Ruby blinked.

"Grandpa!" his granddaughter cried.

Jackal then immediately dashed towards him. "Oh, no you don't."

"Merrill!" Ruby yelled as they blocked his path.

"Let's go," said Merrill with a strong determined look.

"Whatever you do, remember to not touch him!" Toothless reminded.

"We can handle this," said Ruby pulling out one of her keys.

"You won't get past us," said Merrill as he began taking a deep breath. " _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ "

She then immediately unleashed dragon breath attack directly towards Jackal, but he merely placed his hand on the ground. Seconds later there was an explosion that dispelled her attack, much to her shock.

"The explosion cancelled it out," Merrill stared.

Jackal then lunched out of the smoke. "Those week attacks won't hurt me."

"Runaway, Merrill!" Stormfly pleaded. "If he touches you you'll end up like Hiccup!"

Merrill then immediately jumped backwards, but she wasn't through with him just yet. " _Sea Dragon's Tidal Wave!_ " he yelled.

She then immediately unleashed a wave of water directly towards Jackal.

"I told you it's useless!" Jackal yelled.

He then immediately waved his hand and suddenly there was another explosion and just like before Merrill's attack was dispelled. Ruby and Merrill just stared at the smoke dispelled and Jackal stood there without a single scratch on his person.

"Don't be shy, there's plenty of explosions to go around," he laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sven was running for his life through the city.

' _This is bad, very bad,_ ' he panicked. ' _If Face is what they're really after, we're all done for. The entire world will be doomed_.'

* * *

Ruby and Merrill was still doing everything they can to take Jackal down, though he was proving to be quite a difficult dog to put down.

"Let's do this," said Ruby holding out Scorpio's key. " _Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!_ "

Then suddenly appearing out of thin air was Scorpio.

"Long time no see," said Scorpio.

Jackal was taken aback. "What the crap? Did this chick just make a guy out of thin air?"

"Start backing questions and get ready for a taste of my desert, pal," said Scorpio as he raised his tail. " _Sand Buster!_ "

He then immediately unleashed a tornado of sand directly at Jackal, but he merely persisted together and an explosion appeared out of nowhere. The explosion was so powerful that it not only dispelled Scorpio's attack, but it not him and Ruby backwards. It also cover the entire area and sand making it impossible to see.

"There's sand in my eyes!" Stormfly yelled.

"I think I swallowed some," Merrill moaned.

"Don't you worry there's plenty more where that came from," Scorpio assured raising his tail once again. " _Sand Buster!_ "

He then immediately unleashed another sandstorm, but this time he unleashed three of them at the exact same time.

"Three of them won't make a difference," Jackal smirked.

Then suddenly the sandstorm began to merge together and headed straight down towards him. Unfortunately, the same thing happened again and Jackal soon disappeared from sight.

"Not again," said Merrill covering her mouth. "I can't see a thing."

Ruby looked at Scorpio apologetically. "Sorry, but this isn't working. Good try though."

"Hey, it's cool," Scorpio assured.

Ruby then raised Scorpio's key and seconds he vanished into thin air.

They then saw Jackal silhouette within the dust cloud. "Now do you see how useless it is?" he laughed.

Ruby and Merrill merely narrowed their eyes and didn't move an inch.

"He can block our attacks and hit us back harder thanks to his explosions," said Toothless.

"His magic is too powerful," said Stormfly.

" _Magic_?" Jackal smirked and then laughed. "You tools have no idea what you're dealing with here. We don't use magic in _Helheim_ , we prefer a darker poison. Curses!"

"What's that mean?" Ruby stared.

"A power that trumps all magic in the world!" Jackal smirked triumphantly. "I have killed stronger Vikings than you could hope to be!"

He then began to move his arms and everyone prepared themselves.

" _Explosion Spiral!_ " Jackal roared.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion that immediately turned into a flaming tornado. It was so powerful that Ruby and Merrill were blown away and skidded across the floor.

"This is bad," said Toothless.

"No, Merrill!" Stormfly cried.

Both the girls were badly injured and Jackal immediately took off.

"Later losers!" he smirked as he began to jump from roof to roof.

Sven's granddaughter then immediately rushed over to Ruby. "I am so sorry. Your hurt and it's because of us."

Ruby shook her head. "No, this isn't your fault it which we our Guild and his." She then turned and looked over towards Merrill. "Hey, Merrill, help Hiccup! I'm going after the canine freakshow!"

"Be careful," said Merrill as Ruby got up and ran off.

Many folk in the town were discussing the explosions that appear out of nowhere.

"Where are all these explosions coming from?"

"No idea, but I'm worried it may have something to do with what happened in Era."

"If they've caused some serious damage we should probably go and help."

* * *

Sven then appeared running frantically with a look of terror on his face.

"Gotta run! Gotta find shelter!" he panicked. "If I don't I'm good as dead."

The townsfolk then noticed him.

"Who is that, I've never seen him around here before?"

"Yeah, neither have I. Maybe he's connected to those explosions."

Sven immediately looked at them with a frantic look on his face. "Hey, you young man! Finally some place to hide quickly!" he pleaded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My life is in danger you ignorant whelp!"

Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

"Listen closely, I'm a former member of the Viking Council. I have been protecting this town and its people for years!" he said. "Now it's your turn to protect me!"

"You didn't get very far old man," said a voice.

The hairs on the back of Sven's then stuck up light as he slowly turned and saw Jackal looking down at him from a rooftop.

"Stop this!" Sven yelled at him. "I have nothing to do with anything, I don't have any secrets!" Sven then immediately jumped into a river and began to powder the other side, though obviously he was not a strong swimmer. "I just want to live a peaceful life with my grandchild that's all!"

"Is that the same grandchild you straight up left alone at my mercy?" Jackal asked questionably.

Sven was just too terrified to answer and kept on swimming as Jackal laughed maniacally.

Ruby then appeared and immediately pulled out one of her keys. " _Open! Gate of the—_ "

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to get blown up," Jackal smiled.

Ruby looked at him confused and then looked down at her feet and saw some sort of circle around her.

"What is this thing?" Ruby asked.

"That is my Landmine Curse, make one wrong move and _boom_ ," Jackal smiled.

Ruby looked at him horrified.

The townsfolk were immediately confused about what was going on.

"What's with all the ruckus?" a man asked.

"It looks like Vikings are fighting," said a concerned woman.

Ruby immediately looked at them frantically. "Get away from me now! You are all in danger here!"

"I feel as if I've seen this girl somewhere?"

"She was one of the Vikings in the Grand Magic Games Bikini Battle."

"Looks like we've got an audience," Jackal smiled with enthusiasm. "That could make things more interesting."

He then immediately stood up and snapped his fingers. Immediately Sven found himself trapped in a magical sphere and was lifted up into the air.

"No stop!" he pleaded.

Jackal then snapped his fingers once again and the same thing happened to a woman in the crowd.

"What's happening to me?" she panicked.

"Say hello to my newest bombs," Jackal smiled.

"Let me go!" Sven demanded.

Immediately the crowd panicked upon the word _bombs_.

"Bombs?"

"Run for your lives!"

In no time at all the street were completely clean the civilians and Jackal looked extremely disappointed.

"Ah, I wanted them to see the true ugliness of humanity, but I guess they just have to miss this show," he said. He then looked down at Ruby with a vicious smile. "Only one of these bombs is going to explode so who goes boom? I'm leaving that choice up to you. Which one of them lives and with one of them dies, choose quickly patients ain't my thing."

Ruby looked at him horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile Merrill and the others were doing everything to get Hiccup back onto his feet as he was the only one who might stand a chance against Jackal.

"Come on and get up, Hiccup. We really need you," Toothless pleaded shaking his best friend's body.

"I've never seen him this bad," said Stormfly stunned.

Merrill immediately began to heal him. "Stand back I'll try and heal him."

Toothless and Stormfly stepped aside to allow her space to heal Hiccup.

"Do you think you can help him?" Toothless asked noting that the wounds were serious.

"Don't push yourself too hard, child," Stormfly advised. "If you use too much power you'll be in the same condition."

"I don't have time to worry about that," said Merrill who was focusing everything she had on healing Hiccup. "Not when Ruby is fighting all by herself."

* * *

Ruby unfortunately found her in impossible situation and that situation only got worse.

"Please Miss, you have to help me. I'm carrying a baby," she pleaded.

"You came to protect _me_ , right! What are you waiting for?" Sven cried.

Ruby looked at Jackal in disgust as he landed on the ground. "Stop it! What's the point here, you are only have to him?" she spat gesturing to Sven.

"This is a whole lot more fun. Humans are mere playthings nothing more, same for elves and dwarfs and even orcs," said Jackal with that crazed smile.

"You creep," Ruby glared. "You could at least face me fair and square!"

"There's 10 seconds left," said Jackal completely ignoring her plea. "Better make your choice."

"Seriously?" Ruby stared.

Ruby was facing the most impossible choice anyone could make, on the one hand they needed the information that Sven could provide, but on the other two innocent lives were at stake.

The woman was cradling her stomach crying. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm a former Council member you clod! My life is far more important than hers! Start wasting time and choose!" Sven roared.

Ruby was about to make a step forward, but Jackal appeared in front of her.

"Careful any sudden movements will set of the mine and if you explode before making your choice then both of these saps will blow sky high," Jackal smirked.

He then began to laugh maniacally.

"It's okay, it will be okay, don't be scared mummy is here," said the woman clutching her stomach.

"Whose life is more useful, huh? It should be obvious which one of us world needs more so stop thinking about and save me from this psycho!" Sven spat.

Ruby just could not make a choice.

"Time is up," Jackal smirked. "Whose life are you going to pick _Dragon Tail_? Who believes in a body bag?"

"We chose yours!" said a voice.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Hiccup who slammed a powerful burning elbow directly at Jackal's face. The attack was so strong that Jackal was sent flying across the ground and went straight through a wall, he then crashed into a tower and fell into the water.

"Hiccup!" Ruby yelled with relief.

Merrill, Toothless and Stormfly then headed towards them as quickly as they could.

"We got as quickly as we could, Ruby," said Merrill.

"And without a moment to spare," said Stormfly.

With Jackal concentration now shattered, the spheres holding Sven and the woman immediately dispelled. Also dispelling was a _Landmine Curse_ Ruby was standing on allowing her to move freely.

"Looks like the bombs out of commission," she smiled.

Toothless and Stormfly then flew down towards the woman who was in deep shock.

"You're going to be okay," Toothless assured.

Stormfly nodded. "We'll take you somewhere safe all right."

Despite being saved, Sven was still in a pretty foul mood as he narrowed his eyes at Hiccup as he came onshore.

"What kept you! I thought I was done for!" he roared.

Hiccup looked at him. "You're lucky I'm here at all, in case you forgot I was nearly blown to pieces!" He then turned to Ruby. "Keep a close eye on him and let him run off. I'll take Jackal down for good."

* * *

Jackal had just regained consciousness and saw Hiccup walking towards him.

"You either have got a death wish or the worst memory of all time," Jackal sneered. "Anyone that touches me becomes a bomb, remember?"

"Stay away from him, Hiccup!" Toothless cried as he and Stormfly flew next to him.

"He uses some kind of dark power that even stronger than magic, they are called curses," Merrill informed him.

"Is that right?" said Hiccup coming to a stop.

"We're not entirely sure what they are yet, but we have seen what they can do," said Stormfly.

"What do you know, the fools can learn?" Jackal smirked. "But it won't help you now." Immediately Hiccup's elbow began to glow. "He's about to put on another fireworks display and you're in the front row. I hope you enjoy watching him being ripped to shreds."

Hiccup however did not look concerned in the slightest. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've already got the hang of it."

Jackal was taken aback. "Say what?"

Hiccup then brought his arm closer towards him as the float began to intensify and everyone realised that he was about to explode.

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"Be careful!" Merrill cried.

Hiccup then immediately down on his arm just as he exploded. However when the smoke cleared, Hiccup was still standing and looked completely unscathed and everyone smiled, apart from Jackal who was completely stunned.


	11. Hiccup vs Jackal

Jackal was completely stunned that Hiccup managed to survive his explosion.

"This shouldn't be possible," he said stunned. "What did you do?"

Hiccup merely smiled. "I think I'll let you worry about that."

Jackal just stared at him. "I don't get it? Just who are you?"

Hiccup then immediately propelled himself forwards and charged towards Jackal. "My name is Hiccup," he said and slammed a burning fist right at Jackal's face.

Jackal was hit so hard that he crashed into the water, but he merely looked up at Hiccup with a large smile on his face.

"Idiot! You touched me again," he smirked as Hiccup's hand began to glow. "You know what that means. It's time for you to go nova!"

Hiccup then immediately fit into his hand and seconds later there was another explosion.

"Hiccup!" Ruby gasped.

"Hang in there," Merrill pleaded.

Jackal merely laughed assuming that Hiccup had been blown to bits. However, he couldn't have been more wrong, because when the smoke cleared Hiccup just stood there completely unharmed.

"I admit you caught me offguard the first time," said Hiccup with a small smile on his face. "But now I know what to expect and how to counter it."

Jackal was just completely speechless as Hiccup advance towards him. ' _No matter what I try… this human just consumers my curse. He might even be stronger that he was when this fight started. I was wrong, there's no way he's human… he's a monster. But so were my_.'

Then suddenly something began to happen to Jackal as they all watched as he began to grow until he was twice his normal height. As he grew yellow fur began to grow over his body and his face began to turn into a jackal.

"Get is not surrendering," said Ruby.

"Watch out! We don't know what you can do in this form!" Merrill cried.

Jackal was now so large that his shirt was torn to pieces and he began to roar like a wild animal. In fact his entire body seemed to have turned into a humanoid jackal

"At least we know how he got his name," said Hiccup.

Jackal then slammed his mighty fist right into Hiccup, who quickly blocked against it. However, this form proved to be stronger as Hiccup began to lose his ground across the lake. Then seconds later there was an explosion so powerful that the girls was flown right off their feet.

Hiccup took the full impact of the explosion was sent flying into a building, but Jackal wasn't finished just yet. He then immediately punched a building and pulled yet another explosion causing the rubble.

"Taking your anger on the wall is now a way?" Hiccup glared. "Leave the entire town out of this, your fighters with me!"

He then immediately charged towards Jackal, but Jackal slammed a powerful hammer fist towards him. Hiccup had to stop in order to block the attack with his arms in an X formation, but he was struck with so force that he created a new crater.

"I am a demon, the most powerful creature there is," Jackal snarled his voice much deeper than before. "Humans are only cockroaches to my kind, easy to kill."

"You're demon," Hiccup noted.

"I hope I didn't hear that right," said Ruby as she and Merrill recovered from the sudden explosion.

Hiccup looked at him directly into his eyes. "Are you the only one always your Guild full of demons?"

"I'm done talking," Jackal growled. He then immediately raised his call and it began to glow clearly ready to create an explosion. "I came to spill some blood!"

"If that's the only thing you're fighting for then you never stood a chance!" Hiccup yelled tapping into his inner strength. He immediately pushed Jackal's arm out of the way and then immediately slammed a powerful blazing kick right beneath his chin. "Because we're fighting for our friends! The one that your Guild mate tried to kill!"

Hiccup then immediately slammed his burning fist right into Jackal's face slamming him into one of the buildings.

"I don't care whether you're human, god or demon," said Hiccup grabbing his arm and then flipped over his shoulder. "You are my friends you pay the price!"

Jackal then crashed into the ground hard and then Hiccup began to form of blazing fist more powerful than the last and suddenly electricity began to flow through it.

"This one is for Alvin and the _Thunder Legion_!" Hiccup roared and he channelled all his power into his fist. ' _Lightning Flame Dragon's Fiery Hammer!_ '

He then thrusted his fist forward unleashing a powerful burst of flames and lightning directly at Jackal at an immense speed. The attack struck Jackal into the chest and sent him flying across the entire city until he crashed into the nearby dam.

Ruby and Merrill smiled.

"No way that guy could get out from that," Ruby smiled. "I say that our job here is done."

Merrill sighed with relief. "What a relief."

However, a few seconds later Hiccup immediately exploded from all the time he touched Jackal. The blast was so strong that it created new crater, but Hiccup was still in one piece when the smoke cleared. However, the attack had taken its toll and he immediately collapsed to the ground completely exhausted.

Ruby and Merrill then immediately rushed towards him.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup cried.

"That explosion was huge," said Merrill feeling the worst. "Even for someone as tough as him."

It was that point that Toothless and Stormfly returned from evacuating the city.

"What happened?" Toothless asked as they flew down. "Are you okay?"

"We managed to evacuate the towns' people to a safe distance," Stormfly informed them.

That's when the two of them saw Hiccup lying down the ground, he wasn't in very good shape.

"Hiccup!" Toothless panicked.

"What did we miss?" Stormfly asked.

"Turns out Jackal was a demon," Ruby told them. "Hiccup managed to beat him, but just barely."

Hiccup turned his head towards them, it was all he could manage at the moment. "I don't want to go through that again."

"We were worried for moment," said Merrill.

"Just rest up," Toothless smiled.

Stormfly's gaze then turned over to Jackal. "He's got quite a bit to answer for."

Jackal was too worn to make a move and he knew that he was defeated. He then gave a small lab that caught the attention of Ruby and Merrill.

"Well, I'll be damned if I did not see this coming, having taken a beating like that since I was still a pup," said Jackal's began to glow brightly. "Guess it had to happen sometime. Kyôka forgive me."

That's when they saw that the entire town was beginning to glow much to their shock.

"You're going have a tough time bringing me back," Jackal continued. "But this is the only way to take these mortals with me."

"Guys," said Ruby nervously at the ground began to shake. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," said Merrill.

"He must be planning to do my small town," Stormfly panicked.

Ruby immediately looked at Jack with a pleading look. "Stop, please!"

"Even if I wanted to it's too late," said jackal unable to look at them. "I'm not the kind of bomb that you can defuse, this body is rigged to blow even if it dies."

Ruby and the others immediately dived into the created a joint Hiccup, but they knew there was nothing they could do to stop this.

Jackal laughed maniacally. "I'll see you in Hell so don't miss me too much!"

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "What do we do now? We're going to get caught up in the blast."

Hiccup had absolutely no idea, he very much doubt that he can saw the entire explosion even if he had the strength to stand.

Then suddenly Toothless transformed into his barrel form and grabbed Jackal. Then before anyone could stop in the immediately flew up towards the sky as quickly as he could.

"Not if I can help it!" he yelled.

Jackal was completely stunned about what just happened. "Hey!"

Hiccup was utterly horrified. "Toothless, no!"

Stormfly just stared up at him. "What are you—?"

Jackal looked angrily at Toothless. "Stupid cat!"

"Toothless! Get away from him now!" Merrill cried.

Toothless kept on flying as quickly as he could hoping to put as much distance from Jackal and the town as possible and he had no idea how powerful explosion was.

He then looked down at Jackal. "You can tell your friends to stay in Hell, because you're never going to win!"

"I'll be back!" Jackal roared.

Then suddenly they all saw a massive explosion in the sky and immediately feared the worst.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

Everyone else was in complete shock and Stormfly crying heavily.

Hiccup picked himself up and just stared at the sky. "This can't be real. He can't be gone."

They just stood there in silence for a few seconds, but then they saw movement. Then flying down towards them, little scorched, but very much alive, was Toothless and relief covered their faces.

"Thank Gods that you're safe," Merrill sighed with relief.

Toothless was now back in his normal form and his firm were smouldering. "Don't wanna go through that again."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Heather were riding horses quickly as they could towards the location of their council member eventually they could see the town coming into view.

"We're getting close to town," said Ragnar.

Heather had her arms wrapped around Ragnar. "I hope we're in time."

Suddenly there horse immediately came to a stop, almost throwing them off her.

"Easy girl," said Ragnar trying to calm their mare. "Is something the matter?"

The mare looked very reluctant to enter into the town.

"I think she must be frightened of something," Heather concluded.

Ragnar immediately had a bad feeling. "Who knows what is waiting for us."

* * *

They soon entered the city, but it wasn't a pretty sight nearly half the town was completely destroyed. To make matters worse they found their respective council member dead and judging from the wounds it was a very brutal assault.

They didn't waste any time contacting Stoick via a communication lacrrima. "You found Borg the Bulky?"

"We did," Ragnar nodded regretfully. "But _Helheim_ found him first."

"Just how late were we? Has the culprit left?" Stoick asked.

Heather shrugged. "Late enough and yes. The killer is gone, but unfortunately not without a trace."

Ragnar nodded. "They destroyed half the town on their way out."

"Such horrific destruction," said Stoick.

"How was your luck Eret?" Agatha asked.

"What is Ingrid the Firm's current stat is?" Phlegma asked.

Eret then appeared on the communication lacrima with a very grave look on his face. Eret was currently with Skullcrusher, Fishlegs' and his team

"They murdered her too," said Eret.

"The city is fine though, nothing like what Ragnar described," Fishlegs informed him.

"It would seem as if this killer was the stealthy type," Skullcrusher concluded.

"I've failed," said Eret clenching his fist in frustration. "I should have gotten here sooner."

"We did our best," said Fishlegs.

Valka looked at Stoick. "They've beaten us to Masters Barg and Ingrid, so that leaves with Sven the Moody, who we assign to Hiccup's team."

"And Gab the Elder, who Snotlout and the twins have been searching for," Stoick finished.

* * *

Gab the Elder was located in a small quaint village and Snotlout and his team were currently in his house. Unfortunately, they arrived too late to save his life.

"We did make it," said Snotlout regretfully. "I can't tell how they got him."

"Damn it," said Tuffnut.

"What do we do now?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout looked at them. "Get the communication Lacrima ready. We need to report this to the Guild."

"Right," said Ruffnut as she began to fumble the back she was carrying.

Snotlout then laid Gab down on the ground and looked at him confused. "I don't understand it, he's completely uninjured. It's almost as if he died naturally while sleeping."

Suddenly Gab's eyes opened immediately just as Ruffnut pulled out the communication Lacrima. Snotlout jumped back in surprise as Gab sat up straight.

"Master Gab you're alive?" Snotlout stared. "I check your pulse and—"

Gab then raised a finger pointed towards the communication Lacrima without saying a word. Then the tip of his finger began to glow and seconds later the communication Lacrima shattered into pieces.

"What do you think you're doing? That was our only way of reaching the Guild!" Snotlout yelled.

Gab did not answer however and then promptly fell over and once again he was dead.

"Did he just die all over again?" Snotlout blinked.

"I know he had the power to come back from the dead," said Tuffnut.

"Of course he doesn't know one can come back from the dead!" Ruffnut snapped.

"I did try to make it look convincing, but the corpses is a corpse," said a woman's voice with a dreamy sigh.

They turned and saw Seilah sitting at a table reading a book, but she wasn't there a second ago.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Are you from _Helheim_?"

"Tell us what you did to Master Gab now!" Ruffnut demanded.

"Or else will blow you to pieces," Tuffnut threatened.

"The old man already one leg in the netherworld, I merely helped him along," she said without looking at them.

"And stay to play with his corpse?" Snotlout glared.

"These fairytales are quite dull, they end so happily," she said as he placed the book down. "As entertaining as watching blood dry. What York I need is a demontale."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Guys, are you ready?"

The twins nodded. "Yeah," they said in unison.

Then for some unknown reason Snotlout grabbed him by the throat and lifted them into the air.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ruffnut stared.

"Yeah, we're not the guys here!" Tuffnut yelled.

Snotluot looked at surprise they work found himself unable to control his body. "This isn't me, I'm sorry I can't control my arms!" he said as he tightened his wrists.

The twins were finding it extremely hard to breathe and could barely at all word.

Snotlout glared at Seilah. "Whatever you're doing to me stop! Stop it right now!"

"One thing I prefer about demontales, they don't contain irksome words such as mercy," said Seilah in a dreary voice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild, Ruby had just made contact.

"It's working," said Ruby as she appeared on the communication Lacrima. "Master can you hear us?"

"Ruby what happened?" Stoick asked noting at her clothing was in tatters.

"We would have contacted you sooner if we could, but we ran into a little trouble on the mission," said Ruby.

"Have you located Sven?" Stoick asked frantically.

"Yeah, he's safe and sound," Ruby nodded.

Stoick and the Guild gave a sigh of relief.

"Though I can't quite say the same for Hiccup though," said Ruby regretfully.

"He defeated a member of _Helheim_ by himself," Merrill smiled.

"It wasn't easy," said Hiccup as he forced his way to the communication Lacrima. "Dad, you should know that the guy I thought was a demon, therefore it's possible that the entire Guild is filled with them."

"A demon?" Stoick gasped.

"Yeah he was responsible for the destruction of the Viking Council," Hiccup continued. "And they don't seem to care about collateral damage or any members of any other race. He would destroy the entire town with a massive explosion if Toothless hadn't saved the day."

"The town still looks like a hurricane though," said Stormfly.

"Could have been much worse though," Toothless added.

"We need to know everything you are able to find out from Sven," said Stoick leaning in close towards the Lacrima.

"About that," said Ruby as she turned to the communication Lacrima to Sven.

Sven was just sitting there in complete shock and mumbled to himself. "They seek the White Legacy. They will use Face, believe me I know nothing I swear. I don't know anything, I'm telling you."

"What is this Face?" Stoick asked.

"It's a weapon," Sven answered. "The most powerful one that Council has, probably the strongest one ever made."

Everyone just stared, including the other teams will listen to the conversation.

Hiccup looked at Sven. "What was this weapon for? It sounds as if this weapon was too strong to use."

"I'm sure they needed one last ace in hole, power breeds paranoia from what I've seen," said Stormfly. "Now I for one would love to hear more."

"The Council possesses many such weapons, each subject for its own rules based upon its potential of misuse," Sven explained. "One example is the _Etherion Cannon_. _Etherion_ is a hyper- magical artillery piece capable of dropping its ordnance on any target on the continent. It has power and not to turn the entire nation to a smoking crater with a single blast. Thus it cannot be fired without the approval of the nine council members and the input of 10 security codes, each possessed by a different senior official."

Helga's eyes widened. "Wait a sec, all those council members are dead now."

"Then the Council can't activate _Etherion_ until they get new leaders," said Ingrid.

"They may have killed current members to shut it down and retirees to keep it down," Skullcrusher concluded.

"What exactly does this Face of yours do?" Stoick asked. Sven was clearly reluctant to give out that information. "I understand that this is a secret, but no one is left to make use of your knowledge but us!"

Sven was still in complete shock, but eventually he gave in. " _Face_ is _Anti-Magic Pulse Bomb_. This device can clear our continent of any trace of magic."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"A weapon that can erase all magic?" Eret stared.

"That horrible!" Helga and Ingrid said in unison.

"That would give magic deficiency syndrome to every Viking alive," said Agatha.

"It gets even worse," said Ruby. "The demon that Hiccup fought told us that _Helheim_ members use curses instead of magic."

"So Face's activation would wipe out every Guild but theirs," said Skullcrusher. "Every Viking that stands against them would find themselves completely helpless and in agony."

Stoick clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes towards Sven. "What a deplorable weapon that you're Council has made. _Helheim_ has revealed their true colours, only cowards would use methods of intimidation to get what they want."

Hiccup then immediately looked at Sven. "Tell us where this weapon is right now. That weapon should never have existed in the first place!"

Sven was now utterly terrified. "I—I really don't know. Please forgive me. From what I heard it was sealed away by three former Council members, they did this by the means of _Body-Link Magic_. I have no idea who those members are only the former chairman can tell you that."

" _Body-Link Magic_?" Toothless blinked.

"The same kind that Brain used to keep Zero sealed away," said Merrill.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "If us beating the _Seis_ broke the seals that bound Zero and then killing those Council members—"

Heather nodded. "Yes, if _Helheim_ kills all the councilman who sealed _Face_ spell will be broken. We have seen no signs of interrogation which makes me think that they might already know where _Face_ is."

"So all they have to do is bump off a few more Council members and then they can eliminate all magic," Eret concluded.

The image changed on the Lacrima and Stoick was facing Sven once again. "We need to get those three protected as fast as we can. You said that the former chairman can tell us who they are yes?"

"Yes, I'm all but certain," Sven nodded.

* * *

The Guild didn't waste any time collecting anything that could help them track down the remaining Council members and the former chairman.

"Drop everything else, find out where that chairman lives," Stoick commanded. "We can assume that _Helheim_ is looking for him as well. Beat them!"

"We're on it, sir," said Speedfist. "We have located the addresses of 16 former Council members. We got people from our Guild and a couple of others on their way to protect them."

"It turns out one of those addresses was the former chairman's," Valka informed her husband.

"Send someone to him as quickly as possible," Stoick ordered.

Valka smiled. "One step ahead of Stoick. We've already sent the two best Vikings we could send and they should be en route as we speak."

* * *

Making their way to the former chairman as quickly as possible were Astrid and Adelaide, both riding on a stag which bore the _Dragon Tail_ emblem on its antlers.


	12. Immorality and Sinners

Astrid and Adelaide had been galloping from miles to making their way as quickly as they could to the former chairman's abode. They had stopped briefly for their stag to rest up before they carried on.

Adelaide looked at Astrid. "Hey listen, you know that Jellal is one of their targets too. If you would be rather guarding him, I can handle the chairman."

Astrid looked at her. "For one thing Jellal is quite tough to track down, even if he is found he is more than capable defending himself. I'll find him, but our first priority is to protect the chairman."

"That's true," Adelaide admitted. "His life is tied to that of every Viking alive right now."

* * *

Eventually they managed to reach the chairman's house, his name was Crawford and he was a large elderly man. He immediately led them to a table and began to pour some herb tea for the two girls as they began to explain the situation to him.

"I've gotten to spend a lot more time on my hobby since retiring," he said. "This camomile tea is fresh from my garden."

"Thanks for sharing," Adelaide smiled.

"Such a lovely smell," said Astrid as she drank.

"The ancients first tried it because it smells of apples," said Crawford as he put his Cutdown. "Excuse me, I know how true this is to ask… in specially in such esteemed guest… but how did you locate my home?"

"I apologise for invading your privacy sir, but as your life was in danger our Guild put every resource it had in finding you," Adelaide explained.

"And then sent two of its members into my allegedly secret doorstop without warning?" Crawford sighed. "A letter might have sufficed."

"Sorry for the intrusion," said Astrid apologetically.

"There's no need for that, my day of scolding young Vikings are far in the past," Crawford assured. He then chuckled slightly. "Though we have met before my dear Astrid. It was the first time that Stoick two of you and his son to the Viking Council. If memory serves the moment that you saw Strider, or rather Jellal, for the first time you almost killed the poor boy. Though realising what he did you in the past that's not entirely surprising."

"Not my finest moment," Astrid admitted as she remembered the memory.

"It's all in the past now," Crawford assured. "I'm glad that you're well, I heard that your Guild has spent seven years in suspended animation after that."

Adelaide looked at him. "If I may, sir. We have some questions."

Crawford closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you do. You wish to know about _Face_ correct?"

Astrid and Adelaide remain quiet, though their silence all but confirmed his question.

"I was deeply saddened upon hearing the demise of my former colleagues, seeing as the Council itself is out of commission," said Crawford. "It is truly a blessing that such noble minded guilds such as your own remains to defend us from this terrible threat."

" _Dragon Tail's_ first objective is to destroy this _Face_ before _Helheim_ can make use of it," Astrid informed him.

Adelaide nodded. "If you can tell us where it's been kept, that would be a great help."

"I would like nothing more, but I can't tell you what I don't know," said Crawford regretfully.

Astrid and Adelaide were both taken aback by this comment.

"Listen sir…" said Astrid

Crawford raised his hand. "Perhaps you think that I'm unwilling to tell you, because this information is classified. But surely not even I was informed of the location of _Face_."

Astrid and Adelaide looked at one another.

"We have cause to believe that _Helheim_ already knows," Astrid pointed out. "But if not even you were told and how could they?"

"Strange indeed," Crawford nodded. "I wish I knew."

"Yes, as do we," said Adelaide. "But in lieu of that do you think you can tell us the names of the three former Council members who were connected to _Face_?"

"We will do everything in our power to keep them safe," Astrid assured.

"I wasn't given access to that knowledge either," said Crawford regretfully.

Astrid frowned. "But why not?"

"This weapon, it could devastate the entire world. Thus we sought to minimise the number of people who knew of its existence and told no one whose bodies were made to seal it. Not even the Council men who were picked for the task, we hope that these precautions would help us protect _Face_."

"So there's no way to know?" said Adelaide.

"In that case _Helheim_ will really have to slaughter every Council member," said Astrid.

Then suddenly she and Adelaide sensed something outside and immediately stood up knocking their chairs onto the floor.

"What?" Crawford asked. "Something wrong?"

"It seems you have a few more guests," Adelaide informed him.

"They have surrounded the residents," said Astrid. "It sounds like around about 20 men."

Crawford's eyes widened.

"You should find a safer room, sir," Adelaide informed him.

"It's _Helheim_ come to kill me!" Crawford panicked.

"Ready?" Astrid asked.

Adelaide nodded.

Suddenly the door burst open and smashing through the windows and walls were several armoured men. A split second later Astrid and Adelaide began to glow and began to transform into their _Night Fury Armour_ and _Wraith Demon Soul_.

The moment they transform the immediately repelled the attackers with a single wave their hands. The soldiers immediately were not outside and Astrid and Adelaide followed them.

"You shall not harm the ex-chairman," said Astrid strongly.

The soldiers immediately pick themselves up and began to surround Astrid and Adelaide.

"I don't think we ever fought on the same side before," Astrid smiled looking at Adelaide.

"There was _Twilight Ogre_ , but that was more of a smack down," Adelaide smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was still finding it impossible to control his body as he began strangling the twins.

"Drop them now or else you're going to feel the Snot!" Snotlout roared threateningly.

Seilah just stood there with her eyes closed and didn't seem to register Snotlout's threats.

Snotlout bit his lip. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Seilah opened her eyes. "You don't really have anything I want, but you do have something precious. If you value their lives, then you just simply have to sell your soul to me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins of the Viking Council was Alron, who was still standing in Cobra's cell.

"They want they want a weapon, one that makes Etherion like a cat gun called _Face_ ," Cobra explained. "At least that is what I heard. It has the power to remove all magic from the face of this continent."

Alron have agreed to Cobra's terms and was now standing in in the empty cell.

' _I can't let that happen_ ,' said Alron to himself. ' _I will crush_ Helheim _no matter what it takes._ '

* * *

Alron gave the location of the _Oración Seis_ and Dagur to Cobra in exchange for the information. The moment that Cobra was freed immediately made his way to the prison and feed them all.

"There's nothing quite like the sound of freedom," said Cobra as he took in the breeze. "Am I right?"

He looked back towards the _Oración Seis_ and Dagur, who was standing directly behind him.

"Really? Way to ruin the moment," said Valkyrie.

"Cut him some slack, he did get us out," Racer reminded.

"True," Yeren nodded, whose beard was now even larger than before. "Thanks to your work we can enjoy this lovely scene together. You're my hero."

Brain was also among them and he had a large smile on his face. "You've done quite well, I never would have taken you for a true negotiator, Cobra."

Cobra gave a small laugh.

Brain and extended his arms. "Long live the _Oración Seis_! We—"

He stopped the moment that Cobra slammed a poisonous claw right through his stomach. The _Oración Seis_ and Dagur just stared as he retracted his arm and Brain fell to the ground.

Cobra then looked at Midnight. "I'm sorry Midnight, but it's time you realised… Brain is not who he pretends to be. All that fatherly crap is just a lie, we were never more than pawns."

"You're right," Midnight nodded. "He violated our trust, he had to be eliminated." He then looked down at Brain pitifully. "Sleep well _father_. You brought us together, that is the only thing I'll thank you for."

"So now we can do whatever we want," Racer smiled.

"I could kill for hot bath," said Valkyrie stretching her arms.

"I plan out to see what has become of my brother," said Yeren.

Dagur nodded. "And I want to find my sister."

"Go for it," said Cobra dismissively as he slowly turned his head Midnight. "But first we have to deal with this."

Midnight then looked at the corner of his eye and the others turned to find standing there were none other than Jellal and Orara.

* * *

Alron was standing in front of several burning pyres for the former Council members and all those who died in the explosion, including Alistair.

' _They are in your hands now Jellal_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Jellal looked directly at the _Oración Seis_ and Dagur.

"It's my debt to pay, I'll do it in full," said Jellal.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hiccup's team, Hiccup immediately sat up straight is a horrible thought entered into his mind.

"How could we have been so blind?" he gasped.

"You're still hurt, Hiccup," said Ruby trying to push him back down. "Just calm down."

"You really should be resting," said Merrill.

Hiccup shook his head. "I've got no time for arresting Astrid and Adelaide are in deep trouble!"

Ruby and Merrill looked at one another confused and Hiccup immediately made his way over to Sven.

"Where is the former chairman?" Hiccup demanded.

Sven was still terrified, but he gave him the information. A split second later, Toothless summoned his wings without question and he and Hiccup flew off into the air as quick as a flash.

"We need to hurry!" Hiccup yelled.

"You got it," said Toothless, though confused why he was doing this.

"Wait a second!" Ruby yelled, but Hiccup was already out of earshot.

Merrill looked confused. "I've never seen him act like this before?"

Ruby shook her head. "I have once, and that was when we believed Jellal was still a danger to Astrid."

* * *

Astrid and Adelaide was still battling the _Helheim_ soldiers, but they were taking them down rather easily. Adelaide slammed 10 of them back with a powerful kick and Astrid took down the rest of them with her _Deadly Nadder Armour_ before they could even raise their blades.

"That's the last of them?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, nice work," said Adelaide.

Immediately they returned back to normal, though they had very troubled look on their faces.

"Rather of though isn't it?" Astrid asked.

"That they went down so easily?" Adelaide assumed.

Astrid nodded. "The control of the former chairman should be _Helheim's_ top priority, but these men are ordinarily soldiers. Should they have centred demon?"

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying as quickly as they could towards the former chairman's house.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important that we have to fly off without the others?" Toothless asked.

"I'm just stunned that we didn't realise this before now," said Hiccup in disbelief. "Think about it, not even members of the current Council should have known where those former Councilmen were let alone nowhere _Face_ is located. The obvious question we should be asking is how could _Helheim_ have possibly found out?"

* * *

Back at the Chancellor's house, Adelaide suddenly felt very drowsy.

"Astrid," she said fighting the urge to close her eyes.

Astrid looked at her. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't feel so—" She then collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

"Adelaide!" Astrid gasped and seconds later she collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

"There's no way they could have figured this stuff out on their own," said Hiccup. "The only way they could have known this if someone from the inside told them."

Toothless shook his head. "But who would do that?"

"There's only one person who had the knowledge and the power, someone who was high up in the Council," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I really hope that I'm wrong, but if not we have to get Astrid warn here!"

* * *

Unfortunately, they were already too late, because the man responsible for everything was none other than the former chairman. He had picked up the two unconscious girls and started to make his way to a communication Lacrima and had a sinister smile on his face.

"Chairman Crawford reporting," he said. "We need to move before my cover is blown, I have prisoners too."

Then suddenly appearing on the Lacrima was _Kyôka_. "Well done former chairman, could you bring them back to the Guildhall for me?"

* * *

Hiccup and toothless finally reached the valley where the former chairman resided and Hiccup prayed to Thor that he was not too late.

"That's the place, Toothless," Hiccup pointed.

"Got it," said Toothless as they flew down towards the ground.

Once they landed they found that outside the house were several weapons, but the world as were nowhere to be seen. Also the front of the chairman's house was completely demolished.

"I fear we're too late," Hiccup cursed.

They immediately rushed inside.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

"Adelaide!" Toothless yelled.

Unfortunately no one answered in the place was completely deserted.

"No one's here," said Toothless as he landed on the ground.

Hiccup sniff the air. "Yeah, but they were here recently. What could have happened to them?"

"My nose maybe not as good as yours but I certainly smell burning herbs," said Toothless covering his nose.

Hiccup sniff the air once again and indeed he smelled burning herbs, but there was also something else. His eyes then turned to a tea cup on the ground with still some of the key inside of it.

"I smell something else," he said as he bent down and picked up the cup. He then began to sniff it. "It smells as if it's replaced with some sort of drug."

"You mean like a knockout drug?" Toothless asked. "You don't think they got kidnapped do you?"

"We were just too slow!" Hiccup yelled in frustration and slammed his fist into the ground unleashing flames across the house destroying it in the process.

"Easy there, done to get this house belonging to the former chairman!" Toothless reminded as he avoided the following rubble.

"Yes but it was the former chairman who has been working with _Helheim_ ," said Hiccup.

Toothless eyes widened. "Then he's the reason we're in this mess. Astrid and Adelaide came to help him, but they didn't have a clue. If that's the case you put caught them by surprise and drug their tea."

"Yeah, but we're going to find," said Hiccup as he sniffed the air.

"How?" Toothless asked. "He must have burned the herbs to throw us off his scent."

"A good trick, but not good enough to fool this nose," said Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid awoke to find herself chained in some sort of dungeon and she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Then she saw a pair of eyes staring right at her and her captive smiled, her captor was none other than Kyôka.

"You've awoken, good," she said.

Astrid's arms were hanging over her head and her ankles were chained to the wall.

"What is this?" Astrid demanded.

"You're a captive of _Helheim_ now," Kyôka explained.

"What did you do with Adelaide and the ex-chairman? You took them too?" Astrid demanded.

"Crawford is ours all right, but no one took him," Kyôka smiled. "He is our comrade you see a surprisingly useful one at that. It's all thanks to him that we procure such a fine specimen as you."

"You're lying!" Astrid roared. "The former chairman would never betray us!"

"Oh, but he would and he did," she said noting that Astrid was trying to break her chains. "Drago if you must, but those shackles are infused with bane particles so good luck using magic right now."

"Why isn't Adelaide here? What have you done with her?" Astrid demanded.

"I've kept her alive, actually I'm about to improve her," she said with a sly smile. "She will make a fine slave with a little work."

"No!" Astrid cried.

Kyôka then grasped her chin roughly and forced her to look at her. "Listen to me closely, I need you to answer a simple question. Where is Jellal?"

Astrid eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Jellal was currently facing against the _Oración Seis_ and Dagur.

"Fall back," he said to Orara. "This is my fight."

"But there are six of them," Orara pointed out. "Let me help."

"No," said Jellal. "I'll handle this myself."

"We've been underestimated before, but this is just rude," said Racer.

"Arrogant is the word," said Valkyrie.

Cobra smiled. "Well that explains it, you're Alron's backup plan."

"Come to be little senseless and pro is back in prison?" Midnight assumed.

"I am an escaped convict myself, I know better than that," said Jellal.

"Yeah, we don't care what you think you know we aren't given up our freedom," Racer glared.

"Try to take it and you die," Cobra warned.

"Uh, surely we can work something out?" Yeren suggested. "I only live for love, what's the point of all this violence? Let's be friends."

Valkyrie stared at him. "What's wrong with you? It's like you're still sick in the head from Nirvana."

"Oh, contraire my head is not in charge, no I follow my heart and my heart has spoken," he said with a large smile. "I couldn't hurt that fine man even if it was to save my life."

Dagur nodded in agreement. "My only goal is to reunite with my sister, I have no intentions of fighting him."

Cobra narrowed his eyes at them. "After all I've done for you!"

Midnight then stepped forward. "Let it go."

"Why should we?" Racer asked.

"We fought to gain freedom and now we have it, Yeren and Dagur are no exception to that. It's their choice to fight or not," said Midnight. His eyes then turned towards Jellal. "My true name is Maarav and I will destroy anyone who denies me my freedom."

Jellal taunted him. "Come."

Racer then suddenly appear directly behind him. "Thought you'd never ask." He then immediately swung his fist towards Jellal, but he quickly dodged it. "I was getting quite antsy."

Orara looked at Jellal worriedly. "Careful Jellal," she warned.

Racer then began using his speed in order to catch Jellal offguard, but Jellal was proving to be quite elusive. No matter how fast he moved he couldn't seem to land a single blow on Jellal.

"You're a swift one, Salazar," Jellal noted.

"No one uses that stupid name!" Salazar yelled as he kept on his attacks.

Then suddenly appearing directly behind Jellal was Cobra with a fist of poison. "Your movements are blaring, this will shut you up!"

He then swung his fist towards Jellal, but he blocked it and immediately grasped his wrist. "You're rather noisy yourself right, Cydor?"

He then immediately tossed Cydor aside any crap directly into Salazar.

Valkyrie then raised her hand upwards. " _Come my Valkyries! Devour Jellal! Eat every bit of them, leave nothing remain!_ "

Then immediately several cloud shape creatures emerge out of nowhere with razor sharp teeth and began to fly down towards Jellal.

"It would seem as if you acquired new spells, Shiva," Jellal noted.

Immediately the creature she summoned began to consume Jellal, but they were immediately dispelled when he simply waved his hands.

"He took them all out with one attack?" Shiva stared.

Maarva looked intrigued. "This is proving to be entertaining, like the good old days."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyôka was just beginning her torture on Astrid.

"The chairman tells me you and Jellal are very close," she said.

"And what do you care?" Astrid glared.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she is suddenly felt a massive amount of pain running through her body.

"Because I need to find him," Kyôka said simply. Astrid held back screams, but it was quite the effort she had never felt such pain in all her life. "I have a special Curse that I only use interrogation, it makes a home in your pain receptors and sets them to overdrive."

Astrid just clenched her teeth fighting back the pain.

"Speak!" Kyôka demanded.

"I wouldn't… even if I knew," said Astrid in gritted teeth.

Kyôka then raised one of her claws and immediately began to glow green. It then began to stretch and became something of a whip and then she struck Astrid. This time Astrid could not hold back her screams and they echoed throughout the room. Kyôka just smiled as tears of pain poured out of Astrid's eyes and sweat began to run down her body.

"Our initial plan was to hunt down every former Council member one by one," Kyôka explained. "But… now there's no need. We have already found the names of the three who have been keeping _Face_ sealed away."

She then grassed Astrid's head and forced her to look at her. "Naturally we disposed of the first two. But the last eludes us."

Astrid looked at her fighting against the pain. "You mean…"

* * *

Jellal was still fighting against the _Oración Seis_ , minus Yeren, but it was still overwhelming. Cydro then immediately swung a poisonous fist at him and sent him flying and then suddenly appearing behind him was Salazar who kicked him in the back. He then slammed into one of Shiva's creatures and was sent flying back into the air.

Orara looked at him worriedly. "Don't do this," she pleaded.

Jellal landed on his feet and raised his hand to stop her. The five _Oración Seis_ just looked at them with large smiles.

"It took me a moment, but I think I've warmed up now," said Shiva.

Kyôka looked deeper into Astrid's eyes. "The last one is Jellal, once he dies _Face_ will be unleashed."

"That can't be," Astrid winced.

"Oh, did I say too much?" said Kyôka as if she was talking to a child. She then began to walk behind her. "Chances are you'll never tell me where he is now, even if you do know."

"I don't!" Astrid glared. "Jellal and I haven't spoken a very long time!"

"Perhaps that's true, but if you do know and tell me I will let your comrade go free," Kyôka offered. Astrid just stood still for a moment. "But if you don't…" She then immediately struck Astrid and he screamed like she never screamed before, "then the both of you will have to die."

"I'm telling the truth!" Astrid roared fighting back the pain. "I really don't know! Let her go, you can… kill me instead. Please."

"There's no hurry," said Kyôka as her claw extended. "You have litres of blood to lose before you have to decide."

* * *

Meanwhile Crawford was walking around the Guildhall with Frannmalth. Crawford had already heard that Hiccup had destroyed his home.

"How dare they vandalise the home of the chairman," Crawford growled in anger.

"Yes, but technically you are their former chairman," Fannmalth reminded.

"I've got a pension from the Council before I helped you destroy it, now that's gone with my home," Crawford growled in frustration.

"Pension?" Fannmalth scoffed. "You're about to have more Gil than even you could find a way to spend."

"I suppose I could always say that _Helheim_ destroyed it and make sure that firebug is too dead to contradict me," Crawford concluded. "Then they'll really think that I have been kidnapped. Speaking of… how my prisoners?"

"Lady Kyôka has begun her torture process, they will have a gruesome end no doubt," Fannmalth assured.

"Make sure they die, if those two were to escape somehow and speak of what I've done for you I would lose my shot at becoming chairman again," said Crawford bluntly.

"You can rest easy, they aren't going anywhere," Fannmalth assured. "On top of that, no one is ever going to find us in this place."

They then stopped at a window as they saw something heading towards them in the distance.

"Say what is that thing?" Crawford frowned.

They watched as it got closer and closer and their eyes widened when he realised that it was Hiccup and Toothless coming at them at mach speed.

"It's headed right for us!" Crawford yelled and immediately turn to Fannmalth. "You just said that no one would find us here!"

"Well, no one found us before," Fannmalth panicked.

Hiccup then immediately crashed right into the building and immediately grabbed Crawford and pinned him against the wall. Hiccup had an angry look in his eye and in this state of anger he was capable of doing anything.

"Where is Astrid!" he roared.


	13. Jellal vs Oración Seis

Ruby, Merrill and Stormfly did not waste any time making their way to the former Chairman's house, but upon arriving they found the place in ruins.

"Hiccup!" Ruby called. "It's Ruby and Merrill, can you hear us?"

"Anyone here?" Merrill yelled. "Please say something!"

"Toothless! Where did you go?" Stormfly yelled.

"It looks as if _Helheim_ has beaten us here," said Ruby looking at the destruction.

"You think they were waiting for Astrid and Adelaide?" Merrill asked.

"I hate to say it, but am afraid those two may have been captured," Stormfly concluded.

Ruby then looked at Merrill. "Merrill do you think you can track them down by their scents?"

"I'll give it a try," said Merrill.

She then began to sniff the air.

Ruby was more concerned about Hiccup who was nowhere to be seen. "Hiccup, where are you?"

* * *

Hiccup was currently at their Guildhall and had already pinned the former chairman to the wall with a murderous look on his face, but unfortunately the chairman had fainted from shock. Fannmalth was in complete shock, because never in all his years could he had anticipated that someone would have found them.

Hiccup immediately turned his focus onto Fannmalth. "What have you done to Astrid and Adelaide?"

"Why would I tell you?" said Fannmalth regaining his composure. "You just busted a wyvern sized hole in my ceiling! This fortress is made of imported high quality granite! It costs so much!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kyôka had stopped torture of Astrid when she heard the commotion.

"Someone is making a fuss," she noted. She then looked up at the ceiling. "Ezron!"

Looking down at them from a hole in the ceiling was a strange-looking creature which was a mixture between a fog, an insect and an octopus. Upon being called the extended its face and tentacles into the torture room and surrounded Astrid, his tentacles were electrifying.

"Keep an eye on this one," Kyôka informed him. "I'm going to check on the boys upstairs, don't touch yet. If I let you at her now, I wouldn't get to see her break."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was glaring directly at Fannmalth, who had recovered from the sudden shock of Hiccup busting through the wall.

"Don't make me ask again!" Hiccup glared.

"The new prisoners, well there's so many torture chambers to choose from," he smirked. "You're better off following the screams then asking me."

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way," said Toothless.

Fannmalth looked at Hiccup curiously. "I am quite curious to know how you found us? Wait, don't tell me… you followed old Crawford didn't you? What a fool! How much will this mistake cost us, does no one else can about the finances?"

"I'm sick of listening to your voice!" Hiccup roared and immediately charged him with a burning fist.

He then struck Fannmalth with all his strength sending the demon flying.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Heather were making their way back to the Guildhall as quickly as they could.

"We're almost back to the Guild," said Ragnar. "Then I'm heading out one of those new addresses, but you're more than free to come along."

"I'll go with you," Heather assured. "I don't think I've ever been this scared of a fight before."

She remembered the slash marks on the town where they found the dead Council member.

"We saw our whole city put to death for no reason," Ragnar nodded. "That would scare anybody."

"It's more than that," said Heather. "What happened there was awful and I'm afraid what's coming is worse."

Heather was holding his waist tightly and Ragnar immediately placed a hand over her wrist. "We'll be fine," he assured. "We will win this war like we won all the others, count on it."

* * *

Meanwhile at _Helheim's_ Guildhall Hiccup had just not Fannmalth for a loop, but the demon immediately got back up.

"Now you broken into my home and assaulted me," Fannmalth glared. "That was foolish, your criminal actions are about to cost you!" Immediately spikes appeared around his body shattering his armour. "This court takes payment in souls!"

Suddenly his arm began to stretch heading straight towards Hiccup, who quickly dodged it.

"Watch out he's very stretchy!" Toothless yelled.

Fannmalth then had tendrils shot out of his arm and they immediately stuck onto Hiccup's back, much to his surprise.

" _Connection!_ " Fannmalth roared.

Hiccup then felt a massive burst of energy flowing through his body and he roared his pain as if his body was about to split in two.

"What are you going?" Hiccup yelled and he found that his body was unable to move. "I can't move! Too weak!"

Toothless then appeared out of nowhere and bit hard on Fannmalth's arm. Fannmalth cried out in pain and stop whatever he was doing.

"Someone get this monster of me!" Fannmalth yelled.

Hiccup chose this moment to free from his tendrils. "Thanks Hiccup!" he yelled and immediately propelled himself forward.

Fannmalth retracted his arm and tossed Toothless across the floor. "Take that you freak."

"You're the only freak I see around here!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled _Inferno_ and extended the blade.

Fannmalth then immediately stretched his arms and began to fire a barrage of punches at Hiccup. However Hiccup moved swiftly and avoided the fists and appeared directly in front of Fannmalth with us hand on his sword which then ignited.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ " Hiccup yelled.

He then immediately struck Fannmalth with his blade which immediately created an explosion right in his face. The attack was so powerful that Fannmalth was burnt and was sent flying backwards, but he was able to land on his feet.

"I spent too much on my skin to let you run it!" Fannmalth snarled.

"Hiccup just roasted that guy's face at point-blank range and all he's done is made him angry," Toothless noted.

Suddenly they immediately felt an icy wind blowing down the corridor and emerging from the mist was Freida.

"Now cooldown, Fannmalth," she said as he exited the mist. "Take a break, I can handle things from here."

Hiccup immediately stared at her, because she had a familiar feel about her.

"Grabbed the old geezer before you go," she said as she passed the Crawford. She then came to a stop.

"What them for yourself, hey?" Fannmalth noted.

A small smile then appeared on Fredia's face as she looked at Hiccup.

Fannmalth then grabbed the Crawford and began to drag him away. "Then I'll just leave you to it then, I would love to watch but the chairman has some work to attend to you know what I mean."

"You never did know when to shut your mouth," said Fredia as Fannmalth and Crawford disappeared round the corner.

"It's getting very cold in here, isn't it?" Hiccup noted.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, it's like the place is frozen over."

Fredia looked at Hiccup. "The infamous _Night Fury_ , you must be the man that melted all that ice in Sun Village."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "And you must be the woman that froze it."

"Thanks, I really owe you one," Fredia smiled much to Hiccup's surprise. "I was mortified when I heard the news, what a complete mess. I could have sworn that dragon soul was a demon and I ended up icing the entire village just to kill it."

Hiccup then then smelt her stared at her. "No… you small awful lot like someone else I know."

Fredia then looked at him seriously and immediately Hiccup could feel the cold air getting even colder.

"Ragnar Keat—"

Hiccup never finished that sentence, because immediately as quick as a flash, he was frozen solid by Fredia with just a single wave of her hand.

"Hiccup!" Toothless panicked.

"You should never have said that name in my presence, kid," said Fredia.

* * *

Toothless immediately flew off down one of the corridors and hit behind some barrels. The soldiers immediately began looking for him, but it was very hard to find a black cat in a gloomy castle like theirs.

"Have I seen a cat around here?" said the soldier in surprise. "What another one from Fartag?"

The soldier shook his head. "Nah, Fannmalth says it's from _Dragon Tail_. Real dangerous too."

Once the soldiers were gone Toothless emerged from his hiding place and carefully and slowly he began to sneak around. He saw an open window and began to make his way towards it, but stopped when a squadron of soldiers walked by.

Once they were gone he continued to make his way towards the window and when the close was clear he and immediately flew out of the window for the guards realised what was happening.

' _I've got to find the others, Hiccup needs help_ ,' he said as he flew as fast as he could. ' _Hang in there out the back soon_.'

He looked back towards the Guildhall and saw that it was nothing more than a flying cube with land and water on it. It was also moving in the mystery of the location of their Guildhall soon came into light.

* * *

Hiccup was soon de-frozen and tossed into a cell wearing nothing but his underwear and they had even taken his prosthetic. They had also placed shackles around his wrists and tied them behind his back.

"Welcome to your new home," said one of the guards.

Hiccup picked himself up. "You could at least let me keep my leg."

"Last I checked animals like you don't deserve special privileges," said one of the guards.

"I mean do you see any pigs wearing clothes?" said the other guard.

"You're the only pigs here," Hiccup glared. He then watched as the guards walked off. "I know you have two of my friends, I and you tell me where they are!"

He then heard movement behind him and turned and found the twins, they too have been stripped of their clothes and wearing nothing but their underwear as well. They too were wearing shackles around their wrists behind them.

"Is that Hiccup's voice?" Tuffnut groaned.

Ruffnut looked up. "It is! How the name of Midgard did you get here?"

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then started to tell them about everything that happened.

"So if you two are here I can only assume that they captured Snotlout," Hiccup concluded.

"We don't know," said Tuffnut as he looked at his sister.

"Yeah, we remember blacking out but that's it," Ruffnut nodded.

The two of the matter was they did remember, they remembered that Snotlout began to strangle them from out of nowhere. However, they were trying to tell Hiccup the truth as they weren't sure what happened themselves.

"So you're saying that the former chairman is working with _Helheim_ ," said Ruffnut wanting to change the subject.

"And they've captured Astrid and Adelaide," said Tuffnut stunned.

Hiccup nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, but since Toothless is 'n with us I can assume that he is making his way back to the Guild. He'll be able to tell them everything and they can stage a rescue."

"Do you think it's possible?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, _Helheim_ is much tougher than any opponent we faced," Tuffnut nodded.

"I'm sure we can beat them, but first we have to get out," said Hiccup confidently.

"Unless you can use magic were wearing these there's no way we can get out," said Ruffnut gesturing to her shackles.

"And then we'll just have to wait for an opportunity," Hiccup sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Seilah was making her way to lounge and found Kyôka sitting on a sofa looking at her.

"I've heard that you have identified the men body linked to _Face_ ," said Seilah.

Kyôka nodded. "That and more, the former chairman used his _Archive Magic_ for us. I'm loathe to admit it, but this was most helpful."

"It does shrink our target list," Seilah agreed. "But what exactly do you mean 'by that and more'?"

"Two of the councilmen we have identified are already dead, we kill them before we even knew who they were," Kyôka smiled.

"And who is the last one?" Seliah asked.

"Jellal the Roger's pulse is the only thing that stands between us and _Face_."

" _Face_ ," said Seliah pondering. "What a horrible object, the mortals were fools to create it."

"That they were," Kyôka agreed. "But mistakes are meant to be exploited."

"But of course, right as always," Seliah nodded and then looked back up towards Kyôka. "How long do you think it will take to find Jellal?"

"That depends on Astrid," Kyôka answered.

"I always found you to be quite gifted with your powers of persuasion," said Seliah a little shocked.

A small smile then appeared on Kyôka's face. "We could use your _Macro Curse_ and simply turn her into a mindless slave, but I so do enjoy my heart." She then looked at Seliah. "Now listen Seliah… it time for us to bring _Dragon Tail's_ disruptions to an end."

"That has already been arranged," Seliah informed her. "I have taken the liberty of preparing a poetic conclusion to their sad little fable."

"Come Kyôka, I think you've earned yourself a treat," said Kyôka as he poured out the wine.

"Yes milady," Seliah nodded and sat beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile Jellal was still battling against five members of the _Oración Seis_. Unfortunately the battle was not going his way as he was sent flying across the ground.

"They're going to kill you?" Orara cried.

"Stay where you are, Orara," Jellal ordered.

"Don't be stupid, you can't beat them alone!"

"That may be true, but this is not your fight," said Jellal strongly.

"He's not as cocky as he was a minute ago," Salazar smirked and then promptly vanished.

"Yep, because he's not stupid," said Cydor as he rushed forwards.

Immediately Salazar appeared in front of Jellal and punched him hard at the same time as Cydor slammed a poisonous fist at him. Salazar then immediately used his speed to appear around Jellal and striking him with powerful kicks and punches as Cydor struck in with his poison filled fists.

"No matter what else happens, you will not put us back in your change!" Shiva cried as she glowed in a golden light.

She then immediately began to rise Jellal with her creatures. Salazar and Cydor then charged at him once more and Maarva merely watched.

"We despise prisons, and you are all people should know why that is Jellal," said Maarva narrowing his eyes. "Your tower was our first jail, it was Brain who set us free or so he let us believe. We were torn from our homes, taught by your whips too curse the world and used as pawns. Now we finally have the chance to put that behind us, to live for ourselves… to be free."

Jellal then immediately began using his magic to shoot off in a blinding speed of light and slammed a powerful fist right into Salazar's face.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he yelled. Cydor gasped as he saw Jellal slamming Salazar into the ground. "There's a victim inside of every bill and that does not absolve us of our crimes!"

He then suddenly took off and faster than anyone could move he immediately struck Cydor.

"Own your sins, feel the way that you owe this world and then pay your penance," he said as Cydor fell to the ground.

Maarva merely looked at Jellal and then unbeknownst to anyone the markings on Brain's face then began to vanish. This meant that Master Zero had once again emerged and was ready to wipe out all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the _Helheim_ Guildhall, the twins were constantly hitting their faces on the metal bars, but so far all they were getting were nasty headaches.

"I can sworn that would have worked," said Ruffnut.

"Those bars are made of solid steel, I know you were to have very hard heads but you're more inclined to break than them," said Hiccup.

"At least we're doing something," Tuffnut snapped.

"Yeah, with your help we could easily break out," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup sighed. "Aren't you forgetting the little thing called the shackles on our wrists? Even if we did break out we would be able to use magic."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," said Ruffnut simply.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You mean cross that bridge when we get to it?"

Tuffnut blinked. "You're supposed across the bridge not burn it? Guess we have to owe that village an apology."

Hiccup sighed. "We should wait for an opportunity. Toothless has no doubt made his way back to the Guild so we can expect to rescue very soon."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Guildhall, everyone had returned from the respected missions and with hearing Ruby's teams report.

"It's not good news," said Stormfly. "We went out to Hiccup to the former chairman's house."

"But he was already gone by the time we got there and so were Astrid, Toothless and Adelaide," Ruby added. "On top of that the house was completely destroyed."

"I did try to track them down, but my sense of smell was not strong enough," said Merrill looking ashamed.

"You don't think they got captured do you?" Ragnar asked.

"They could be on the run, but they haven't reported in," said Heather looking concerned.

"I wish we could hit _Helheim_ back, but we don't know where to look for them," said Fishlegs.

Skullcrusher looked at Eret. "Eret should we go back to the old chairman's place maybe you can sniff out when the group was taken."

Eret shook his head as he ruffled Merrill's hair. "Nah, if this kid couldn't hack it then neither can I or Valka."

"I feel so useless," Merrill sobbed.

Valka then sat next to her and placed arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up, Hiccup has the strongest nose among us _Dragon Slayers_. Besides he was first on the scene before the scent faded away, it's no wonder you want able to track them."

"So what you're saying is were back to square one," said Cloudjumper.

"We haven't heard from Snotlout and the twins for a while either," Agatha added.

"And the people we sent a newly found Councilman?" Helga asked.

"They reported no attacks," said Ingrid.

"There is a cursed demons," Stoick spat. "There has to be some way of locating of their base of operations."

"Hiccup found it," said a voice. They immediately turned and saw an exhausted Toothless flying towards them. "I know where it is, we have to go back."

Toothless could barely flap his wings and seconds later they vanished, he then fell onto the table completely exhausted.

* * *

Toothless then began to tell them of everything that happened, Astrid and Adelaide capture, the betrayal the former chairman, how Hiccup tracked them down and how he got captured.

Stoick slammed his hand onto a table smashing it into splinters. "The former chairman of the Viking Council has joined _Helheim_!"

"But how could they have taken Astrid and Adelaide?" said Ingrid in disbelief.

"Who knows," said Helga.

"There is one more thing," said Toothless as he looked at Ragnar. He then remembered the cold look on Freida's face when Hiccup mentioned Ragnar's name. "Never mind. Whatever the case they got Hiccup, I watched him get caught. He was standing right in front of me and I know I should have saved him, but I didn't!"

Cloudjumper then approached him. "Don't beat yourself up about it, given the circumstances escape was the only thing you could do. If we're going to rescue him you need to tell us where they are."

"That may be a problem," said Toothless looking at them. "Their bases on this strange blocky island and it floats around in the sky."

"It's moving?" Stoick stared.

"That would make it impossible for you to know where it is," said Agatha biting her lip. "We don't have to know the exact location, if you can remember how you got here we can figure it out."

"All I know is that the cube was located in the East and I heard the guards mention that they were flying over Fartag."

"Then their base must be somewhere around the eastern border," said Stoick.

Fishlegs looked at everyone. "I can now it down from there no problem. I'll do whatever it takes to calculate _Helheim's_ route, I promise you that I won't let you guys down."

Immediately everyone cheered.

"You can do this, Fishlegs!" Helga and Ingrid cheered.

Fishlegs looked at Toothless. "Toothless, try and remember everything you saw on your way back here, like landmark and the position of the sun."

Toothless nodded. "I'll try."

Stoick looked to the entire Guild. "Everyone else prepare for the fight of your lives!"

Everyone cheered.

"I just hope it's enough," said Toothless.

Ruby then hugged him. "I'm sure it will be and will rescue Hiccup in no time."

Then they heard the door open and saw Snotlout entering the Guildhall, but he was completely alone.

"Snotlout!" Ingrid stared. "Hey, you're all right!" That's when she noticed that the twins were nowhere to be seen. "Wait, where are the twins?"

Snotlout just stood there in silence.

* * *

Back at _Helheim's_ Guildhall, Seliah began to explain to Kyôka of her master plan.

"I have a supply is the _Dragon Tail_ ," she said. "It will be delivered very soon."

"Would it be that poetic conclusion you told me about earlier?" Kyôka asked. "Good."

"Yes," Seliah nodded. "They will be destroyed before long and by one of their own."

* * *

Everyone just stared at Snotlout as he entered.

"What's the matter, where are the twins?" Ragnar frowned.

Heather looked at him. "You had us very worried for a minute. Nobody had heard from you."

"The twins have been captured by _Helheim_ ," said Snotlout.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Can this day get any worse?" said Toothless.

"And I'm afraid they got to Gab the Elder first," Snotlout continued. "They were waiting. I've barely got out of there myself."

"I'm afraid you got bad news ourselves, Adelaide has been captured by the enemy," said Ragnar sympathetically. "But don't you worry we will get them back."

"He's right, we're already planning an attack," said Skullcrusher.

"Fishlegs should be able to figure out the precise location in no time," Heather assured.

"Good," said Snotlout.

Agatha narrowed her eyes at everyone. "Start trying to comfort him! What kind of warrior abandons his team?"

Merrill scolded her. "Agatha stop!"

"I tried to save them, but—" said Snotlout as he walked off.

"But what they out ran you? Like I buy that you transform into animals!" Agatha yelled. Snotlout just kept on walking and didn't bother enough to turn around to face her. "Hey, get back her coward!"

Ragnar then turned on her. "That's enough Agatha! Leave the poor man low!"

"No I deserve it," said Snotlout. "Forgive me I just need some rest."

Everyone was quite as Snotlout made his way down stairs.

"This is wrong, we never turn on each other," said Stormfly breaking the silence.

Ragnar glared at Agatha. "Have you ever heard of this thing called sympathy?"

Snotlout was soon down in the cellars and he was sweating in buckets.

* * *

He then began to remember the conversation he had with Seliah back at Gab's house.

"You could do precisely what I say or I could have your hands wrapped around your teammates throats again," said Seliah gesturing to the twins were now lying down on the floor unconscious. "Your task is both simple and unforgivable, return to your Guildhall and place this Lacrima anywhere inside of it."

Snotlout looked at the strange glowing Lacrima on the table. "What will it do?"

"It will emit an embarrassed amount of concentrated ether, imagine an Odin Blast times 500," said Seliah. "Don't worry, your Guild mates deaths will be swift."

Snotlout looked at her in outrage. "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"We've also captured your sister," said Seliah.

Snotlout stared at her in shock. "Fine."

"That's a good boy," Seliah smiled.

* * *

Back in the cellar, Snotlout pulled the Lacrima out of his rucksack.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Adelaide, anything," he said looking down at the Lacrima. "Even destroyed the Guild that raised me."


	14. A Place Reached by Prayer

Hiccup and the twins were still in prison and the twins were constantly bashing against the bars.

"Get back you cowards!" Tuffnut yelled.

"When this door and find us fair and square!" Ruffnut yelled.

Hiccup sighed. "You're wasting your breath and we can't escape on our own. This cell and the chains are just too hard to break. Beside even if we could get out, in case you've forgotten I'm losing half my leg."

"You may have given up, but we're not!" said Tuffnut defiantly.

"We can break these bars in no time at all," said Ruffnut confidently.

"I extremely doubt that," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up. "I was wondering when she was going to show her face?"

Then suddenly appearing out of the corner was none other than Fredia.

"It would seem as if all of you are doing very well, considering your circumstances," she said looking at all them.

"Any reason you're here?" Hiccup asked looking directly at her. "I get the feeling that you're not here to."

Fredia chuckled. "There obviously I can't let you go, but I can make your stay here bit more pleasurable."

She then pulled out Hiccup's prosthetic, Hiccup looked at the twins and nodded. Tuffnut turned around and grabbed the prosthetic and together he and his sister and placed it on his leg. Now that he was able to stand Hiccup approached the bars and looked at her.

"You don't seem to be quite like the others," he said suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Fredia just smiled and then began to walk off.

The twins looked at Hiccup.

"Something the matter?" Ruffnut asked.

"He smells just like Ragnar for some strange reason," said Hiccup.

Fredia continue to walk down the corridor and her eyes turned towards the cell. "So he's _his_ best friend."

* * *

Fannmalth was currently with Crawford in some sort of large room. Fannmalth was observing the chairman as he accessed his _Archive Magic_ and couldn't help but be a bit impatient.

"Not to rush you former chairman, but our plans are on hold until you locate Jellal," Fannmalth pointed out.

"Start your yammering," Crawford snapped. "This magic is incredibly complicated, I'm concentrating. My _Super Archive Magic_ is the only spell powerful enough to locate any writing on the continent, but even it needs time."

"Great story, tell and again when you've done your job so we can activate _Face_ ," Fannmalth barked. "So have you found him yet? How about now? No, how about now?"

"If you want this to be done quickly, then be silent," Crawford snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyôka was continuing her torture on Astrid, who hands feet and waste were now currently wrapped by Ezron's tentacles.

"Do it," Kyôka ordered.

Suddenly a massive surge of electricity ran through Ezron's tentacles and electrocuted Astrid and she screamed by she never screamed before.

"That is enough for now," Kyôka instructed.

Ezron then immediately stopped unleashing electricity and Astrid practically collapse onto the ground.

"You know where he is so tell me," said Kyôka.

Astrid merely looked at her defiantly. "Not until you free Adelaide."

Kyôka narrowed her eyes. "Continue, Ezron." Ezron then lifted Astrid to face her and Kyôka placed a hand on her head and forced her to look directly into her eyes. "Have you ever wondered if it was possible to die simply from pain?"

She then immediately used her curse to amplify Astrid's pain receptors once again. Ezron then immediately unleashed a burst of electricity into Astrid and she screamed once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Jellal was still battling against the _Oración Seis_ and was practically exhausted.

Orara looked at him worriedly. "What will you do?"

"That was a pretty speech you just gave us," Maarva admitted. "Do you plan to persuade us to yield?"

"You're too far gone to reach with words," said Jellal.

Everyone just stared at him.

"The _Oración Seis_ mustard I!" Jellal yelled. "Prepare yourself!"

Maarva eyes then immediately began to glow.

Suddenly rising from the ground was none other than Zero.

"You're all going to die!" Zero roared as he unleashed a burst of energy from his hand and aimed it directly at Jellal. "Everything ends! But I think I'll start with you!"

"It's Zero?" Shiva gasped.

"How did he break through our seals?" Salazar stared.

"And how is he alive?" Cydor stared, he was so certain that he killed him.

Yeren and Dagur just stared.

Zero's attack then went straight through Jellal's chest.

"Jellal, no!" Orara cried.

Jellal then fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at _Helheim_ , Crawford was still trying to track Jellal and then his eyes widened.

Fannmalth stared at him. "What does that look mean? Did you screw this up?"

"Silence," Crawford snapped. "Run your mouth elsewhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you concentrating?"

"Stop talking for wanting your life!"

* * *

Jellal just laid down on the ground with a massive hole within his chest.

"This can't be real," he gasped.

Maarva merely smiled.

Orara then quickly rushed towards his aid. "Jellal! I'm coming!"

"No, runaway… while you can," Jellal winced.

"You want me to abandon you? I will never do that!" Orara yelled defiantly.

"He'll kill you too. Run, Orara."

"Not while you're alive! This is not over yet, fight!"

"Sorry, this is it," said Jellal as he felt his strength leaving his body.

Zero then immediately jumped into the air. "Goodbye, Jellal!"

He then landed a powerful fist right on top of Jellal and he laughed maniacally. Orara just stared at him horrified, unable to believe her own eyes and the same thing with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile at _Helheim_ , Fannmalth was starting to get impatient.

"So what is it? Have you found Jellal or haven't you?" Fannmalth demanded.

"It seems there is no longer any need," said Crawford, also starting to lose his patience.

* * *

Orara was on the ground completely horrified as the dust cleared and Jellal's body was nowhere to be found within the crater that Zero has made with his single fist and the only thing left of him was a single boot which fell behind Orara.

"What have you done?" she cried.

Maarva just stood there completely unfazed with his eyes glowing.

"There's nothing left of him," Shiva stared. "He killed Jellal, erased him."

"How tragic," said Yeren.

"I've heard of the power Zero before, but I still can't believe it," Dagur stared.

"Is this for real?" Cydor stared dumbstruck.

"It only took him one attack," said Salazar stunned.

Zero then stood up straight and laughed. "I always hoped that I get to be the end of you, Jellal."

He then laughed, but then at that precise moment something unexpected happened. It was like as if the entire sky was crapping and shattered like glass. Then to add to their bewilderment was Jellal just stood there completely unharmed.

"Thought you died," Orara stared at him in complete shock and relief. "What happened?"

Everyone began looking around and saw that Brain's body was still behind Maarva, who now looks completely stunned.

"My nightmare, it was ripped apart," he said stunned.

That's when they all noticed blood was dripping from Jellal's eyes.

"His eyes," Shiva stared.

"Did he blind himself?" said Maarva stunned.

"No way," Cydor gasped.

"That would be crazy," said Salazar.

Then suddenly a bright light began to emerge from the ground beneath them.

"What is going on?" Cydor yelled.

"I don't like it," said Salazar.

"Is this some sort of attack?" Shiva asked with a panicked voice.

"Let's get him while it charges," said Salazar.

"I don't think we have time," said Cydor.

Jellal then began to lift his hand upwards. " _May seven stars bring judgement upon you!_ " Suddenly appearing directly above them were seven magic circles and they immediately fired beams into the ground. " _Grand Chariot!_ "

Immediately they were all blinded by a powerful beam of light.

"We will not fall," said Maarva defiantly.

Jellal then began moving his hands once again and suddenly a dark void appear directly above them. From within that void they saw a massive burst of energy being brought out of it.

" _True Heavenly Body Magic_?"Maarva stared.

" _Sema!_ " Jellal yelled.

Then suddenly a powerful burst of energy be erupted from the sky and headed straight down towards them. The moment it touched the ground there was a massive explosion and everyone felt the impact of it, even the ones not in the blast radius.

Eventually everything calmed down and that's when Orara, Dagur and Yeren saw a massive crater in the ground and Maarva the line down the ground unconscious. Jellal himself looked immensely exhausted, considering the amount of magic power he used to create such a spell it was not surprising.

Yeren just stared at the crater. "I have never seen a spell of such might."

"He was a Viking Lord once," Dagur gulped.

"You've won," Maarva groaned, barely conscious. "Now finish it."

"That is not my intention," said Jellal.

"You lied," said Shiva looking at him. "You will send us to jail."

"Wrong again," said Jellal as he approached them. "The _Oración Seis_ have been vanquished, now I invite you to join my guild."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"The world never answered your prayers, so you raged against it," Jellal continued. "As did all that belonged to _Crime Sorcière_ , try the path of redemption it will lead you to your answer." He then grabbed Maarva's jacket and pulled him up to face him. "Let the foe we share give us common purpose."

Maarva just stared into his bloodshot eyes. "We can beat Drago Bludvist if we fight together."

* * *

Meanwhile the cube like Island was still flying across the landscape. Fannmalth was now getting very impatient with Crawford.

"This conversation grows tedious, former chairman!" Fannmalth growled. "Have you found Jellal or not?"

"Oh, I've done far better than that," Crawford smiled. "I have taken him out of the equation entirely. My _Super Archive Magic_ was able to transfer his seal."

Fannmalth looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

"This seal is like a key, Jellal held it once, but I just took it for myself," Crawford explained.

Fannmalth looked intrigued. "Oh, did you really?"

"That's right," Crawford nodded. "I did and I can transfer it to anyone at all, anyone with don't mind killing that is. With that person's death, _Face_ will be free."

"What do you mean that person?" Fannmalth asked.

"I mean anyone who ever we chose!" Crawford yelled. "One of the captives from _Dragon Tail_ perhaps!"

"Wait, wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Fannmalth calmly. "You just said that you're the final seal, does that mean you are all that's holding _Face_ in check?"

"Yes!" Crawford yelled impatiently as he turned his back on him. "Now shut up so I can work! I had no idea that this was possible, my _Super Archive_ ability is more fearsome than I believed it to be. Finally we can unseal _Face_! And when we do the world of men will be ours!"

He then laughed maniacally.

"It does seem strange that the key of such a powerful weapon could be transferred so easily," said Fannmalth suspiciously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, well, we former chairman are men of authority," Crawford reminded.

"Indeed," Fannmalth smiled. "So what you're saying is is true?"

Crawford smiled. "You can bet your eye on it, my _Super Archive Ability_ —"

He then immediately stopped when suddenly his chest was pierced by something very sharp like a claw. His eyes turned to me found standing directly behind him with her claws extended was none other than Kyôka.

"Well, that's convenient," she smiled. "So this will break the seal will it?"

"How-how could you?" he wheezed.

Kyôka then withdrew her claws and Crawford fell to the ground and bled out.

* * *

Then suddenly everything began to shake and it could be felt everywhere with in the Guildhall.

"What now?" said Hiccup.

"No way could be an earthquake" said Ruffnut.

* * *

Kyôka and Fannmalth watch as the entire room shock uncontrollably, but Fannmalth was more concerned about the damage that it was causing.

"Well that's going to be expensive!" Fannmalth growled in frustration.

"If even the Cube is reacting, then _Face_ has truly been unsealed," said Kyôka.

* * *

In their cell, Hiccup and the twins went knocked around.

"Don't tell me they've unleashed it?" Hiccup stared with his eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile deep underground there were three stone pillars and one by one they began to glow. Then suddenly emerging between them was a giant stone structure that resembled a face, it had to be a good 200 feet tall and was made of unknown origin.

Hiccup and the twins were doing everything they could to stay upright. Hiccup had just finished explaining about everything that happened, including the details they he had on _Face_.

"You think they've unleashed this _Face_?" Ruffnut asked with her eyes widened.

"It's the only thing that might be causing these this entire place to shake," said Hiccup.

"Then we have to get out of here," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry I have a way out," he said as he looked down at his prosthetic.

* * *

Kyôka and Fannmalth were hanging on to the pillars just to stay upright.

"Such a reaction," Kyôka gasped.

"Can we have just set up a little red light to go off when _Face_ was unsealed?" Fannmalth yelled.

"What are its coordinates?" Kyôka yelled.

Fannmalth then made his way to the _Super Archive_ and began to access it. "Uh… let me take a look here," he said. "Well, it's quite some distance from where we expected it to appear."

"No matter, just activated!" Kyôka ordered.

"That's a fine idea in theory," said Fannmalth, he then stopped when he saw and everything has stopped shaking. "Oh, the shaking has stopped isn't that nice?"

Kyôka narrowed her eyes. "It almost seems as if you were stalling."

Fannmalth examine the _Super Archive_. "Uh, you aren't going to like this, but we can't do it from here."

"What did you say?" Kyôka roared.

"Well, we could have back when the former chairman was still alive," said Crawford looking at her. "But seeing as he was the only person who knew how to use this _Super Archive_ properly… well, without him I'm afraid will just have to activate it manually."

Kyôka looks slightly annoyed. "It would seem as if I have blundered. I was too impatient." She then turned her eyes onto the map in front of them. "Then we have no choice, we have to send someone there."

"Whilst we cross our fingers that _Dragon Tail_ doesn't interfere," said Fannmalth.

"You need not worry about them," said a voice. They turned and saw approaching them was Seilah. "It should not be long now, very shortly _Dragon Tail_ fable will come to an unhappy end."

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab, a little girl in a lab coat was skipping about happily.

"Oh no, what if your birthing pod shatters because of all this shaking?" she asked. "I mean what ever will I do?" She then turned around. "But I don't need to worry as you have already regenerated."

Tempest had finally emerged from his pod and found that he had changed completely. He now looks like a handsome young human and he wasn't particularly pleased.

"This body, it feels unfamiliar," he noted.

"That's because it's new Tempest," said the little girl.

"Tempest? That's my name is it?" he asked.

The little girl merely smiled at him affectionately. "Well, of course it is skill. I decided to improve you by the way, now you are a hunk!"

"My looks are not relevant," Tempest growled.

Then emerging from another pod was Jackal and he looked annoyed. "No fair, why was he the only one who got a makeover!"

"You were always a hottey Jackal," said the young girl pressing her head against his bare chest. "I would never dream of improving you! Where would I start?"

"That is a not Lamy, you Envy Demons are so annoying," Jackal growled.

Tempest looked at Jackal. "Your name is Jackal?"

"Same as it always was," Jackal glared. "Are you telling me that you forgot it?"

Lamy then began to cry. "Tempest loses his memories every single time we regenerate him. Probably because of those bane particles. Poor guy, he forgets us, even me."

Jackal looked furious. "That fireball and black cat are going to pay for what they did to me! I'm going to slaughter them both!"

Lamy smiled at him. "You're so beautiful when you're angry. Drives me wild."

"Start getting on me!" Jackal roared.

That's when they all noticed someone approaching them.

"Someone there?" Tempest asked.

"Who is that?" Jackal asked.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Lamy.

Standing before them was Minerva, but she had changed dramatically. She now had a pair of horns on their head and some kind of black tissue around her right eye.

"So this is the new me and I thought I was strong before," she said looking at her body.

"Kyôka brought this human in," said Lamy not looking particularly interested. "I think she said that her name was Minerva. Honestly though, I try to be open the girls just don't do it for me."

"Minerva," said Tempest looking directly at her.

Jackal smiled. "Hey, it's always good to have some new blood."

Minerva merely smiled.

Lamy then richly spun towards another pod. "Speaking of things I don't like, I think it's time I transformed this one too."

Inside the tank was Adelaide, who was completely naked and had tendrils wrapped around her.

"Your name is Adelaide, right?" she said with disdain. "You and that stupid cute face, I'm going to transform you into the ugliest caterpillar this world has ever seen."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout had just place the Lacrima inside the cellar beneath the Guildhall.

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him. "We are in crisis mode here so you run away?"

Snotlout looked up and turned to find Agatha had walked down the stairs. Agatha then immediately noticed the glowing Lacrima.

"Is that some kind of Lacrima?" she asked.

Snotlout then suddenly began to pounce on her. "You can't stop me!" he yelled.

He then pinned her to the floor and she struggled to get him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Why did you have to come here? Now I can't let you leave!" Snotlout yelled. "This is what I have to do!"

Agatha was doing everything she could defend him off and that's when she quickly deduced that the Lacrima was some sort of bomb.

"Is it a bomb?" she stared.

"This is goodbye!" Snotlout yelled. "This is the end of _Dragon Tail_!"

"Help!" Agatha yelled.

Snotlout then quickly silenced her by slamming her head onto the floor and moved his hand over her mouth. That's when she noticed a funny look in his eyes and knew that he wasn't acting in his own mind.

' _Is this some kind of spell? What do I do?_ ' she asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Fishlegs had just finished calculating the precise coordinates of _Helheim_.

"Based on everything that Toothless told me, I've done it," he said.

"That's awesome, Fishlegs," Ruby smiled and everyone agreed.

"So where are they?" Stoick asked.

"Above us," he said pointing up.

"What?" Ruby blinked.

"They are right over us," he said with a slightly panicked look.

"Are you certain?" Stoick asked.

"I know how it sounds, but when Toothless escaped they were near the eastern border heading west," Fishlegs explained. "Unless they change directions, they should pretty much be on top of Berk now."

* * *

Fishlegs was right hovering above the city was _Helheim_ 's floating fortress. Watching from the observation room was Kyôka, Seilah and Fannmalth.

"We should see the fireworks soon," said Seilah.

* * *

Back in the Guildhall everyone was surprised by this sudden development.

"Guess they decided to come to us," said Eret.

"Then will have Hiccup back in no time," said Ruby.

Stoick looked at everyone. "Get ready!"

Everyone cheered, but then a few seconds later there was a bright light and seconds the entire Guildhall glowed purple. A few seconds after that there was a massive explosion that destroyed Guildhall which could be seen across the entire city.


	15. The Demon's Rebirth

Everyone in the city just gasped at the smoke emerging from the Guildhall, or what was left of it of the explosion.

"What was that?"

"It came from _Dragon Tail_!"

"They're Guildhall blew up!"

"And we only just fixed it."

"You don't think this has something to do with the Council bombing do you?"

"I really hope everyone made it out in time."

"Let's hope so because no one could survive that."

"We should help them."

"No way! If they are under attack, it will be too dangerous!"

* * *

Kyôka, Seilah and Fannmalth the observation room and they had just witnessed the destruction of the Guildhall.

"The end of _Dragon Tail_ delivered as promised," said Seilah.

"That was quite well done, Seilah," said Kyôka looking immensely impressed.

Fannmalth laughed. "I can scarcely imagine how many bodies must be under that rubble!"

"We have eliminated _Dragon Tail_ in a single move," Kyôka smiled. "It would seem as if there was no need for us to mobilise the Cube against them after all."

Seilah nodded in agreement. "It would."

"Now that they're dealt with, we can put all of our efforts into activating _Face_ ," said Kyôka. "The time is upon us, the _White Legacy_ … _Face_. Rendered fullest by their fears the mortals built the engine of their own demise, once it has cleansed this world of magic the humans, elves and dwarfs will be powerless and then the age of demons shall begin and all this is prepared for the return of Drago."

However several dots then appeared on one of the screens.

"Oh, that is in good," said Fannmalth, who was the first one to detect this issue.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Kyôka asked.

"Yeah, the thing is I'm picking up some approaching magic signatures," said Fannmalth.

A soldier then rushed into the room. "Lady Kyôka, our centuries have spotted four individuals approaching the _Cube_."

Fannmalth frowned. "Did you say four, well that's off. The _Archive_ is detecting over a 100 Vikings en route."

"I can't speak to that, but we only saw four sir," said the guard.

"This doesn't make sense," said Kyôka looking deeply annoyed.

"I'll put our sensors on screen," said Seliah as she access the _Archive_.

Immediately a picture of the city appeared on the screen and they could in fact detect four objects flying towards them.

"What are those?" Seliah stared.

"It can't be!" Fannmalth stared.

Flying up towards them were, Toothless, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper and each of them were holding a deck of cards. Before they were flying as quickly as they could up towards the _Cube_.

"Just cats?" Seliah stared.

Fannmalth looked immensely horrified. "They're not just cats, they are vicious animals!" He then recognised the black one. ' _I see that you let one escape Lady Freida_.'

Kyôka merely frowned. "And you're saying that these poor creatures are admitting hundreds of signals?"

"Look at their paws, each of them seem to be carrying something," said Seliah.

Upon closer analysis they saw that the four of them were carrying decks of cards.

"Decks of cards?" Seliah gasped.

* * *

Before the explosion happened, Agatha was still fighting Snotlout's grip.

"Stop it, Snotlout!" said Agatha is muffled voice. "Think about what you're doing!"

Snotlout however to be in some sort of trance and wasn't listening. " _Dragon Tail_ must be destroyed. I will destroy you, I will destroy us all!"

Agatha then got an idea. ' _Sorry, hope you don't take this personally._ '

She then immediately moved her arms and Snotlout immediately turned into a card.

"Destroy! I must destroy!" Snotlout yelled within the card.

Agatha then grabbed the card and smiled. "That blonde elf pretty boy, taught me that trick. Always wanted to use it."

She then turned her attention to the Lacrima which was now growing ferociously and she knew she did had much time.

"Crap, it's about to blow," she said and quickly ran up the stairs as quickly as he could.

* * *

The rest of the members of _Dragon Tail_ were completely unaware of the explosive device right beneath their feet. The moment she made her way into the Great Hall, she immediately worked her magic.

" _Card Dimension All!"_ Agatha yelled.

Suddenly there was a bright light at everyone except for the Exceeds turned to cards, much to their astonishment.

"Huh, where am I?" Merrill asked.

"What is this magic?" Ragnar asked.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?" Gobber demanded.

"Sorry but I have to make sure that everybody gets out that some of your way to slow," said Agatha.

Once they were all turned to cards she immediately extending her hand. "Now then, _Return All Cards to Me_!"

Immediately all the cards and began to fly towards and soon became a deck of cards in her hand.

Agatha then immediately turned towards the Exceeds. "Toothless, Stormfly, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper! The Guildhall is about to explode, get us out of here and had to that _Helheim_ base!"

Agatha then immediately turned herself into a card and immediately the exceeds each grabbed a deck of cards and flew out of the building. They were just in time, because seconds later there was a massive explosion that wiped out the entire Guildhall.

* * *

In the present, Kyôka, Seilah and Fannmalth were completely stunned and they soon figured out where those signatures were coming from.

"Those cards they are carrying must be stacked with _Dragon Tail_ Vikings," Fannmalth deduced.

"So it would seem," Kyôka agreed.

Seilah was just stunned. "Impossible. I failed my Lady Kyôka."

Kyôka immediately turned to the soldier. "Establish a perimeter, deploy a gravity field beneath the _Cube_!"

"Yes ma'am," the soldier nodded.

"Formation one battle stations on all six of our sides," Kyôka commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Keep them away from the top of the _Cube_ at all costs!"

* * *

Toothless was leading the other exceeds towards the _Cube_ and were making their way to the top of it as quickly as they could. However, before they had a chance they immediately felt a massive gravitational pull for them to the base of it.

"What's happening?" Stormfly cried.

"It's pulling us in!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Cloudjumper yelled.

"This is going to hurt," said Toothless as he saw they were landing towards the spec of ground.

Soon the four them crashed to the ground hard, but they found themselves completely stuck to it.

"Gravity," Skullcrusher noted. "They've reversed it."

"So much for sneaking in without them knowing," said Toothless.

"We've got incoming!" Stormfly pointed.

Heading towards them was an entire platoon of soldiers from _Helheim_. Then suddenly one of the cards in Toothless' deck began to glow and Agatha re-emerged.

"Hello _Helheim_ , I would like you to meet _Dragon Tail_!" Agatha yelled.

She then immediately undid her spell and suddenly landing on the ground were all the _Dragon Tail_ Vikings, all of them no worse for wear.

"Let's get them!" Agatha yelled.

They all cheered and immediately charged at _Helheim_.

" _Dragon Tail, too battle!_ "

We emerging from the card had freed Snotlout from Seilah's spell.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You back to normal yet, Snotlout?" Agatha asked looking down at him.

"What have I…" Tear then began to pour out of his eyes, "What did I just do?"

"If you want to save Adelaide then I suggest you pick yourself up," Agatha suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile in the last Lamy was beginning her experimentations and Adelaide and she could hear the noises outside.

"It's getting kinda noisy out there," she noted. "Well, it doesn't matter to me." She then turned her attention onto Adelaide. "Here's what I'm going to do first, I'm going to take that pretty face of yours and screw it up."

Immediately the tendrils inside of Adelaide's tank began to penetrate her skin and began to inject something into her.

"How does it feel?" Lamy asked cheerfully. "Having Demon blood flow into your pathetic human body?" She laughed as she saw the infection spreading into Adelaide body. "You're going to look positively hideous by the time my work is done and then none of the boys will like you more than me. Beauty queen to troll face, sure sucks to be you."

However Adelaide's eyes immediately opened and Lamy jumped back in surprise. Then suddenly cracks began to form within her tag and it shattered and water began to spill out.

Lamy immediately looked at her nervously. "Hey! Not cool! How did you even do that?"

"I'm sorry," said Adelaide as she landed on the base of the tank. "I've already got a bit of Demon blood in my veins. That is how I'm able to use _Demon Soul_ _Magic._ "

Lamy then immediately began shaking nervously.

"That injection was really quite helpful," Adelaide smiled.

Lamy immediately retreated back and slammed into one of the tanks out of fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyôka was making her way to Astrid cell, unaware of what was going on in the lab.

"I'm glad we have Astrid here, hostages tend to be rather effective against humans," she said.

She then opened the door, but her eyes widened in shock the moment she entered. Astrid was completely gone and what was more than a giant hole in the wall. Then suddenly from out of nowhere, the twins immediately grabbed each of her arms.

"Sure took you long enough," Tuffnut smirked.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," said Ruffnut.

The twins were now wearing clothes and the two of them were smiling menacingly at Kyôka.

"We had you in shackles," said Kyôka stunned. "How did you escape?"

"That was easy," said a voice. Kyôka turned her head and saw Hiccup leaning against the wall now wearing his armour. He then gestured down to his prosthetic. "This prosthetic was not just made for walking, it has a hidden blade attached to it which I used to slice shackles the pieces. Once you are able to use magic again it was this since escaping and rescuing Astrid."

"Where is she?" Kyôka demanded.

"I received such tender treatment when I was your prisoner," said Astrid's voice with in the hole in the wall.

Then walking out of the hole was Astrid in her cloth armour and over her shoulders was Ezron, who was now dead.

Astrid immediately looked at Kyôka menacingly. "It would be a shame if I could not return the favour."

* * *

In no time at all immediately shackled Kyôka hands and feet and extended her on the ceiling. Astrid has a battleaxe in hand and was looking at with the most frightful murderous look at Hiccup ever seen in his life.

"I intend to make the remainder of your short life, a living hell!" Astrid growled.

"Is it me or is Astrid even more scary than normal?" Tuffnut asked.

"No it's not just you," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup immediately looked at Kyôka. "Where is Snotlout and Adelaide?"

Astrid immediately turned on Hiccup. "You mean they've captured Snotlout as well?" She then immediately approached Kyôka and raised her blade at her throat. "Answer him."

"Whoever Snotlout is, I have not heard of him," said Kyôka honestly. "As the one you call Adelaide, two floors down in a lab. But there is no guarantee that she is alive."

"What did you say?" Ruffnut yelled.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "We need to find her. You stay with Kyôka and me and the twins will go look for her."

"Happy hunting," Astrid nodded.

Hiccup and the twins immediately left the cell leaving Kyôka at Astrid's mercy.

"What was the source of all that shacking?" Astrid demanded.

"Our forces had a stronger unexpected reaction to the unsealing of _Face_ ," Kyôka answered.

Astrid's eyes widened. "So you did unseal _Face_? Then does that mean you killed Jellal?"

"No," said Kyôka shaking her head. "We did not, we did break the seal however after finding a different method."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Astrid asked. "Activating _Face_ would purge all magic from this continent? Why would you want that? What will it accomplish you?"

Kyôka smiled. "Everything we've done. We have done so that we can return to Drago Bludvist."

"What do you mean _return_ to him?" Astrid asked.

Suddenly a green aura began to cover Kyôka and she shattered the shackles on her wrists. "You are such a fool!" She then sliced the shackles around her feet and then immediately charged at her. "These restraints were designed inherit magic, but they have no effect on curses! Thus no effect on me!"

She then immediately slammed her hand towards her, but Astrid immediately blocked it with her forearm. Kyôka stared at her was ill-prepared for the powerful kick Astrid dealt her, knocking her backwards.

"So you were all followers to Drago?" said Astrid.

Kyôka smiled. "Followers would be an understatement. No, we are more like his children. We are all born of the sacred books. Born of the Books of Drago!"

She then immediately landed on the floor and extended her close towards Astrid, but she merely not them aside with her battleaxe. Immediately they began to class with axe to claw, neither one of them giving an inch.

"It is only natural that we have faith in our creator," said Kyôka.

"I have no problem with faith in others," said Astrid avoiding her claws and began swinging her axe at her. "But it can't justify what the heart knows is wrong!"

"How could a human understand?" Kyôka roared extending her claws once again.

Astrid immediately deflected them yet again and stood there strong and defiant. "Humans, elves and dwarfs have beliefs of their own and faith too. And we need that, but we must never let it blind us! We think for ourselves and we stand by our beliefs!"

This set of armour consists of a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a blackish tint. The pauldrons also don the _Dragon Tail_ emblem over each one and her legplates are designed with a decoration. The armour is worn with black pants, yellow elbowpads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with a yellow belt that is tied above the waistguard. In her hands she held a large and powerful lance. This was her _Carven Crusher Armour_.

She then immediately struck Kyôka with the lads as hard as she could. "You are the only ones who are responsible to that you choose!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the _Cube_ , the _Dragon Tail_ Vikings was still battling against the _Helheim_ soldiers.

"Just keep on coming," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. "I'm starting to get bored."

He then immediately spread his hands outwards and immediately sent a massive arctic wind that freeze the soldiers in place. One of them however was able to avoid getting frozen and try to attack him from behind, but then Heather appeared out of nowhere and struck him with a powerful kick.

"Such cowardly tactics," she glared.

* * *

A massive golem was now swinging a massive mace down upon Eret, but he merely raised his hand to guard and bend the handle. Then with a smile on his face he immediately began eating the mace.

"That is some nasty iron," he said as he tossed the remains of the mace aside. "Taste my _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ "

Eret then unleashed his breath attack blown away the golem as well as a few soldiers.

* * *

A demonic creature with wings then began to attack them from above, but Merrill turned and faced it.

"You asked for this," she said as she began spinning around unleashing waves of water. " _Sea Dragon's Tidal Wave!_ "

The creature was immediately blown away, but then jumping off its back with two soldiers.

"I guess that didn't settle it," she said as he took in a deep breath. " _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ "

She then unleashed a breath attack blowing away both the demonic creature and the soldiers at the same time.

* * *

Lucy then dealt a powerful kick to a soldier. "Take that ugly!"

Taurus then appeared and swung his massive battleaxe knocking away more soldiers. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw soldier making his way towards Ruby, who had her back turned.

"Look out Miss Ruby! Behind you!" he yelled.

Leo however appeared out of nowhere. "I've got this, _Regulus Impact_!" He then slammed on fist of golden light into the soldier knocking him back along with several others.

"Hey, thanks," said Ruby quickly and then she frowned. "You show up on your own a lot."

"Never lower your guard, in battle," said Leo and immediately took her hand. "However, I think you'll find it quite rewarding if you load it from me."

"I've got my doubts about that, but also this isn't the time," Ruby groaned.

Leo smiled. "You've implied that there may be a time and I am also willing to wait."

Taurus meanwhile was still battling against the soldiers and narrowed his eyes at Leo.

"Leo, I could use some help here!" he yelled.

Immediately a golden light covered Leo. " _Lion Brilliance!_ " he yelled and immediately the soldiers were pushed backwards.

* * *

Stoick meanwhile was dealing with an entire platoon of soldiers and immediately grew five times his normal size.

"Be gone!" he yelled as he swatted them away like flies.

* * *

" _Knuckle Plant!_ " Ingrid yelled tossing several seeds into the ground.

Suddenly plans emerged from the ground in the shape of fists and pummelled the soldiers. She then immediately jumped out of the way to avoid attacks from one of the soldiers and found herself completely surrounded.

" _Falcon Sword!_ " Helga yelled.

Then suddenly there was a blinding speed of light and all the soldiers were kicked from ferociously by Helga.

"I appreciate the backup, sis," Ingrid smiled.

"No sweat," Helga smiled back. "Just what yourself, I won't be here to watch your back."

"Appreciate the concern, but I had it under control," Ingrid assured.

"Have you seen Fishlegs?" Helga asked.

"Oh, he's doing just fine," said Ingrid gesturing behind her.

" _Solid Script Magic! Stone Script!_ " Fishlegs yelled.

Several soldiers were charging towards him, but then suddenly landing on top of them was a bunch of stones shaped into the word Stone.

" _Sand Rebellion!_ " Wartihog's voice yelled.

Suddenly a massive sandstorm erupted behind them tossing several soldiers into the air.

"Quit slacking off you two," he said looking at Helga and Ingrid.

"We weren't," they said in unison.

They turned and saw more soldiers charging towards them.

"Just how many are there?" Helga groaned.

"Too many to count," said Ingrid.

"Alvin and the _Thunder Legion_ , are still down we had to protect them," said Wartihog.

* * *

Agatha, Snotlout and Gobber were standing back to back with one another.

"Why did you bring are injured with us?" Gobber asked looking furious.

"Because if I hadn't, they would be in tiny little pieces right now," Agatha answered.

Snotlout was looking at the smouldering remains of the Guildhall below them. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Listen live at anyone's fault its _Helheim!_ " Agatha snapped. "Now you can either just stand there feeling sorry for yourself or you could help us?"

"You made your point," said Snotlout as he stood up straight. "I'm gonna take these creeps out once and for all!"

* * *

Valka was dealing with an entire squad with staff in hand. " _Sky Dragon's Storm Wall!_ " she yelled and unleashed a powerful burst of wind that blew away the soldiers.

* * *

Bucket and Mulch were standing side-by-side as soldiers charging towards them.

" _Slime Whip!_ " Mulch yelled and immediately began slamming the soldiers with a slimy whip.

" _Picto Magic! Golem!_ " Bucket yelled as he painted on a canvas and painted a golem on it

Immediately the image golem appeared and immediately began to engage the soldiers bashing them back.

* * *

Spitelout was in his beast form. "I'm getting sick of you scumbags!" he roared.

He then immediately not the soldiers away facing him with a single punch.

" _Rainbow Fire!_ " Gustav yelled unleashing a burst of flames of multiple colours at soldiers yelled unleashing a bust of flames with multiple colours at a group of soldiers.

"We can beat them back, but how do we move forward?" Gustav asked.

"We need to get on top of this thing somehow," Spitleout roared.

"We could fly people over, but this gravity field is stronger than normal," said Stormfly.

* * *

Toothless, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper with their battle forms battling against the soldiers.

"We're currently at the bottom of this thing right now, which means that the top of this thing is way out of our distance," said Toothless as he punch a soldier in the face."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked looking exhausted.

Skullcrusher was holding his own against the soldier, with his blade against his. "We are wasting our strength on you while Astrid and the others are in chains!"

Cloudjumper then immediately dealt a few quick punches at several soldiers knocking them back.

Gothi was currently with Alvin and the _Thunder Legion_ , who were in pretty bad shape.

"We have to find a way to get into this fortress!" Stoick roared.

Then suddenly there was a massive shake and seconds later there was an explosion creating a massive hole in the ground.

"Was that some sort of explosion?" Ragnar blinked.

Then suddenly emerging from the hole was Kyôka and was quickly followed by Astrid who is chasing her down with her lance.

"Astrid!" Ruby cried.

Everyone was just stunned as Astrid kept on chasing after Kyôka, but then they turned their attention to the massive tunnel she had created.

"There's are way through!" Stoick yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the twins were currently making their way towards the lab in order to rescue Adelaide, but then several soldiers appeared to cut them off.

"There they are!"

"The escaped prisoners!"

Hiccup looked back at the twins. "You two go ahead, I'll handle them."

"You got it," they said and quickly ran up the stairs.

Hiccup then immediately drew _Inferno_ and charged at the soldiers, he then unleashed a powerful burst of flames with a single swing of his sword knocking the soldiers back.

"Now that my magic is back, you don't stand a chance," said Hiccup looking down at them.

However he then noticed that time had stopped and he felt a chilling presence at the very back of his neck.

"What's going on? Why has time frozen?" Hiccup frowned.

"You certainly come quite away since last we met," said a booming voice behind him.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he turned around and saw standing there was none other than Drago Bludvist.

"There again, your family always had a tendency of breaking past their limits," he said. "Welcome to _Helheim_ , the library of Drago Bludvist. Where each and every single one of my books reside."


	16. To Let Live or Die

Hiccup was deep in the bowels of _Helheim's_ headquarters and he was currently facing Drago, who had somehow managed to stop time around them.

"How do you like your visit, Hiccup?" he asked. "I hope my creations have not been too hard on you."

Hiccup looked at him. "We meet again."

"Strange isn't it," said Drago as he began to observe everything around them. "Given the right motivation, even beings of chaos can collaborate. _Helheim_ , a collection of my finest works, of course I can't take all the credit for their organisation. Apparently that solely belongs to Master Dragrach."

"And you must be so proud of him," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I know quite a bit about him, he's the demon that my master tried to vanquish many years ago."

"Actually it would be more accurate in saying that he couldn't kill him," said Drago.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "What you mean by that?"

"Oh, Ingeel did destroy his body, but he was unable to destroy his soul," Drago explained. "Of course word located is anyone's guess in the present moment."

"And I bet you know exactly where it is," Hiccup assumed.

"Perhaps," said Drago smiled. "Dragrach is my most powerful creation, my legacy, rest assured you will meet and soon. Though the meeting will not be exactly as you might imagine it to be. Then you have to come with the decision to let live or die and I look forward to that confrontation."

Hiccup then notices image was flickering and realise that he was nothing more than projection.

"I've enjoyed our meeting," he said as the image began to flicker even more rapidly.

"You're not making much sense," said Hiccup.

Drago ignored his statement. " _Helheim_ is only doing this to meet me, they should get a chance to see it through to the end. If I stepped in premature labour would ruin all the fun, I wonder who weeks me first you or Dragrach?" An evil smile then appeared on his face. "Until then."

Hiccup watch as he vanished and soon time returned back to normal.

"What is your gain Drago?" Hiccup wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid found herself falling down towards the ground, but then suddenly she was pulled in by the gravity pull of the _Cube_ and found herself being dragged back towards it. Fortunately, she managed to land on the ground on her two feet and then began to revert back to her cloth armour.

"It's Astrid!" Speedfist yelled with relief.

"Thank Thor you're all right," said Phlegma.

Astrid tried to get back onto her feet but she was a little wobbly. "There's gravity?" she blinked and that's when she noticed the other members of the Guild were around her. "You're all here?"

"Well done," said Stoick as he approached her. "You've opened up and for us."

"My pleasure," said Astrid still looking a bit confused. "Question, why are we upside down?"

"Sorry that we don't have time to play catch up," said Ragnar apologetically as he turned to the others. "I say that we storm the hole that Astrid made and wreck shop."

Everyone cheered.

"Hiccup and the twins are okay," Astrid informed them. "That just leaves Adelaide and Snotlout."

"You can take me off that list," said Snotlout approaching her. "I will save Adelaide, I swear it!"

"Go, you know what to do," said Stoick.

Ragnar looked at everyone. "Ready?"

"Yes," Heather nodded.

Ragnar then led the charge into the hole.

"Don't forget the blood sample with bane particles," said Gothi looking at the unconscious bodies of Alvin, Johann and the _Thunder Legion_. "I needed to heal them!"

"You let me worry about that," said Stoick. "We will be back, until then just keep them alive."

Gothi smiled. "That is why I'm here, isn't it?"

Stoick then jumped into the hole.

Gothi turned to Astrid. "Astrid… come I will treat you."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere were Kyôka's claws which then wrapped around Astrid's waste and pulled her away.

"Astrid!" Ruby cried.

"Forget me, go!" she ordered. "I can handle things here on my own, stop them from using the _Face_."

"You heard her," said Ruby turning to Merrill. "Let's move!"

"Right," Merrill nodded.

Toothless and Stormfly nodded in agreement as well.

Then the four them jumped into the hole as well.

Kyôka then slammed Astrid into the ground as hard as she could, she then removed her claws and the dust revealed Astrid standing on her feet albeit a bit winded.

"I guess one dose of gratitude wasn't nothing you," said Astrid.

"I like you," Kyôka smiled. "You would make a fine demon."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar had led the others into the headquarters of _Helheim_ and they were already greeted with resistance.

"Out of the way!" Ragnar yelled as he put his hands together and unleashed a barrage of icicles at the soldiers in front of them.

Heather then don't powerful slashes of water at the soldiers knocking them back, but more soldiers were now approaching them from behind.

Stoick then stepped forward. "I'll take care of this rabble," he said as some of the Guild members began running down in separate corridors.

He then turned and faced the soldiers. "All right, who wants to be crushed first?"

Then suddenly they began moving a tank down the hallway, but Stoick wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Fine," he said and jumped into the air.

He then slammed his fist down on top of the tank, stopping it and shattered into pieces. The soldiers were now deeply concerned about Stoick's strength.

"Yeah, how do you like that, you scared yet?" Speedfist yelled. "I would be if I were you! We're just getting started!"

* * *

The twins eventually found themselves in the lap began looking around for Adelaide.

"Adelaide!" Ruffnut called.

"Come out, come, out wherever you are!" Tuffnut yelled.

They soon turned round the corner and suddenly Adelaide appeared in front of them now fully clothed.

"Adelaide, you're okay!" the twins yelled.

Adelaide turned. "Ruff? Tuff? Why are you to here?"

"We your brother were prisoners," Ruffnut explained as the approached her.

"Then Hiccup and Astrid were captured as well," Tuffnut added.

Adelaide stared at them. "What?"

"Heather and Astrid are fine now," Ruffnut continued.

"But we don't know what happened to Snotlout," Tuffnut added.

"He is nearby, but he is," said a voice.

The three of them turned and found standing in front of them was none other than Seliah.

"Be careful," Ruffnut warned Adelaide. "She is able to control people will."

Tuffnut nodded. "She used her power to capture us and Snotlout."

"You two should get behind me," said Adelaide as she thought the two of them behind her.

"Snotlout, was my latest pawn," said Seliah drearily. "I sent him back to _Dragon Tail_ to wipe it off the map." Adelaide and the twins stared at her in shock. "Thanks to him your Guildhall is nothing but a pile of embers, but every single member of _Dragon Tail_ still breathes. His mistake is my failure."

Adelaide and the twins sighed with relief upon hearing of their friends were safe.

"I was humiliated, in front of Kyôka no less," said Seliah now looking frustrated. "All because of that man, now my glorious tail will never be realised. He will pay and the blood of his sister will be his price."

"You're right there is a blood debt to be paid," said Adelaide now bearing a frightful look on her face. "Yours."

* * *

Meanwhile in the observation room, Fannmalth was still trying to figure out how to work the _Super Archive_.

"Well now… this is an unexpected turn of events," he said as he looked at the screens. " _Face_ is a currently different location, how could we have been so far off the mark? I mean I knew there would be some margin of error, but not this much."

He then heard footsteps and immediately hid.

Seconds later Ruby, Merrill, Toothless and Stormfly entered the room and immediately saw the _Super Archive_.

"This room feels important," Ruby noted.

"Look at all the writing," said Toothless gesturing to the screens around them.

"And that big floating sphere in the middle, doesn't it look like glow?" Merrill added.

"This must be some kind of command centre," Stormfly deduced.

Fannmalth was completely speechless upon their presence. ' _How did they make it this far? Those worthless guards could be more pathetic even if they tried_.'

"Hey, do you see that?" Ruby asked nervously.

Merrill looked at the screens and gasped.

"I had hoped that Astrid was wrong, but it looks like _Face_ has been unsealed."

"How do we stop it?" she asked.

"Could we use this magic circle, maybe you could see little over again?" Toothless suggested.

"Perhaps, but there's no way for us to operated," said Stormfly sadly. "We're locked out."

"Hold on," said Ruby as she examined the data. "If I am reading this right, the _Face_ can only be activated by its on-site controls, we might be in luck here." She then looked to the data and her eyes widened in horror. "It's already started!"

Fannmalth smiled from his hiding place. ' _You sure work fast Ezal_. _Well done._ '

Merrill's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Everyone turned and they saw some kind of countdown and if it was any at all accurate it stated that the only have 41 minutes until the activation of _Face_.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but this looks like a countdown," she said frantically.

"There's only 41 minutes then all the magic on the continent will be purged from existence," said Stormfly horrified.

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Toothless asked hopefully.

"Should be wrecked the place?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think we can stop it unless we go to it," said Merrill.

"We don't have time to tell the others about this," said Stormfly. "It's in our paws now."

"Then we best move fast," said Toothless.

Then they heard the sound of something striking the floor and turned and found approaching them was Keyes. A dark mist was covering his lower heart as he approached the girls and Exceeds.

' _Perfect timing_ ,' Fannmalth smiled.

"The prayers of these hopeful maidens resonate like the bitter toll of Hell's bells," he said as his staff hit the ground every few seconds. "The demon light shall shine with the radiance of a morning star and breathe new life into the land." He then came to a stop. "Oh, Dragon Maidens, who have fallen into the netherworld may you wonder purgatory as corpses."

All four them just stared at the new arrival and they were bit creeped out.

"Is that a skeleton?" Ruby asked shivering with fright.

"It's just a mask, I hope," said Merrill.

Ruby immediately snapped out of a fear and looked at Merrill. "There is no time, we need to get out of this place and fast."

Merrill nodded. "Okay."

"Stopping the _Face_ is all that matters," Toothless agreed.

"If we don't do there will be chaos," said Stormfly.

Fannmalth then appeared directly behind Keyes. "Hate to burst your bubble, but it's too late. Sorry ladies."

"There is another one," Merrill panicked.

"Don't you worry, I've got this," Ruby assured as she reached for her keys. She then immediately pulled out Aries and Taurus' keys. " _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! And Gate of the Ram! Taurus!_ "

Suddenly the ground began to shake and emerging from it was none other than Taurus. "I'm ready to rumble!"

" _Aries!_ " Ruby cried.

Suddenly appearing in a burst of light was Aries. "I'll do my best Ruby, don't worry," she said timidly.

"Whip these demonic creeps a new one!" Ruby ordered.

"Okay," they said.

" _Fluffy Fluffy Wool! Maximum Fluffiness!_ " Aries yelled.

She then unleashed a massive cloud of wool that began to consume both Fannmalth and Keyes.

Taurus then drew his axe and began spinning around like crazy. " _Wool Tornado!_ " he roared.

As he spun he immediately caused the wool to spin and a massive tornado trapping Fannmalth and Keyes inside of it.

"This is our chance," said Ruby.

Toothless nodded. "You got it."

Stormfly looked at Merrill. "Let's go, Merrill."

Merrill nodded and Stormfly then immediately grabbed her and they flew into the air. "You know where you're going, don't you?"

"To Poison Jolly Valley," said Stormfly. " _Face_ is in the cave there."

Toothless had summoned his wings and grabbed Ruby lifting her into the air. "Taurus! Aries! Cover us what we make a break for it!"

"Okay," Aries nodded.

"Leave these chums to us," Taurus nodded.

"Ready?" Toothless asked looking at Ruby.

Ruby nodded.

Immediately they began to fly out of the wool cloud down the corridor.

"Let's hurry," said Ruby.

"Right," Merrill nodded.

* * *

They began flying down the cordon looking for a place to exit, but then they saw Keyes standing directly in front of them.

"No way," Toothless stared.

"How?" Ruby asked bewildered. "Didn't we just leave him in that room?"

"Maybe he went for a secret passage?" Merrill offered.

"We're going to have to punch through him Toothless," Ruby concluded.

"You got it," Toothless nodded.

They then immediately flew as fast as they could towards Keyes, but he merely slammed his staff into the ground and covered himself in a dark aura.

"Behold, the star of misfortune!" he yelled.

"Can it!" Ragnar yelled punching him and richly went straight through him.

Ragnar turned and faced Keyes and saw that he was basically made of dark mist.

"Ragnar!" Merrill cheered.

"Good work," Ruby smiled.

Ragnar looked up and saw the two of them were flying towards him and they weren't stopping.

"Hold on a sec, where are you going?" Ragnar asked.

He then quickly leaned back to avoid a midair collision from the two girls.

"There's no time to explain," said Ruby as they flew past him.

"Thanks for the save though," said Merrill.

"Yeah, sure," said Ragnar looking a bit confused.

"You," said Keyes as he began to reform. "You are Freida's…"

"What?" Ragnar frowned looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Merrill were flying down the hallways as quickly as they could trying to find an opening large enough for them to fly through.

"If we keep going straight, there should be a hole in the wall where we can use to get out of here that I noticed," said Ruby as she looked around.

"There!" Toothless pointed.

By small chance that hole in the wall turned out to be the same one Hiccup had made when he stormed the Guildhall. However, when they approached the hole, they saw wool appearing out of the corner and that's when they saw Fannmalth inside of it.

Though his appearance had completely changed, he now looks like cotton candy on legs and had a pair of goat horns on his head.

"You're not going anywhere, ladies!" he said.

The wool then expanded suddenly, so fast in fact that Ruby was unable to stop and crashed into it. Merrill fortunately was out of its region avoided it completely and flew past it.

"Why is Aries' wool doing here?" Ruby yelled as she and Toothless tried to get out of it.

Merrill stopped and looked at them. "Are you okay?"

"We'll save you," Stormfly assured.

"No time, I'll be fine. Get going!" Ruby yelled.

"Stormfly be careful!" Toothless yelled.

"Good luck," said Merrill.

Stormfly then flew them towards the hole and they blew outside. However, Fannmalth quickly approached it and was not going to let them get away that easily.

"Leaving so soon!" he yelled in his arm immediately extended towards her.

"Look out Stormfly, he's coming after us," Merrill warned.

Stormfly then began to perform some fancy manoeuvres in order to avoid Fannmalth's hand. However, no matter how fast they flew or how sharply they turned the hand just kept on stretching after them.

"Hurry!" Merrill cried.

"Don't worry, child. I'll lose him," Merrill assured.

"You can do it!" Ruby yelled still trapped inside the wool cloud.

"Keep your claws off Stormfly!" Toothless snapped.

Fannmalth merely laughed. "Almost got you, little one!"

However before he could grab them, his arm immediately exploded much to everyone's surprise.

"What happened?" Merrill asked confused.

That's when they saw standing there was none other than Hiccup, who fired a plasma blast just the nick of time.

"How about you pick on someone your own size," said Hiccup threateningly.

"Hiccup!" Ruby cheered.

"You again!" Fannmalth yelled in up roar.

Wool cloud trapping Ruby and Toothless then suddenly dispelled, freeing the two of them.

"He always seems to appear just the nick of time," Ruby smiled as he removed some wool from her hair.

"Thank Thor your safe," said Toothless in relief.

"We owe you one!" Merrill yelled looking at him through the hole in the wall. "Thank you!"

She then immediately took off with Stormfly.

"They'll be okay now, let's go," said Stormfly as she put every ounce of strength into her wings.

Hiccup frowned as he saw them disappearing into the distance. "Well, they couldn't get out of his quick enough? Where are they going?" Hiccup then turned and looked at Ruby and Toothless. "Come to think about what are you two doing all the way up here?"

" _Face_ is already counting down," said Ruby with a panicked voice. "And we can only stop it on site."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "Not good, we still need a free Adelaide too."

"No choice then, Merrill and Stormfly will have to stop the _Face_ themselves," said Ruby.

Fannmalth had returned back to normal, but then he started to yell loudly. His entire body then glowed and then transformed into a demonic bull of some kind which had similar features to Taurus.

"Time to face the revolution, kid!" he yelled in a much deeper voice.

"Why does he look like Taurus?" Toothless stared.

"Did he absorb Taurus and Aries somehow?" said Ruby horrified.

"Yes, I did," said Fannmalth with a large smile on his face. "Thanks for summoning such tasty souls for me to eat. They allowed me to perform a rather potent revolution. There is a rather hefty fee for me to lose those rats and I will make sure that you will pay it with interest."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I'm not really interested in paying your fees, besides I think you owe worse money yourselves after the hospitality you gave us. I don't know about Astrid and the others, but I definitely want to sue."

"You will release Taurus and Aries," Ruby demanded.

"In your dreams pigtails," Fannmalth mocked. "They are part of my precious collection now and I have no intention of getting them up."

"Fine by me," said Hiccup as flames covered his fist. "I'll simply free them by taking you down!"

Hiccup then immediately charged at him, but Fannmalth's face immediately transformed into Aries.

"Hiccup!" she cried.

"Aries!" Ruby gasped.

Hiccup immediately stopped subconsciously and in that hesitation Fannmalth struck in with his fist slamming him into the ground.

"No fair," Toothless glared.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Fannmalth. "Cheap trick."

"Yeah, why don't you fight him there and square?" Toothless yelled.

"I'm betting your soul is top-notch," said Fannmalth as he raised his fist. "I can't wait to add it to my collection!"

Hiccup immediately jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit. "Too bad it's not the sale."

Fannmalth's hand then transformed into Taurus.

"Get me out of this mess," Taurus pleaded.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Taurus no!"

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt me just as much as it's going to hurt you!" Hiccup yelled as he charged with a fist covered in flames.

He then slammed his fist right into Taurus' face. The attack was strong enough to send Fannmalth flying and clearly had been taken completely by surprise by this move.

"Talk about tough love," said Ruby.

"Not like he had much of a choice," said Toothless.

"You brat, I will kill you!" said Fannmalth as he stood up. "If the small fries aren't going to cut it, I have no choice but to show my most powerful soul." Then suddenly he began to glow once again. "You asked for this!"

He then started to transform and Hiccup and the others just stared at him in shock.

"No way," Ruby gasped.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," said Toothless stunned. "What is this? Why does he have _her_ soul?"

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly were flying as quickly as they could to _Face's_ location knowing that they only had 34 minutes left.


	17. Merrill vs Ezel

Merrill and Stormfly were currently flying as quickly as they could towards _Face's_ location.

"We have to hurry, Stormfly!" Merrill yelled.

"I realise that!" Stormfly snapped.

"We can't afford to mess this up, the stakes are bigger than us. The whole continent is at risk, no matter what happens we have to find a way."

"I agree, but I have no idea what we should try."

"Neither do I. We will have to improvise, I know that is what Hiccup would do. Failure is not an option, you've gotta fly even faster Stormfly as fast as you can."

Stormfly then began to pick up speed, but she knew that he was nowhere near as fast as Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were just staring as Fannmalth has completed his transformation.

"Crazy," Ruby breathed.

"This shouldn't be possible," said Toothless in disbelief. "How does he… how does he have that soul?"

"It's Master Hel," Ruby gasped in horror.

"Sort of," said Hiccup.

Fannmalth had indeed transformed into Hel, but it was more the cartoon version of _Grimoire Heart_ guild master.

Hiccup shook his head. "You don't even have the body right!"

"I don't like it," said Ruby.

"The nuances of my appearance aren't important," said Fannmalth dismissively. "Don't you get it? I have become that Dark Viking Hel!"

"Yeah, we can see that," said Hiccup.

"Can you? Because if you could you be cowering in fear right now. Obviously you have no idea what a scary woman she was."

"Actually, I remember her pretty well," said Hiccup.

Ruby nodded. "She caused us a lot of trouble back in the day."

"And obviously we knew her way better than you judging from the costume," Toothless noted.

"That's enough!" Fannmalth yelled dismissively. "Shut your wretched traps and I will tell you all that you never knew about her! You may have heard of the Dark Guild _Grimoire Heart_ , well this woman, a woman after my own heart, led the thing! She was the darkest genius the world had seen since Drago! Now feel free to grovel at my feet!"

"We said we knew who he was," Ruby pointed out.

"You need to work on your listening skills," said Toothless folding his paws.

"Seven years ago, as I was searching for Lord Drago, I stumbled across this fabulous female entity," he said gesturing to himself. "This human was name alone, because everything from her taste in books to her better eye radiated with power. Demonic power!"

"So you never heard how Hel got beat, did ya?" Toothless enquired.

"Can't say that I have, but I don't see why that would matter to me," said Fannmalth.

Hiccup smiled. "It should, because it was me who took her down!" Hiccup yelled as he charged towards him with his fist covered in flames.

"What?" Fannmalth stared.

Hiccup then dealt a powerful blazing fist right at Fannmalth sending him crashing into the wall.

"I won this battle seven years ago, it's how my flames got their spark," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, Hiccup already gave Hel the business."

Fannmalth immediately got back onto his feet. "But did you fight him alone?"

He then immediately jumped, taking off like a bouncy ball, and slammed his arm right into Hiccup. Hiccup braced himself, but he was sent flying and he crashed into the walls.

"Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

"The body may not look like much, but once it's revved up it doesn't quit!" Fannmalth yelled. Hiccup quickly recovered and began running across the wall. "Such power can only come to those who have seen the face of sorcery!"

He then immediately extended his hand and a chain of magical energy was sent flying towards Hiccup. However, he quickly jumped out of the way winding the chain, but Fannmalth extended his hand towards Hiccup.

"Gotcha!" he yelled grabbing Hiccup's leg. He then pulled Hiccup towards him and then grabbed his shoulder with his other arm. "Here we go. Connection! Soon I will be putting your soul in the bank!"

Hiccup immediately spun his body freeing himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled and fired a plasma blast right in Fannmalth's face.

" _Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!_ " Hiccup yelled as flames and lightning began to cover his body. " _Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!_ "

He then unleashed his powerful breath attack which was a combination of fire and lightning and a completely consumed Fannmalth.

"It's like getting cooked in a storm cloud!" Fannmalth yelled. However, he then smiled. "Oh, I've never had such a spicy soul." Hiccup blinked and stared at him as he began to absorb his flames and lightning. "Let me absorb it!"

"Say what now?" Ruby blinked.

Toothless just stared. "So he's also able to absorb the souls of Hiccup's spells? I didn't even know that spell could have souls."

Fannmalth laughed as fire and lightning began to consume his body. "I've got to say, that was a yummy little snack."

"Certainly didn't see this coming," said Hiccup stunned.

"I feel the scope of your strength from the taste you gave me," Fannmalth smiled. "You're likely the Viking that took down Jackal, but that doesn't speak for your odds against the rest of us. Because we are all demons of the _Books of Drago_ , each of us are unique and living weapon of a father time. Expertly crafted by the cruellest of hands, you do yourself a service by keeping sight of the fact that each of us have the strength of a full army and the lust of mortal pain."

* * *

In the labs, Adelaide and the twins were facing Seilah.

"You have no chance against my _Macro Curse_ ," said Seilah. "With it I force any mortal exactly how I bid them."

"So that's how you were able to gain Snotlout to destroy our Guild," Adelaide glared. "Well then…" Suddenly a powerful aura began to cover her body," listen demon you hurt my brother and nearly murdered my father, that means you have to answer to me! And I am not as nice as I seem!"

She then began to transform into her _Wraith Demon Soul_ and she immediately jumped at her.

"Careful Adelaide, she is trying to provoke you," Ruffnut warned.

"Yeah, reckless charges are thing," Tuffnut nodded.

Adelaide however didn't seem to be listening and immediately charged towards Seilah at full speed.

"Humans are quite easily sway by their emotions," said Seilah tiredly. "This makes you simple to manipulate, on such flawless beings my powers are wasted."

Suddenly there was a bright light and seconds later surrounding her was several floating books. She then immediately send them flying straight towards Adelaide, but she easily knocked them back. Seilah have been taken completely by surprise and was ill prepared when Adelaide slammed a powerful kick into her.

"Those foolish emotions are also the source of humanity's strength," said Adelaide and immediately charged at her once again.

Seilah, this time was able to block a punch and then looked up at her. "Demon Soul Adelaide, your human rage is nothing to the pen of Drago."

"Adelaide, behind you!" Ruffnut yelled.

Adelaide immediately turned and saw Seliah's books heading back towards her, she immediately braced herself as the book struck her.

Tuffnut looked confused. "That's Adelaide strongest form and it still isn't winning?"

The birds had return to Seliah and were now floating around her.

"I will not lose," said Adelaide glaring at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was still battling against Kyôka, she was now wielding a pair of twin swords and charging at her at full speed. Blade and claw clash with one another, but Astrid kept on her attack despite the fact that Kyôka was blocking each and every swing.

Kyôka and then immediately extended her claws at Astrid pushing her back. Astrid then came back swinging down at her, but Kyôka blocked her once again.

"Such power," said Astrid stunned.

The moment she landed back onto the ground, Kyôka charge at her with her claws raised. Immediately they clashed once more and looked at each other dead in the eyes.

"I'll ask you once again, what is your Guild trying to accomplish?" Astrid demanded. "You say that you wish to return to Drago, but what does that mean?"

"We live to serve the great being that created us and we have made his wish is quite clear," said Kyôka. "There is only one path set before us, the destruction of your world."

"Don't expect all to go according to your plan," Astrid glared. "My comrades will be fighting to stop _Face_ as we speak."

"You speak of our plans, but yours are just as fragile."

"What?" Astrid blinked.

Kyôka chuckled slightly.

Astrid had a bad feeling about this. ' _That smile… as if she has predicted all of this_.'

"Still plans of the last things you should worry about," Kyôka smirked.

She then pushed herself forward and Astrid had no choice but to move backwards.

* * *

Meanwhile Merrill and Stormfly were moving as quickly as they could towards _Face's_ location.

Merrill could sense that Stormfly was having difficulty maintaining the speed. "Just hang in there, we're getting close."

"Don't worry, I'll get us there somehow," she promised.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was facing Keyes in one of the corridors.

"Listen pal, I don't have time to play fun games with you," said Ragnar.

Keyes merely stood there in silence.

"So you can either tell me why you're bringing up this Freida woman or shut up and come at me!" Ragnar yelled as he swung his fist. However the moment he struck Keyes, he immediately went straight through him. "This freak has the same defence as Heather."

He tried striking Keyes again, but the same thing happened. "What the heck are you doing? If you're going to fight then fight!"

" _Helheim_ has a member that might match your strength," said Keyes as he reformed his body. "But I am not her."

"What are you blabbing about?" Ragnar yelled as he is kicked in this time and when that failed he punched him. "Because I'm in no mood for riddles!"

Unfortunately each one of his attackers came with the same result.

"Think what you wish, it matters not," said Keyes.

' _I can't land a single hit_ ,' said Ragnar looking annoyed.

"With power like yours you could cause quite the destruction, I think I'll hold you here instead," said Keyes.

"Then you're just trying to keep me busy," said Ragnar as he immediately ran down the corridor away from him.

However he didn't get very far when Keyes appeared right in front of him from out of nowhere. He then immediately swung his staff towards him, but Ragnar immediately jumped back. The two of them then just stood there in silence looking at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile the other soldiers of _Helheim_ were attacking any _Dragon Tail_ member they could find.

Snotlout was dealing some very powerful punches to the soldiers sending them flying whenever they got near him.

"Six men with one punch?" said a baffled soldier.

"I counted seven."

"That was barely even a warmup," Snotlout glared. "I've got a lot more of the Snot to deal out."

A soldier either bravely or stupidly then immediately charged at him, but Snotlout merely punched him in the face sending him backwards.

"Adelaide! Ruff! Tuff! Where are you?" Snotlout yelled.

Heather looked back at him. "Your sister is strong and you shouldn't underestimate your teammates, Snotlout," she said. "Besides anyone could hold their own it's your sister so instead of worrying how would you put your faith in her? She would do the same for you."

"Okay you got a point," Snotlout huffed. "I just hope the twins don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly eventually reached a very large crevice in the ground which was very close to the location of _Face_.

"I think that the _Poison Jolly Cavern_ ," said Merrill. "Take us inside."

They then immediately entered into the crevice they found that it was quite deep.

"Wow, how deep is it?" Merrill stared.

"It will be hard to locate _Face_ in this," Stormfly admitted.

They eventually reached the bottom of the cavern and when they looked up they saw that they had flown down several miles. Stormfly was completely exhausted and could barely move, she had put every ounce of strength he had implying them here.

"I apologise, Merrill," said Stormfly looking completely exhausted. "It seems I've used to much magic."

"Don't worry, you were awesome," Merrill smiled.

Merrill then picked up and began looking around the cavern and then found a tunnel. "Hey, look! A tunnel, let's check it out."

They began walking down the tunnel, but unbeknownst to them something was watching from them from above.

* * *

Hiccup was currently still facing against Fannmalth, who is now completely covered in fire and lightning.

"I'm no gambler, but against demonic curses, mortal magic has worse odds than a free leg and goat in a lion stand," said Fannmalth. "Oh, and countdown update… if you're going to win against those odds, you better do it in the next 10 minutes or else you have no magic to fight with. I will have to ask you how it feels, once the magic has been torn away from you, you can tell me what's left!"

"Something tells me you don't really care about our feelings do you?" Toothless glared.

"Wish we knew exactly how much time was left," said Ruby. ' _Everyone who could stand is fighting right now, if we lose our magic all at once we would be doomed._ '

* * *

Snotlout and Heather were currently facing against a slime like creature.

"What is that?" said Heather looking disgusted.

"Whatever it is let us deal with it fast so that we can save my sister and my teammates," said Snotlout.

* * *

Gobber, Spitelout and Gustav were facing a demonic winged creature in one of the corridors.

"Looks like we're on our own," said Spitelout.

"It doesn't matter," said Gobber. "What's most important is that we find the guy with the bane particles."

"I say we just keep fighting until we run into him," said Spitelout slamming his fists together.

"If we can pull this off, I'm buying the next round," said Gobber.

"I'm up for that," Spitelout smiled.

* * *

Eret was fighting on his own taking down several soldiers with his _Iron Dragon Slayer Magic_.

Stoick was leading a small group of Vikings through the corridors, but then a Golem appear directly in front of totem which immediately flashed at them.

* * *

Ruby and Toothless was still witnessing as Hiccup stared down Fannmalth, but Ruby's immediate concern was the fact that they were running out of time.

"Nine minutes, that's all we have left," said Ruby slightly panicking. "If _Face_ detonates there will be nothing we can do. It's all up to Merrill, just Merrill. That's it."

"Hey, she's going to be fine," said Toothless confidently. "She isn't alone, Stormfly is with her. Stormfly is one of the smartest people that I know, no matter what the up against I'm sure she'll figure it out."

* * *

Meanwhile Merrill and Stormfly was still wondering the cavern looking for any trace of _Face_.

"It's getting even darker," Merrill noted. "There was a distant light near the end of the entrance, but now I can barely see where I'm walking."

Merrill then looked down at Stormfly, who was still completely exhausted. "Hey, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard."

Stormfly smiled at her. "I'll be fine, just need a nap. But first let us find this _Face_ device and neutralise it."

"Well, the problem is we don't know the first thing about it. I couldn't even tell you what it looks like," Merrill frowned as she looked around. "What do you think Hiccup would do if he was here?"

"I'm sure that he would find some sort of way to track the immense power coming from it," Stormfly concluded. "Try feeling per magic power."

"Yeah, good point," Merrill nodded. "I will give that a shot."

Merrill then immediately began to sense her surroundings for any trace of powerful magic. However, she then felt something crawling up her leg and panics when she discovered it was a cockroach.

Seconds later more cockroaches appeared out of nowhere and she screamed and ran as quickly as she could. Eventually she was worn out and came to a stop and began taking some deep breaths. Then a drop of water from a stalactite then dripped down on the back of her neck and she screamed and ran once more.

Once again she stopped and took several deep breaths. "Do you know where we came from, because I'm definitely lost now?"

"Be calm," said Stormfly gently. "Settle down and take a nice deep breath."

"If you say so," said Merrill.

She then tried to relax and took a deep breath. "Whoa, the water in the air is amazing."

"And the air is certainly moist and cool," Stormfly noted. "Did it clear your head?"

"Well, yeah," Merrill nodded. "But I feel as if there might be more to it than that."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think I'm… I think I'm on the verge of realising something," said Stormfly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, but I'm too exhausted to focus properly. It's on the tip of my tongue and I feel as if it might be important, but…"

"What kind of pathetic morsels are these," said a growling voice above them. They immediately began looking around for the source of the voice. "Kyôka is playing me for a fool." That's when they noticed hanging on the ceiling was Ezel. "You two won't even come close of filling me up."

Merrill gasped as his presence.

Ezel then immediately pushed off the ceiling and came straight down towards them. "But I guess you'll do for a snack."

He then hit the ground hard causing an explosion that knocked Merrill backwards, but she quickly regained her footing.

"He must be the demon that went to activate _Face_ ," Merrill concluded.

"That's right," said Ezel looking down at her. "I was told that _Dragon Tail_ would send someone to try and stop us. I only took this job, because Kyôka said I could eat them. I was hoping to have a feast… well, looks like the joke is on me!"

He then slammed one of his fist into the ground and Merrill was barely able to dodge in time. She then immediately began running in the opposite direction hoping to put as much distance from her and him as possible.

"What do we do now?" Merrill asked in a panicked voice. "We can't fight, we only have a few minutes left."

Chasing after her was Ezel and he was looking a bit annoyed. "Come back here! I'm starving!"

"Even if we did had time, we are not nearly as strong enough to take on alone," said Stormfly.

Ezel then swung his fist yet again and Merrill barely dodged in time. The moment she landed back on the ground he kept on running, though he was gaining.

"He's going to catch us, I don't have a choice," said Merrill as he turned to face him.

"Merrill don't!" Stormfly pleaded.

" _Enhancing all elemental resistances!_ _Deus Corona! Enhancing all physical abilities!_ _Deus Eques!_ " she chanted and immediately she was covered in a bright sea green light. " _Raging seas, starboard light, steel resolve the deep combined! Enchantment!_ "

The light immediately intensified into a cupboard her entire body.

"You know this won't save you," said Ezel.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill yelled unleashing her dragon breath attack.

Ezel merely took the attack head-on, but the fast-moving water had absolutely no effect on him.

"That wasn't bad pipsqueak, but it's about to be my turn," Ezel smiled. "And this will end it all!"

Merrill immediately jumped into the air and slammed the fist of water directly at him. " _Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_ "

Ezel was completely unfazed and merely smiled.

"It did nothing," she said horrified.

" _Swords of Tenga Goken!_ "he yelled placing his four arms across his chest.

Stormfly looked at Merrill horrified. "Don't just stand there, take cover!"

" _Juzumaru_ _!_ " he yelled.

He then immediately spread his arms and suddenly powerful slashes ran across the entire cavern. They were so powerful that they actually sliced right through the walls, but thankfully Merrill didn't take a direct hit though she felt the after-shock from them.

Ezel then came straight towards her laughing and unleashed another powerful slash that sliced right through one of Merrill's pigtails. Then he slammed her with one of his tentacles so hard that she slammed right into the wall.

" _Onimaru!_ " he yelled again.

"Merrill look out!" Stormfly cried.

Too late, Merrill took a direct hit and despite her defensive spells they had absolutely no effect.

"I've used all my defensive spells I have, but he still too strong!" she yelled as he held her ground as best she could.

Then there was a massive explosion and Merrill was in straight through the wall and skidded across the ground. The attack practically torn her clothes, her jacket sleeves have been torn away and now she was barefoot, also the ribbons tied her head together had been sliced off.

Before she had a chance to get up Ezel landed directly on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Behold," he said.

Merrill turned her head and saw giant statue just opposite her and the top part resembled that of a human face.

"You will die beside _Face_ ," he said.

"No, I can't," she said feeling a twinge of fear.

"It detonates in five minutes, hopefully that will dissipate the stench of ethernano," he said with disgust. "It's brutal at this range, it kills my appetite."

Stormfly just stared. "Wait, ethernano?" Her eyes then widened.

"With the treatment this stuff is getting, it will become the end of all other ethernano and all magic too," Ezel continued. "Just five minutes until our curses reign supreme!"

"This is Ethernano, if we can smell it then that means it must be seeping into the air somehow," Stormfly stared.

Merrill was still struggling to free herself, but it was in vain.

"Lucky for you that five minute countdown will take longer than your death," Ezel smirked and watch more pressure on one of his tentacles practically crushing her arm and causing her to scream.

Stormfly immediately pounced on Ezel and began to dig her claws into his face. "You unhand Merrill you monster!"

Merrill looked at her weakly. "I'm sorry Stormfly."

"I'll scratch your eyes out, let her go!" Stormfly roared.

"Stormfly, you have to run," Merrill pleaded.

"Let her go! Take me instead!" she yelled.

Merrill just looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Come on then!" Stormfly yelled.

Ezel was clearly growing impatient of her as his hand began to move towards her and he grabbed her.

"Don't hurt her!" Merrill pleaded. "Please put her down!"

"That's a weird looking cat," said Ezel. "Still it looked edible."

"Stop don't do this!" Merrill cried. "I'm begging you!"

Ezel then began to open his mouth and moved Stormfly towards it.

Merrill then screamed as Stormfly passed his fangs.

Stormfly looked at her. "Merrill… the air."

Merrill's eyes widened and remembered what they had said before Ezel got the drop on them.

' _This wonderful air. That breath I took_ ,' her eyes immediately turned towards _Face_. ' _Face is permeated with high-density ethernano. There is so much of the stuff of the air around it is swapped in it and the same goes for the water in the air. If I ingested just like Hiccup did… if I could just breath it in, it might make me strong enough to Stormfly._ '

Merrill then immediately began dreaming in the air and immediately felt her body overflowing with power. She then unleashed a powerful burst of water from her body, so powerful that it sent Ezel flying through the air, taken completely by surprise.

"No! What was that?" he yelled.

Stormfly had fallen out of his grip and land on the ground. Merrill was now fully recovered and immediately rose to her feet and Stormfly couldn't help but smile at her.

' _Merrill used to seem so weak and timid, I thought I always had to protect. I was wrong, she got stronger every day and now she has the Dragon Force._ '

Streams of water were now exiting from Merrill's body and she had gone through a transformation. Her eyes were now slits and fins appeared around her legs and arms and on her back. Her hair had also changed to sea green and you could see the fighting spirit in her eyes.


	18. Friends Forever

Merrill had now entered the _Dragon Force_ at her body irradiated with power so much so that it was creating a massive air current around her.

Stormfly smiled at her proudly. ' _She has the_ Dragon Force."

Ezel have been taken completely by surprise by this transformation and the sudden surge of power he was out sensing from her. "Where did this power come from?"

' _I hear the voices of the sea, I feel the depth of the ocean in my veins,_ ' she said to herself. ' _So long as this lasts… this pocket of space is mind to command_.'

Suddenly water began to erupt around the entire cavern and in the midst of the commotion she completely vanished.

"Where she go?" Ezel stared.

Merrill was actually bouncing off the walls of incredible speed and appeared directly behind him. She then immediately saw down towards him as fast as she could and struck him in the back with a powerful punch.

Ezel roared in frustration and swung his fist towards her. "You little brat!"

However, before he could hit her she vanished yet again. She then ricocheted off the wall and struck him in the back once again, but this time she struck him so hard that he crashed right into the wall.

"Incredible," said Stormfly.

Merrill then floated back onto the ground and stood there waiting for Ezel to emerge. 10 seconds later he emerged from the ground looking immensely furious. He then immediately began to crawl onto the ground and incredible speed towards her.

"This might be fun after all!" he yelled.

Stormfly's eyes then turned towards _Face_ as it spatially could see the countdown which told her that they only had under 4 and a half minutes.

Ezel then jumped into the air. "Prepare to die!"

He then immediately put his arms across his chest. " _Swords of Tenga Goken!_ _Onimaru!_ "

He then spread his arms out in an X formation unleashing a giant slash towards Merrill. However, all he struck was the ground which left an X imprint on the ground. Merrill had once again sped away and was now bouncing off the walls yet again.

"To slow," said Ezel in Tessa painting her movements. " _Juzumaru!_ "

He then immediately spread his arms out and of X formation unleashing the same force he did before. However, Merrill suddenly vanished into thin air and reappeared directly in front of him and dealing him a powerful kick right under his chin.

He then immediately retaliated with a powerful punch sending her crashing into the ground and then came straight down towards the finish the job with a crazed smile on his face. Merrill however quickly picked herself up and immediately charged at him.

While they were fighting the countdown was still proceeding and they now had four minutes.

"We're running out of time, Merrill," Stormfly panicked. "You have to hurry!"

"I know, Stormfly," said Merrill as she immediately created a powerful air current around her hands. "I am ending this right now! Watch me!"

Ezel began picking himself up and immediately saw himself surrounded by water which trapped him in place.

"What?" he said. "I'm completely surrounded!" His eyes immediately turned to Merrill who was busy preparing for a major attack. "Damn it!"

" _Dragon Slayer Secret Art!_ " Merrill yelled and a bow made of water appeared in her hand. " _Deep Sea: Ocean Bow!_ "

She then immediately fired an arrow of water directly at Ezel, but he merely laughed as he was stood the attack.

"My Curses can cut through anything you throw at me," he laughed. " _Demon Blade!_ _Mikazuki!_ "

Suddenly powerful slatted run across the burst of water that Merrill had created and struck her in seconds. The attack was strong enough to send her flying across the cavern.

"Merrill! Stormfly cried.

Ezel laughed. "Activating _Cutting Mode_!"

Ezel laughed and immediately began to enter into a transformation, his arms immediately transformed into blades. His face also became black and his fangs grew in length, his face now resembled that of a demonic beast.

"Now these cursed blades are even sharper," he said and immediately jumped at Merrill. "Not they will save you now!"

Stormfly looked at _Face_ and saw that they had about three minutes and 40 seconds. "We have less than four minutes left!"

 _Face_ appeared to be charging judging from all the sparks that were emanating from it.

Ezel meanwhile was slashing his blade that Merrill in a blood frenzy and despite Merrill best attempt he was unable to avoid every single one of them.

She then began to fall towards the ground. ' _This pocket of space_ …' She then immediately recovered and began skidding across the ground, ' _is mind to command. Nothing can stop me!_ '

Suddenly a large burst of water emanated from her and suddenly a great tornado of water began to rush through the entire cavern. In no time at all immediately consumed Ezel, but he wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Someone is a slow learner, my blades can cut through your water remember!" he yelled.

Ezel then began to slice through the water.

' _I need more_ ,' said Merrill. ' _I need to gather as much water as I can_.'

Ezel kept on slicing through the water, but no matter how fast he coveted immediately repaired itself. It soon dawned on him that he was unable to free himself from the vacuum of water he found himself trapped in.

"My swords," he gasped. "I can't even sweep, there's too much water it's all I can do just to stand."

Merrill's face then began to glow as she concentrated all her strength into it. ' _Even if it's just a fraction, please grab me some of Hiccup's strength!_ '

Eventually Ezel was able to free himself from the water vacuum you, but it had taken a great deal of strength. He didn't waste any time and immediately pounced upon Merrill as quickly as he could.

"Merrill look out!" Stormfly cried.

Ezel raised his sword hoping to strike before she could attack.

' _Help me fight_ ,' Merrill pleaded.

She then immediately spread her arms out just in time to block Ezel's blade with some sort of magical force field. The moment it made impact the blade shattered and next second Ezel were completely consumed by great raging storm of water tornadoes. The tornado is not only struck him but _Face_ as well, the attack was strong enough to shatter the sculpture and Ezel was no more.

Merrill was completely exhausted and returned back to her normal form. "I did it.

However when the dust cleared, _Face's_ face was still standing and the clock was still counting down.

"No, why," said Stormfly horrified. "Merrill destroyed _Face_ so why is the countdown still going?"

Merrill tried making her way to what remained of _Face_ , but she was just too exhausted and collapsed.

"No, I can't even move," she said weakly. They now had under three minutes before all the magic on the continent disappeared. "I guess… everything I had wasn't enough."

* * *

Back at the _Cube_ , Hiccup was still facing Fannmalth, who was still covered in lightening and flames.

"I still don't understand how he was able to absorb Hiccup's lightning flames," said Ruby shocked.

"How can we be to me of our attacks make him stronger?" Toothless asked.

"Hit me with your best shot, I can promise you in ahead of time that it won't be enough!" Fannmalth smirked. "Every spell has us a soul and every soul can be devoured."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "There's always a limit to how much power someone can hold."

Fannmalth smirked. "An interesting theory, come and test it. Though I can assure you there is no upper limits to my ability to absorb souls."

Ruby immediately looked concerned. "I don't think he's bluffing."

"Hiccup really need to find another way to beat the guy," said Toothless.

Then suddenly everything began to shake and it could be felt even on the _Cube_.

"What's going on?" said Hiccup.

"That is the _Cube's_ way of saying you're beaten," Fannmalth smirked. "Our work has paid off, with are about to bring the age of magic to an end!

* * *

Merrill was looking at the base of _Face_ with tears in her eyes because she knew that she had failed her most important mission.

"I'm sorry everyone," she cried.

* * *

The rest of the Guild could feel the shaking going on within the _Cube_.

"What's with all this shaking?" said Stoick.

He then immediately dealt a powerful fist to the totem he was holding shatter it to pieces.

* * *

"This is freaking me out," said Ruby as he held onto the walls.

"It is the _Cube_ is reacting to _Face's_ rising power," Fannmalth smiled victoriously.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"If you still want to attack me, you better do it soon," Fannmalth advised. "This concept will be free of magic in three minutes."

"We're down to 3 minutes?" Ruby panicked.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "You have to beat him quickly Hiccup!"

"How much is a Viking work without his magic?" Fannmalth smirked. "I'd say nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was still fighting Keyes, but he wasn't making much progress.

" _Ice Geyser!_ " Ragnar yelled slamming his hand onto the ground.

Immediately shards of ice began to extend towards Keyes, but the moment they penetrated their body he merely transformed into dark mist and reconstituted himself.

"So you're a practitioner of _Ice Magic_ are you?" said Keyes sounding intrigued. "Very intriguing."

"That's a new one, if my attacks are intriguing you they aren't doing their job," Ragnar noted.

Keyes then slammed his staff into the ground. "How tragic truth can be."

"What was that? How you stop talking in riddles and say what you mean," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together.

He was about to unleash another burst of ice, but then he noticed the place was shaking.

"Why does it feel your _Cube_ is about to sink?" Ragnar asked.

"Because the end is nigh for you."

* * *

In the labs, Adelaide was battling against Seilah at the present moment she was sending tomes directly at her.

"So this is how a demon fights," said Adelaide as she stood there withstanding the attack.

"They look pretty evenly matched from this angle," said Tuffnut.

"Gazza comes down to who makes a mistake first," said Ruffnut.

Lamy, who had been knocked out when Adelaide exited the tank, had now come around. She then immediately grabbed hold of Ruffnut and had a sadistic look on her face.

"War isn't in a spectator sport, girly," she said.

"Have we met you before?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nope, but I already take you already," she said.

"Is everyone crazy in this joint?" Tuffnut blinked.

* * *

Astrid was outside still battling against Kyôka and neither one of them were letting up. However they stopped briefly when they felt the entire place shock.

"The beginning of the end," Kyôka smiled. "The mortals shall not rule this world no more."

* * *

Stoick had stopped and looked at Speedfist, who had just reported some troubling news.

"Oh, perfect. I do understand that Gothi and the rest are completely surrounded?" he asked.

* * *

Valka had remained behind with the rest of the Guild in order to protect the wounded, but they soon found themselves completely surrounded.

"Stand your ground, we can't let them attack the wounded!" Valka ordered.

* * *

Stoick looked deeply troubled.

"Very well, I believe are offensive to you. Make sure you don't forget to take a sample from the one with those bane particles," Stoick ordered the rest. "I will go and give Valka some backup."

He then immediately began running down the corridor. ' _I drastically underestimated the enemies' numbers. If_ Face _were to detonate now we would lose any chance of victory we had._ '

* * *

Ruby just stood there watching the staring contest from Hiccup and Fannmalth.

' _Come on, Merrill_ ,' she pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile at _Face_ , the countdown was still proceeding and Merrill knew there was no way that she could stop it.

"I couldn't save anyone," she cried. She then looked at Stormfly. "Stormfly… I'm so sorry."

Stormfly then began to pick herself up, but the battle with Ezel had really taken its toll on her. "I think there might still be away."

Merrill looked at her as she began to make her way towards _Face_.

"What is left of _Face_ draws its energy from the same ethernano that empowered you," she explained. "If we can slightly change the way that Ethernano was processed, we could detonate _Face's_ entire fuel supply and destroy it."

"Sounds like it could work," said Merrill. "But how do you know all this?"

"I've done it, I saw myself do it in the future." Merrill then stared at her in shock. "I had a premonition in which _Face_ didn't go off, but actually it was a bit more challenging than that. I looked through many possible futures, searching for times when we succeeded, but even with all those possibilities I could only find one."

"So the plan will work."

Stormfly kept on making her way to _Face_ until she reached the controls. "In my premonition, I was able to bring out _Face's_ ethernano processes from this control panel."

Merrill smiled. "You always find a way. I am proud of you Stormfly."

Stormfly merely closed her eyes and began moving her hands in the same way that she had seen in her vision.

"After that I put this override code," she said inputting the code and immediately the control panel vanished. "Input accepted, the ethernano is combustible now."

"That's wonderful," said Merrill cheerfully. "Everything will be okay then."

"No," said Stormfly shaking her head. "Not exactly." She has eyes close and couldn't bear to face Merrill, who was looking confused. "This timeline is about to go blank for me, no future. There is nothing to see."

"What are you saying, Stormfly?"

Stormfly then looked at her. "I can tell you with certainty that this will stop _Face_ and allow magic to endure."

"Then what's wrong?" Merrill asked looking confused.

Stormfly then turned to a button, the only one that was showing now. "When I press that button _Face_ will self-destruct. The explosion… we won't be able to escape it in time."

Merrill's eyes widened in horror.

"I am fond of magic," Stormfly continued. "But personally I know that I could survive without it, I think all of us could. After all, we've already done it back in Edolas."

"We can survive," said Merrill as she raised herself. "But all our friends… they are in the middle of battle right now. We can't let them lose their magic at a time like this."

"Yes, you're right," Stormfly agreed. "Now listen Merrill, I have no way of predicting how large this explosion might be. If you leave now you might make it far enough so go, I will handle this."

"How can you ask me to do that?" Merrill cried as she stood on her feet. "I would never…" She then began to walk towards her painfully, but collapsed.

"Please go, Merrill! Live for me!" Stormfly pleaded.

"No, I won't!" she yelled defiantly. "I am not about to leave you here to die alone!"

"I don't want you to be here! Leave so I can do this!"

Merrill slammed her hand into the ground and began to crawl towards her. "No! We will be together for ever, you made me that promise."

Stormfly just stood in silence as Merrill continued to crawl towards her despite the collapse of the cavern around them. They now had one minute and 40 seconds before _Face's_ detonation.

"Didn't you mean it?" Merrill cried.

Stormfly looked at her. "I did mean it, but I'm not strong enough to fly right now. There is no way for me to leave."

"Yeah, I know," Merrill nodded. "The same goes for me, I can barely even crawl. I would make it 10 feet even if I did leave."

Through some great effort Merrill finally managed to reach Stormfly and gave her the biggest hug she was capable of.

"I'm going to stay," she said.

 _Face_ was now glowing even more intently indicating that it was about to detonate soon in the cavern started to shake.

"Honestly Stormfly, there are worse ways for an adventure to end," Merrill cried. "We got to save our friends and we were there for each other through all the tough times."

Stormfly soon hugged her back and was beginning to cry into her shoulder.

Suddenly a powerful beam shot out of _Face_ and into the sky and it could be seen by all the nearby villages.

Merrill then looked to the button on the control panel. "All we have to do is press it right?"

"Right?" Stormfly nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Together then?"

"Yes, we will be together forever."

* * *

Then memories of the first time they met entered into their minds, back when they were in _Alfheim Shelter_. Back then Merrill was a little girl when she stumbled across a strange-looking egg which immediately began to hatch and inside of it was a small kitten.

A few weeks later, the new kitten now named Stormfly was able to talk and fly. She and Merrill were far from the Guildhall plane in the mountains and Merrill was crying.

"Why are you crying this time?" Stormfly asked looking a bit agitated.

"Because I can't stop," she said.

"Could you try at least?"

Merrill looked at her. "Well maybe, I could try and stop crying if you promise to be my friend."

"But what's a friend?" Stormfly blinked.

"A friend is someone who you like and um… um… well you… I don't really know," she said smiling.

Stormfly laughed. "Oh good grief."

"So what are friends for now on, okay?"

"Sure."

Merrill laughed. "I remember now, friends stay together forever and always."

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly looked at one another with tears in their eyes and large smiles. They then started to remember every single day they spend with one another and then how they remembered their first meeting with Hiccup and the others. They remembered their battle with _Nirvana_ and the sadness they shared when they Guild turned out to be nothing more than illusion.

They then remembered when _Dragon Tail_ adopted them and then when they found the entire city vanish into thin air. They then remember their adventures on Edolas, both the hardships and the sadness they found there. They remembered when Skullcrusher joined them and when they first met Alron when he was pretending to be a member of their Guild.

They remembered all the arguments they shared, the meals they shared and the happiness they shared. Neither of them had any regret and they were happy that they were still together to the very end.

Merrill looked at her best friend. "Stormfly, would you be my friend again?"

"Of course, I would," she cried.

Then the two of them began to press the button together and immediately they were blinded by a powerful ray of light and everything went black.

* * *

In the valley there was a bright light emerging from the crevice and finally a large explosion that carried on throughout the entire valley. Shooting up into the sky was a large beam of light and then it began to fade away, but the after-shock was still erupting throughout the valley.

Then appearing on the edge of a cliff on the very outskirts of the valley was Alron, who looked immensely exhausted. In his hands he was carrying the unconscious bodies of both Merrill and Stormfly.

"Just in the nick of time," he panted. "Talk about reckless." A small smile appeared on his face as he looked back at the explosion and then back to Merrill and Stormfly. "So these of the two heroes who destroyed _Face_? They are about the two smallest warriors I've seen."


	19. Hell's Core

Fannmalth was laughing and had extinguished the lightening and flames that had surrounded him, because he was certain that _Face_ had detonated wiping out all magic on the continent.

" _Face_ has been unleashed!" he laughed.

Hiccup however noticed the flames in his wrist. "Oh yeah, I still have my magic."

Fannmalth stopped laughing and noticed for the first time the flames around Hiccup's wrist.

Ruby immediately placed a hand over her celestial keys and they glowed. "So do I."

"What did I tell you?" Toothless smiled. "I knew that Stormfly could figure it out."

* * *

Ragnar and Keyes were still facing against one another, but Ragnar was still able to use his magic.

"That shaking, it stopped," he noted.

Keyes just remain silent.

* * *

Astrid was still facing against Kyôka, now believing that she had the advantage.

"The era of magic you once knew has come to an end," she smiled. "And now all mortals are doomed!"

She then raised her claw preparing to deal the final blow to Astrid, but she quickly blocked the attack though the impact did cause it to move back. Kyôka raised her claw once again this time confident that she could finish off once and for all.

" _Requip!_ " Astrid yelled.

Suddenly she found herself wearing her _Deadly Nadder Armour_. She then unleashed her Spine Shot attack pelting Kyôka with a large of spikes. This sudden attack at court Kyôka completely offguard.

"My magic powers are strong as ever!" Astrid yelled.

Kyôka just stared. ' _Impossible_.'

* * *

In the lab Adelaide was still having her confrontation with Seliah and they noticed that Adelaide was still in her _Wraith Demon_ form.

"Everything has stopped shaking," Adelaide noted.

Everyone just stared realising that they still had their magic.

* * *

Fannmalth was completely stunned by this turn of events. "What the? How could this have happened?" he yelled as he fell to the ground in complete surprise.

"It's simple. Your little plan didn't work," said Hiccup plainly.

"It's horrible! We failed!" Fannmalth yelled in disbelief. "I shudder to think how far this this blunder has sent us back. It pains me."

"Now let our friend go!" Hiccup demanded.

Fannmalth was still in shock. "It's mind-boggling, this failure. What is the cost? What is the cost?" He then immediately pounced on Hiccup, who managed to dodge just in the nick of time. "100,000 of your souls!"

"I'll start my collecting your souls and that of your stupid friends and I won't stop until every little thing on this planet has turned to an empty shell!" Fannmalth yelled in up roar as he swung his claws at Hiccup constantly.

"How can I stop this freak?" said Hiccup as he avoided the claws.

"We've got to do something quick," said Ruby.

"But what can we do?" Toothless asked. "He absorbed everything we thrown at him. He even ate up your spirits."

Fannmalth then began to move his fingers in a very fast manner. "Don't forget that I have all of Hel's spells at my disposal."

Suddenly appearing above them were several dark symbols.

"A magic circle," Ruby gasped.

"This is bad," said Toothless.

"Your fate has been sealed! Amaterasu Formula 28!" he roared.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion that consumed that part of the fortress.

* * *

Astrid was currently still facing against Kyôka, who had been taken completely by surprise from Astrid sudden transformation.

' _How can she still be using magic?_ Face _should have wiped it out from existence,_ ' Kyôka stared.

Knowing that something was wrong Kyôka turned around and ran off.

"Don't you dare run you coward!" Astrid yelled.

"I am leaving this to you," said Kyôka. "Exterminate the _Dragons_."

"That was what I was born to do," said a voice.

Astrid immediately turned in her eyes widened, because standing above her was none other than Minerva, but she had changed completely.

"I told you we would meet again Astrid," said Minerva. "I have been waiting for this day."

"Minerva?" Astrid stared.

"You can call me Neo Minerva."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "So you finally succumbed to the darkness."

"On the contrary, I have been reborn by the darkness. Washed clean of my humanity."

"Does that mean you become a demon?"

Kyôka had finally reached the fortress and immediately entered inside of it.

' _I was certain that our plan to use_ Face _was foolproof_ ,' she said to herself. ' _Now we have no other choice. We will have to revive Master Dragrach by force._ '

* * *

Fannmalth was currently looking at the bodies of Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless after unleashing his most powerful spell yet.

"No way," Hiccup winced. "I can't wait."

Hiccup then began to gather as much strength as he could to stand up.

"Hiccup," said Toothless weakly.

Fannmalth then extended his finger. "Bang!"

He then fired a magic bullet directly at Hiccup striking him in the chest.

"Does this pain bring back old memories of your dance with Hel?" Fannmalth yelled sadistically. "Bang! Bang! Bang!"

He then constantly fired magic bullets striking Hiccup constantly.

Hiccup withstood the attack and looked at the others. "Guys, stay down. I've got this."

"Oh, I can't wait to discover how much more waiting all your strength will cost you and your friends!" Fannmalth laughed sadistically. "Bang!"

He then immediately fired another magic bullet at Hiccup, this time succeeding in knocking him to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"Hel had a lot of spells and now so do I," Fannmalth smiled and raised his hand.

Suddenly a magical chain appeared out of nowhere began wrapping itself around Ruby. He then lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground hard.

"Let her go right now!" Hiccup demanded and charged at him.

"Bang!" Fannmalth yelled and constantly kept on firing magic bullets.

Each one struck Hiccup until eventually he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't think that I forgot you only kitty cat!" Fannmalth yelled and fired another magic bullet this time at Toothless.

It struck Toothless knocking him to the ground. "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"Now that you're down, it is time for me to swallow your souls and your spell will be mine as well," Fannmalth announced.

His fingers immediately stretched and began to wrap themselves around all three of them.

"No please!" Ruby pleaded.

Fannmalth merely ignore her. "Connection!"

Then suddenly all of them felt a massive jolt of pain running through their bodies, it was the same pain Hiccup experienced when he first encountered Fannmalth. It was like their bodies were being torn apart from the inside out.

"He's draining all my power!" Hiccup yelled.

"You three will make wonderful additions to my vast collection of souls," Fannmalth smirked. "Just give up. It is over now!"

All of them merely yelled from the pain they were experiencing from his curse.

"I am never giving up!" Hiccup roared and somehow found the strength to set up. "You won't be taking anything from me! And you're not taking anything for my friends! I won't let you!"

"All of your struggling is pointless," said Fannmalth.

"Guys! Please, you both gotta stay strong!" Hiccup yelled. "We are going to hold on to our souls, you hear me! We and never letting go!"

"Denying all you want, but I still will be getting your souls in my belly!"

"I'm keeping mine. This isn't just for me… it's for him. I owe that much to Ingeel and I'm going to see him again someday!" Hiccup announced. "And then there's Astrid, I'm not giving up on her either!"

"That is ridiculous!"

Hiccup's eyes turned to the others. "You got a think about what other most important things in your life! Remember about what you won't give up, it is the only way to hang on to your soul!"

"The most important thing to me," said Toothless lifting his head. "Stormfly! Stormfly! Stormfly!"

"How much more time will you waste on this stupid sentimental blather," Fannmalth yelled starting to get annoyed.

' _There is nothing more important in this world than my friends, my guild,_ ' said Ruby to herself as she remembered the time she spent at the Guildhall. ' _And my Celestial Spirits._ ' She then started to remember each and every one of her spirits.

"I will see you again Ingeel! And I want to spend my life with Astrid!" Hiccup yelled with all his might.

"Stormfly! Stormfly! Stormfly!" Toothless repeated over and over again.

Ruby then remembered Taurus and Aries who were trapped inside of Fannmalth. ' _This monster took Taurus and Aries, I have to get them back home. I won't give up until I know that they're safe. I owe it to them, I have to protect them no matter what._ '

" _Taurus! I close your gate!_ " Ruby yelled.

Suddenly Fannmalth found his body been split apart for unknown reason.

"Wait, what in the hell is going on?" Fannmalth yelled. "No! It can't be! I'm being torn apart, this can't be happening to me!"

Everyone just stared at him in puzzlement.

"No way, is Taurus actually taking him to the celestial world?" Ruby stared.

"Curse you! Curse you all!" Fannmalth spat. "Taurus! Get out!"

Taurus then immediately launched out of Fannmalth.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"It's working," said Hiccup.

Taurus then vanished into thin air.

" _Aries! I'm closing your gate too!_ " Ruby yelled.

Once again Fannmalth felt himself being ripped apart from the inside. "Aries! Get out now!"

Aries was immediately launched out of Fannmalth.

"I am so incredibly sorry, Miss Ruby," said Aries apologetically just before she vanished.

"Now close Hiccup's gate!" Ruby yelled.

Fannmalth panicked while Hiccup and Toothless just stared at her in disbelief. Fannmalth must've been too shocked to think straight because he immediately released Hiccup.

"He's a _Celestial Spirit_ too!" he panicked retracting his fingers.

Ruby and Hiccup smirked, because he fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Are some fake out," said Hiccup.

Fannmalth realised too late of his mistake. "What a shame! Why did I fall for that trick?"

Hiccup then wait a single second immediately rushed towards him and punched him hard in the face. This resulted him to free both Ruby and Toothless and he was hit so hard that he fell to the ground.

Fannmalth then immediately picked himself up. "It is no use, your magic will not hurt me! You're finished!"

Hiccup however had other plans and immediately grabbed a large chunk of rubble and everyone stared at him as he slammed it right on top of Fannmalth.

"I suppose he can't absorb that, huh?" Ruby stared.

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, it's just a rock. No soul in it."

Hiccup merely smiled and Fannmalth began to panic within the rubble. "No! Not another one!"

Hiccup once again grabbed another chunk of rock and tossed it at Fannmalth. Hiccup then kept on doing the same thing over and over again.

"Please stop! It really hurts!" Fannmalth begged.

Hiccup however kept on ignoring him tossing yet another rock and Fannmalth was beginning to feel himself being flattened by the weight. Hiccup then tossed one more rock and eventually he could not hold his this form and reverted back to his normal form.

Hiccup was totally exhausted, but Fannmalth wasn't moving indicated that he had completed his job.

"Nice job," Toothless winced.

Fannmalth then began to glow bright blue.

"What? Were those rocks still not enough?" Toothless asked.

However, small blue spheres then began to exit from Fannmalth's body and they flew up into the air.

"I think those must be the souls that were inside of him," Hiccup concluded.

"Looks that way," said Toothless. He then turned and looked at Ruby. "Hey, Ruby when we were thinking about important things what kind of stuff are you focusing on?"

"I was thinking about you guys actually," Ruby smiled. "My guild mates and _Celestial Spirits_."

"That does sound like you," Toothless nodded.

Ruby smirked. "I could hear you over there and kept on chanting Stormfly."

Toothless laughed in embarrassment.

Hiccup merely smiled.

"It's not over yet," said Hel's voice from behind them. "Using _Face_ is not the ultimate goal of _Helheim_." Hiccup and the others slowly turned around and saw a projection of Hel standing behind them. "Stoick must unleashed the light, now before it is too late."

She then vanished.

"Okay, what was that?" Hiccup asked.

"I think it was Master Hel's ghost," Ruby quivered.

"I'm pretty sure that it was his soul being released," Toothless assumed.

"Unleashed the light?" Ruby frowned. "What is that even mean?"

"We need to tell the Master, she will understand," said Toothless.

"Well the good news is Merrill and Stormfly have stopped the _Face_ ," said Ruby. "We still don't know where Adelaide is."

"Then we have to keep on looking for her and try to whittle down their ranks as much as possible," said Hiccup.

"Okay, I'll go and tell the Master what is up," said Toothless.

He then immediately summoned his wings and flew off.

"Please be careful," Ruby pleaded.

"You too!" Toothless called.

Fannmalth body was fading, but he wasn't particularly worried for some strange reason.

"What a bunch of idiots, they still don't understand that they will never win against us," he said. "We possess the power of immortality, our lab is the most valued tool in the world and as long as we have that we can keep coming back. Speaking of I assume that there is a vat with my name on it for me."

He then vanished.

* * *

In the lab, Adelaide was still battling against Seliah, who tried to pelt her with her tomes. Adelaide merely stood there withstanding the attack while the twins and Lamy merely watched.

Adelaide kept on charging through the tomes until eventually she dealt a powerful need to Seliah's chest. She quickly recovered and fired another set of tomes and Adelaide withstood the attack once again.

Though it was clear to everyone that the two of them were starting to get tired.

"You okay Adelaide?" Ruffnut asked.

Lamy immediately tightened her grip around. "I think you should be more worried about yourself."

"Get off of her!" Tuffnut yelled as he tried to pry her off.

Seliah looked directly at Adelaide. "What are you? Explain yourself! No new human can be immune to my Marco power!"

Adelaide looked up. "Marco?"

"That must be the name of the magic she used to control Snotlout," said Ruffnut try to pry Lamy off of her.

"She uses curses dummy!" Lamy snapped.

"Why would it work on your brother, but have no effect on you?" Seliah pondered. "Marco is rather unique, I can weave my victims tales for as long as I desire. My previous servants are available to me at all times and to do whatever I ask of them."

"No!" Adelaide gasped.

"If it pleases me, I could have him slit his own throat right now," Seliah continued.

"Don't you dare!" Adelaide snarled.

Then suddenly bubbles began to form in one of the tanks and Ezel are merged inside of it.

"That's rut!" he roared.

Seliah's eyes widened. "Is that Ezel?"

"Hurry up!" Ezel demanded. "I don't want to wait around all day! Revive me so that I can double up that's squirt and her smarty-pants cat!"

"What's going on?" Adelaide stared.

"Come on get me back to normal so I can settle the score! I want to wrangle that sea witch into bite-sized pieces and then turn that little kitty of hers to a hat," Ezel demanded.

"He's talking about Merrill and Stormfly?" Adelaide gasped.

"Did the two of them actually beat this guy?" Tuffnut blinked.

"But how?" Adelaide asked confused. "If they beat him then how did he end up in here?"

"Don't leave me hanging Lamy!" Ezel yelled in frustration.

Tuffnut eventually was able to pry Lamy off his sister and she immediately punched her in the face.

"Hey, Seliah!" Ezel roared.

"I will get to you in a second as soon as I do with my own pests," Seliah snapped. "It won't be long."

"Revive me right now and you and I can double-team them," said Ezel.

"Revive him?" Adelaide frowned.

Lamy immediately got to her feet and smiled. "Oh, FYI. We are owning our very own respawn HQ, _Hell's Core_. Badass name, huh? We are like the Underworld King's face so he gave us the power to come back to life. Pretty handy when things go a little too rough out there, the only deal with immortality."

"That's impossible," Tuffnut stared with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I don't believe our single word of it," Ruffnut agreed.

"I'm afraid your mouth has outpaced your brain as usual," said Seliah.

"Whoops my bad," said Lamy with a goofy face.

"I appreciate the info," said Adelaide and then returned back to her normal form. "It seems like the first thing I should do is start tearing up this room."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Seliah asked, not looking convinced.

"Just watch me," Adelaide smiled cunningly.

Suddenly one of the tanks exploded and that was quickly followed by the other tanks.

Fannmalth chose that moment to emerge in one of the tanks. "Ta-da, hey Lamy I could use a little pick me up right about now."

However his tank then exploded and that was followed by Ezel's. In no time at all every single tank in the lab had exploded into smithereens.

"OMG! That cow is wrecking my lab!" Lamy cried.

"You go girl!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Show them what we humans can do!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Oh, please no!" Fannmalth pleaded before he vanished.

"What? But how? That is impossible!" Seliah gasped.

"Oh, is it now?" Adelaide smirked. "Because it seems possible to me. I use my _Take-Over Magic_ , it allowed me to control your little tentacle demons."

Seliah stared at her. "This human can absorb demons? That must be the problem, why I can't use my _Macro Curse_ on her."

"Frustrating isn't it? I was hoping that I was able to absorb you too, but the some reason it's just not happening. It's kind of weird how you and I seem to have the exact same problem."

"No way," said Lamy.

"Their powers just cancel each other out," said Ruffnut.

"Then they're just going to have to fight with their bare hands," said Tuffnut.

Adelaide and immediately transformed into her Vengeance form. "Hand-to-hand combat, huh? Sounds like fun to me."

"In her Vengeance form, she's totally unstoppable," Ruffnut cheered.

Lamy smirked. "You've got to be kidding me. You have no idea who you're dealing with, because Seliah here is the real deal. Straight from the book of Dark Lord Drago Bludvist himself."

"Obey my order," Seliah commanded.

"That won't work," said Adelaide.

"Unleash my limiter!" Seliah yelled.

Adelaide's eyes widened as immediately a powerful light covered Seliah's entire body. "She's controlling herself?"

When the light faded Seliah had transformed into a more demonic form, her skin had darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair became longer, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changed, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changed into those of sharp blades.

She then moved yet Adelaide at blinding speed and struck her in the chest and she was sent crashing into the twins and Lamy. Before Adelaide had a chance to recover, Seliah charge at her once again with her hands glowing with strange symbols around it and that's when she saw an eye appearing in her palm. She struck Adelaide with so much force that he was sent sprawling across the ground.

The twins were barely conscious and Lamy wasn't moving at all. The attack had been so fierce that Adelaide had transformed back to her normal self.

"Oh no," she said.

Lamy laughed. "What did I tell you? She never had a chance when she decided to go up against illegitimate demon."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen what Adelaide can do yet," Ruffnut spat.

Lamy merely laughed. "Give me a break! You should have just died before things got ugly and it's about to get real ugly. You won't believe the things that _Helheim_ is capable of. It is almost game over for _Dragon Tail_ and every other mortal out there."

* * *

After with their fight with Jellal, the _Oración Seis_ and Dagur decided to follow him. Orara was holding his hand as his eyes were still recovering after he blinded himself.

"We need to move slowly, okay," Orara informed him. "The ground is pretty uneven here."

"All right," said Jellal. "Thank you."

Yeren and Dagur were following the two of them, but the others were hanging back obviously still suspicious of Jellal's intentions.

"So what are we doing?" Salazar asked.

"Don't ask me," said Cydor.

"Are they just ignoring us?" Shiva asked.

* * *

Eventually they rested at a small valley next to a waterfall to allow Jellal time to rest and recover.

"Orara is there something wrong?" Jellal are sensing her uneasiness.

"No," said Orara shaking her head. "My feet hurt from all this walking, but I just need to rest for a minute."

"Your footsteps were getting heavy," Jellal noted.

"I'm impressed that you know each other so well," said Yeren.

"It's nice being out in the fresh air," said Dagur leaning back.

Salazar sighed. "Hey guys are you seriously going to follow these losers? I'm sure as hell not."

"It is a lot to take in," Shiva admitted. "Could we really kill Drago?"

"Well I think we should start with killing Jellal."

"I'm getting sick of hearing you complain," Cydor muttered.

"What's your deal?" Salazar asked. "You don't naturally trust this scumbag after all he's put us through, do ya?"

Cydor smiled. "I don't know, the jury is still out." He then gave them a troubled look. "The voices, they're getting louder."

"Say what?" Salazar stared.

"I wouldn't even call them voices, because they are not saying anything I can understand. It's just screams."

"That'a kinda creepy," Shiva admitted.

"Well, what else? Do you know what the all screaming about?" Salazar asked.

"Got no idea," said Cydor and then he turned towards Jellal. "But I bet if we stick with him, we can find out about all kinds of things. Whatever this is I just got to hear it for myself."


	20. Underworld King

Jellal was still leading _Oración Seis_ and Dagur and they had stopped at a rundown village to allow him to rest. However, Cydor, Salazar, Maarva and Shiva were still unsure whether to follow him and were currently waiting outside one of the destroyed buildings.

Inside the building, Jellal was panting heavily.

"Can I get you some water anything?" Orara asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Jellal assured.

Yeren folded his arms and Orara looked at both him and Dagur.

"His eyes," said Orara worriedly.

"His eye injuries aren't severe," Yeren assured. "He should be able to see again for long. That said many of his other injuries are far more serious, he fought for members of the _Oración Seis_ alone, he could have expected to come out of that unscathed. The fact the only other person in the face all members of the _Oración Seis_ at once and survived was Hiccup Haddock."

"Yeah, and he lost a leg in the process," Dagur pointed out. "And people say that I am deranged, but this was just plain crazy."

"Can say that again," said Orara.

* * *

Outside the others were waiting intently without saying a single word. Then they attention to the storm that was over their heads.

"Looks like it's headed straight for us," Salazar noted.

"I don't suppose you want a hold-up in there with Jellal?" Shiva asked.

"Don't be stupid."

"Should we find a different house then? There are plenty around, this place is a ghost town."

"That is not what I'm getting at. This storm is our chance to get some distance."

"It might very well be, but where do you think we should go?"

"As long as it ain't here, I couldn't care less."

However both Cydor and Marvaa remain quiet without this discussion and Salazar looked at Shiva in disbelief.

"Come on… what is freedom too much for you?" he asked. "Can't handle the idea about not having a boss?"

"No, but…" said Shiva.

"But what?" Salazar asked looking at her. "We just got out of jail and we got free of Brain. Finally no one tells us what to do and you already want to give that up? Cobra talk to her."

"We have no boss remember, you don't choose for her," Cydor reminded.

"Fine what about you Midnight?" Salazar asked looking about Marvaa. Marvaa however remained quiet. "Hey!"

Marvaa was currently looking down at Jellal remembering about their fight with him.

"Hey!" Salazar repeated. "Something wrong with your ears?"

"Stop running your damn mouth, Racer," said Cydor. "It will force you to think for once and you might actually like it."

"I will shut up when I finished," Salazar snapped. "Now listen—"

"I've decided," Shiva interrupted. "I am joining _Crime Sorcière_."

"You're swapping one master for another?" said Salazar looking disgusted. "At least give freedom a try, we don't need him. We have been imprisoned in some way in our whole lives, we don't owe this world anything. Think about what it did to us."

Shiva narrowed her eyes at him. "I have for this through, I'll be going with Jellal."

Salazar then looked at Cydor and Marvaa. "Nothing to say boys?" They just remain silent. "Huh, I get it."

Marvaa thought back to what Jellal had said after he defeated them.

"Well suit yourselves as from me…"

"Never again," Marvaa interrupted. Salazar gave him a puzzling look. "I will never be a pawn in someone else's game again. I will live and die just as free as I am now."

Salazar smiled. "There you go."

"But…" Marvaa continued.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that word?" Salazar sighed.

Cydor chuckled.

Salazar glared at him. "You laughing at me?"

"Nah, I just heard a voice from old times is all," he said. He then turned towards the mist. "Hey there thought you kicks the bucket."

All them immediately prepare themselves as they sense a presence within the mist.

"Is that so?" said a droll voice. "I would accuse you of faithlessness, but I thought you would be in prison right now and for the rest of your lives for that matter."

Suddenly standing in front of them was Zathralan only use a lot more ragged looking than before. Clearly _Grimoire Heart_ had suffered through hard times through the past seven years and the evidence showed. His coat was very badly and he was missing one of the lens in his glasses, he also had several bruises across his face.

"So what are the _Oración Seis_ doing here?" he asked.

"Zathralan?" Salazar gasped.

"You were with _Grimoire Heart_ Seven Kin?" Shiva gasped.

Orara then came running out of the house towards him. "Zathralan!" she cried as she rushed towards him. "Is that really you?"

"You're here, Orara? Where have you been? Why are you with them?" Zathralan asked.

"It's hard to explain. You look terrible, what happened?" Orara asked.

"Trust is like iron if it's neglected, it corrodes over time," Zathralan explained. He then turned around. "I'm leaving."

"No wait!" Orara yelled. "Stay awhile, please."

"I no longer have business with you."

"I know, but could you talk to me for old times sake?"

Zathralan merely shrugged and walked off. "The past is dead. Bury it."

"Slow it down, your old friend is not the only one who's got questions," said Cydor. "Something has you scared, Zathralan. It's in your voice." He then immediately came to a stop. "And I never took you for a pushover. So I would like to know what that is."

Suddenly appearing around Zathralan were Salazar and Shiva.

"Now talk," said Cydor.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" Orara asked worriedly.

"Doesn't feel like I have much of a choice here," Zathralan sighed.

"Well… you do have two options," said Cydor with a small smile. "One of them just sucks."

"I have been to _Helheim_ ," he said plainly.

Cydor looked interested. " _Helheim?_ With the _Nine Demon Gates_?"

"Well, yes," Zathralan admitted. "But that guild is way more than it appears."

It then began to rain, but Zathralan continues. "Seven years ago, after we lost a _Dragon Tail_ on Cove Island. Hela, Muk and I tried to escape… that's when Drago Bludvist appeared. The rest followed quickly, Master Hela had been killed before my eyes, I was knocked unconscious and woke up drifting in the sea. Obviously I managed to survive, but I couldn't find my old Guild mates, I wondered everywhere searching trying to heal."

"So you never found Muk?" Orara asked.

"No. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, I don't even know if he survived that mess."

"I see."

Zathralan then looked at her. "The _Balam Alliance_ was the political spire of the Dark Guild is. Between our factions and _Helheim's_ there was balance, but Grimoire got its heart cut out, its body scattered to the winds and your whole Guild was tossed into some dungeon which left _Helheim_ in a power vacuum the size of Septem."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Salazar asked.

"Everywhere I travel I was followed by a rumour that I didn't wanted to believe," he continued. "The Dark Guild that had once followed Grimoire were being annihilated, one by one. The metallic rate from these attacks made one thing clear, _Helheim_ was responsible."

* * *

Several weeks ago at _Helheim's_ HQ, an explosion smashed right through the front gates taken out most of the guards. The remaining guards began to scramble as best they could mount up a defence.

"Battle stations!"

"Who are you people?"

"No one, just a few messengers of darkness," said Zathralan's voice. "We came here in the hopes we could meet with the leaders of _Helheim_ if their free."

The soldiers were sceptical as they continue to mount the defences.

"Messengers of darkness?"

A winged demonic beast and landed. "Identify yourselves at once."

Zathralan made his appearance abundantly clear, but he was escorted by two figures. One of them was Zancrow and the other was Agnar, which was strange because the two of them were supposed to be dead.

"We are men that do not take questions from cowardly dogs that turn on their allies the moment they sense weakness," said Agnar forcefully.

"Look we've got no interest in you minion types, but we are in a pretty crap mood and you are in our way," said Zancrow with his crazed smile.

The soldier and immediately charged towards them, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"Kill them!"

Agnar then extended his hand forward. "I suppose this gate is good as place to die as any. _Bleve!_ "

Suddenly there was a large explosion that immediately blew away the soldiers.

"I was hoping to save all this rage for your bosses, but screw it," said Zancrow as he immediately took in a deep breath. " _Fire God's Bellow!_ "

He then immediately unleashed a large of black flames from his mouth that immediately burns away any of the forces in front of them.

Once the gate was clear they began making their way inside.

"Ha, that was like stomping on maggots," Zancrow laughed.

"I can't even call that a warmup," Agnar agreed.

Surviving soldier looked at them. "You? Why are you here? Who are you?"

Zathralan looked down at him. "We are from _Grimoire Heart_ , your former Confederates."

Then they began entering into the fortress.

* * *

They eventually made their way into the council chamber where Kyôka was standing.

"Forgive us, we are so unaccustomed to such visits," said Kyôka without even looking at them.

"You are forgiven, but what can't be forgiven is your cannibalistic attack you been launching on the Guild is beneath you," said Zathralan bluntly.

Kyôka then turned and looked at them. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Kyôka, one of the _Nine Demon Gates_ of _Helheim_."

"And I am called Zathralan, I am one of the _Seven Kin_ ," said Zathralan. "We belong to a member Guild of the _Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart._ "

"My name is Agnar," said Agnar.

"My name is Zancrow," said Zancrow.

Kyôka looked at them sceptically. "You are from _Grimoire Heart_ of the _Balam Alliance_? Both the alliance and that guild are long forgotten relics."

"You having trouble with your eyes?" Agnar glared.

"I'll give you the forgotten bit, but if we are relics then what killed all your guards?" Zancrow asked.

"Three bitter failures," said Kyôka bluntly. "The _Balam Alliance_ is gone, it dissolved when _Helheim_ became the last Guild standing."

"What do you mean 'last Guild standing'? We are _standing_ right in front of you," Zancrow pointed out.

"Tell me something, do you know what you've done?" Agnar asked. "Did you wilfully violate the most basic principle of an alliance?"

"Am I on trial then?" Kyôka asked not looking suede in the slightest.

"The verdict is in, you assaulted our subordinate guilds one by one. You killed most and abducted for Drago knows what purpose," said Zathralan plainly. "This treachery begs vengeance."

Kyôka merely smiled. "I am quite busy, if it's appeasement you are after I suggest that you look elsewhere. I have neither the time nor interest needed to continue this little pork."

Zathralan merely chuckled. "We didn't come here to talk, but you already knew that," he said as he lowered his glasses to look directly at her.

* * *

Back in the present, Zathralan was being questioned, but Orara was confused with very good reason.

"That takes some guts storming _Helheim_ with just the three of you," Cydor noted. "Guts all insanity, I'm not very sure which one."

"I don't get it," said Orara confused. "How could those two…?" Her confusion was reasonable, because she knew that Zancrow had been killed by Drago and she also knew that Agnar was no longer among the living as well.

Shiva looked directly at Zathralan. "So could someone wake me up when Zathralan is finished bragging?"

"That's our sass and asked which," Salazar muttered. "Just ignore her. Go on, what happened next?"

* * *

Zathralan continued and explained that they finally managed to convince Kyôka to talk. She led them to a chamber with a table and two chairs and they sat either side of one another. Agnar and Zancrow stood either side of Zathralan as they began to negotiate.

"I'm listening," said Kyôka.

"Your Guild is at fault for the broken piece between us," said Agnar folding his arms. "To restore it you first must make reparations."

"Really?" Kyôka asked raising an eyebrow. "Must I?"

"Children fear no flames, until they get burnt. That is why you must pay for what you've done to prove that you won't repeat it," said Zathralan plainly.

Kyôka just sat there still smiling. "And what is your price? You have me curious."

"We want half of the Dark Guilds members that you have abducted returned," said Agnar plainly. "As a show for goodwill, we ask for nothing in return for the dead."

"I was against offering your Guild and deal in the first place," said Zancrow sadistically. "But the sooner we are out of here, the better so just take it."

Kyôka smile became even broader.

"All things considered, this is a lenient offer," Zathralan continued. "I agreed to our demands and the _Balam Alliance_ could live once more."

Kyôka demeanour then changed abruptly. "That is quite enough."

Zathralan looked at her in confusion.

"You pitiful fool," she said as she moved her claws.

"How dare you?" Zathralan glared.

Then suddenly he felt a massive surge of pain running through his body.

Agnar immediately glared at her. "What did you do to him?"

"I hope you're ready to fight a real war," Zancrow growled.

"The art of enhancing human pain grants a sense of exhilaration," he said as he dubbed her claws into her chair chipping away at the stone.

Then with a flick of one of her claws he sent a chunk of stone directly at Zathralan raising his wrist. However, since she manage enhances pain receptors that little graze equal to unbelievable amount of pain so much so that he fell out of his chair.

At this exact same time both Agnar and Zancrow began to glow and were unable to move.

"My comrades," Zathralan gasped.

Kyôka then immediately flicked another stone at him, this time striking him as his glasses. The result removed one of the lenses, but she didn't stop there and continue firing stones directly at him. Each and every stone grazed him, but the pain he experienced was as if one of his arms had been broken with each hit.

Both Agnar and Zancrow just stood there as they began to fade away unable to move or speak.

"The _Arc of Embodiment_ correct?" Kyôka asked as the two of them faded away. "What a desperate ploy. _Grimoire Heart_ is a relic after all."

Zathralan glared at her and extended his arm out. " _Rise from the underworld, my jet black sword that cleaves through all!_ "

His armour then suddenly transformed into a claw and immediately extended straight towards Kyôka. However, she merely counted by clicking her finger like a whip and Zathralan once again experienced unbelievable pain.

In the midst of this pain he saw that someone was watching him from the shadows. "Who is that man?"

Kyôka looked at him with disdain. "Disgusting." She then flicked her finger like a whip striking him constantly. "Begone."

The pain that was entering into his body was indescribable and he fell to the ground twitching in pain.

"Drago Bludvist's return is quite close ahead," said Kyôka. "And the beginning of _his_ era shall mark the end of mortals."

Zathralan merely focus on the figure inside the shadow and he was utterly terrified. While he was not able to see him, he could sense the power emanating from him and then saw some more theme just smile appeared on his face.

Kyôka merely walked past him as if he was some sort of insect. "Why so scared? You have nothing to lose," she said and turned and looked at him. "So utterly broken, you are not worth torturing. Scurry on a home with your imaginary friends."

Zathralan was on his hands and knees shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Back in the present he had just finished his tale to everyone.

"There is more in _Helheim_ than the _Nine Demon Gates_ ," he explained. "I saw something there in the shadows. Something far worse."

"It's a strange story, wish I cared," said Cydor.

Jellal, Yeren and Dagur then arrived.

"She said that Drago Bludvist was coming, did she?" Jellal asked. "Said it with certainty meaning that _Helheim_ is trying to make contact with him."

"You'll find out for yourself," said Zathralan. "I would rather face the fires of Hell then that one again." They then watched as he walked off. "Good talk. Guess I'll see you around."

"Wish I'd known," said Orara.

Eventually he disappeared into the mist.

"I'm heading out," Jellal informed them. "To find _Helheim_."

"No, you can't," Orara pleaded.

"You're in no condition to travel or to fight," Yeren pointed out.

"Nonetheless you are asking for deathwish," said Dagur.

"That may be true, still I must do this," said Jellal. "There is no choice."

He then began to walk off.

"We won't go with you," said Maarva. "Not to attack _Helheim_." That comment made Jellal stop. "They may have broken their pact with _Grimoire Heart_ , but they haven't with us. We gave them our word that we wouldn't attack them, even now that word is binding."

Orara stared at them. "That is where you draw your moral line?"

"Our Guild maybe unlawful, but through our many transgressions never wanted we betray a pact," said Maarva plainly. "We won't forsake the one source of integrity that we had."

Dagur looked at them. "You may not be looking for a fight, but I'm not really a part of your Guild. I'm going."

Maarva looked at him. "Very well, we won't stop you." He then turned to Jellal. "But the rest of us will not partake in such an attack."

"That is disappointing, but I must go regardless," said Jellal as he continue to walk. "Even if it means that I go alone. For now I will say farewell, but I will come to you again. I swear it."

The _Oración Seis_ merely watched as Jellal walked off and saw Orara and Dagur went to join.

* * *

They kept on walking for quite a distance and eventually managed to outpace the storm and found themselves in a wood. Jellal have to rely upon both Orara and Dagur to guide him through the forest as his eyes had yet to heal.

"Careful there are a lot of roots to trip on," Orara informed him.

"Thank you," said Jellal gratefully. He then turned to Dagur. "I'm surprised that you didn't stay with the others?"

Dagur shrugged. "I may have been part with them briefly, but I was never officially part of their Guild. Besides if I join you guys I might be able to be reunited with my sister, Heather."

Orara looked up and stared at him. "Heather is your sister?"

Dagur frowned. "You know her?"

Orara nodded. "She is part of _Dragon Tail_."

Dagur sighed. "Of course she is."

Orara then turned to Jellal. "So tell me, why do you care so much about the _Oración Seis_? Is it because of something that Alron said?"

"They are all prisoners," said Jellal gravely as they came to a stop. "They were all captured as children, held against their will in the _Tower of Valhalla_. Their circumstances are my own, that is where the seed of our sins were planted it where we lost our childhoods together.

"No matter what there is some part of each of us that will be locked in that tower, that bond is what unites us. None of us who have shed sweat and blood in that place would deny it, no not even Salazar."

"You show their pain, that burden," said Orara.

"Pain and prayers are all what we had their. The _Seis_ prayed for _Nirvana_ to take the darkness of their lives and give them light. _Nirvana's_ spell has faded, their prayers remain."

"What prayers?" Orara asked.

"Yeren, praise to find the brother he lost when he was first taken into the tower all those years ago. Salazar, phrased to be so fast he could never be caught again. Shiva, phrased to be free of this earth to vanish into the sky. Cydor, he praised to hear the voice of the one friend who might listen to his story. And Marvaa, he prayed to sleep quietly in a world that rings with screams and sobbing. Their prayers granted them with great power, Zero twisted that turned the pain of undying hope to anger. He took advantage of them as did I."

"So that's why you're so concerned about them, you wish to make amends," said Dagur folding his arms.

"But it wasn't you," Orara reminded.

"I have done searching for excuses, regardless what Ultear believed darkness could only engulf those who let it inside their hearts," said Jellal.

They all remain quiet looking at one another.

"Hiccup once told me something in that Tower," Jellal continued. "I still think about it even now."

He then remember the last few words Hiccup had told him before he lost to him. He mentioned that he would never be free so long as that spirit inside of him controlled and that he was the only one capable of releasing spirit.

"Helping them to free themselves, like Hiccup did for me. It's part of my atonement," said Jellal.

"I understand," Orara nodded.

Dagur smiled. "Hiccup always gave people second chances, no matter their crime."

* * *

Further away the _Oración Seis_ were just standing there and Cydor could hear every single word that Jellal and the others were talking about.

"Why did you hear? Anything to worry about?" Maarva asked.

"Nah, just Jellal," said Cydor dismissively. "I bet I could tune him out easily, if he would stop saying my real name."

"He doesn't know how shy you are," Shiva smiled.

"Shut it, Shiva," Cydor snapped.

Maarva chuckled to himself.

* * *

Jellal and the others soon made their way through the forest and then suddenly they sensed something heading straight towards them and incredible speed.

"Look out!" Orara yelled shoving Jellal aside who then collided into Dagur.

Jellal had no idea what was going on, but he had a good feeling that it wasn't anything good. Orara had been caught in some strange energy blast and suddenly found themselves trapped in some strange looking tower.

"What is this?" Orara stared. She then recognised the spell. "How did the _Tower of Dingir_ get here."

"Simple enough idea," said a voice. They looked down and saw Zathralan approaching them. "I summoned it using my _Arc of Embodiment_."

"Zathralan?" Orara stared. "Where are you planning to attack us from the start?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Orara. I am trying to rebuild," he said simply. " _Grimoire Heart_ can live again through us, together."

"What if I don't want it to?" Orara asked.

"Then I'll have to persuade you."

Suddenly he created exact duplicates of Agnar and Zancrow and the two of them pinned Jellal and Dagur to the ground.

"You'll join us if you want them to live," said Agnar.

"You would be sparing yourself a lot of pain as well," Zancrow added.

Orara then felt a massive surge of energy running through her and she screamed from the pain.

"You aren't going to win this Orara," said Zathralan. "So join us, I don't wanna hurt an old friend any more than I had to." He then noticed that she wasn't using any of her magic. "What's the matter? The girl I knew would at least try to fight back, you aren't even using your _Sensory Link_.

Orara fought through the pain she was experiencing and looked at him. "You're in so much pain already, I refuse to cause you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Zathralan yelled.

"You told me that the past was dead, but you're trapped in it. What does that make you?"

"Seven years I wondered! Seven long years I never gave up finding you! That hope was the only thing I lived for!"

"But I've moved on and you can still do the same. Don't let the past constrain you, look to the future instead."

Zathralan growled with frustration. "Shut up!"

He then immediately enhanced the energy through the tower dealing more pain to Orara.

"Don't do this," he said. "Don't force me to kill you. Join me and live!"

"There is no other path for you," said Agnar.

"Come on back to us," said Zancrow.

Suddenly appearing directly behind Zathralan was the entirety of the original _Grimoire Heart_. Orara could even see her younger self amongst the crowd.

"Everybody is waiting all we need is you," Zancrow continued.

"I can't," said Orara wincing through the pain. "That is not real, Zathralan. It is the past, I haven't forgotten it but I live now. Every day Jellal and I risk our lives to atone, I found a guild that strives to do better, it's called _Crime Sorcière_."

"Then that is what I must destroy," said Zathralan. "You won't blow me off once you have nothing else."

"Leave… her alone," said Jellal as he tried to stand.

"How are you going to fight me in that state?" said Zathralan. The aura surrounding him then start to intensify. "You are only holding Orara back, so be gone from this world!"

He then immediately thrusted his hand forward and it transformed into a claw which extended towards him. Jellal had no idea that he was heading towards him since he was still blind, but he never felt the attack coming. He then heard Zathralan cry out as if something had just struck him.

"What happened?" Jellal asked swinging his head frantically. "Where is he?"

"How about you ditch that scrap of cloth and see for yourself," said Cydor's voice.

Something then sliced through the bandages and seconds later Jellal witnessed sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted to the sun he found Orara and Dagur standing in front of him and Zathralan's body lying down on the ground.

"Orara?" he said with relief.

"Are your eyes back to normal?" Orara asked.

"Good thing you can see again, it was like the blind leading the blind," Dagur smirked.

Jellal then saw the _Oración Seis_ standing there, obviously they had arrived in time to take down Zathralan. Though he was still a little confused about why they did that.

"You came?" he stared.

"Nothing personal, we just couldn't think of anything better to do," said Cydor honestly.

"So for now at least, we've decided to tag along with you guys," said Salazar folding his arms. "See how we like it."

They all smiled at one another.

"To free the victim in your heart, you fight to build a better world," said Maarva. "A world with victim can forgive. I go my own way, but I have respect for yours."

"Right," Jellal nodded. He then turned and looked at Zathralan. "Zathralan… you too will have to find your own way forward. However, the isolation tormenting you can finally cease. When you find yourself ready to make amends for the sins of your past, there is a place for you in _Crime Sorcière_. Until that day there farewell."

Then all of them began to make their way through the woods leaving behind Zathralan, who then began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was flying through the corridors of _Helheim_ flying as fast as he could.

"I have to go fast," he said. "Master Stoick needs me to know what's going on. Hiccup, Ruby, just hang in there."

* * *

Hiccup and Ruby were running through the corridors as well trying to locate Adelaide.

"Smell anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, this place is built like a maze," said Hiccup in frustration.

"Let's keep moving west for now."

"I'm sure that will find her eventually."

* * *

Adelaide was currently facing against Seilah, who had just transformed into a demonic form. She had just overpowered Adelaide and was now looking down at her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark corridors deep within _Helheim_ , a handsome black haired man holding a book in his hand was sitting on a throne like chair with his eyes closed.

"The demons of the Books of Drago, also known as the Etherious, a human imitation doesn't stand a chance against the real thing," he said he then looked down the book which had the words Dragrach engraved upon it. "Isn't that right Master? This is not at the beginning, so much darkness waits to be spilled from our world enough to smouldering them remaining light of this world beneath a blanket as black as night."


	21. Alegria

Adelaide have been taken completely by surprise by Seilah's transformed. She had managed to take her down in her Vengeance Form with very little effort and that was her most powerful _Demon Soul_.

Adelaide could barely stand and the twins had been ritually knocked off their feet along with Lamy.

"Ow, that hurt," said Lamy. "Why did she hit me too?"

"Has she lost control of herself?" Ruffnut winced.

"I don't know, but she certainly stronger than before," said Tuffnut.

Adelaide looked up and then got back onto her feet. The moment she did Seilah rushed towards what yet again and slammed right into her.

"She is way too powerful," Adelaide winced as he grasped hold of Seilah. "I don't think I can beat having a regular fight like this, I need to take her over. It has to work, I just need to keep trying."

"What a fool," said Seilah. "You will never take control of me."

Eventually they came to a stop and faced one another.

"I give myself a simple command, I must tear my enemy limb from limb," said Seilah as she raised her claws.

She then began to strike Adelaide with her claws in rapid succession and was clearly just too much for her.

"No, Adelaide!" Ruffnut cried.

"Stop it!" Tuffnut roared.

Then suddenly the two of them felt a hand clutching the backs of their heads. It was Lamy and she immediately slammed their heads into the ground.

"You've gotta watch this next part, this is where your friend gets completely wrecked," said Lamy fiendishly. She then leaned herself down towards their ears. "I forgot to ask, are there any other hot guys in your Guild?"

Eventually the barrage of slashes were just too much Adelaide and she fell to the ground.

' _Snotlout… I'm sorry_ ,' she said.

* * *

Then her memories turned back when they were just a bunch of kids, their mother had passed away recently making them orphans. To make matters worse the demon had recently attacked the village they lived and somehow Adelaide had stopped it.

Unfortunately, whatever magic she used resulted in her arm becoming demonic and the villagers believe that she was possessed. They stormed around their house tossing stones at the windows and Snotlout was doing everything he could to reassure his little sister.

"Get out!"

"You can't stay here!"

"Filthy Demon!"

"You don't belong here!"

A stone then was sent flying through the window and struck Adelaide.

"You're right, Adelaide?" Snotlout asked.

She nodded and looked at her brother apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"None of this is your fault," said Snotlout shaking his head.

"I brought this on the moment I stepped into that temple," said Adelaide holding out her demonic hand. "This awful curse."

The angry mob outside was still shouting and throwing stones and walls more concerning was that they were holding sharp weapons.

"Get out of here you demon!"

"We are asking now, but we will make you leave."

"She is possessed by a demon! It's only a matter of time before she killed us all!"

Snotlout glared out of the window. "What a bunch of jerks, whatever you did that demon save their lives."

"And trust me," Adelaide cried. "And now mother's gone, what's left for us here?"

Snotlout looked at her and then to down. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Maybe we should make our way to Berk, Mum said that Dad worked there. Maybe he can help us."

Adelaide looked at him. "What if he turns us out onto the street?"

Snotlout then pulled her into a hug. "If he does I will beat him black and blue."

* * *

They waited until night, when there were less people outside and then started to make their way to Berk. They stopped at the mountain that overlooks the village they lived in for so long.

"It looks so small up here," said Adelaide.

Snotlout looked at her. "We'll find someplace better to live."

* * *

With that they began their journey, but sadly it was hundreds of miles away so it was a long and tiring journey. They slept where they could creating a fire and keeping each other warm in the cold night.

The few people they did met gave them dirty looks the moment they saw Adelaide's demonic arm, but they kept on going. They sometimes slept in discarded houses to stay out of the rain and again what little sleep they could.

A few months later they finally managed to reach Berk and follow the address of their father's workplace. That address led them to a building next to the port and when they looked through the Windows they saw several other kids laughing and having fun.

Then they were met by a very large map with a thick beard. "Can I help you two at all?"

"We're looking for our father," said Adelaide. "His name is Spitelout Jorgenson."

The man is stroked his beard. "Spitelout, huh? He's out of a job at the moment, but you can stay inside and wait for him." He then looked at them. "My name is Stoick and I am the Master of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild and your uncle at the same time."

The two of them looked at one another and then looked at their large uncle. "You are our uncle?"

Stoick nodded. "Indeed."

"So what is this place anyway?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"It's a Guild where we practice magic in order to help people who have job requests," Stoick explained. "Now how about I get you kids some juice?"

* * *

They immediately accepted the invitation and they sat there waiting for their father. Eventually Spitelout returned and was told the entire situation and that's when Adelaide showed them her demonic arm.

"Looks like you've inherited your father's gifts," said Stoick.

Spitelout smiled. "Of course she has, she's her father's daughter." He then proudly placed a hand on her back. "You're not possessed by a demon, Adelaide… in fact it's the entire opposite. You merely used to spell called _Take-Over_ to give you the abilities of the demon."

Stoick nodded. "I imagine that you must have been frightened to death of that, but with proper training you build a harness the gifts that you took from that demon."

Adelaide looked at her arm. "So it's kinda good thing?" She then closed her eyes looking ashamed. ' _I still don't want it._ '

* * *

A month later, Snotlout and Adelaide had become official members of the Guild along with the other children. Though Adelaide was still having trouble adjusting to everything going on.

Astrid had just joined the Guild and had her artificial eye implanted. "I've heard about you. You're Adelaide, right? My friends say you got some cool powers."

Adelaide just sat there in silence.

"Well, what you think of our Guild so far?" Astrid asked.

Adelaide just got off her chair and walked out without saying a word.

"What's her deal?" Astrid frowned.

Hiccup approached. "I think she's having trouble adjusting. She hasn't talked or smiled since she joined our Guild, her brother on the other hand…" He then gestured to Snotlout, "let's say that I prefer him being quiet."

* * *

Adelaide just continued walking through the city still hiding her arm.

"Magic… demons… I don't want anything to do this," she said. She then remembered how the people of her village acted in front of her. "It's disgusting. I'm not even human, not anymore."

She then stopped and looked back at the _Dragon Tail_ Guild. "Everyone is so nice there, I'm sure that Snotlout would be happy there. But I can't stay, I'm sorry."

She then continue to walk preparing to leave what was left of her family behind. "I will miss him and Dad has been good to me, but still… it's for the best."

However, before she could get any further Snotlout rushed over towards her as quickly as he could.

"Adelaide! Where are you going?" he called.

Adelaide turned and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a stupid mistake," said Snotlout folding his arms. "Anyway I have something to show you, just watch."

Suddenly his right arm began to transform into that of a bear. "I can use _Take-Over_ _Magic_ to, but only in one arm."

Adelaide stared at him.

"Dad taught me this spell, I figured that you would be more comfortable if I could do the same thing as you," Snotlout smiled. He then frowned as his arm. "Though I seem to be only able to do it in one arm."

Adelaide was in the verge of tears.

"Look I know it was difficult growing up being different," said Snotlout looking at her. "But everyone in the Guild is a freak in their own special way. We finally found our Dad after travelling for so long, don't just toss it all away because you feel different."

Adelaide then began to cry. "You always knew how to make me feel better."

Then suddenly Snotlout's arm transforms into the leg of a giraffe. "I really need a lot more practice," he said now feeling completely embarrassed.

Adelaide tears soon turn into laughter. "I guess we all have some work to do before we try to go on any jobs."

"You don't have to feel like the odd one out now and you don't have to feel alone," said Snotlout pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Back in the present, Adelaide was overpowered by Seilah.

' _I was scared at first, I didn't want this power_ ,' she said and then quickly recovered. ' _But I will do whatever it takes to protect my family_.' She then forced herself and grasp hold of Seilah's leg. ' _Even if that means that I had to be a monster or a demon… then so be it._ '

Seilah didn't look concerned in the slightest. "Try as you might, you will never take control over me."

Adelaide then put every vibrant of her being into her _Take-Over Magic_.

"Adelaide, you really get out of here right now!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Get out of here!" Tuffnut yelled.

However, Adelaide did not and concentrated everything into her _Take-Over Magic_ added appear to start to have some sort effect.

' _If I can just take one part_ ,' she said.

Seilah was completely taken aback as she felt herself getting weaker. "What is this? Let go!"

She then unleashed a powerful burst of magic that sent Adelaide flying.

' _That weakness I just felt_ ,' Seilah said to herself stunned. ' _Was her Take-Over_ _spell working on me? Not possible, I'm an Etherious_.' She then held her hands having began conjuring up a burst of bright blue energy and then several symbols appeared in front of her. ' _I am done playing around with her, it's too dangerous to let her live._ '

"Adelaide, no!" Ruffnut cried.

Adelaide looked up at Seilah. ' _I still believe in my power, no matter the odds. I know that I can protect the ones I love._ '

" _Demonise!_ " Seilah roared as eyes began to appear in her palms. " _Release!_ "

The twins could only watch in horror as Seilah was about to deal the final blow to Adelaide.

"This is the good part," said Lamy cheerfully.

"Now die!" Seilah roared as he thrusted her hand down onto Adelaide.

"This _Marco Curse_ , once you controlled someone with you can make them do whatever you want anytime you want," said Adelaide. "That is what you told me."

Seilah was completely stunned by this. ' _Was this why I felt the weakness before? Was she able to take control of just my Curse power?_ '

Adelaide smiled. "I gave in order, let's see if it works."

"It's pointless you fool! I'm the only one who can give myself orders!" Seilah yelled.

"I never said I gave it to you. Snotlout, come here I need your help!"

Then falling down towards them from the ceiling was Snotlout in his _Beast Soul_ , Seilah only had time to witness him striking her as hard as he could. The attack had been so devastating that it took her out instantly.

"Perfect timing," Tuffnnut smiled.

"He's never let us down," Ruffnut cheered.

Lamy was too shocked and fainted. "It can't be."

Snotlout then returned back to normal and glared down at Seilah. "That was for using me to destroying our Guild Hall and hurting my sister!"

* * *

Kyôka had made her way into the central chambers and was kneeling before the handsome black haired man from earlier. In truth this man was the Guild Master of the Guild also known as the Underworld King.

"Lord Zogrin, I come bearing bad news," she said regretfully. "It seems we have underestimated our enemy. The _Face_ plan has failed and Ezel and Fannmalth have been wiped out."

"Add Seilah and Hell's Core to that list," said Zogrin.

Kyôka's eyes widened. "Really?" She then regained her composure. "We must summon our Master now."

"I'm afraid we cannot," said Zogrin regretfully. "There is a considerable obstruction to that goal currently existing in this world. I'm talking about magic power, in order to revive him he must be eradicated."

"That is what we try to achieve with our plan to detonate _Face_ , but it failed," Kyôka reminded.

"Oh, how I pity you, Kyôka," Zogrin sighed with disappointment. "You have never been able to see the big picture have you? _Face_ was just a speck."

"Was what?" Kyôka stared in confusion.

"A minuscule point in a much larger tapestry, the range of a strategy such as I can see clearly. In the grand scheme of things _Face's_ failure is another small point among many. It's nothing worthwhile worry, I'm confident that in time the world's magic power will cease to exist."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kyôka asked.

"Kyôka, tell me what we are."

"We are Drago's demons, Etherious."

"What is our goal?"

"Our primary goals are to revive Master Dragrach and returned to Drago."

"And what are mortals?"

"Vile and disgusting creatures."

Zogrin just looked at her with an emotionless expression and then suddenly buying shot out of the walls. Next thing Kyôka realise with the vital wrapping around her and she roared in pain.

"Lord Zogrin… why are you…?" she then gagged in pain.

"You brought humans to our fortress and made them your plaything," Zogrin reminded.

"I tortured them, to extract information about _Face_ ," said Kyôka barely able to breathe.

"This fondness you have for mortals will be your undoing."

"No! That's not true!"

The vines then tightened and her helmet was beginning to crack.

"This behaviour displeases me, I simply cannot abide my subordinate playing with such lonely creatures and that you must be punished for your crime. Which is not playing with humans, but displeasing me Lord of the Underworld."

"I understand, Lord, thank you for the lesson," said Kyôka.

"Those detestable mortals, they're ineffective actions do not concern me in the slightest, but the thought of them in my home disgusts me. Perhaps this calls for Alegria."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ruby were still trying to locate Adelaide, but they had to stop so that Ruby can adjust her shirt. The battle with Fannmalth had ripped it to pieces and she had to cover her chest with what remained.

"Hold on a sec, I think Ragnar is getting into it with one of the enemies that there," said Ruby looking down the corridor.

"And I'm certain I can smell Adelaide somewhere nearby," said Hiccup.

" _Hey, guys can you hear me?_ " said Speedfist's voice.

Ragnar stopped his confrontation with Keyes the moment he heard his voice.

"Speedfist?" he said.

Toothless was still flying around to locate Stoick.

"You startled me," he said.

Astrid was outside battling against Minerva and quickly jumped back to avoid her clawlike hands.

"I hear you, has something happened?" she asked.

Speedfist, Helga and Ingrid were currently in the wrecked lab with Adelaide, Snotlout and the twins.

"We found Adelaide, she's safe and sound," Speedfsit informed them.

"I'm sorry to worry you, I'm fine now," Adelaide assured.

Hiccup and Ruby were immensely relieved.

" _Snotlout and the twins are with us too_ ," Speedfist added.

"That's a relief," said Ruby. "Hey, Speedfist. Can you make it so that everybody can hear us through your telepathy?"

"Yeah, sure just hang on a second," said Speedfist as he began to concentrate. "Okay."

Ruby immediately placed two of her fingers on her forehead. "Merrill and Stormfly have pulled it off. I don't know how they did it, but they stopped _Face_."

Immediately everybody cheered upon the news.

"There something else we need to tell you about," Ruby added.

"Master can you hear me?" Toothless asked. "I have a message."

"Sure Toothless, I'll put you right through," said Speedfist and then he concentrated on Stoick.

" _I talked to the soul of Master Hel,_ " he said.

"What?" Stoick gasped.

"Her soul?" Valka stared. "What did she tell you?"

"She said that even though we stopped _Face_ , it's not over. He gave us a message for Master, I don't understand what it all means but he told us that Master must unleashed the light," Toothless informed them.

"To do what?" Stoick frowned. His eyes widened. "She's talking about the _Lumen Histoire_. She can't be serious!"

"She seems pretty serious to me," said Toothless.

Speedfist then roared in pain.

"What's the matter?" Ingrid asked.

Speedfist then clutched his head and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, what's happening to you?" Snotlout asked.

"Come back, and losing the signal," said Ragnar.

"Speedfist!" Astrid yelled.

"Please pardon the interruption, I wish to talk to the Viking Guild _Dragon Tail_ ," said Zogrin's voice.

Everyone gasped.

"Someone is hijacking into Speedfist's telepathy," Helga gasped.

"Who are you?" Snotlout demanded.

"The Underworld King, Zogrin," he said. "But knowing who I am will not save you. For none of you shall live to see tomorrow." Everyone just stared at one another in confusion as Zogrin waved his hand. " _Alegria!_ "

Suddenly the entire Cube began to shake and began to enter into a transformation. Also gravity seemed to have been dispelled meaning that most of the members at the bottom of the Cube began to fall.

The inside also began to enter into some sort of transformation as flesh-like substance began to sprout out everywhere.

"What in the _Helheim_ is this?" Ragnar stared.

Then suddenly the strange substance began to attach itself to him and appear to be pulling him into the wall.

"It's got me, it's not letting go!"

"The Underworld King's will made flesh," said Keyes, who appear to be unaffected by any of this. "He has unleashed the Demon of Gluttony."

Hiccup and Ruby stared as everything began to change.

"The walls," Ruby stared.

"Whatever this is it's not good," said Hiccup.

Suddenly they felt themselves floating in the air.

"Hiccup help I'm being pulled in!" Ruby cried as she grabbed hold of the ground.

Hiccup extended his hand towards her. "Grab my hand!"

"I'm trying!"

Hiccup did everything he could to reach, but the local being pulled further and further apart.

The same thing was happening to Ragnar was happening to everyone else, even Astrid found herself entrapped by the strange flesh that was appearing around the Cube.

"What is all this," she said as he tried to free herself.

"Perfect," Minerva smiled as she jumped towards her. "Now I've got you!"

"No! Never!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless and Snotlout and the others found themselves being pulled in as well and nothing they could do can stop it.

"Lord Zogrin… stop Alegria… it will kill are own soldiers," said Kyôka.

"Consume everything," Zogrin commanded as if he hadn't heard a single word that Kyôka had said. "Sacrifice."

Indeed the soldiers of Helheim were finding themselves being consumed by the flesh as well. Eventually every single member of _Dragon Tail_ being consumed and Minerva in particular was looking frustrated as she failed to strike Astrid in time.

"Stop this! She's mine!" she roared. "Damn you, _Helheim_! You promised me that I could kill her!"

Zogrin then began to exit his chambers leaving Kyôka suspended in the air. "We are bearing witness to the endless cycle of death and rebirth. Those foolish mortals were doomed when they set foot in here, this Cube is a prison from which escape is impossible. They are forever sealed with in the Plutogrim."

The Cube has completed his transformation and now it was a demonic beast with stone like tentacles running down its sides and a large demonic mouth in front of it. Every _Dragon Tail_ member had infused into its flesh along with some soldiers of _Helheim_.

* * *

Freida just looked around. "Alegria. The word may mean happiness to some people, but to me it's something else entirely. It just means that our pats will never cross." He then sensed something unusual. "Magic power?"

* * *

Everyone could feel that small amount of magic power, even Zogrin as he wandered through the corridors.

"The Alegria swallowed many lives just now, but one seems to avoided its grasp," he noted.

* * *

That somebody was Ruby, how she avoided getting sucked in with the others was unknown. However, she fell to the ground painfully and was still a bit confused about what was going on.

"Ow," she groaned began to take in her surroundings. "What is all this? It looks like some kind of tissue."

* * *

Zogrin smiled. "The chance of surviving that curses less than 1: 1,000,000,000. What fortune… tragic. One solitary human soul left to suffer in the underworld."


	22. A Strike from the Stars

Ruby was still utterly confused about what had just happened, there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere and then there was a strange fleshy substance that was in the corridors now.

"Everything is different," she said and began looking for any sign of Hiccup. "Hiccup? Where are you?"

Sadly Hiccup, among with everyone in the Guild and several Helheim soldiers were trapped within Plutogrim. Ruby then felt the entire place rumbling and wondered what could be causing it, unaware that the cause was in fact the entire Cube which turned out to be a demon.

* * *

At Berk the people of the city looked up to find Plutogrim protein above them and it frightened them.

"That square things grew and mouth!"

"It's a monster!"

"Is that what destroyed the Guildhall?"

Plutogrim was now floating directly above Berk and its shadow was covering almost half of the city. Then with one earsplitting roar that town began to disintegrate whenever he was struck by the vibrations of the roar.

Everyone in the city then began to run as quickly as they could trying to get away from it.

"Berk Temple, no!"

"Run for your lives!"

"It's destroying the city! We have to get out!"

* * *

It was even worse insiders Ruby have a cover her ears to drown out the roar, but it was still causing her great amount of pain.

"This horrible sound!" she yelled.

" _Demons of_ Helheim," said the voice of Zogrin through the means of telepathy. " _I have used the_ Alegria Curse, _the intruder's lives have been snuffed out. Our plans remain unchanged, the_ Face's _activation is imminent_."

Everyone within the Guild then began to cheer.

"Long live the Underworld King!" the remaining soldiers cheered.

Ruby was immediately stunned upon the news. ' _No way, he couldn't have really wiped out everyone else? And I thought that Merrill already stopped_ Face _. Maybe he's lying_.'

She then noticed a strange liquid been pulled out of one of the holes in the ceiling and suddenly a large burst of the same liquid shot out the hole. Ruby then found herself helplessly been swept away by the current down the corridor.

"This is gross!" she yelled.

" _However, I sense that one unfortunate human soul has managed to avoided the Alegria's reach_ ,' Zogrin continued. " _A timely vacancy has arisen amongst the_ Nine Demon Gates _who ever slays this human may fill it._ "

Immediately every single soldier that remained immediately cheered upon the news.

"A vacancy!"

"That will be mine!"

"And if a _Demon Gate_ should kill the human, they shall receive an even greater award," Zogrin added. "Good hunting."

* * *

Ruby had managed to hang onto a chunk of driftwood, but even despite being carried away by the tide she heard everything that Zogrin had said.

' _Could it be true? Am I the only one left?_ ' she asked herself and then immediately shook her head. ' _No, don't think like that, believe in your friends._ '

"There it is the human!" a voice yelled.

"I see her!"

"This one is mine!"

Ruby turned and saw three soldiers serving on some driftwood towards her. She then immediately climbed onto the driftwood and began surfing herself, knowing that he had to stay alive.

"Sorry boys, but I've got other plans," she said.

Ruby then immediately drew her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ and used it and not the soldiers away. However, more soldiers appeared in these will carry weapons and immediately fired magic bullets at her.

"Three men down!"

"Let them swim!"

Ruby then immediately began to move the driftwood in order to avoid the bullets.

"Can't dodge forever!"

Ruby looked up and saw archways made of the same strange flesh above her and got an idea. She then immediately wrapped her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ around one of them and used her momentum to swing over the arch.

She then immediately struck one of the soldiers with a powerful kick, knocking him into the water. She then jump down onto the driftwood and continue to surf, but then found herself caught between the other two soldiers.

"You're dead!" they said.

Ruby however immediately pulled out _Sagittarius'_ key. " _Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!_ "

Sagittarius then appeared on one of the archways and in waste any time with firing several arrows at the soldiers taking them out instantly.

Ruby gave him a big thumbs up, but then she saw spinning across the water was Lamy. How she was floating above the water she had no idea, but she apparently was very excited.

"Promotion time! Promotion time! I'm going to be a _Demon Gate_!" she cried.

Sagittarius then immediately fired several arrows towards her. "Stop spinning towards my lady!" However the hours just bounced off her. "She deflected every shot!"

"Projectiles are useless against my Demon Curse of Slipperiness," she said joyously.

She then immediately jumped into the air and began spinning and slammed directly into Sagittarius' stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Take a break Sagittarius!" Ruby ordered and Sagittarius immediately vanished. She then immediately pulled out Virgo's key. " _Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!_ "

Virgo then immediately appeared on one of the pieces of driftwood. "You wish for me to take this girl out, mistress?"

Lamy had stopped spinning and immediately glared at Virgo. "A maid in armour? You're totally copying me!"

"How so?" Virgo frowned.

Unfortunately, Ruby was starting to lose control and she fell onto the driftwood.

"Mistress, there's something else here!" Virgo warned.

Then suddenly appearing right above Ruby was Torafuzar and he slammed one of the blades on his arms towards her.

Ruby immediately pulled out Leo's key. " _Open! Gate of a Lion! Leo!_ "

Leo then suddenly appear directly in front of her and struck Torafuzar's with his glowing fist of golden light.

"You stopped my blade bare handed," he said.

"Impressive, not even Regulus' power could block it all," said Leo as a slash mark appeared on his arm.

"Thanks, Leo," said Ruby gratefully. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Leo assured.

Lamy immediately turned all her attention onto Leo. "A hottie!"

"Now how exactly I copying you?" Virgo asked tiredly.

"Sir Torafuzar, do you mind if I took the credit for this kill?" Lamy asked.

"I care not for glory," he said and immediately slammed his fist towards Leo. "I care only about my mission!"

"He's strong," Leo noted as he avoided his fist. "But I can handle him."

He then immediately punched the glowing fist at Torafuzar and Virgo did the same with Lamy. As the two of them fought against their opponents they noticed that Ruby was starting to get exhausted, no doubt for keeping both their gates open.

' _Keeping two gates open at once, it looks painful,_ ' Virgo noted.

' _Virgo and I use more magic power than most,_ ' said Leo gravely. ' _For Ruby's sake._ '

' _For the sake of my mistress_ ,' said Virgo.

' _I will fight fast_ ,' said Leo as he struck Torafuzar.

' _I will end this!_ ' Virgo announced as she kicked Lamy.

They kept on fighting and appear to be getting the upper hand, but then they got another problem.

"Oh, look a human," said a voice above Ruby.

Ruby looked up and saw on one of the archers was Jackal, much to her shock.

"More eye candy," said Lamy dreamily.

"A third demon?" said Virgo horrified.

"This is bad," said Leo.

"You lose," said Torafuzar and dealt a powerful strike with one of his blades, fortunately Leo was able to block it in time.

Jackal smiled down at Ruby. "Strange, I thought there was only one of you left. Like it matters."

' _How is he here? We already beaten him, he self-destructed_ ,' said Ruby completely confused. Then she remembered what Fannmalth had said before they defeated him and a horrible thought appeared in her head. ' _This guy gave Hiccup a hard time, it's not like can summon another celestial spirit._ '

She then immediately drew her _Fleuve d'étoiles_. "It's up to me!"

The wit then immediately wrapped itself around Jackal's hand, but he did looking worried in the slightest. "You haven't forgotten how my Curse works have you?"

Suddenly there was a series of explosions then ran down the whip and then it slammed right into Ruby's face. She then found herself falling into the water and was carried away by the current.

"Ruby!" Leo cried.

"Princess!" said Virgo horrified.

Ruby pulled herself out of the water and grabbed hold of the driftwood. "Where are my friends? And what is that red stuff along the wall?"

Jackal merely laughed and unleash another explosion right beneath Ruby. The explosion was powerful enough to send her flying into the air and then he fired another series of explosions, but none of them made a critical impact.

"Stop playing," Torafuzar growled. "If you're going to kill her then do it."

"That black cat and the fireball are dead, which means torturing their little friend is the only kind of revenge I'm probably going to get," said Jackal sinisterly. He then unleashed another explosion at Ruby. "So I've gotta savour the moment!"

"Oh no!" Virgo gasped.

' _Between keeping our Gates open and taking those attacks, she's got to be close to her limit_ ,' said Leo gravely.

Ruby found herself being drifted away by the current. ' _Every time I needed saving, everyone has been there. Now it's my turn, I can't let them down. I don't care how strong you are_.'

Jackal had a sadistic look down at the water. "You're not drowning on me are you?" he said as he prepared to fire another explosion.

' _Now it's my turn, I can't let them down!'_ said Ruby to herself.

"Take this!" Jackal roared.

He then fired an explosion which struck through the water and struck Ruby.

"Ruby!" Leo cried

"I don't care how strong you are," said Ruby as she emerged from the water. "You won't beat me!" She then immediately drew Aquarius' key. "Not until I've saved my friends!"

"What is she—?" Virgo gasped. She then immediately disengaged from Lamy. "Mistress, no it's too much!"

" _Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!_ " Ruby roared.

"You're going to push yourself too far!" Virgo yelled.

"You can't open three Gates at once!" Leo yelled.

Ruby was completely worn out after the spell was completed and began to topple over. ' _Please, come._ '

Then the water behind began to rise into the air and from then it Aquarius appeared. "You're even stupider than I thought," she said.

Ruby then fell into Aquarius' arms and she looked as if she was out cold.

"She passed out," said Leo.

"Mistress!" said Virgo with a concerned tone.

Ruby then opened her eyes and looked up at Aquarius. "Glad you made it."

"I'm going to say this one more time, you're a damn idiot," Aquarius scolded.

Ruby just smiled.

Aquarius then began to channel water through her vase.

"Who the heck is that?" said Jackal.

"She's my friend," said Ruby weakly.

"Just stay out of my way!" Aquarius scowled and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of water at them.

The attack was powerful enough to knock Jackal of the archway and swept Lamy away in the current.

"This is too much for you!" Leo yelled.

"You need a close one of our Gates why you still have the strength!" Virgo yelled.

Unfortunately, not all the demons had been swept away, Torafuzar was actually slimming for the current like a fish.

"That thing, it's swimming against my current," said Aquarius taken completely by surprise.

"Water is a specialty of mine," said Torafuzar.

He then immediately emerge out of the water and directly in front of Aquarius, he then struck her with one of his blades grazing her shoulder.

"Leave Aquarius alone!" Ruby yelled.

"Dammit," said Leo.

"I'm on my way," said Virgo as he served towards Ruby.

However neither one of them noticed Jackal appearing either side of them. "Not for long you aren't!"

He then fired an explosion from each palm striking both Leo and Virgo.

"Leo! Virgo!" Ruby cried.

The explosion was powerful enough to cause ripples within the water and sent Ruby flying into the air. While in midair, she saw that the two of them were beginning to vanish.

"Goodbye, mistress," said Virgo.

"I'm sorry, we failed," said Leo.

Leo and Virgo had been taken out and Aquarius was on the ground cringing in pain. Ruby also felt herself completely drained of magic power she landed on the ground, she was just too weak to move.

"So what? Bringing out three chunks as ones with your big play?" Jackal laughed.

"Looks like _Dragon Tail's_ last Viking standing is all tuckered out," said Lamy happily.

Ruby just laid them on the ground unable to move.

"I can grant you a swift end," said Torafuzar.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Jackal laughed.

"Here, here," Lamy agreed. "We play our cards right, we can torture her for hours. But remember we're giving me all the credit."

' _I can't let it end like this_ , _everyone is counting on me,_ ' said Ruby as she attempted to stand. ' _There has to be a way._ '

Jackal then snapped his fingers and a small explosion appeared on her leg, causing her to clinch. However she was not going to give Jackal the satisfaction and held back screams.

Jackal just laughed.

"OMG, humans are so lame," Lamy laughed.

Jackal kept on laughing, but Torafuzar was not amused in the slightest. "I've had enough of your games. If you won't finish her off, I will."

Jackal looked at him. "Tell me, whose side are you on here? If it is death you're after I would be happy to give you one."

Torafuzar narrowed his eyes. "I am through with this, suit yourselves."

Jackal laughed. "Well now that I have permission…"

Lamy ran up to Ruby and lifted her up to face Jackal. "So what's next? I would like you to draw attention to her breasts. Why don't you blow them up?"

Jackal turned and a smile appeared on his face as his hand extended. Ruby found herself completely helpless, she did have the strength to break Lamy's grip.

"Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Lamy cheered.

However, Jackal did not grab Ruby at all, instead he grabbed hold of Lamy's face. Seconds later, but has completely exploded, an action that Ruby took completely by surprise. Lamy's body lost its grip on Ruby and immediately fell to the ground backwards.

"Noisy tweep," he said.

Ruby stared at him. "You blew up… your comrade?"

"Why yes I did, and if that's how I treat my friends then think what's in store for you," he said with a fiendish smile. "This is going to be fun."

However, before he could do anything he was immediately slammed with a wave of water.

"The hell!" he yelled in the current.

He then immediately shut his head out of the water and saw that Aquarius had summoned a massive storm of water and was holding Ruby in her free arm.

"That you Aquarius?" said Ruby feeling a little lightheaded.

"This lousy water!" Jackal roared as he began fighting through the current.

"Listen up," said Aquarius looking at Ruby. "I can't beat him, I can only slow him down. Same goes with the rest of the Zodiac, these Demons are just too strong."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"But there is still one where you can win this," said Aquarius.

Ruby looked up. "There is?"

"We barely have the time for me to say this once, so pay attention. You're strong Ruby, strong enough to keep three Gates open and strong enough to summon _him_. The Celestial Spirit King."

Ruby stared at her. "Is that even possible?"

"Why else would I say it? This won't be easy, but it's our only chance. His strike from the star camp obliterated any foe, even this one."

"Call him? But how? I don't have his Gate Key?"

"The Celestial Spirit King has no key, Ruby. There is another way to open his Gate, with a Zodiac Key," Aquarius informed her. "The prices is a hefty one though, you can only open the gate of the King once and only by breaking a golden key forever."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror. "But that would mean… losing one of my spirits."

Jackal was still trying to make his way towards them, but the current was seriously slowing him down.

"I'm going to make you pay for every second of my time you wasted!" he roared.

"You can't just break any golden key, either," Aquarius informed her as she now use both hands to hold back Jackal. "The King's Gate will only open if the level of trust between Viking and spirit is especially strong."

"There has to be another way," said Ruby frantically. "I won't do that! I mean it, it's like you're telling me to Hiccup best friend to betray!"

"It's not a betrayal if I let you," said Aquarius with a small smile. "The only thing that I trusted you to do is to act like a fool, but we do go way back. So I think it will work."

Ruby stared at her. "Are you saying I should—"

"Do whatever it takes to save your friends, yes."

"But you're one of them! I'm not about to sacrifice one friend to save another! It's wrong, there's another way there has to be! All we need to do is figure it out?"

Unfortunately they had no time for that, because Jackal is now using his explosions in order to get by the current and was slowly advancing towards them.

"Do you think I would suggest this if there was still another option?" Aquarius snapped. "This is the only chance you have."

"No! That's not true!" Ruby screamed.

They heard more explosions indicating that Jackal was getting closer.

"You hear that? He will breakthrough soon," said Aquarius stubbornly. "You have to be strong… please."

"I can't," Ruby cried.

"It's not like breaking my key will kill me okay," she said gently. "I will be fine, it will be like I moved… somewhere very far way."

"That would still be too sad."

"Maybe for you, but I will be relieved," Aquarius smiled.

Jackal was now almost on top of them.

"Your mother was an extraordinary person, the best master that I ever had," Aquarius continued as she began to glow indicating that she was about to vanish soon. "When she lost her life, and my key was passed on to you, I could barely take it. You were an ignorant brat, you cried all the time and took everything for granted. You didn't inherit an ounce of your mother's natural grace, but I have to tolerate you because you were Crystal's daughter. I loathed you, despised you, for such a very long time."

"I don't care if you hate me, you were still my first friend and I love you! There is nothing you can say that will change that, stop trying!" Ruby cried.

"Quit acting like a damn child!" Aquarius roared. "You can lose everything you have or you can just lose me! What matters most in life… keys, memories, your guilty conscience or is it this, the strength to make sacrifices to protect the ones you love even when it hurts you? If that's it, break my key right now! Hiccup isn't coming, it's all on you!"

Aquarius is power was beginning to wane meaning that Jackal was having an easier time approaching them. "Take your words carefully girls, this will be the last bite you ever had."

"I love you, Aquarius. I love you so much," Ruby cried.

"Yeah, I know!" Aquarius yelled impatiently. "Now do it!"

Ruby then immediately pulled out Aquarius is key and concentrated what little magic she had into it. She couldn't dare open her eyes, as she did want to bear witness to what she was about to do. As Ruby channelled her power into the key, Aquarius was feeling a strange feeling in her body.

' _It feels like my heart is on fire_ ,' she said. ' _I meant what I said, I hate this stupid brat._ '

" _Open!_ " Ruby yelled.

Then Ruby began to flow with memory she had with Aquarius and those same memories were flowing into Aquarius. The memories that they shared when she was just a child and the memories they shared when she joined _Dragon Tail_.

' _I can't stand,_ ' Aquarius continued.

" _Gate of the King!_ " Ruby yelled.

' _These emotions… despite myself, I am going to miss you_.'

" _Open! Gate of the King!_ " Ruby repeated with all her heart.

Tears began to form in Aquarius's eyes she looked at Ruby for one last time. ' _I am grateful though, for every moment we shared._ '

She then vanished as did the water, leaving Jackal very confused.

"Where's the water go?" he said looking around.

The teeth on Aquarius' key shattered.

* * *

Then suddenly shooting out of the sky like a shooting star was the Celestial King and he went straight through Plutogrim. Seconds later it exploded and everyone inside began to panic.

"What was that?" said Freida.

The sudden attack also freed Kyôka from Zogrin's binding. "Plutogrim has been ruptured?"

The damage was extensive, the Guildhall was falling to pieces and Plutogrim himself was falling down towards the ground.

* * *

Jackal began to look around wildly and then to Ruby, who was crying and didn't seem to be aware on what was happening as he held onto what remained of Aquarius' key.

"What did you do? What are you?" he yelled.

* * *

Eventually Plutogrim crashed into the ground and fell into rubble.

Zogrin, appeared completely unharmed as he stood on top of the rubble and looked at directly at the Celestial King, who was looking down at him with a fixed glare.


	23. Celestial Spirit King vs Underworld Kin

The _Celestial King_ had just destroyed, Plutogrim who had just crashed into the ground and turned to rubble. Ruby was standing amongst the rubble holding what remained of Aquarius' key crying.

The Celestial King meanwhile were staring down at Zogrin, who had avoided being buried by the rubble.

"A fallen star or a king," said Zogrin.

The Celestial King looked at him. "You know who I am?"

* * *

Jackal was staring down at Ruby completely and shocked about what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. However Ruby was too busy crying to pay any heed to him. "Hey, stop your crying and start talking!"

Then the ground he was standing on crumbled away and he fell into a deep crevice in the same thing happened to Ruby, though she remain completely unaware of what was happening around her.

* * *

The Celestial King was still looking down at Zogrin and neither one of them was making the first move.

"It has been quite a while, King of the stars," said Zogrin.

"Not long enough, Zogrin," the Celestial King glared.

"I must say am very surprised in seeing you again, perhaps most surprised about my miscalculation. I didn't think anyone here could summon you."

"I see you're still lugging that battered tome around with you," the Celestial King noted, looking at Dragrach's book. "Have you not yet fulfilled your ambition?"

"This holds the spirit of Dragrach," said Zogrin. "The embodiment of _Helheim_."

"Ah, and you still seek to bring a life from those dead pages."

"You know very well what my goal is. To arrive Dragrach and returned to Drago, until it has been achieved I will not waver."

The Celestial King narrowed his eyes at him with hatred. "Zogrin, you have always been such a twisted fool. Feet firmly planted in the mire of avarice, so blinded by your ambition you would plunge the entire world into chaos."

Zogrin smiled. "Yes, I would, but I am not blind. I clearly see our journey's end, we have come far in our return to Drago. In fact it is looming on the horizon."

The Celestial King then noticed that Ruby was crying on the ground holding what remained of Aquarius' key. "My old friend is on the ground, sobbing and twisting in pain. Did she tried to impede your journey?"

"Yes, she did."

"The tears she sherd, they anger me! Are you the one who calls them to flow?"

Zogrin narrowed his eyes.

The sun was now beginning to set and a very strong presence was in the air, strong enough to shake the entire ground.

"I think the time for discussion has long passed, wouldn't you agree?" Zogrin asked.

"Yes, wholeheartedly" the Celestial King agreed and then immediately began to raise his sword. "In order to fulfil my obligation to my old friend, I will eliminate all those who would do her harm!"

"We are you?" said Zogrin sceptically.

The Celestial King then placed both hands on his blade and a bright light began to cover his entire body. "You will pay dearly for your transgressions!"

He then raised his blade in the air which was now glowing like 1000 stars and then he slammed it down on top of Zogrin. Merely swinging the blade caused the ground to shake, but Zogrin jumped high enough into the air to avoid the blade.

He then extended his hand and at the exact same time the Celestial King struck in with his blade. A great clash of magical power then erupted as a large grey sphere encompassed Zogrin. However the Celestial King was able to slice through with his blade, but Zogrin remained unscratched.

Zogrin then landed on the ground and the celestial King immediately swung his blade once again and missed yet again.

"Is your only strategy to flee Underworld King?" the Celestial King asked.

"You're exactly as the same as you always been, with the same glaring weakness," said Zogrin confidently. "It is quite a relief, it means I can remain assured in my victory."

"And you are still nothing, but talk," the Celestial King counted. "Lured into complacency and false pride by your own words. Though that should not be surprising coming from the words of a Pride Demon."

Zogrin scoffed.

The Celestial King then immediately began to swing his blade yet again, this time in a downward thrust penetrating the ground. However, Zogrin merely waved his hand and seconds later another collision of powerful magic encompassed the area.

In the confusion, Zogrin jumped into the air and waved his hand yet again. " _Curse of Thorns!_ "

Suddenly forms erupted from the ground impaling the Celestial King from head to toe.

"Maybe he's never ending brambles will snare your enormous bulk and bring about your ruin!" said Zogrin. He then landed on the ground and smiled at the Celestial King, now trapped. "For all your talk, you do not have the power to destroy me let alone defeat me. I still fail to see how you spirits would come to care for this world filled with mortals, they are nothing more than disgusting things."

The Celestial King narrowed his eyes. "You are wrong. The mortals of this world have a strength inside them, it is that strength allows us the crossover. You may see them weak and feeble, but that's only because you want to see them that way as a result you are blinded the truth. For in my eyes they have a strength that surpasses even me, and it is for that reason why I shall stand against you today, that is the meaning of friendship! These brambles may set me back momentarily, but the pain they inflict is nothing compared to suffering my friends have endured today! You will not hold me back!"

"Is that so?" said Zogrin looking completely unfazed.

"I shall value again and again, to pay tribute to the life of my friend and the sacred bond we share! I will eliminate you!" the Celestial King roared.

Then putting as much strength as he could he swung his sword and immediately cut the brambles that were impaling him.

"You missed," Zogrin smiled.

The Celestial King then immediately raised his sword which then began to glow in a light blue light. " _Meteor Blade!_ "

He then slammed his sword down and a powerful a burst of energy across the land. It was so powerful that it continued across the land, across the sea and the coast side. When it was over there was a massive canyon in the ground and Zogrin was standing next to it.

"I'm impressed," he admitted. "However, Celestial Spirit King, as I said before you have a glaring weakness. Even your title betrays it."

"What do you mean?" the Celestial King demanded.

"You are bound by Celestial Law, the rules that govern your interaction in this world. So even though you may tower over me now, my ultimate victory is set in stone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackal was trying to free his tail from some rubble.

"Damn it, my tail was caught under this lasted boulder," he said pulling with all his might. Eventually he was able to free himself and then he began looking around the ruins of what you to be their fortress. "So what happened? Why did our fortress crash and burn?"

His eyes then turned towards Ruby, who was still on the ground crying holding what remained of Aquarius' key.

"You did this, didn't you?" he yelled.

Ruby however didn't appear to be listening.

"Stop with all the pitiful blubbering and answer me!" Jackal demanded. "Whenever I see someone crying like that, it makes me want to gouge out their eyes!" However, Ruby kept on crying. "I said enough!"

He then immediately raised his hand and unleashed a powerful explosion around Ruby. However, when the smoke cleared Ruby was still standing and was encased in a shield of water.

"What?" Jackal gasped.

Ruby stop crying and saw the shield. "A force field of water?" The force field then vanished and there was only one explanation on what just happened. "Aquarius? Are you here? Please talk to me!"

Then suddenly her body began to glow.

"The hell?" Jackal stared. "Hey, why are you blowing like some kind of star? Are you trying to pull of one of your freaky stance?"

"I can feel it," Ruby stared. "Magic power."

' _Aquarius holds a great deal of magic power in her hands and that has now shared with you,_ ' said the voice of the Celestial Spirit King in her head.

"Celestial Spirit King?" Ruby gasped.

' _Use it. Stand-up_ ,' he demanded.

Ruby then started to rise to her feet with her body fill with power she never experienced before. "This was her last gift to me, her power."

'R _ise and make use of what you have been given._ '

When the light finally faded Ruby was now standing there wearing a yellow and green bikini top that sported a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign appeared on Lucy's collarbone.

"I will," she promised.

' _My old friend, made the radiance of the stars be your guide._ '

"Thank you, your Majesty!" Ruby yelled to the sky.

Jackal was now getting really annoyed. "You stupid girl!"

Ruby however ignored him. "You too Aquarius… for everything you've done."

The symbol on her chest and immediately began to glow.

"You forget my curse! Let me remind you!" Jackal yelled and began to help Ruby with explosions. "Burn baby burn, explode into a million pieces!" Finally came to a stop and see smiled at the large smoke cloud he created. "That did it. There won't even be a party left to bury."

However, when the smoke cleared Ruby remain completely unharmed as a force field of water were surrounding her like before.

"No way! That's impossible!" Jackal gasped.

' _Your right Aquarius_ ,' said Ruby to herself.

"Hey you, how dare you ignore me! You'll be sorry, I'll make you burn for real!" Jackal yelled furiously.

' _I can't keep on crying forever._ '

"This'll get your attention! _Explosion Spiral!_ " Jackal yelled and created a massive column of flames surrounding Ruby.

However, she remain completely unharmed thanks the force field around her.

' _I have to save my tears_.'

Jackal just stared at her. "What the… I don't get it."

' _Because right now, I need to help my friends. I need to fight._ '

Ruby then immediately began to raise her arms and her body began to glow in a golden light. ' _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens, I implore you Tetrabiblos. By thee radiance, reveal thee form to me…_ '

"What is she babbling on about?" Jackal frowned as she chanted.

" _Now that the aspect is complete, I asked that you lend your power to me. Let your own restraining rage flow, open the raging malevolent gate._ '

Jackal was now getting seriously concerned. "I don't know what she's saying, but I know that it's not going to be anything good."

" _With all 88 heavenly bodies…_ " Suddenly dozens of spheres appeared out of nowhere and her eyes open wide. " _Shining!_ _Urano Metria!_ "

Jackal then found himself completely consumed by the masses spheres. "No! Don't do it!" he cried.

But Ruby didn't stop and he screamed as he completely destroyed him. When it was finally over Jackal's body fell to the ground and he didn't move an inch. That last attack also exhorted Ruby and she collapsed, completely drained of magic power.

* * *

The Celestial King and Zogrin were still battling with one another, but the king's power was becoming sluggish something which Zogrin noticed as he jumped in front of him. The celestial King barely had time to strike him with his sword.

"You're not as spry as before," he noted. "Could it be that something is ailing you?"

' _It seems my old friend has exhausted her strength_ ,' the Celestial King noted.

Zogrin then landed in front of him. "A spirit, however large and imposing they may appear, is bound to its summoner. So with that Vikings magic power is depleted… well, the spirit also loses its potency. It really is a shame, but regardless this is where you end."

He then immediately pelted the Celestial King with powerful waves of dark energy from his curse power. The Celestial King however blocked it with his sword and he looked down at Zogrin defiantly.

"I swore an oath to eliminate you," he said as he raised his sword. "Come to me, may the Starlight fancy of the 88 illuminated bodies imbue the spirit with celestial might."

A strange light then immediately exited from his sword and it shone upwards into the sky so that people miles around could see. " _Galaxia Blade!_ "

The being that launch into the air then immediately parted the sky revealing the starry night sky of the Celestial Spirit World. Then a golden light then shone out of the portal and encompassed the King.

"It's an omnidirectional attack?" Zogrin stared before he was blinded by the light.

The light was so powerful that it could be seen all the way to the capital and standing and it's very presence nearly blew Zogrin away.

"Your summoner is nearby, will you eliminate as well?" Zogrin yelled.

He then looked directly at the Celestial King and then saw him smile broadly. He realised too late what his intentions were in there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Zogrin yelled in outrage.

The Celestial King then unleashed a bright golden light that in case the entire area.

* * *

Minerva was standing there looking very annoyed that she was going to finish Astrid off when the golden light emerge from the ground.

"What could this light be?" she said.

She then heard movement behind her and turned and that's when she saw Astrid moving. She smiled as he saw the red substance covering Astrid pouring away free her from having imprisonment.

Astrid in waste a single moment and immediately charged her with sword in hand.

"Astrid!" said Minerva joyously.

"I will strike you down!" Astrid yelled swinging her sword towards her.

"Yes, the fight that I hunger for! What I need!" said Minerva she raised her claws and they clashed. "The passion is electric. It makes me feel alive!"

* * *

The same thing that happened Astrid was happening to the other members of the Guild as they were freeing themselves from the strain substance one by one.

"What was that?" Snotlout groaned.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's over," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but when did the sunset?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Team Shadow Gear! Fishlegs are you here?" Helga called.

"We're here," Ingrid groaned as she rose to her feet. "It's a miracle that we aren't dead."

Fishlegs unfortunately was trapped beneath some rubble. "I could use a little help over here."

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Helga and Ingrid yelled.

They then immediately turned on one another.

"You're not playing hero!" Helga glared.

"That's because I'm obviously am one!" Ingrid snapped.

"Clean out your ears, he obviously called out to me."

"We both clearly her that he was asking me for help."

However they were so busy arguing that they failed to notice that Snotlout had removed the rubble and the twins were helping Fishlegs up.

"You all right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Thanks to you guys," Fishlegs nodded.

Helga and Ingrid groaned.

They then frowned Speedfsit and together they began to gather around as they discussed what had happened.

"So can anyone tell me what all that was?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think were back on the ground now," Fishlegs admitted.

"He's right," Tuffnut nodded.

"Then did we fall?" Ruffnut asked.

* * *

Toothless picked himself up and rubbed his forehead. "Hiccup? Where are you?" He then groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "My head feels really funny."

* * *

Snotlout and the others meanwhile were still confused about what had happened

"Hey!" the voice of Gobber called out to them.

They turned and saw Gobber, Spitelout and Gustav rushing towards them.

"Are you okay?" Gustav called.

"Snotlout! Adelaide! You're safe," said Spitelout relieved.

Gobber looked at them. "Does that mean were all up and moving around again?"

"All I know is that we are alive," said Snotlout.

"What's the matter with Adelaide?" Spitelout asked as he bent down to his daughter, who was currently unconscious.

"She's just exhausted, she needs a little time to recover," Ruffnut assured.

"I think the next order of business is trying to find everybody else," said Gobber looking at all them. "More importantly we need to find the injured and keep them safe."

"Yeah!" Snotlout cheered.

"Let's go and get our Guild mates," Spitelout agreed.

"It certainly getting crazy out here, but we'll find them" said Fishlegs.

"I wonder about Hiccup and Ruby?" said Ingrid.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Gobber positively.

* * *

Zogrin could sense that everyone from _Dragon Tail_ was now free of his _Alegria Curse_.

"You've broken the _Alegria Curse_ ," he gasped looking up at the Celestial Spirit King.

The Celestial Spirit King then soon found himself vanishing, using what power he had to free everyone.

"The cleansing light of the stars has chased away the sinister shadow you've cast," he explained. "My old friend and her comrades will finish the job here, they will send you back to where you belong."

Zogrin glared at him. "Curse you."

The Celestial King smiled. "Once again your lack of understanding is glaring. You saw my bond as the chain tying me to a weight, but this is not so. This bond connects our hearts and minds, it means we share in our goals, it means will finish what the other has begun without question. It is far from a weakness, in fact this bond is our greatest strength.

"Now your weakness is exposed, your ignorance of love, trust and friendship. The concepts would never enter in your mind so you neglect them at your own peril. But before I leave this place for the Celestial World, and my old friend continues the task we share there is one more thing I must do to help my comrades. My dear friend, I look forward to our next meeting. I know that it will be under more joyful circumstances."

"You're running away!" Zogrin snapped.

The Celestial Spirit King then vanished into thin air, returning back to his own world. Zogrin then noticed that he was turning to stone, no doubt caused by the Celestial King before he left.

"No, what is this?" he said. "Does that starry eyed fool thing he can stop me? I know that victory shall be mine in the end, if the mortals and the King truly share hearts I just have to make sure they cease beating. They will share death."

Eventually he soon became a stone statue, unable to move a single muscle.

* * *

Torafuzar was making his way through the ruins of Plutogrim and that's where he found Jackal's dead body.

"How is this possible?" he said. "That pitiful little girl took out both Lamy and Jackal?" His eyes then turned to Ruby, who was barely conscious. "Her magic must be more powerful than we thought."

"I can't stop," she said barely able to move. "They need me. I've gotta help them."

Torafuzar then approached then raised his fist preparing to strike her with his blade. "He should have just killed her when he had the chance! But I will do it now!"

He then swung his blade down towards her, but before he could strike her Eret appeared out of nowhere and slammed a powerful metal covered elbow right in his face. The attack was strong enough to send him flying into the bubble.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw him. "Eret?"

Torafuzar picked himself up and looked at him. "This can't be, I thought the girl was the only remaining survivor."

A dark cloud then appeared above Eret and Keyes appeared. "It would appear Zogrin's _Alegria Curse_ has been lifted. But still the Dragons will fall, it is their fate!"

He then raised his staff which then immediately began to glow, but before he can attack Heather directly in front of him and unleashed a powerful surge of water.

" _Water Nebula!_ " she yelled.

"Heather," Ruby smiled.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Heather yelled defiantly.

Freida appeared and steam began to exit from her feet. "You should cool down."

Suddenly Heather's water began to freeze, but then Ragnar appeared in front of her and used his own eyes to cancel hers.

"Not happening," he said.

"Ragnar," said Ruby joyously.

"Hmm, the boy cancelled out Freida's ice," Keyes noted.

Freida smiled. "Impressive."

Ragnar stared at her as if he was seen a ghost. He was so stunned that he failed to notice Tempest landing between them.

" _Whosh!_ " he said.

Suddenly a tornado of fire erupted around them, but Hiccup appeared out of nowhere began to absorb the fire.

"What is this? He's eating my fire attack," Tempest stared.

Hiccup smiled the moment you finished absorbing the flames. "Wow, Ruby. I don't know how you did it, but you saved the day."

Ruby smiled.

"You're tougher than you luck," Eret smiled.

"We will work together and finish what you started," Heather promised.

"You deserve to take a break," said Ragnar.

"Thank you," said Ruby.

The members of _Dragon Tail_ and of _Helheim_ were now facing one another ready to clash.

"Okay guys, let's do this for Ruby!" Hiccup yelled.


	24. Astrid vs Minerva

The stand-off between _Dragon Tail_ and _Helheim_ was heating up, each and every one of them was waiting for the other to make the first move.

"We've dealt with _Face_ and your fortress is now in ruins," said Hiccup looking at them strongly. "This is your last only chance to surrender."

Ragnar looked at Freida, who smiled. "I know you." He then shook his head. "No, you can't possibly be her."

"You know her?" said Hiccup looking at him. "This is the woman that froze the giant village as well as me."

"So she's the one that mistook _Helheim_ for a demon," said Eret folding his arms. He then looked at her curiously. "Whoever this woman is, she smells almost exactly like you."

Ragnar remain quiet.

"Looking at her I feel as if I should know her," Heather frowned.

Freida then immediately took off and grabbed Ragnar and sored past the others.

"Ragnar, no!" Ruby cried.

Freida smiled looking at Ragnar. "I like this one, I think I'll take him with me."

"What? Where?" Ragnar stared.

A split second later they vanished.

"Where did they go?" Heather gasped.

"No telling," said Eret.

Keyes merely watched intently. ' _How frustrating_.'

Tempest then approached them. "You've turned your backs, quite arrogant considering the calamity before you." Hiccup and the others immediately turned around and looked at him. " _Van whoosh!_ "

Three powerful tornado then immediately erupted around them, Hiccup, Heather and be found themselves flying into its vortex. Eret however quickly formed his eye and arm around him which made him heavy enough to stay on the ground. He then started to make his way out of the tornado, much to Tempest surprise.

"Good luck blowing me away," he said his hand and immediately took the form of his club. " _Iron Dragon's Club!_ "

Torafuzar however appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with his arm. Keyes dark mist to then began to make its way towards Eret, but Hiccup, who had landed back on the ground, jumped onto Eret shoulders and propelled him into the air.

He then immediately struck the fog with a blazing knee dispelling it. Keyes then appeared next to him preparing to strike, but Heather was more than prepared.

" _Water Slicer!_ " she yelled unleashing waves of razor sharp water at Keyes.

He however just floated past them avoiding the attack completely.

"How are we supposed to hurt that?" Eret stared.

He was so busy focused on Keyes, he failed to realise that Torafuzar was right in front of them before it was too late. He then immediately slammed him in the chest with a powerful elbow and sent him flying.

"Water wielder," said Keyes looking at Heather. "Even more fascinating."

He then raised his staff and immediately struck Heather with a powerful dark fog there was so powerful that she was sent backwards as well.

Hiccup looked down at them. "Keep your guard up!"

" _Shake and Rumble!_ " said Tempest.

Hiccup then immediately felt himself being shot by lightning and he crashed into the ground hard.

Ruby lifted herself up, but she was still too weak to move. "So strong."

"Were not through with you yet," said Hiccup as he picked himself up and lead the charge. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Eret yelled.

"I'm right behind you," said Heather.

"Come on," said Tempest as he raised his fists.

The three of them then immediately jumped into the air.

"This is far from over," said Keyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of the fortress, Skullcrusher was looking around for any survivors.

"Well, isn't this pathetic," said Skullcrusher shaking his head. "I've managed to get myself separated from my comrades and right where they need me the most."

He then started to continue his way through the ruins hoping to run into someone from his Guild. He then stopped when he heard a groaning sound and that's when he saw Toothless just ahead of them.

"Toothless, it's good to see you," he said as he approached him. "I'm glad you're all right. Unfortunately, I've been separated from Eret and I—"

He then came to a sudden stop and he stared at the top of Toothless' head and they must was going out of it.

"You see it too, huh?" Toothless groaned. "I was have hoping that I was hallucinating."

"There has to be some logical explanation why must is going out of your head," said Skullcrusher.

"If there is I don't see it," said a new voice.

They turned and saw flying towards them was Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper, what are you doing here?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Valka told me to fly around and find any survivors," he said looking at the two of them. "So far I only found you two." He then looked at Toothless. "I take it that you've tried pulling it off?"

"First thing I did," Toothless groaned.

"I could try cutting it off," said Skullcrusher as he raised his Musica Sword.

"How about we save that for are you last resort," Toothless suggested.

"Maybe we should find the others, maybe they can do something about it," said Cloudjumper as they began walking down the corridor.

"Let's just hope we can get rid of it before Stormfly sees it," Toothless hoped.

Then the face of Fannmalth appears on it and snickered. ' _It may have looked I was dead and I did become quite weak after Hell's Core went kaboom. But I use my curse to force this beeline to absorb me, now safe behind the fuzzy ears of my foe I'll await. These kitties will lead me to their friends and then I'll strike._ '

* * *

Snotlout and the others soon met up with Valka and the others as they began to discuss where they were and what had happened.

"Check this out," said Valka and she looked over the horizon.

Agatha soon joined her. "Whoa, last I remember we win that cube and now it's been destroyed."

"Doesn't look as if it made much distance," Valka noted.

"Yeah, we're still close to Berk, just south I think."

"And judging for the position of the sun we missed about two hours," Gobber added.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" Valka asked.

"I heard that he was heading for the Guildhall," said Ingrid.

"Now why would he do that?" said Spitelout folding his arms. "I'm sure it's just a smoking pile of rubble now."

* * *

Stoick had entered Berk and found the place was completely wrecked, though it looks like all the people managed to get out in time.

' _Clearly_ Helheim _attacked the city ruthlessly_ ,' he noted and then saw the temple had also been damaged. ' _Even the Temple of Thor wasn't spared._ ' He then continue to make his way to what remained of the Guildhall. ' _The Second Master's final words, 'it's not over yet. Stoick must unleashed the light_.'

He eventually reached what remained of the Guildhall and it looked worse than the entire city put together.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts, Merrill finally opened her eyes and she was quite surprised to find that she was alive. She was lying down on a bed of leaves and she had been bandaged up.

"Where am I?" she gasped as she sat up quickly.

"Merrill!" said voice Stormfly.

She turned and saw Stormfly standing next to her, she was also bandaged up and looked immensely relieved on seeing her.

"Stormfly hey," she said. Her last forts then entered into her head. "Wait, didn't we… How are we still alive? What about _Face_ , we did stop it didn't we?"

"Yes, you certainly did," said a new voice.

Merrill turned and saw sitting close by was Alron.

"Alron? You're here?" she gasped.

"You two were heroic, truly," he said smiling.

"Alron showed up the instant that _Face_ was detonated, he's the reason will alive," she explained.

"I'm just glad that I was able to make it in time," he said.

Merrill then turned and looked down at Stormfly. "Wait so…" The memories that they shared before they detonate _Face_ entered into her head. "I can't believe were alive."

"Neither can I," said Stormfly.

"Our adventure isn't over after all," said Merrill hugging her.

"No, it's just begun," Stormfly cried.

They then turned and looked at Alron.

"We owe you our lives. We won't forget," said Merrill.

"Yeah, listen if anyone deserves a break if you two," said Alron gravely. "But… this fight it's not over yet."

The two of them stared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were still making their way through the ruined fortress.

"There has to be some way to get this off," said Toothless gesturing to the mushroom on his head.

"I wouldn't mess with it," Skullcrusher advised. "Thing might spread it sports, your entire body might end up in mushrooms."

"That's a nice image," Toothless muttered.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to remove it safely," Cloudjumper assured.

Fannmalth remain quiet. ' _I'm confident in my King of course, but I am confused about what he said._ '

He then remembered what Zogrin said to everyone through telepathy and then an idea appeared in his small head. ' _I thought we were wrong about where_ Face _would appear, but what if we weren't? What if the_ Face _we charted just haven't appeared yet?_ '

* * *

In the outskirts, Stormfly carried Merrill into the air and they looked around the entire landscape and their eyes widened in horror. For the place was completely littered with _Faces_ , far too many to count.

"No," Merrill gasped in horror.

Fannmalth had realised the same thing. ' _They stopped one_ Face _, but only one of them_.'

Merrill and Stormfly were now crying, because they knew that they had failed in their mission.

"How many of them are there?" said Merrill through her tears.

"There's no official count on the number, but thousands at least," said Alron gravely.

* * *

At the ruins of Plutogrim, the stone around Zogrin was beginning to crack and the right side of his face was now flesh once again.

' _There it is_ ,' he said secretly smiling. ' _The engine of the mortals demise, appeared at last in all of its glory._ '

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly soon landed back on the ground next to Alron, they were still completely horrified by the _Faces_ that had emerged.

"We fought so hard, nearly gave our live to destroy just one of these things," said Stormfly. "But thousands remain, we've lost. It's—"

"Don't say it, Stormfly" said Merrill defiantly. "I am tired of despair." She then raised her hand and it began to glow a sea green. "I am done with it, it doesn't help anything."

She then immediately sliced what remained of her long hair.

"Merrill," Stormfly gasped. "Your hair."

Merrill looked at her and Alron defiantly. "I am through shedding tears, I have cried enough for one lifetime. Your comrades are determined, they are fighting. I will fight with them."

Stormfly nodded and Alron just smiled at her proudly. He then immediately turned towards the _Faces_ with a grim expression.

* * *

Meanwhile still fighting the ruins were Astrid and Minerva as they were fighting blatant claw an evil one of them was letting up. They immediately clapped and glared at one another in directly into each other's eyes.

"What has happened to you, Minerva?" Astrid demanded.

"I'm called Neo Minerva," Minerva corrected. She then slashed her claw at Astrid forcing her back. "As you can see I have been reborn as the ultimate Viking!"

Suddenly Astrid soared shattered, but Astrid merely somersaulted backwards and propelled himself forwards. She then swung her leg towards Minerva's face.

" _Territory!_ " said Minerva.

Suddenly she and Astrid swapped places so now Minerva was the one striking her with a powerful kick. Astrid had no time to guard against the attack and she was sent flying through the rubble. Minerva then began walking out of the dust slowly with a large smile on her face.

"Was that is good for you as it was for me suite Astrid?" Minerva asked.

A split second later Astrid slammed a powerful punch run across her face and spun her around her that she was flying towards the rubble. Minerva quickly recovered and managed to land on her feet and immediately glared at Astrid.

Minerva was now in a rage and she immediately charged at Astrid with her claws raised, but she kept on dodging each and every attack.

"I gave everything the strength! Including my people humanity!" Minerva yelled.

"Then explain to me…" said Astrid as she punched her in the face which was powerful enough to slam her into the ground, "what are you fighting for?"

* * *

Minerva then immediately began to remember when she was training as a child under the tutelage of her brutal father.

"You're a disgrace," said Jiemma. Minerva was a little girl crying. "You are of my blood so tell me why it is you're so weak?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Minerva cried. "Please forgive me father, I am so sorry."

"If you cared to learn this lesson, you know better than to beg!" Jiemma roared slapping her across the face.

"I wasn't thinking, please don't be angry," Minerva pleaded rubbing her cheek.

Her father glared down at her. "Do you continue to plead to defy me or simply stupid? You whimper like a victim, _Sabretooth_ has no need for victims. _Sabretooth_ has no place for the weak. Our Guild only demands one thing, strength. We discard the weak and I do not allow exceptions. Prove your strength to earn your place or get out of my sight."

* * *

That one simple memory in rage Minerva and she immediately rose to her feet screaming, much to Astrid's surprise. She then immediately slammed her claw towards her, but Astrid quickly guarded against the attack.

"I am not weak!" Minerva roared as he continued to attack Astrid. "I can't be weak, I have to be stronger than you!"

Astrid was skidded backwards, but she held her ground and immediately charged back towards her. "That will never happen!"

* * *

Minerva then remembered when she was training with another member of the Guild, harshly with her father watching.

"You reveal your weakness in every way," Jiemma scolded. "Stop waiting to get hit and attack, do not relent… do not defend… victims need defending… tigers need a hunt."

Her partner then immediately spread his arms outwards and began concentrating his magic and Minerva attempted to do the same. However her opponent was far more powerful and she was sent flying backwards and slammed into a boulder.

"Stop acting hurt!" Jiemma demanded. "Get on your feet right now before I break your legs myself. Fingers, continue."

"Right," said Fingers.

He then raised his hand outwards again and concentrate his magic once more, but this time Minerva jumped into the air to avoid the attack. However Fingers had somehow appear directly behind her and raised his fist towards her.

"You'll have to do more than jump," he said.

Then in a split second, the two of them switch places so that Minerva was now behind him. Next thing he realised Minerva dealt a powerful kick towards him and he was sent flying down towards the ground.

" _Absolute Dominion Magic_ ," said Jiemma impressively. "She used _Territory_."

Fingers then fired another magical blast towards Minerva, but she used her magic once again to switch places with him. Fingers was then struck down by his own magic, though all the teleporting was exhausting for Minerva.

When she turned around she saw that Fingers was lying down on the ground and appeared to be injured.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not for long he's isn't," said Jiemma looking at his daughter. "Finish him!" Minerva stared up at him. "Only the weak can be defeated and the weak are like insects to us, lonely creatures not worthy of your time or sympathy. He is worth the heel of your boot and no more."

"But why?" said Minerva horrified. "Fingers is one of our friends, isn't he?"

"Friend is a word made and for by the weak," Jiemma glared. "My daughter has no need for such words, try these instead. We aim to stun the heavens, to arouse the ground beneath our feet and silence the raging seas. For you see that is the _Sabretooth_ way."

"But do we have to be so—"

Jiemma was now looking annoyed. "If you can't relieve him of his shame, I will." He then immediately raised his hand. " _Be gone!_ "

Then suddenly Minerva watched in horror as her father completely destroyed Fingers, there was nothing left of him besides his boot and gauntlets.

"Why?" she said as he fell to her knees. "What did he do wrong?"

She then began to cry.

"Stop crying," Jiemma glared. However she did not which only made him angrier. "Cease your crying this instant! There is nothing weaker than you can do then shed tears! How many times must I tell you this?"

"Please forgive me," Minerva pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Later that night, Jiemma had dragged her all the way out into the deepest dark part of the forest.

"The years I spent teaching you have been wasted," he said looking at Minerva who was still crying. "But the place may do what I cannot, these words are filled with vicious beasts. Either they were strip you of your tears, your heart and your weakness or they will strip you of your life."

He then immediately turned around and started to walk away. "Once your tears have dried up for good you may return."

That night was utterly horrible for Minerva, the matter what she could she couldn't stop crying what was worse the place was filled with vicious beasts. Eventually she was able to make it out of the forest by morning, though she was very exhausted and was scarred for life both physically and mentally. All around her were the remains of certain beasts that attacked her throughout the night.

"We aim to stun the heavens, to arouse the ground beneath us, to silence the raging seas. For you see that is the _Sabretooth_ way," she said shaking.

* * *

Back in the present Minerva was also shaking at the memories.

"That is the _Sabretooth_ way," she said.

"Get together!" Astrid yelled punching her so hard that she fell to the ground. "Back in the _Grand Magic Games_ , you crossed a lot of lines. I can't forgive you for hurting my friends, but I can understand you wanted to do what was best for your Guild."

Minerva just laid against a pillar biting her lip. "Minerva, my fist weep for you. They protest every blow, they are asking for a reason as to why we have to fight."

"There isn't one and I'm unable to fight," said Minerva, she then looked up at Astrid. "I have a request… Please, free me from my shame and show me to my death."

Astrid stared at her.

"I have always been weak and weaknesses easily corrupted," said Minerva she then gestured to herself. "Just look what I've done to myself, I beg you."

Astrid approached her. "Pawns or no, you're human. Someone is out there waiting for you to come home, I am sure of it."

Minerva just stared at her.

"This is why I so despise your kind," said a voice behind them. Astrid immediately turned and saw Zogrin standing there. "It's bad enough that you go through birth and death and rot, you have to speak of it too. It is repugnant."

"Do I know you?" Astrid asked facing him. She then recognised his voice. ' _Wait, I've heard that voice before. The Underworld King, Zogrin._ '

"What a bother," Zogrin sighed. "The Celestial Spirit King has got all that refuge that we have swept away popping back up through the woodwork. Curse that meddlesome bore. Luckily I've got a bit of time to spare, more than enough to clear you once in a way once and for all."

"So you're behind all this," Astrid glared.

Zogrin then immediately waved his hand and suddenly a powerful shockwave slammed into both Astrid and Minerva sending them flying.

"What kind of curse does he wield?" Astrid stared.

"I'll start right here," he said.

Then suddenly a beam of light exiting from his palm and headed straight towards Minerva.

"Minerva!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid, run," said Minerva.

The attack then struck her in the entire place was consumed by a burst of powerful magic which was strong enough to send Astrid flying. However with in the dust, two figures had appeared out of nowhere.

"We're just in time," said a familiar voice.

"Or fashionably late," said another voice.

When the dust cleared it revealed that Sting and Rogue had appeared in the nick of time. Sting was holding Minerva in her arms and was smiling at her.

"We came to bring you home, milady," he said.

"Nice going partner," Hookfang announced.

Rogue looked at Minerva. "You belong with us back it _Sabretooth_."

"You got that right," said Skull.

Zogrin looked at them, clearly surprised. "Well…"

"Now that is one mean-looking fella," said Sting. "I guess he must be our enemy. Right Astrid?"

"His energy, it's like nothing I've sensed before," said Rouge.

"Don't worry the Twin Dragons have got this covered," said Hookfang confidently.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," said Skull.

Minerva was completely stunned and was lost for words and remembered what Astrid had told her of the giant village. A small smile then appeared on her face and tears began to form in her eye for the first time in years.


	25. The Boy's Tale

Astrid was still stunned that Sting and Rogue had shown up and seized Minerva.

"I don't understand, what made you come here?" Astrid asked as Sting placed Minerva down.

"It was that letter you sent us," Sting explained.

Astrid then remembered that the letter that she send to Sting a few days prior to the attack on their Guildhall.

"Oh, yes, I forgotten that," said Astrid.

"We got here as soon as we could, but it looks like we got here bit too late to save the Guildhall," Hookfang noted.

"Yeah, we ran into the towns' people as they were making their way out of the city and they told us everything," said Skull.

"They then informed us of the strange-looking cube that destroyed the city and mention how it crash landed just over the ridge," Rogue added.

Sting smiled at Minerva. "Milady, please come back to the Guild with us."

Minerva was still crying.

Zogrin smiled. "Go where ever you like, I shan't stop you. But no matter where you may fully, you will still be in a world without magic."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "We know that _Face_ has been destroyed."

"It is true that _one_ was demolished," Zogrin admitted.

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Hold on, we did see a bunch of creepy looking face statues on our way over here," said Sting.

Rogue nodded. "If those are indeed what you're talking about, there are far too many to count."

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Just one hour, that is approximately how long we have until every last one of them detonates," Zogrin informed them. "Thousands of pulse bombs will unleash their power all at once and thus cleanse the scourge of magic from this world forever."

Astrid was completely horrified.

"It is exactly as I envisioned, you can take comfort in the fact that it isn't your failure there was simply nothing you could have done to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still battling Tempest, unaware that he was about to lose his magic in an hour's time.

"Tell me do you have to make all that noise when you use your curses?" Hiccup asked narrowing his eyes at Tempest.

" _Glug Glug!_ " said Tempest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiccup groaned.

Then suddenly he found that the ground had turned to quicksand beneath his feet and he was beginning to sink. Tempest then immediately dealt a powerful kick right under his chin, but he quickly recovered.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled as he formed a plasma orb in his hand and then tossed it directly at Tempest.

" _Drip Drop!_ " said Tempest.

Suddenly a rainstorm rained on top of them and the plasma blast soon became steam.

"You're starting to annoy me," said Hiccup as he landed.

Tempest then immediately emerged through the mist directly in front of him and Hiccup quickly counted his pants with one of his own.

"You should just give up," said Tempest.

"You wish," said Hiccup.

Eret was charging towards Torafuzar and he was doing the same, the two of them struck one another and soon appeared behind one another. Eret then fell to his knees as Torafuzar's rockhard skin actually did some damage to his wrist.

"This guy is tough," he said wincing as he looked at his wrist. "What in the name of Thor is he made of?"

Torafuzar looked at him. "You use _Iron Elemental Magic_ , it may be rare but it is extremely predictable. One look from you told me what to expect."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "You're want to talk about looks." Then suddenly his wrist became an iron club. " _Iron Dragon's Club!_ "

He then immediately extended his club towards Torafuzar, but he courted in his bare hand.

"Pitiful," he said and tossed him at the rubble with all his strength. "They say the weakest dog house the loudest!"

"That explains why you won't stop running your mouth," said Eret. Then immediately propelled himself forwards down towards Torafuzar. "I'll shut you up!"

Heather meanwhile was still battling against Keyes.

" _Water Slicer!_ " she yelled.

She then unleashed slashes of razor sharp water towards Keyes, but the attack merely went straight through his body. Keyes chuckled and then transformed into dark fog.

"It went right through him," she said as she began looking around. She then turned and saw Keyes re-materialising behind her. "His technique is similar to mine, but I never experience of fighting someone like me."

"Your stories," said Keyes.

Heather frowned. "What did you just say?"

Keyes chuckled. "Seilah claims that mortals are only capable of weaving uninteresting and drearily tales, but I find the stories of your particular group of mortals to be quite fascinating and extremely amusing."

Ruby was still stunned about what had happened to Aquarius and how the Celestial King save them.

"Aquarius and the Celestial Spirit King gave all they had," she said sadly and she then began to pick herself up. "So, I've got to keep fighting. I cannot give up now."

However she was still too weak and immediately collapsed. "My friends need me, but I can't even stand up. I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile Zogrin was still facing against Astrid and the others in what he considered a polite conversation.

"You mean there are still thousands of those things left?" said Astrid stunned. "But how? That is insane."

"You've got to be joking, right?" said Sting.

"We only have one hour," said Rogue.

Hookfang rubbed his chin. "If that's really how long we have, we are in serious trouble."

"If they lose their magic in combat that would be disastrous," said Skull.

"Yeah," Hookfang agreed. "And let's not forget the many things in this world and operate with magic power."

Minerva looked at Zogrin. "What utter nonsense, you can even control one _Face_ remotely. So what in the name of _Helheim_ makes you think you can set off thousands of them at once? Your bluff."

"Oh contraire, the former chairman has the ability to operate them, I must say as much as I would rather avoid humans altogether he has proven himself rather useful," Zogrin admitted.

"Then your underling should have killed him."

Astrid stared at her. "He's dead?"

"You seem to have forgotten, _Helheim_ has a necromancer amongst our ranks," Zogrin smirked.

"What the heck does that mean?" Hookfang asked.

Skull looked at him. "It means someone that can control the dead."

"Through this power the late chairman is hard at work in the control room. Readying the _Faces_ for detonation," Zogrin smirked.

Astrid glared at him. "You're using his corpse."

"Despite all of this destruction, the control room still stands?" said Minerva in disbelief.

Sting and Rogue and immediately stepped forward.

"All right Astrid, you heard him," said Sting cracking his knuckles. "Go and shut it down."

"Sting and I will handle things here," Rogue assured.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, just take milady and the cats with you," Sting instructed. "Keep them safe."

"We will meet up after we defeat him," Rogue assured.

"As I said, I dislike you mortals, but they can be so entertaining," said Zogrin. "You defeating the Underworld King? Ridiculous."

Sting and Rogue and immediately charged towards him.

"Just watch us!" Sting yelled.

"Honestly now," said Zogrin as he began dodging each and every one of Sting's glowing fists and kicks.

Whilst Sting distracted him, Rogue attempted to attack him from behind from within her shadows, but Zogrin clearly predicted such a tactic and avoided the attack.

Rogue then immediately turned Astrid. "Astrid, this is your chance!"

"Get the others and go!" Sting ordered.

Astrid then immediately placed Minerva's arm around her shoulders and lifted her up. "Please be careful, he's dangerous."

"This clown, he's got nothing on Hiccup," said Sting with his fist glowing with light.

"Go and destroy _Face_!" Rogue yelled with her fist covered in shadow.

Astrid smiled. "You got it."

"What fools, brave fools" Minerva smiled.

Skull had to literally had to drag Hookfang away as he wanted to join the fight.

"Let me go I wanna fight him!" Hookfang yelled.

"Don't be stupid, we need to get out of here right now," said Skull.

Hookfang glared at him. "You're saying that we can't help them?"

"I'm saying we would only get in the way, you and I both know that they can pull this off," said Skull.

"Good point," Hookfang nodded and stopped struggling.

Zogrin smirked and then unleashed a powerful burst of energy that pushed both Sting and Rogue backwards.

" _Holy Dragon's Roar!_ " Sting roared unleashing his dragon breath attack.

Zogrin however merely knock it aside with his hand and Rogue immediately appeared behind him within her shadow.

" _Shadow Dragon's Slash!_ " Rogue yelled and sent a powerful shadow sliced towards him.

However, Zogrin blocked it with his bare hand and then tossed it directly towards Sting and the two of them collided. He then moved his hand in these powerful slices of energy towards them and the two of them screamed when the attack struck them.

"This _Dragon Slaying Magic_ , it is such an offensive concept," said Zogrin. "Mortals are not worthy of that power."

When the smoke cleared both Sting and Rogue back on their feet and ready to attack again.

"Well do you know what I think what offensive?" Sting glared. "It's anyone who tried to hurt our friends!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still battling against their demon opponents and there were starting to lose the upper hand.

" _Whoosh!_ " said Tempest and created a powerful tornado that ensnared Hiccup.

"I will be blown away that easily!" Hiccup yelled and immediately fired a series of plasma blast that pelted Tempest.

" _Whoosh!_ " Tempest repeated and Hiccup found himself being blown away yet again.

Eret was having similar problems with Torafuzar, his attack Sting appeared to be able to penetrate his hard skin.

"What's the matter out of energy?" Torafuzar mocked.

"You wish," Eret glared.

Hiccup then immediately landed behind him and Eret turned his head around to look at him.

"You all right?" he asked.

Hiccup picked himself up. "I've been shocked, blown away and drenched, I'm feeling just peachy."

"Having as much fun as I am?"

"Looks that way."

"Can you guys focus on the point at hand?" Heather asked that she fired a jet of water at Keyes.

"Don't worry we've got our head in the game," Hiccup assured.

"We just want to call off some steam," said Eret.

Tempest and Torafuzar were standing side-by-side with one another.

"Don't they realise how hopeless the situation is?" said Tempest shaking his head.

"I can never understand mortals," Torafuzar admitted.

"That's because you guys wouldn't understand the meaning of friendship," said Hiccup as he raised his fists.

"Yeah, we know that we have each other's backs which is more than I can say for you guys," Eret nodded.

Hiccup and Eret then immediately charged towards the two of them.

Keyes had just re-materialised in front of Heather and had a smile on his skeleton face.

"In what captivating way will your story unfold?" Keyes asked curiously. "I can't wait to find out."

Heather merely narrowed her eyes. ' _I need to concentrate on winning this fight, but I can't help but worry about Ragnar._ '

* * *

Freida had taken Ragnar to the far end of the rubble of the former fortress. She had just told him about _Face_."

Ragnar just stared at her. "It can't be there are thousands of them?"

Freida merely stood there and smiled.

"I just can't believe that the Council built a weapon like that. It's crazy," he said in disbelief. He then rose to his feet and looked directly at her. "Now tell me the real reason why you brought me here and I know that it wasn't to tell me about _Face_."

"Of course not," said Freida.

The two of them just stood there in silence.

"I was hoping to look on the face of crushing despair on your face," she admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that is not going to happen," said Ragnar strongly.

"Not yet," Freida admitted. "I mean killing you outright just seem so boring to me."

Ragnar just looked at her. "Tell me, and be honest, you know me don't you?"

"I do, very well in fact," Freida admitted.

"Is that so? I recognise your face and the way you sound, but there is no way that you can be her," Ragnar glared. "I know that you're just wearing a disguise. Tell me who you are and why are you doing this?" She just stood there in silence. "Answer me! Tell me who you really are!"

Freida chuckled. "You already know exactly who I am. You may not want to believe it that's its true, but I was the one that gave you birth."

Ragnar glared at her with hatred. "You're right, I don't believe you! Because it's impossible, my mother is dead I saw it with my own eyes! Deliora killed her right in front of me!"

The horrible memories of Deliora destroying his old town soon entered back into his memories. Ragnar was crying within the rubble of his house looking at the dead body of his mother.

"My name is Freida Keatson," she said looking directly at Ragnar. "I am your mother."

"No you're not!" Ragnar yelled as he created many ice swords and send them directly to water.

Freida however merely waved her hand and dispelled the swords and shattered like glass. Ragnar then immediately charged towards her innovate swinging his punches, but she dodged each and every one of them. Then she caught his fist and unleashed a burst of ice sending him backwards.

"She's long gone!" Ragnar yelled and freed his hand from the ice. "He was murdered 19 years ago!"

Freida laughed and in rage Ragnar was about to strike her with another burst of ice, but she merely raised her hand creating an icy tundra beneath him. Ragnar was caught completely unaware and immediately shot up into the air and landed amongst the rubble.

"This is even better than I thought it be," she said shaking her head. She then stopped laughing and looked directly at Ragnar. "I am being honest with you, kid. Your Mummy is right here, I mean technically speaking she is at least."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ragnar yelled furiously.

"Let's just say, I'm somebody that had an even bigger impact on you," she smiled devilishly. "Someone that you been dying to get revenge on for as long as you can remember."

Ragnar's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still battling against the other _Nine Demon Gates_ and Hiccup just narrowly avoided getting struck by Tempest. He soon backed up and joined the others in the _Nine Demon Gates_ to did the same.

Hiccup and the others then immediately charged at their opponents, Hiccup performed a powerful sidekick to Tempest, Eret punched Torafuzar and Heather swung a mean roundhouse kick at Keyes. However all three of their opponents managed to block the attacks, apart from Keyes, who merely transformed into vapour and avoided Heather's attack completely.

Hiccup then immediately grabbed Tempest and began to toss him. "Eret!" Hiccup yelled as he tossed him.

"I got it!" Eret yelled as he grabbed hold of Torafuzar's arm.

Then the two of them began to swing them towards one another.

" _Kabam!_ " said Tempest.

Suddenly a powerful gust slammed into Hiccup causing him to release Tempest and Torafuzar took the opportunity to swing his arm sending Eret flying into him. Keyes then unleashed a powerful burst of dark for putting Heather back.

' _Something very wrong,_ ' said Heather. ' _I've got this nasty feeling that Ragnar was in trouble_.'

Ruby then lifted herself up. "Guys, let me help. I promise I can still fight."

"You've done more than enough," said Hiccup strongly. "Let us finish what you started."

"He's right," Eret nodded and a smile appeared on his face. "Besides I just caught the scent."

"Me too," Hiccup added.

Heather looked at them. "What?"

"It's really familiar," said Eret.

"Smells like backup," Hiccup added.

* * *

The two of them could smell Sting and Rogue battling against Zogrin. The two of them charged towards Zogrin with a fists filled with light and shadow they then began swinging a series of punches and kicks towards him, but he dodged them at blinding speed.

However, Sting's fist and actually graze his cheek, though he didn't seem to register it. "I see now," he said as he blocked Rogue's fists, but he was ill prepared for Sting dealing him a powerful kick beneath his chin.

However, the attack just merely stunned him. "I punished her for it, but I understand why Kyôka so love to play with your kind."

"Oh, do you?" Rogue glared.

"We came here to fight, not talk," Sting spat.

"You are completely at the mercy of your emotions and yet at the same time you are wholly unaware of this weakness. You don't realise how close you are to your imminent demise, just like lambs led to slaughter."

The _Twin Dragons_ just stared at him as they felt a twinge of fear.

"It's endearing in a way, but that won't save you," said Zogrin.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was carrying Minerva down the ruined hallways with Hookfang and Skull in tore.

"Man, this place has got to be the biggest dump I've ever seen in my life," said Hookfang.

"You have to wonder what caused this devastation," said Skull.

"A frightening thought," Hookfang admitted.

"Do you know how we can find the control room from here? Are we close?" Astrid asked looking at Minerva.

"Everything has been damaged beyond recognition, I can't tell," Minerva admitted.

"Zogrin claimed that it was still intact, but where could it be? We're running out of time."

"You should go on, I'm only slowing your progress." Astrid ignored that request and carried on logging Minerva. "I have no idea where we are, I can't even walk on my own. Leave me behind. I have no interest in being anyone's burden."

Astrid ignored her and carried on down the corridor with her by her side.

Minerva then immediately pushed herself away from Astrid. "Didn't you hear what I said? Keep dragging the around we're all going to die!"

Astrid looked at her. "You may not believe in yourself right now, Minerva. But I still do, realising how far that you strayed is the first step to getting onto the right path. It may seem impossible, but I know that you have it in you. The journey ahead will be challenging, but face your past and seek out redemption for your sins. Salvation is out there if you want it."

Minerva just stared at her stunned.

"Hang on, somebody is coming towards us," Hookfang warned.

"Stand on your guard," said Skull.

Then emerging from the dust were Toothless, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

"It's you," said Skullcrusher stunned.

Astrid stared at them. "Toothless? Skullcrusher? Cloudjumper?"

"Astrid!" said Toothless relieved and Fannmalth was beginning to sweat.

"This was unexpected," said Skullcrusher.

"Seeing them all the company that Astrid is with?" Cloudjumper asked.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Toothless asked.

Astrid smiled down at him. "I'm very glad to see you, but we're going have to say the catching up later."

"Can you guys at least give us the situation report?" Skullcrusher asked.

"All that I know is that a bunch of crazy stuff is going down," said Hookfang.

"Can you care to elaborate on that?" Cloudjumper asked.

"Basically we came all the way from _Sabretooth_ with Sting and Rogue and on the way we found that there are thousands of _Faces_ that are going to activate in under an hour," Skull explained.

"Sounds desperate," said Toothless looking troubled.

"Agreed, we should accompany you," Skullcrusher nodded.

Hookfang then noticed the fungus on Toothless' head. "What's with the mushroom on your head?"

"I don't know it just grew there when I regained consciousness," said Toothless shaking his head. "We been trying to pull it off, but it doesn't seem to budge."

Minerva then immediately approached him which may Toothless a little concerned.

"What is she doing?" Cloudjumper asked looking at Skull.

"No clue," Skull admitted.

Skullcrusher looked at Toothless. "Did you somehow get on Minerva's backside?"

"I've only met her the one time," said Toothless honestly. "Mind you that was when Hiccup and I did actually stormed the hotel they were staying at doing the _Grand Magic Games_."

Minerva then immediately grabbed hold the muscle in his head and tore it off him and Toothless roared in pain.

"How did she do that?" Cloudjumper stared.

"I don't know," said Skullcrusher stand. "We pulled and pulled on that thing, but it wouldn't budge."

"That's Minerva for you," Hookfang smiled.

"But what are you gonna do with it?" Skull asked.

Toothless was still clutching his head in pain rubbing the bald patch on his head.

"This mushroom is an extremely special kind," Minerva explained. "Very rare and quite valuable too."

"How much is it worth?" Fannmalth asked blowing his cover.

Minerva then immediately tightened her grip on him. "That all depends on how helpful it is. Show us to the control room and it might be worth your life."

"I was hoping that no one would see me like this," Fannmalth groaned.

Hookfang smiled. "Milady is back."

"I don't know whether to be joyous or terrified," said Skull.

Skullcrusher looked at Toothless. "Looks like you've been carrying a spy on your head all this time."

Toothless groaned. "I just wish there was an easier way to get off my head."

"The _Face_ bombs are set to go in less than one hour, let's get moving," Astrid reminded.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ragnar was still in a bit range against Freida, or whoever she was.

Ragnar clenched his fist and eyes began to form around it. "You had better explain yourself right now!"

Freida immediately raised her hand and suddenly Ragnar felt himself being propelled backwards.

"I don't know where to start," Frieda admitted as Ragnar picked himself up. "I think I should start with my appearance, this body is merely just a vessel. I happen to come across a few random corpses."

Ragnar stared at her.

"I'm sure that you're fully aware that _Helheim_ is filled with demons from Drago's Books don't you, myself included. In fact my true form is not even remotely human, but still you could probably imagine how hard it is to blend in when you go around looking like a big scary demon. That is why I needed a human costume if you will and when the time finally rolled around to pick which one I wanted, of course I had to pick the one with all of its body parts intact.

"Honestly I have become rather attached to this old thing. Anyway I didn't have any alternative motive for throwing this one on, it was just convenient. But somehow it has brought you and I together again, this day has been a long time coming my boy, I've been hungry for a taste of your blood."

Ragnar then slammed his hand on the rubble and glared at Freida. "Stop speaking in riddles and tell me exactly who you are! Why are you really using my mother's body and why do you want to use it to kill me?"

"You want to know?" Freida smiled fiendishly. "Because I won't be satisfied until I killed everyone that witch Ur cared about! After all, she put me in that prison of ice for 12 years!"

Ragnar's eyes widened in horror when he realised who she truly was. "What?

"I am not Freida, I'm Deliora!" Freida announced with a demonic smile. "There is no way you could ever forget my name."

Ragnar was completely speechless as he began to remember Ur's sacrifice. "No way! Ur killed Deliora I saw it!"

"Yes, I was dead for 12 long years," Freida admitted. "But wants _Helheim_ built the _Hell's Core Regeneration System_ , it gave me another chance to get my sweet revenge."

Ragnar clenched his fists. "You're here for revenge. Well, I know how that feels."

Freida smiled. "If you're having a hard time believing me, I can show you my true form. You know the one from your nightmares, the monster that killed your mother!"

Ragnar then immediately glared at her with burning hatred.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still engaged with the _Nine Demon Gate_ , but Heather was sensing an uneasy presence close by.

' _That feeling of dread is not going away_ ,' she said to herself looking concerned. ' _I'm even more afraid than before, I know Ragnar need my help_.'

She then immediately narrowed her eyes at Keyes. "Let's end this so that I can master Ragnar's side."

"Ragnar?" said Keyes looking intrigued. "How exciting, it's just as I supposed that young man and you have an intermingled story, do you not?"

"What?" Heather stared.

"But all stories that begin must one day end." Heather just stared at him and she felt a shilling feeling in her bones. "Ragnar's story truly began when Deliora took everything from him, that was his birth."

"What are you talking about?" Heather demanded.

"That grisly reaper harvested the lives of his mother and rendered his entire village to a burning pile of embers," Keyes explained. "That whole horrific event marks the beginning of his tail. What delicious irony for on this day that we should see this tail come to its tragic end."

Heather looked at him horrified. "No, it can't be. He'll die?"

"It's far richer than that, the boy will face despair in a form so sweet and familiar. Even so his tail will conclude the same way of his Master's deeds."


	26. Ragnar vs Freida

Upon hearing that Freida was actually Deliora, right nor immediately charged towards her with everything he had and similar two of them clashed with _Ice Magic_ against _Ice Magic_. However it was clear that, Freida have a clear advantage as you remain completely uninjured while Ragnar was exhausted.

"Deliora!" Ragnar roared.

"Ur's little shadow is here to play," Freida teased.

Ragnar placed his hands together and unleashed a surge of ice that took the form of spikes, but Frieda quickly jumped out of the way and avoided it completely. She then extended her hand forwards and then created a projectile icicles and fired them straight down at Ragnar.

Ragnar immediately made a dash for it and created some ice as a platform to get into the air. However no sooner had he jumped that Frieda appeared writing his face. She merely smiled on them punched him hard sending him crashing back down into the ground.

Frieda then immediately unleashed a barrage of ice down upon Ragnar, who then quickly formed a shield to withstand the attack. He managed to block a few of them, but eventually they were able to break through his shield.

"Damn," he cursed.

"You're going unheeded append yourself a lot better than that!" Freida spat and then unleashed a powerful burst of magic down to the ground.

The attack was trying to send Ragnar flying and Freida immediately dashed towards him.

"Pull yourself together," she said. "I'm trying to wring some satisfaction out of this!"

Ragnar quickly recovered and soon the two of them clashed once again and soon they were looking directly in each other's eyes.

"Come on, boy, I killed your Mum take revenge!" she yelled and then fired another burst of ice sending him flying. "Is this all that you learn from Ur?"

She then fired another burst of energy, but this time Ragnar uses magic to create a nice platform propelled himself up into the air. He then made similar sort of platforms while in midair until he was right above Frieda.

He then placed his hands together and formed an ice sword. " _Ice-Make: Cold Endeavour!_ "

He then slammed the sword right on top of Frieda, putting all of his weight behind it. However she was able to catch it in her hand and she laughed.

"I've got to admit, _Ice Magic_ ain't bad at all," she said. "It's a powerful weapon in the right hands." She then immediately bit down on the ice. "Just not in yours."

Then suddenly she began to absorb the ice into her mouth and Ragnar stared at her dumbfounded.

"I've tasted some bland ice before, but wow," she said licking her lips. She then immediately looked at Ragnar. "Speechless? I would have thought with a _Slayer_ as a best friend you would have known that you can't beat a _Slayer_ with their own kind of magic." She then laughed at his expression. "Ice is the only weapon that Ur's Clan has which is exactly why I master the magical ability that impervious to it! _Ice Demon Slayer Magic!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was still facing against Keyes, who apparently was enjoying himself. He had just explained Freida's magical power and how it works.

" _Demon Slayer Magic?_ " she said.

"Yes, an ironic skilled possessed in an ally," Keyes admitted. "She became one of the _Demon Gates_ at the behest of the Underworld King in recognition of his might."

He then immediately unleashed a powerful pulse of dark fog that slashed through the ground. Heather immediately avoided the attack by jumping into the air then looked directly down at him.

"If he's a _Demon Slayer_ then why is he on _Helheim's_ side?" she asked as she landed.

Keyes shrugged. "Perhaps our powers changed her mind or perhaps she wishes to destroy us from within? Regardless, I am certain that my dread sovereign and had his reasons for recruiting such a woman."

Heather raised her arms preparing to fight. ' _Just hang in there a little longer Ragnar_.'

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was charging towards Tempest with his fist a blazing fist.

" _Kurplunk!_ " said Tempest.

Suddenly a massive force struck hiccup in the back knocking him face first into the ground.

Hiccup picked himself up almost immediately. "You going out to do better than that if you wanna take me down!" He then winced clutching his arm.

"From the looks alike I've already done better than you," said Tempest.

Ruby looked at Tempest. ' _Those Curses, calamities. Like the plague that got to Alvin and the Thunder Legion. Could this be the guy?_ '

Eret was also still battling against Torafuzar and had just struck in with his iron club, but he easily blocked it with one of his blades.

"I get it, your strong," said Eret. "But you're not stronger than me!"

Torafuzar narrowed his eyes. "I have never seen a human like you," he admitted then immediately flustered his hand pushing him back. "But regardless you're under a certain delusion, you think that you're the toughest thing you've ever seen. Back where we Demons are from, such bluster marks a fool."

Eret smiled. "Would you call bluster I call confidence. I know I can beat you, I mean I've already just annoyed you."

Then the two of them charge at one another once again.

" _Swoosh and Slash!_ " said Tempest.

Hiccup suddenly found himself in a powerful tornado that was cutting writing to a skin. Eret also found himself being punched back by Torafuzar.

Ruby could only watch helplessly on the sidelines. "Come on guys, hang in there."

Hiccup and Eret skidded across the ground and looked at one another.

"I take it your dance partner is quite tough," said Eret.

"I haven't been able to get a hit in," Hiccup informed him.

Eret smiled. "Oh, I've scored plenty of hits unfortunately my opponents hide is quite tough."

Immediately the two of them charge their opponents.

"We need to put an end to this!" Eret yelled as they charged.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Hiccup.

Ruby could only watch helplessly as they engage their opponents once again.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just need a little more time to get it together," said Ruby apologetically. She then immediately turned towards Heather and saw that she was being pushed back by Keyes dark fog. "Heather."

"I have a question for you Water Wielder. What is it that you fear most?" Keyes asked. "Losing the one you love surely, but what would be worse to slowly earn his hatred or find yourself abandoned by his indifference? Perhaps the least painful way to lose him would be through death."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Say what you will, but I'll never give myself into despair. I don't care whether he loves me or not so long as I love him that all that matters."

"Is that so?" said Keyes as a smile appeared on his face. "My what a pleasant surprise."

" _Guzzle!_ " Tempest roared.

Suddenly Hiccup found himself being pulled towards Tempest and then he struck hard sending him back down into the ground.

" _Ka-bam!_ " Hiccup then suddenly felt a massive pressure pressing him into the ground and then Tempest landed on top of him putting his full weight onto his feet. "Die!"

"Hiccup?" Ruby cried.

For a brief moment it looked as if Hiccup had had it, but he dug in deep and flames covered his fist. He then slammed it into Tempest with everything he had pushing him off him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was still trying to battle Freida, but it was really a one-way match. Freida had just struck him with a mirage of ice spikes and he fell into the rubble.

"That is it," Freida smiled viciously. "That is the look I've been waiting to see, I'm going to twist that pretty face of yours with pain. After finished with you I'll then hunt down for your pal, Lyon and once I've bled him dry, I will kill everyone else you know. Every friend you're going to have is going to die."

Ragnar then immediately slammed his foot into the ground and placed his hands together. "And I'm going to make sure that my mother can finally rest in peace! I'm going to make sure that you're never going to hurt anyone ever again! _Ice Impact!_ "

He then created a massive ice drill that slammed right into Freida, but she merely caught it in her hand and absorbed the ice. She then smiled down at Ragnar looking completely unharmed.

"Now that iced taste good. Now here comes mine." She then immediately took in a deep breath. " _Ice Demon's Rage!_ "

She then immediately unleashed a massive blast of ice from his mouth and it slammed into Ragnar with full force. The attack was so strong that he was sent flying into the rubble and it looked as if he was done for good.

Freida laughed. "Do you like it?"

Ragnar then began to pick himself up and began to remember the words his mother taught him when he was young.

' _I know that you're going to be a strong man, Ragnar,_ ' she said with that kind and gentle smile that he grew up with.

His eyes then focus upon Freida, who showed no trace of that smile. "Words of advice for ya. Get out of my mouth and then run, before I destroy you."

"Oh, you've got me shaking in my ice resistance boots, tough guy," Freida mocked. "There is nothing you can do to hurt me remember? Ice only makes me stronger!"

Ragnar then spread his hand outwards. " _Ice-Make: Cannon!_ "

Suddenly four cannons appeared beside him and then he immediately fired upon Freida.

Frieda wasn't concerned in the slightest. "This is pathet—" However, she was then immediately struck in the face by something hard. She turned around and found that a rocket struck in the face. "Ah, I get it. Those cannons might be made of ice, but you've got them loaded with regular rocks."

Ragnar then fired his cannons and barraged Fredia with rocks as fast as he could. Freida was now forced to go on the defensive as she shielded herself on the rocks.

"Good, you're smarter than I took you for," she smiled, she then immediately waved her hand. "However…"

Suddenly the entire area was covered in ice.

"What the?" Ragnar stared.

"Problem?" Freida smiled victoriously ignoring that part of her armour had been shattered from the debris. "I thought you liked it cold. You're going to have a hard time finding ice free ammo now."

Ragnar smiled. "Actually there's plenty of ammo for me to use."

Freida then stared at him in confusion.

Ragnar then immediately placed a hand on the ice and began to channel the magic from it into his body. "I found out something about this kind of ice back in the Village of the Sun. I can channel it through my body and reshape it anyway I please."

"What do you mean?" Freida asked.

Ragnar smiled. "As you repeatedly reminded me _Slayer_ Vikings can consume any magic of their own elements, but I know there's an exception to that rule." Ragnar had remembers what Hiccup had mentioned about how he was unable to consume his own magic.

Ragnar then yelled as he channelled the body through one hand and out of the other which was pointed directly at Freida. "This is for my mother!"

Freida braced herself for the attack which struck at full force. However, when the dust cleared she was still standing though her armour was destroyed.

"You're right, I can't consume my own magic," she admitted. "But it is still ice and ice can't hurt me. How long is it going to take before you realise what you're up against? It's me Ragnar, Deliora come to take your life."

Ragnar just stared at her, unable to speak.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and the other Exceeds were beginning to question Fannmalth, who was completely at the mercy.

"What a humiliating blunder, I will never let it down," he groaned. "Captured by a gang of cats. How much will this failure cost me?"

"That is certainly one noisy fungus," said Skullcrusher.

"He was far less annoying on top of my head," Toothless muttered.

"How are we supposed to question him if he doesn't stop talking?" Hookfang asked.

Skull looked at him. "We better find a way, because he might be the only one who knows where the control room is located."

Cloudjumper turned and looked at Toothless. "So how did you come to know this mushroom anyway?"

"He was in a mushroom last time I saw him, will you not he is one of the _Nine Demon Gates_ ," Toothless explained. "Hiccup took him down, but barely. He has the ability to steal people's souls and take their power and the same goes for Celestial Spirits. And I assume magic has souls, because he can absorb them as well."

"Certainly sounds like a tough foe," said Skullcrusher.

"Any idea how he became a mushroom?" Hookfang asked.

"No clue," Toothless shrugged.

"I suggest that we begin the interrogation, we are pressed for time," Cloudjumper suggested.

"Agreed," said Skullcrsuher and immediately lifted Fannmalth to his face. "Now you had better tell us where the control room is located or I'm going to slice you into a million pieces and if you lead us astray I will also cut you to pieces, are we clear?"

Fannmalth nodded ferociously.

It was that point that Astrid and Minerva had caught up to them.

"Hey, Astrid and Minerva are back," said Hookfang.

"Thank goodness," said Skull.

"We really need to pick up the pace we want to stop all those _Faces_ in time," said Toothless.

"And we don't even have an hour to do it," Skullcrusher agreed.

Fannmalth was completely frustrated. ' _I can't afford to take them there, but I can't afford to be chopped up either. I need to buy some time somehow_.'

* * *

Merrill, Stormfly and Alron were looking at the _Faces_ as they began to plan the next move.

"There's so many of them," said Stormfly shaking her head. "What can we do against such odds?"

Merrill clenched her fist and turned and looked at Alron. "Hey, Alron. How long would it take us to get back to Berk if you use your _Direct Line_?"

"I might have to stop a few times along the way to get my bearings, but I say about five minutes give or take," said Alron.

"So are we regrouping with the others?" Stormfly asked looking at Merrill.

"Yes," Merrill nodded. "But that is not the only thing we're doing, we will use Speedfist's magic to tell the other guilds about these _Faces_ and ask for their help. If we're going to succeed we're going to need every last one of them and this is one fight that all of us have a stake in."

Stormfly and Alron nodded in agreement.

"Let's move," said Alron as he grabbed the two of them.

"Right," they nodded.

* * *

Keyes was continuing to bombard Heather with his dark fog and he was chuckling as he did so.

"What's the matter, is your resolve beginning to waver?" he asked.

Heather was beginning to feel herself being pushed back, but she held her ground as best she could.

"I see it clearly, in soon enough your beloved will choose to make the same sacrifice his master did," said Keyes.

Heather frowned. ' _What is he saying? That Ragnar will use Ice Shell?_ '

* * *

Ragnar was completely worn out and he could see that Freida was advancing towards him no doubt ready to deal the final blow.

"What's the deal?" she said smiling fiendishly. "You were talking so big before, you're not whipping out are you?" She then kicked him in the stomach and then began slamming her foot on top of him again and again. "Well, if you're old out of talk the least you can do is scream!"

She then kicked him so hard that he began to roll down the icy rubble until he landed hard at the slope.

"There's no need to shop be shy about it, let it out," she said.

Ragnar just merely looked at her defiantly.

"What's the point of killing you if you haven't given up?" she yelled as she raised her hand. Suddenly Ragnar found himself being flung into the air by a column of ice and he groaned in pain. "Louder! I want you to know that you've lost before you die!" Ferida then created yet another column of ice directly above Ragnar striking him down into the ground. She then struck him with a surge of icicles. "To know that all your righteous anger counts for nothing! That pain and fear is all that you have!

Her attacks were relentless and Ragnar could barely stand let alone fight, but Freida didn't look quite done with him quite yet as she approached him yet again.

"That putrid taste in your mouth, they call it despair," she smiled viciously. "I'm the wolf and you're the lamb so you never had a chance boy!"

Ragnar then slammed his hand into the ground defiantly. "A chance or no, I will win," he said as he slowly lifted himself up, "because I have to. You're not even going to get anywhere near my friends."

"The human heart is a stupid thing," Freida sighed. "It hopes without reason, ice can't hurt me and everything here is covered in it. That means you lose."

"Not yet," said Ragnar. "There is still one spell I can stop you with."

He then spread at his feet out and spreading his arms in a cross shape and then began to channel a massive amount of magic power through his body. "You might remember this one."

"You're obviously bluffing," said Freida dismissively. "I have already proven that ice attacks can't hurt me, are you going to fall away your life to prove me right?" However look in his eyes was determined. "You really won't stand a chance once you're dead." Ragnar kept on channelling his magic. "Why would you go through with this, we both know that it won't work?"

"What makes you so sure?" Ragnar asked. "Think back, this spell made a statue of you didn't it!"

"That was then!" Freida yelled now looking concerned. "Before I learned how to wield _Ice Demon Slayer Magic_ it's different now!"

"You may be right, but if you know for sure why do you look so scared?" Ragnar yelled.

Freida certainly looks concerned. "You aren't really going to do this, you wouldn't dare. You'll die!"

"There's no question, I will do anything to stop you!"

Ragnar yelled as he was about to perform the spell.

"No, don't do it!" Freida yelled waving her hand.

A split second later Ragnar was completely frozen in ice, but she then realised too late that it was only a clone. The real Ragnar was standing right behind her ready to perform the _Ice Shell Spell_.

"You killed my mother," he growled in anger.

"An illusion," Freida gasped.

"And then you killed my Master too!"

Frieda turned towards him looking frightened. "No, wait!"

Ragnar then remembered the promise he made to Hiccup when they found Deliora frozen in ice. He then began to remember every single one of his friends, Astrid, Ruby, Merrill… everyone. His memories then turned to Ur and Ultear, who had both sacrificed their lives to keep him safe and then he finally remembered Heather and that smile of hers.

"I'm sorry," he said with tears in his eyes. " _Ice Shell!_ " A powerful burst of ice then erupted from Ragnar that slammed right into Frieda. "Now freeze!"

"Ice has no effect on me!" Freida yelled as she slammed her hands together. "I shall never freeze again!" She then began to channel all of Ragnar's power into the palm of her hand. "You just gave your life on nothing! The _Ice Shell_ has failed!"

She then immediately unleashed the eye she had absorbed directly at Ragnar. ' _I'm sorry, I came close… to forget about the people in my life._ '

Frieda eyes widened when the Ragnar in front of a turned out to be a yet another clone and the real one was behind him holding a cannonball in his hand.

' _What?_ _They were both illusions?'_ she grasped.

Ragnar then got ready to toss the cannonball while her guard was down. ' _I refuse to die, because I would never forgive myself for not saying goodbye to my friends.'_

Freida then noted the cannonball in his hand. "A cannonball? How in the name of Thor did you get it?"

"Melted the ice around it, just like in the Village of the Sun," said Ragnar simply.

Freida began to turn to face him and then noticed that the ice on a crate of cannonballs had melted. ' _It was in the Dragon Slayer, it was you._ '

Ragnar then began to form an ice gauntlet around his hand so that he could propel the cannonball with an even greater force. " _Ice-Make: Vambrace!_ "

He then tossed with all his strength and the cannonball went straight through Freida's body leaving a large gaping hole in it and it slammed right into the wall behind her. Then just as his ice gauntlet began to dispel he watched as Freida landed on the ground.

Freida smiled. "I knew you had it in you."

Ragnar was completely exhausted and looked at her. "Did you think that I wouldn't realise? Just how stupid do you think I am?" Tears and began to form in his eyes as he looked at her. "Why? Why? You lied to me, you aren't Deliora, you're my Mum, I know you are."

Freida just laid there in silence, but her silence was all the answer he needed. She had indeed lied to him, she was in reality Freida Keatson.


	27. Freida's Last Wish

Ragnar was looking down at Freida with tears in his eyes, because he had just struck down his mother.

"Just finish me off, son," she said.

"Never!" Ragnar roared. "I mean your son and you owe me some answers! What do you want from me? Why are you doing all this?"

"Because what I want more than anything else in this world is for you to kill me," she said simply.

Ragnar just stared at her confused.

"Once upon a time I was your mother, but now I'm just a walking corpse," she said looking directly at him. Upon closer examination Ragnar could not see any life in her eyes and knew that it was true. "I'm a dead body that never got burnt. 19 years ago, my life was taken from me I have been waiting to be burnt ever since."

* * *

Heather was still facing against Keyes, who had just told the true identity of Freida.

"The apocryphal tale comes to its end," he said. "What follows is a dark truth, colder than stone."

"No, you're wrong, that woman can't be his mother," said Heather shaking head. "You're lying to me."

"Truth is not subjected to what you believe, I was there at the story's beginning."

Heather looked at him disgusted. "Why are you so proud? What did you do?"

* * *

Freida was telling the same tale to Ragnar with a sad look on her face.

"That bag of bones, the necromancer, uses dead bodies like puppets," Freida explained. "It's one of the many reasons why we burn our dead, to prevent anyone from misusing them. However, with me he wanted to change things up and try something different."

"What do you mean?" said Ragnar though he had a nagging feeling he knew what she meant.

"He was getting bored of just using corpses to do his bidding, he wanted to make one live again. There was no special reason why he chose me, just dumb luck. Somehow I've been able to keep living for this long, but there again I wouldn't call this living.

"Years have gone crazy, all I could think about was getting revenge, killing the demons that took my family from me. I was in some strange lie, I was in a guild of demons but I slayed as many as I could without them knowing. I was so wrapped up in revenge that I froze that village by accident, but that dragon sure did look like a demon to me.

"Anyway, I had a plan I would get rid of all the other demons that I could find and then get started on my partners in _Helheim_. But then one day, during the Grand Magic Games…" Freida then remembered watching the _Grand Magic Games_ and watching the astonishment as Ragnar took down Ilos, "I saw you. I had thought that you died alongside me, but there you were a member of your father guild. I made a realisation that day…" She then lifted her hands and looked at them, "my hands have been stained in blood. After all that I have done I wasn't fit to take revenge, I didn't deserve it anymore."

She then sat up straight and looked at him and Ragnar soon realised what she had in mind.

"So instead you just want to die," said Ragnar breathlessly.

"I told you, I have been dead too long. I just wanted it to be over, my revenge, I needed you to carry it out."

"Is that what this is?" Ragnar yelled in frustration. "Why did you make me go through all of this?" He then realised why she had lied.

Freida smiled at him. "It's going to be okay. Even after all this, I know you will be just fine. I acted a monster to you son, I know that I hurt you… I hope that you will forgive me."

Ragnar was practically on the verge of tears, but at the same time he was frustrated. ' _She did all this to help me. I had to face the demon that haunted me and slay it._ '

Freida looked to the ground. "Probably best if you put it behind you, I mean I died such a long time ago."

"How could I do that? What ever happened you're still my Mum," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"No, a woman that would dream to hurt her own child… is no mother," said Freida with tears in her eyes.

"That's not you!"

"I'm done talking, just finish me off," she pleaded.

Ragnar then immediately began to form a sword. "You just wish to rest in peace?"

Freida closed her eyes and smiled. "I do."

Emotions were flooding into Ragnar as he gripped the sword and Freida could see his hesitation. "Do it! I deserve to die for what I've done! For _Face_! For murdering those Council Members! I'm your enemy so kill me!"

Ragnar stood there for a few seconds and then slowly began to make his way towards her. "You're right, even if you're really my mother by blood you are still an enemy of _Dragon Tail_." He then raised his blade into the air. "Our guild is bound by something stronger than blood and we punish those who do us wrong!"

Freida smiled and closed her eyes. "You live exactly as you should."

"I know!" Ragnar yelled in frustration and eventually he was unable to hold back the tears. "What I could never bring myself to kill you, Mum!"

His sword then began to vanish as he stood there in tears, knowing that he could never bring himself to kill his mother. Freida also began to cry as she looked at her son, who was having a breakdown.

"I can't… I just can't," he cried.

"That's because your good person," Freida smiled as she got to her feet. She then painfully made her way towards him and pulled him into a hug and Ragnar began to cry in her shoulders. "No matter what happens, this body is not going to last much longer."

"I've missed you so much, Mum," Ragnar cried.

"I know," Freida crying as well. "I missed you to sweetheart. I'm proud of the man you've grown up to be, so proud. I one regret is that I was unable to see your father to thank him for looking after you."

Ragnar just continue to cry hugging his mother tightly.

* * *

Heather soon found herself completely worn out from battling against Keyes, who was summoning dark fog from his staff.

' _Hey, dear, can you hear me?_ ' said Freida's voice inside Heather's head.

' _Who is this?_ ' Heather asked in her head.

' _I just want to make sure, your Ragnar's girlfriend right?'_

Heather's cheeks immediately turned bright pink. ' _Not exactly, but I can great deal about him._ ' She then looked up. ' _Wait, are you his mother?_ '

' _Yes, now listen. We don't have a lot of time so let me get to the point. That decrepit old skeleton that you're fighting right now that's Keyes. He is the weakest of the Demon Gates, you have to find a way to beat him. He's a necromancer and he's in control that old chairman, he is using his dead body to activate thousands of Face bombs.'_

' _No, there are thousands of them?_ '

' _Yeah, and they are going to go off unless you can take that bag of bones down quickly.'_

' _But ma'am, if I do that won't it kill you to?'_

Freida sighed. ' _I guess Keyes told you that. Oh well, you have to do it it's the only way to save Ragnar_.'

Heather just stood there, not sure what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile hiccup had just had a powerful blow to Tempest, but the Demon wasn't quite true with him yet.

" _Whoosh!_ " said Tempest.

Hiccup was then slammed by a powerful tornado and was sent flying backwards, but he quickly regained his footing.

"I'm really getting quite sick of this," he said.

Tempers then immediately appeared in front of him. " _Rumble!_ "

Hiccup was then shocked by a bolt of lightning and was sent crashing to the ground.

* * *

Eret was still battling against Torafuzar.

"The more you howl the more you continue to prove my point," Torafuzar smirked.

"Then maybe I should prove another point, the one at the end of my fist!" Eret roared and then summoned his iron sword.

" _Iron Dragon's Sword!_ " Eret yelled.

He then slammed it down on top of Torafuzar, but he merely blocked it with his forearm. He then merely pushed Eret back and clearly his attack had not landed a scratch.

"These techniques are all quite fascinating," he commented.

"I'm not putting on a show for your benefit," Eret growled.

"What is most fascinating is that you're still alive," Torafuzar noted. "I had no idea that humans like you even existed."

"You're no slouch yourself," Eret admitted.

* * *

Ruby just look to the two of them. "I've never seen Hiccup and Eret struggle so much to win a fight." She then turned towards Heather. "And Heather too."

Heather was being bombarded by Keyes' dark fog and she was sent flying backwards.

' _Ma'am, are you still there?_ ' Heather asked. ' _Ma'am please._ '

Keyes then slammed another burst of dark fog at Heather and she was barely able to dodge it in time.

' _I can't hear her anymore, but if this helps Ragnar I will do whatever it takes_ ,' Heather promised. ' _I can't lose Ragnar._ '

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid, Minerva and the Exceeds were still making their way through the ruins of the fortress.

"Did you guys just hear that explosion?" Hookfang asked. "It sounds as if Sting and Rogue are wrecking it."

"Let's just hope they can keep it up," said Toothless.

Skull nodded. "That guy clear was a powerhouse."

"I have a feeling that everyone is fighting," said Cloudjumper.

"Then we have to hurry and do our part," said Skullcrusher.

"Then let's go," said Toothless.

Skullcrusher looked at Fannmalth, who was in Minerva's hand. "Hey, toadstool, which way do we go from here?"

"What did you call me?" Fannmalth roared. "How dare you insult me like that? Looks may be deceiving, but I am one of the terrible _Nine Demon Gates_! And I will not disgrace myself by taking orders from a talking kitty cat."

Minerva then immediately squeezed her hand. "How about taking orders from someone that can crush you into putty?"

"That's a very convincing argument," Fannmalth wheezed. "We need to go to the right."

Toothless raise an eyebrow. "There's a wall over there."

"Then I guess I was wrong, it could be further down the corridor I'm just a little bit disoriented," he said apologetically. Minerva however did not buy it and immediately squeezed her hand again. "It's the passage where the left!"

* * *

They then began to take the left corridor, but they didn't appear to be getting anywhere fast.

"I don't trust whatever he is to lead us the right way," Hookfang huffed.

"You make it sound as if he was willingly going to assist us with destroying his guild," said Skull.

Astrid looked in Minerva. "Your injuries? Are they still painful?"

"No… well, a little better," Minerva admitted.

"You know both me and Skull could carry you milady," Hookfang offered.

Skull nodded. "It would be no problem."

"Using our _Aero Magic_ to get us what we want to go is a good idea," Toothless admitted.

"If this fungus would tell us the way we could easily fly there right now," said Skullcrusher.

"I think its best that can conserve our magic, the control room might very well be heavily guarded," Cloudjumper pointed out.

However they soon reached a dead end.

"I hate to say it, but this looks like a dead end," said Hookfang.

"I'm willing to bet that most of these corridors have caved in," said Skull.

After then immediately glared at Fannmalth. "Now you better listen listen good you parasite! If you waste a single second more of my time, I'll personally make sure that your slice to a million pieces."

Fannmalth panic slightly. "It's not my fault that this place is a mess! If anything it's your fault for wrecking the joint! Also need I remind you that I'm the only one that can guide you to the control room, that makes me particularly valuable."

"Does it?" said Minerva raising an eyebrow.

"Of course if the _Faces_ go off we would have no further need for you and then slice you up," Toothless pointed out.

Fannmalth gulped. "Now when you put it that way, I suppose I have no choice but to give you the directions."

Minerva then clenched her fist around Fannmalth again. "You better not be lying this time, because if you do it will be the last thing you ever regret."

Astrid bent down. "I don't believe a single word he says."

Fannmalth smart of them innocently. "The truth is when I'm in the presence of such two beautiful ladies I kind of lose my—"

Minerva clenched her fist once again. "Stop stalling and tell us the way!"

"Is it me or is this how we started this thing?" Hookfang asked.

Skull nodded. "We're going around in circles here."

* * *

Meanwhile Keyes was pressing his attack against Heather, who found herself completely overwhelmed by his unrelenting barrage of physical dark fog.

"I foresaw this entire tale from the moment it started, even Freida's mutiny," said Keyes and Heather looked at him in surprise. "Any fool could have seen it, he grew more powerful mastering _Ice Demon Slaying Magic_ , I knew that he would someday use that skill to enact his vengeance upon us.

"But as his creator I relished it, I wanted that cold fire to keep on burning that righteous fury would ensure that my most beloved experiment kept on going for years into the future. The ultimate automaton, a relentless drive compared to a compelling narrative."

Heather glared at him. "You're playing with people's lives!"

"Such a delicious ironic tragedy, a dead man in the living boy writing each other's final chapter, it's my masterwork," Keyes laughed. "And it's more than worthy every single drop of blood shed for its ink."

"Human beings are meant to be played things like your personal toys!" Heather spat.

"No, not toys, they are subjects for my experiments," Keyes smirked.

Heather then began to form water around her hand. "You're disgusting! Enjoying people's pain like entertainment!"

She then fired a powerful burst of water directly at Keyes, but he merely turned into dark fog and began to form around Heather.

She could hear him chuckling. "But human pain is so entertaining. Yours is turning to be quite the spectacle, perhaps I can use your pain of losing a boy to make you to do unspeakable things!"

"Never!" Heather roared. "You will never control me!"

Suddenly the fog began to wrap itself around Heather and she could feel it digging into her skin.

"Such bold words motivated by fear," said Keyes as he re-materialised. He was now hovering behind Heather who was completely wrapped in his fault that had become tentacles. "Don't forget if I'm defeated, then your precious Ragnar will lose his mother right before his eyes again."

He then moved in closer to hear Heather struggling to free herself. "Those tormented cries are lovely, but surely you can do more than squirm water wielder."

He then tightened his grip and Heather began screaming and will be found herself completely helpless as she watched.

"Hang in there!" Ruby cried.

Then suddenly skeletons appeared out of nowhere and they immediately grabbed Ruby.

"Where did they come from?" she gasped.

Hiccup immediately turned. "Ruby!"

" _Bam!_ " said Tempest dealing him a powerful elbow in the face. "I find your lack of attention span nothing short of infuriating."

"Cheap shot," Hiccup glared.

Ruby was completely pinned to the ground and Eret immediately rushed towards her.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" he yelled.

However, Torafuzar appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist towards him. Thankfully, Eret was able to jump away just in time, but now he was blocking his path to Ruby.

"Get out of my way!" Eret glared.

"You're not leaving our battle," said Torafuzar stubbornly.

The skeletons were now raising Ruby into the air.

"Get your bony hands off of me! Let go now!" Ruby spat.

"Where did all those skeletons come from?" Eret asked.

"This places a _Necropolis_ and for Keyes it's like an endless arsenal," Torafuzar explained.

Ruby's eyes widen as a skeleton appeared in front of and drew a sword.

Hiccup was now under Tempest's heel. "The skeletons must be what remains of _Helheim_ soldiers when Ruby destroyed their fortress."

Keyes was leaning closer to Heather, who was completely at his mercy. "What's holding you back? Strike me down and extinguished the spirit of your true love is dearly departed mother." He then began to tighten the tentacles around Ruby as he smiled sadistically. "Do it, sever the bond between them for all eternity."

Tears then began to form in Heather's eyes, there was no way for telling rather they were tears of sadness or pain. "No, I won't."

Keyes smiled as his tentacles began to consume her entire body. "As captivating as you humans can be you're also dreadfully predictable."

"Heather!" Hiccup cried.

Eret watched completely stunned.

"Always sacrificing logic for emotion, to feed your own lecture desires and egos," Keyes laughed. "And you call me disgusting!"

The only thing visible Heather was her hand and that was soon entering into the tentacles and eventually there was no trace of her left. Seconds later there was an implosion with in the tentacles and there was no trace of Heather left.

Hiccup and the others just stared in horror, unable to believe their eyes.

"How pitiful," Keyes sighed.

"No way she's dead," said Eret horrified.

"This can't be real," said Ruby shaking her head.

Keyes chuckled. "Another human's tale has reached its conclusion. However, I am sure that it will leave nothing more than a footnote in my glorious saga."

However, everyone then noticed movement around his body and Keyes then began to groan in pain as the movement increased. It was so unbearable in fact that he was forced to drop his staff.

"What's happening to me?" Keyes groaned.

" _I meant it,_ " said Heather's voice which sound as if it was coming from inside of Keyes.

"She's inside of him?" Hiccup stared.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever seen," Eret gaped.

Heather then slowly began to expand within Keyes and he groaned in pain. " _You can't just play with human lives, they are not yours to play with!_ "

"She's transformed into water!" Keyes yelled in agony.

"Is he dying?" Tempest stared.

"Surely not," said Torafuzar.

"How could I been so careless?" said Keyes looking as if he was going to burst in any moment. "I've been bested by pathetic mortal magic?"

" _Ragnar will never truly lose his mother, you want break their bond!_ " Heather roared as she expanded even further. Eventually was too much and Keyes' body began to disintegrate as Heather literally burst out of his stomach with tears in her eyes. "She will live on forever in his heart! You will never erase her from that sacred place! No one can, because true love will always out live death no matter what!"

The remains of Keyes then fell to the ground and Hiccup and Eret smiled at her. Ruby then found herself free from the skeletons as they dissolved into nothingness and looked up at Heather.

"Heather," she said and then frowned when she saw that Heather was not looking too happy.

Heather was just standing there with tears in her eyes crying.

" _It's over, my tale has finally reached its end_ ," said Keyes as his remains disappeared and we drifted off into the wind.

"Keyes is gone," Torafuzar stared. "She killed him."

Heather just stood there and looked into the sky. ' _Please forgive me Ragnar, I did it for you._ '

' _You released me,_ ' said Freida's voice in her head. ' _Thank you._ '

' _Ma'am, I…_ '

' _It's all right, you ended my suffering and saved all the magic in the world_.'

' _I don't know what to say._ '

' _You don't need to say anything, just take care of my son_.'

Heather fell to her knees and cried into her hands. "I will."

* * *

Ragnar just stood there as he watched his mother disappear and knew that someone had taken down the necromancer that kept his mother trapped.

"Goodbye, Mum," said Ragnar with tears in his eyes. "I hope that you can find your place in Valhalla."

' _You have to finish my story,_ ' said Freida's voice in his head. ' _I mastered Ice Demon Slaying Magic for one reason, I knew that is what it would take. I wanted to use it to kill Dragrach, a Demon of Fire._ ' Ragnar then immediately looked at his hand as he felt an unusual power entering through his body. ' _That is my legacy and I am passing it on to you_.'

The remains of Freida then floated over his hand and suddenly strange black markings began to form around it. "I am an _Ice Demon Slayer_ now I swear that I will kill Dragrach."


	28. Air

The sun had now set and darkness was now covering the land, but still the battle between _Dragon Tail_ and _Helheim_ raged on. Heather had just defeated Keyes, but she was in utter shock and found herself unable to move.

"That human killed a demon!" Torafuzar yelled.

"Way to go!" Hiccup smiled.

"I knew she could do it," said Eret.

However the battle had clearly taken its toll on Heather and she began to collapse and she was coughing something out.

"Heather!" Ruby cried.

"Bane particles," Tempest noted.

"Keyes managed to contaminate her at least, one for one," Torafuzar smiled. "That we can take."

"You all right?" Eret asked worriedly.

Heather however did not even have the string to speaker she collapsed and Ruby quickly caught her in her arms.

"I've got you, hang in there," she said.

Heather looked at her weakly. "I want to see Ragnar. Where is he?"

Ruby pulled her into a hug. "He'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

"Okay," said Heather as she cried.

* * *

Meanwhile the Valka and the others were still trying to find the other members of the Guild.

"Hello!" she yelled. "Hiccup! Astrid! Toothless!"

"Ragnar! Ruby!" Gobber called.

"It's a big Guild, don't make us call all your names!" Spitelout yelled.

"Call out if you can hear us!" Gustav yelled.

"Still no response?" Agatha asked.

"We probably haven't found because they're out of earshot," Gobber concluded.

"I sent Cloudjumper to find them, but he hasn't returned yet," said Valka looking troubled.

"But _Helheim_ hasn't showed up either, we should have drawn some attention with all our shouting," said Spitelout. "And what took down their base anyway?"

"You know that you just listed of a bunch of good things which means were probably winning," said Gobber.

Valka looked at them. "That doesn't mean there's time to relax, whoever is still fighting we need to find them and give them support."

"But if we leave now what if Fishlegs comes back?" Gustav asked.

"He didn't go alone, Helga and Ingrid are with him," Agatha reminded.

"I'm willing to bet that _Helheim's_ soldiers went down with the ship, but the _Nine Demon Gates_ there's no way they would have gone down so easily," said Valka.

"Which means we have to get everyone into one place as soon as we possibly can," said Gobber.

"Right," Gustav nodded.

* * *

Helga and Ingrid were running through the ruins of the fortress looking for Fishlegs.

"Why did Fishlegs have to run off all by himself?" Ingrid asked.

"I don't know, I think he was worried about Hiccup," said Helga. "Whatever the case we need to find him quickly?"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

Fishlegs was making his own way through the ruins and he had completely lost track of Helga Ingrid.

"Helga! Ingrid! Hiccup! Can anyone hear me?" he yelled. He then looked at the rubble trying to gain his bearings. "How in the name of Thor did I get here? I've got no idea why ongoing!"

* * *

Sting and Rogue were still swinging their fists at Zogrin, who appear to be just playing with them at the moment. He was blocking each and every one of their attacks with just one hand and kept on falling back.

"You've convinced me, it seems some mortals are worthy of the power of dragons," he said.

"Well, I'm about to convince to break your nose," Sting spat.

"Prepare, you won't enjoy this," Rogue warned.

Zogrin didn't look worried in the slightest. "It's true that mortals have stood against me before, but none have ever remain standing for such a long time. Why this is the second best fight I've had since I have arrived here."

Sting glared at him. "I've just had enough of you!"

"If you're so damn strong, then stop playing and prove it!" Rogue yelled as her hand was covered in darkness.

She then immediately charged towards him and slammed a shadow fist at him, but he merely caught her hand with his one hand.

"That mortal cocktail, equal parts bold and foolish," he said as he tossed her aside. "I used to despise your kind, but I'm beginning to realise just how thoroughly entertaining blind arrogance can be."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" said Sting as he swung the shining fist towards him.

Zogrin, however, merely dodge the attack and Rogue came flying in with a shadow kick, but he avoided that as well.

"Damn it," Sting cursed.

"His defences are ironclad," said Rogue.

"Is that all the two of you have brought?" said Zogrin looking disappointed. "I was hoping that you too would bring on a bit more of a show."

"We haven't landed a single hit and he still using one hand only to hold that book," said Rogue.

"If you cannot entertain me in battle, then perhaps you can come up with a dance to celebrate my victory. I might spare you if I enjoy it," Zogrin smirked.

"And what does victory actually mean to you?" Rogue asked.

"What's the point of activating the _Faces_ anyway?" Sting added.

"We seeks to pave the way for Lord Drago's return," Zogrin explained simply.

"Drago Bludvist?" Rogue frowned.

"I highly doubt that your feeble minds can comprehend much more than that. I might as well explain my motives to a pair of cockroaches." Sting and Rogue then glared at him and Zogrin smiled. "Those hateful expressions illustrate my point perfectly. Target their fragile emotions and mortals become the most predictable creatures alive. Am I wrong or are the two of you about to attack me?"

Sting and Rogue then immediately charged at him and he merely smiled.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile was still trying to find the control room and Fannmalth was doing everything he can to mislead them.

"So once again I had asked myself how much is this stone going to cost us?" said Fannmalth. "A lot? A little? You know me."

"A lot more than I would like to," Skullcrusher snarled.

"At least you won't looking him around for 10 minutes?" said Toothless rubbing his bald patch.

"Obviously he's buying time," said Skull.

"Then we probably should kill him now," said Hookfang.

"And he knows that he be doesn't take us there soon we're going to kill him," Cloudjumper pointed out.

"I can assure you that if he is deceiving us I'll make sure that I cut of his mouth first so that we can't hear him screaming," Astrid promised.

"I wouldn't dare lie to you after hearing that threat, not that I was planning on doing anything of the sorts before," said Fannmalth.

"I just can't believe that I left Sting and Rogue behind to face Zogrin on their own," Minerva sighed. "I wonder how they fared so far? Honestly… they're going to need a miracle to win against a foe like him."

"Miracles are nice at all, but keeping faith in your friends can do the same work," Astrid explained.

Minerva smiled. "Yeah."

"Now she's gone and made me teary-eyed," said Hookfang stroking off the tears from his cheek.

"I have to say this is certainly a nice change," Skull admitted.

"Considering her upbringing, she could have been a lot worse," Cloudjumper reminded.

Skullcrusher nodded. "Despite the shenanigan she pulled during the _Grand Magic Games_ , I believe that deep down inside she is a good woman."

"And now she's free of her father," said Toothless.

"Garda say that Jiemma made the Guild strong, but unlike your guilt there's no semblance of family," said Hookfang.

"Not to mention one show of weakness endured kicked out of the Guild almost immediately," Skull added.

Astrid looked back at them. "Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

"We're coming!" Toothless yelled as the Exceeds immediately rushed towards them.

"Astrid certainly has one demanding presence," said Hookfang.

Skull looked at Toothless. "How does Hiccup handle a spitfire like her?"

Toothless shrugged. "I don't think that he's ever learned how."

Cloudjumper nodded. "No one in the Guild has ever won an argument against her."

"Glad that we're on the good side then," said Hookfang.

"A part of me feels sorry for that mushroom, but only a small part," said Skull.

"Every dozen leaders into the control room any time soon, he's going to regret that he's been reborn," said Cloudjumper.

As they walked Skullcrusher looked back down the corridor. ' _Wherever you are Eret, be careful strong._ '

* * *

Hiccup and Eret was still facing against Tempest and Torafuzar, but now they had to protect both Ruby and Heather, who wasn't moving.

"Is she all right?" Hiccup asked looking back at Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "She's unconscious, but alive."

"We need you to get her out of here fast," Hiccup ordered.

Eret cracked his knuckles. "Before the real rampage begins."

"I'm on it, but listen you to be careful," said Ruby as she stood up.

"We know," the two of them said.

"I don't like our odds, we've barely landed a hit on the two of them," said Hiccup looking at Eret.

"Doesn't mean we can't stop trying," said Eret.

Immediately the two of them charged towards their opponents.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Hiccup yelled unleashing his breath attack.

" _Whoosh!_ " said Tempest immediately created a tornado that absorbed Hiccup's flames.

Hiccup, however, kept on pressing his attack and eventually cause an explosion.

Eret meanwhile was charging directly towards Torafuzar. " _Iron Dragon's Club!_ " he yelled as he launched an iron club directly at Torafuzar.

Torafuzar quickly blocked the attack with one of his blades. "Oh, got your second wind have you?"

Hiccup then drew _Inferno_ and flames immediately covered it as he swung it towards Tempest. He however merely moved his head and avoided the attack and Hiccup glared at him.

Eret then launched to iron club that exactly the same time and this time Torafuzar found himself actually holding his ground.

Hiccup then jumped back and joined Eret as they saw the two opponents unflinchingly.

"This battle has been going on for too long," said Hiccup.

"I agree," Eret nodded.

"You're too weak," said Tempest simply.

Torafuzar shook his head. "No, we must recognise their strength. It's clear that these Vikings aren't human, they're _Dragon Slayers_." Suddenly the two of them began to glow and they began to grow was well. "Only the full might of the _Etherious_ can conquer such powerful foes."

"Let's end of this!" said Tempest.

Tempest had transformed into the form that took on Alvin and the _Thunder Legion_. Torafuzar on the other hand had transformed into a much larger form, further enhancing his aquatic characteristics. He had become much more muscular, gaining larger and sharper teeth, showing more defined lips and growing two small fins at the side of his head, whereas the darker section on top of it took on the appearance of a single, massive webbed fin. His chin plate became more prominent and squared, now sporting a vertical line of studs on each end. The blades on his four arms had vanished, but his arms had grown in size and his hands resembled gauntlets. The same thing at happened to his lower legs, which were now talon-like. Holes had now appeared on multiple areas on his upper body, and had grown a small, pointed segmented tail getting smaller near its tip.

"Can you guys turn into monsters too?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Looks like they've got in serious," Hiccup smiled.

"Then let's do the same ourselves," Eret smiled back.

" _Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!_ " Hiccup roared as his body was now covered in fire and lightning.

" _Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!_ " Eret roared as it body turned into iron, but shadows began to flow out of his body.

" _True Form! Etherious!_ " Torafuzar and Tempest yelled.

Ruby was completely surprised by Eret's transformation as she hadn't seen it during the _Grand Magic Games_. "Did Eret just transform?"

Hiccup looked at Eret. "It would seem but I'm not the only one capable of using this technique."

Eret smiled. "You're the one who proved the _Dragon Slayers_ can absorb more than one element."

"I suppose I should have known this would happen," Hiccup sighed. "Now what do you say that we take these chumps down?"

Eret smiled. "After you."

"What is it we do it together?" Hiccup asked.

"If you say so."

Tempest and Torafuzar then immediately charged towards them, but Hiccup and Eret were no slouches as they did the same. Immediately the two of them struck their opponents with their fists sending him flying, much to their surprise.

Hiccup then immediately appeared in front of Tempest and began striking him with a barrage of fire and lightning covered fists. Eret did the same thing to Torafuzar only with iron and shadow covered fists.

"What have they turned into?" said Torafuzar has he recovered from Eret's surprise attack.

" _Crimson Lotus: Plasma Lightning Greatsword!_ " Hiccup yelled as he began spinning around.

Tempers then found himself been struck by a large sword of plasma with lightning flowing through it.

Torafuzar then quickly charged towards Eret, but he had taken in a deep breath. " _Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!_ " he yelled unleashing his breath attack.

Torafuzar had just swung his fist towards Eret when he was caught up by the breath attack. He was then immediately sent flying crashed to the ground alongside Tempest.

"Had enough yet?" Hiccup asked looking down at the two of them.

"If not we can happily provide you with more," said Eret slamming his fists together.

"No, I shall ended here and now," said Torafuzar as he rose to his feet. He then spread his hands apart. "You shall meet your demise, in the depths of the underworld. _Dark Deluge!_ "

Suddenly from out of nowhere a massive tidal wave of black water erupted behind him and consumed them all. Hiccup and Eret then found themselves washed away by the current as well Ruby and Heather.

That strange water then continue to flow out into the ruins, completely submerging most of the area. How it was able to form was completely unknown, but it became abundantly clear that Torafuzar's curse had something to do with it.

* * *

Meanwhile Agatha was leading a small group of Vikings through the ruins in order to find the others.

"Hiccup! Ruby!" Gobber yelled.

"These ruins just keep on going, we've been walking around for ages and I'm starting to wonder if will ever find them," said Spitelout.

"By the way does anyone know what time it is?" Gustav asked.

"Beats me, but judging from how my feet feel I say that we've been walking for a few hours," said Agatha.

Then they heard a rumbling sound and immediately saw black water heading straight towards them.

"It's a flood!" Gustav yelled.

"But why is the water so dark?" Spitelout frowned.

"You can ponder that later, we need a find high ground!" Agatha yelled.

Immediately they began running down the opposite direction as quickly as they could with the water gaining on them.

* * *

Fishlegs was wandering through the ruins had eventually led him to a corridor and that when he saw the black water flowing through his legs.

"This water, where is it from?" he frowned. He then saw more water rushing out of the side passages. "Must be _Helheim_ , it definitely matches their colour scheme."

He then immediately began running up the stairs to get a higher ground, but then he heard a voice in the distance.

"I thought I just heard Hiccup?" he frowned. He then looked at the water and groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He then took in a deep breath and jumped into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Eret had found themselves deep within the black water and all of them were doing their best to hold their breath.

' _Just how much water did that guy make?_ ' said Eret to himself.

' _If we can't find the surface will drown,_ ' Ruby panicked. She then immediately turned towards Heather. ' _That's right, Heather can breathe in this stuff no problem._ ' However she just saw Heather floating in the water. ' _Can she?_ '

Torafuzar began swearing through the water with no problem and slammed his massive arms and above Hiccup and Eret.

' _If we defeat him, maybe the water will vanish along with him_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

He then immediately broke himself free from Torafuzar's attack and placed his hands together. However, he soon discovered that no flames or lightning will be informed, no doubt because he was underwater.

' _Damn, I can't use my powers of the water_ ,' he cursed and then he looked down his metal leg. ' _Plus not exactly a strong swimmer_.'

Torafuzar on the other hand was a strong swimmer and immediately turned around and headed towards Eret. He then dealt a devastating kick to Eret sending him flying through the water and then he did the same thing to Hiccup.

Ruby was doing her best to hold her breath, but she was signing to feel lightheaded. ' _I'm losing my breath so fast. It's like this water is draining my strength._ '

Heather then opened her mouth, but it became clear that she was unable to breathe in this water.

' _Oh no, I'm going to blackout,_ ' Ruby groaned.

Hiccup was feeling weak himself and he wasn't sure whether he will be able to defend himself.

Eret was the only one staying strong he quickly turned his attention to Torafuzar. ' _How is this guy moving so fast underwater?_ ' He then noticed that Tempest was just sitting at the bottom of the water with his arms and legs crossed. ' _And why is the other one just watching?_ '

He then immediately turned to Hiccup and placed two fingers on his temple. ' _Hiccup, you're not able to fight in this stuff. You need to get to the girls and find a way out._ '

However, he soon discovered that Hiccup was now unconscious much to his surprise. ' _Hiccup is down_.' He then turned his eyes to Ruby and Heather found that they were out for the count as well. ' _Heather? Ruby?_ '

"That is what happens when useful this water," said Torafuzar as he swam casually to Eret. "It's gleeful to mortals, they will be dead in five minutes. No… wait, your kind need air to live so they'll probably be gone before the poison does it work."

Upon hearing this Eret immediately formed braces around his lips to prevent him from taking in the water and then he immediately swam down towards Torafuzar.

' _If I can take him out, the water goes to_ ,' he said.

"You're out of your element," said Torafuzar as he avoided Eret's fist easily.

Eret narrowed his eyes. ' _He's too fast_.'

Then a strange form of energy began to surround Torafuzar's wrist. " _Deep Impact!_ " he roared.

He then slammed Eret with a powerful fist that sent him crashing into the bottom. It a go of his strength will not to breathe in the water through the gaps in his brace.

' _I need to get up_ ,' said Eret as he rose up.

Torafuzar looked impressed. "Not only did you survive the impact, but you're back on your feet. Very impressive, at least for human."

' _One more hit like that and I'm through_ ,' said Eret.

He then immediately propelled himself towards Torafuzar as quickly as he could. He knew that he was running out of air and that he had to finish this fight quickly or else they'll die.

"But prepared to be lost in the pitch black sea," said Torafuzar has the same strange energy began to cover his fist.

' _I can move faster than him, even underwater, I just have to be a shadow,_ ' said Eret.

He then immediately transformed into a shadow and shot straight towards Torafuzar, but he merely floated downwards avoiding the attack. However, Eret made an oppressive U-turn appeared directly behind him and clenched his fist.

' _Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword!_ ' he yelled.

His hand then became a sword covered in shadows which is slammed right into Torafuzar's back. He then kept up the attack as quickly as he could, but Torafuzar then quickly turned around and slammed his fist right into his stomach.

Eret did his best to hold on, but Torafuzar struck him yet again and again. This time he managed to break through his brace and Eret found himself just floating there.

' _He's just too strong_ ,' he said as he floated downwards.

"This is for _Helheim_!" Torafuzar roared and stuck Eret once again.

This attack forced Eret to revert back to his normal form and he found himself unable to breathe in the water. He found himself getting weaker and began to blackout through the lack of air and hiccup and the others were no better shape.

' _If I could… just breathe_ ,' he said to himself before Torafuzar struck him once again. ' _I can't even move now. I could take him down if I only had some air_.' He then started to blackout. ' _I'm blacking out, all I can see black clouds. This is how I'm going to die… drowning… falling… fade into black?_ '

He then saw a bright light, which in itself was not a very good sign. However, Fishlegs then immediately swam from within that light and moved his hands and formed the word " _Air_ " in front of him.

Eret then suddenly found himself able to breathe once again much to his surprise. ' _I'm breathing?_ ' he gasped. That's when he saw Fishlegs floating right in front of him. ' _Fishlegs? What is he doing here?_ '

Torafuzar had seen everything and immediately swam towards Fishlegs in a rage. "How dare you meddle in my fight?"

Fishlegs turned and saw Torafuzar swimming towards him in a vengeance and immediately panicked. He swung his fist towards Fishlegs, but covered himself in iron and struck Torafuzar in the head and grabbed Fishlegs at the same time.


	29. Steel

Eret and managed to carry Fishlegs to safety and he then began to move his hands quickly.

' _Solid Script: Air!_ ' Fishlegs yelled inside his head.

Then suddenly a bubble of air appear directly above them and quickly the two of them ended inside of it and took several deep breaths.

"Thanks for the help," Eret breathed.

"About was too close," Fishlegs moaned.

Torafuzar looked up at them after recovering from Eret's surprise attack. "They're still breathing?"

"I'll handle this guy you rescue the others," said Eret and took a deep breath before he dived back into the water.

"I'm on it," said Fishlegs as he began swimming towards Hiccup and the others.

Immediately both Eret and Torafuzar's fists clashed, but had the advantage of putting his entire weight into the attack knocking Torafuzar off balance. Eret then quickly performed a powerful spin kick striking him in the face.

Torafuzar quickly recovered and try to strike Eret once again, but his fist stopped short of them. Eret then pushed forwards and headed straight towards him as quickly as he could.

Fishlegs meanwhile had reached hiccup and used his _Solid Script_ magic to create an air bubble around him and then he began to do the same for the girls.

Eret meanwhile had just struck Torafuzar in the head with a powerful kick, he then didn't waste any time by floating down towards him and punched him hard. Eret kept up his attacks completely overwhelming Torafuzar and then he immediately covered himself in iron once again and swung a powerful fist towards him.

However, Torafuzar clearly had enough of being his punching bag and bubbles began to exit from the holes in his body. Whatever he was doing caused his entire body began to harden just as Eret struck him with a powerful punch. However, this new armour around Torafuzar was much stronger so the attack actually hurt Eret.

Eret grabbed his fist and yelled in pain and then reverted back to normal.

Torafuzar smiled. "Behold the greatest defence of the _Nine Demon Gates_ , I can alter my body's hardness to deflect whatever attack comes to me. Therefore my skin is resistant to your pitiful iron.

' _Damn, that hurt_ ,' Eret winced clutching his wrist.

"The iron on your skin helps you stave off the poison in the water, but it is abundantly clear that you're finally starting to feel its effects," Torafuzar noted. "You just bought enough time to see all of your comrades perish."

Torafuzar then immediately grabbed him and then tightened his grip and Eret groaned in pain.

"The age of mortals is over, you did put up a valiant effort but you are no match for the _Dark Deluge_ ," Torafuzar smirked. "The poison will slow down your body's processes and then everyone in your guild will drown together as one."

' _We do have some air for now, but the carbon in the water means it will be hard to make more_ ,' Fishlegs groaned as he was finding it very hard to breathe in his bubble. ' _If we're trapped here much longer we're going to die_.'

"This is the end for you!" Torafuzar roared.

' _Eret you need to do something_ ,' said Fishlegs and then the bubble around him popped.

While being crushed by Torafuzar, Eret then began to remember events that happened seven years ago.

* * *

Back then he was still with _Phantom Lord_ and he was currently at the headquarters of the _Viking Council_.

"And once again we have Eret of _Phantom Lord_ before us," said Heyral tiredly. "Honestly now, how many times has it been just this year?"

Eret merely shrugged.

After the session Eret was making his way through the corridors, but then he was stopped by Ingrid the Firm.

"Eret wait!" she yelled.

Eret came to a stop. "Want to give me another lecture?"

"I don't know why I waste my breath on you, but you should strongly consider leaving _Phantom Lord_ ," said Ingrid.

"I'll leave when I'm ready to leave," said Eret dismissively. "It's none of your business."

"When guilds engage in such wretched behaviour it is by business," Ingrid countered. "It must be stopped!"

"I think you had better stop, you know you're talking to the _Rumblehorn_ , the _Iron Dragon Slayer_ right?" said Eret narrowing his eyes.

"To be perfectly honest I don't care who you are, I have seen countless tough guys like you all them with a huge chip on their shoulder," said Ingrid shaking head. "And all you really want to try and do is hide your loneliness."

"What do you mean by that?" Eret glared.

"I know that your bit of a rogue, but someone like you could live a life that has true meaning."

Eret then laughed. "My life has already got true meaning, I've already got something big planned. We're taking down those _Dragons_ once and for all."

Ingrid just remain quiet and shook her head.

* * *

Of course his big planned did not go as planned and _Phantom Lord_ was immediately disbanded. Ironically, Eret found himself joining the deal that he tried to destroy and working with the people that he fought with.

Eret was sitting at a table drinking a tankard when he looked towards Hiccup talking with his team.

"I say that we should take this job," said Hiccup showing them the notice.

"You sure this is a good one, because I really need to pay my rent," said Ruby.

Astrid looked at the notice. "Seems like a band of orcs have been attacking a village, I think Hiccup is right we should take this job."

"Of course you would say that," Ragnar smiled.

"You got anything better to do?" Toothless asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "Nah, I'm just pointing out that Astrid usually agrees with Hiccup."

Eret merely chuckled.

"So you can smile," said a voice.

Eret looked up and saw Fishlegs looking at him. "Only when there's something to smile about."

"But you're still a jerk," Fishlegs sighed.

* * *

Then about a week ago Eret, Skullcrusher and team _Shadow Gear_ was sent towards Ingrid place in order to protect from _Helheim_. Sadly, they had arrived too late.

After contacting the Guild, Eret sat on the roof with regret in his heart. ' _I wish I could have gotten a chance to let you know that I took those words to heart, to show you who I had become. Even if I was a troublesome troublemaker, you were looking out for me. I'm so sorry that I couldn't look out for you, all I can do now is get revenge._ '

He then shook his head. ' _No, I should take your advice now more than ever. That is the best and only way I can truly honour your life. I will never forget what else you had said to me that day._ '

' _Truth be told, you remind me quite a bit of my own late son,_ ' she told him with a smile.

* * *

Back in the present, those memories gave Eret the strength we needed.

"I'm not going to die here today!" he yelled no longer caring that he was surrounded by water. He then broke free from Torafuzar's grip and then he immediately clenched his fist towards him. "I hope that you're watching this somehow, Ingrid. I am no longer who I was!"

He then covered his body in iron and to Torafuzar's surprise he punched him in the face with such force they were heading straight towards the bottom. "I went out looking for that meaningful life and I found it!" Eret's body then began to blow. "Now I live to protect those who help me, the only way I really know how!" Torafuzar found himself flying through the water much to his bewilderment. "They gave my life meaning and know what is going to take that away!"

"Impossible!" said Torafuzar as he stared at Eret. "How could that weak iron breakthrough my defences like that?" His eyes widened when he saw that the carbon the water was actually fusing with Eret's skin. "No! That's not iron, he must have absorbed the carbon in the water. He turned my curse against me!"

Fishlegs was about a blackout but he smiled. "Nice going, he compressed the carbon around him and merged it with his iron."

"He used to make steel!" Torafuzar gasped.

Eret then began to form a sword, but not of iron but of steel instead. " _Steel Dragon's Sword!_ "

He then swung his new blade straight at Torafuzar and penetrated his hardened body killing him. Then once his hand returned back to normal and he landed on the bottom, with a single wave all the water disbursed in the carbon in the water became particles that shone like crystals.

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves face first on the floor all them out cold due to the lack of air.

"And with that another demon bites the dust," Eret smiled.

However, that battle had taken its toll on Eret and he was barely able to stand let alone fight. What was worse they still had one opponent left and he was completely unharmed.

"Everyone is still down and there's one more demon to go," he said barely able to stay conscious. He then turned and found Tempest standing directly behind him. "Not good."

Tempest looked at him. "You may have just defeated a _Demon Gate_ , but it has cost you your magic power." He then raised his claw ready to finish him off. "You fought well human, now die!"

However, before he could strike Eret lightning headed straight down towards him and he immediately jumped back before it could hit. Then to everyone's surprise they found that Alvin was standing there with his arms crossed.

"I must say, I'm surprised," Tempest admitted. "You should be dead or still in agony. No one has taken in that many bane particles and survived."

"You can thank my wife, she gave me the motivation to get back onto my feet," Alvin glared. He then turned his attention to Hiccup and the others and noticed that they were all unconscious. "Last one up, déjà vu."

"No matter defeating you in your weakened state should prove to be an easy task," said Tempest. He then immediately propelled himself forwards. " _Whoosh!_ "

Suddenly flames began to surround him any charged towards Alvin thinking that he was going to take him down in one hit.

Alvin just stood there. "It's completely up to me again."

"Do something!" Eret yelled.

Alvin certainly did do something, he slammed in a fist of electricity right in Tempest's face. The attack not only stopped him in his tracks, but also sent him flying into the rubble.

Tempest looked at him. "I don't understand this. Did you neutralise the poison?"

"I'm just fighting with your vengeance in my heart," Alvin glared. "For what you did the _Thunder Legion_ and more importantly what you did to my wife!"

* * *

Alvin had still been unconscious when he heard Freida's voice. ' _You must help them._ '

Alvin opened his eyes weakly. ' _Freida, is that you?_ '

' _In a manner of speaking, Helheim has taken control of my corpse and has forced me to do unspeakable things, but I know that your guild can release me. However, I have a feeling that the going to need your help, I know that you've been poisoned, but I know your strong enough to overcome anything._ '

* * *

Back in the present Alvin was glaring at Tempest, who are just got back onto his feet.

" _Whoosh!_ " he said and several tornadoes appeared around both Alvin and Eret.

However, lightning then began to consume Alvin's body and it shot out in all directions slicing through the tornadoes until there was nothing left of them. Eret and Tempest just stared at him and his unbelievable power.

Alvin then immediately charged towards Tempest and raised his fist. "You not only hurt my friends, but made a slave out of my wife! No one has ever done that and survived, this is for _Dragon Tail_ and Freida Keatson!"

He then slammed his fist right on top of Tempest prowling him into the ground. He then jumped back and watches Tempest slowly stood up again, though the attack had apparently done some damage.

' _He's just as powerful as before_ , _but more fierce,_ ' said Tempest.

"Bring it on," Alvin taunted.

"It will be my pleasure," Tempest glared. " _Rumble!_ "

A chunk of rubble then sped towards Alvin, but he merely had lightning flow through his body striking the rubble.

" _Ka-bam!_ " said Tempest and the rubble immediately shattered. " _Rumble!_ "

More rubble then immediately flew towards Alvin, but he struck that down with his lightning and then he suddenly found himself in front of Tempest.

" _Whoosh!_ " Tempest roared as a mini tornado covered his hand as he flung it towards Alvin.

Alvin leaned back and avoided the fist altogether, but tempers then attempted to strike him down with another tornado fist. Alvin however was more prepared and counted with his lightning covered fist and was they collided and came apparent that they were evenly matched and immediately backed away from one another.

Tempers was now starting to get annoyed as he couldn't fathom how Alvin was able to recover so quickly. Eret meanwhile was very annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help, though it didn't look as if Alvin needed it.

However, for some strange reason Alvin was not continuing his attack much to Tempest's confusion.

' _What is this? Why doesn't he attack?_ ' He then looked a closer look at Alvin and noticed that he was wincing slightly. ' _Can it be?_ '

Despite the fact that Alvin had not received a single hit, he was breathing very heavily.

"But how?" Tempest stared in bewilderment. "No way, you're not even human are you?"

Eret was now confused. "Wait… what is he talking about?"

"You didn't recover, your body is teeming with bane particles and you're still able to stand?" said Tempest in complete bewilderment. "Your organ should be liquefied by now."

Eret then realise that Alvin was still suffering from the bane particles he had received when he first encountered Tempest. That meant that he was fighting through the pain, but this much moving around was very dangerous.

Tempest smiled. "That's why you're just standing there and not launching any attacks isn't it?"

How would just stood there in silence and then a drop of blood exited from his lips. He then wiped the blood with his hand. "I guess my secret is out, huh? That means I had better end this quickly."

"This is the end you fool!" Tempest laughed. " _Whoosh!_ "

Fire then immediately launched out of his mouth and headed straight towards Alvin and seconds later it circled around him and consumed him in flames.

"Alvin, no!" Eret cried.

Alvin just stood there completely unharmed. "And you call this stuff fire?" Lightning then immediately began launching from his body striking the flames and he immediately dispelled them. "Is this truly the best you're capable of, because they don't even burn?"

Then suddenly he vanished into a bolt of lightning and a split second later reappeared directly in front of Tempest.

"You're sick," Tempest stared. "The poison is coursing through your veins so why do you still fight?"

"Because nothing is going to stop me from getting revenge for what you did to _Dragon Tail_ and my wife!" Alvin roared and slammed his lightning covered fist directly into Tempest.

Tempest was then sent flying directly into the rubble like a bullet out of a gun.

"Odin's beard," Eret stared in shock.

Alvin then spat out some blood and fell down onto his knees and then began to breathe deeply.

"You okay?" Eret asked.

There was a bruise on Alvin's chest, indicating that Tempest managed to strike him somehow. Eret then realise that at the same time Alvin struck him, he took the opportunity to strike Alvin.

' _He must have taken a hit,_ ' said Eret shocked.

Alvin looked directly at Tempest. "Now stay down."

"You're quite remarkable," said Tempest as he rose to his feet. He then started to make his way towards them. "A normal human would be dead by now or praying for the end to take away the pain, but clearly you are no normal human."

Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"However, your entire species is pitiful weak." Alvin and Eret glared at him at that remark. "I am a life form far above yours, _Etherious_. You were foolish to believe you could defeat me, for I am Tempest the Immortal." A strange dark or then began to cover his body. "You may have bested me once human, but I swear that it will not happen again."

Alvin looked at him. "You know, I feel exactly the same way about it." Lightning then began to course through Alvin's body. "This is the second time you have brought harm to my family." Then with all his strength he rose to his feet. "And it is the last time, because you're not gonna make it out of here alive."

Two of them then got ready for final clash, on were only one of them would remain standing.


	30. Final Duels

Gothi was currently standing over the unconscious bodies of Johann and the _Thunder Legion_. With her were Valka and the other members of _Dragon Tail_ and all them were deeply concerned.

Then they saw Gustav approaching them. "There's nothing yet, I'll keep on looking though."

"Don't bother searching down there, because there's no sign of him," said Spitelout gesturing behind him. "He could have gotten far could he?"

Gobber scoffed as he approached. "Don't you believe it, he's as stubborn as Stoick and all the more boar headed. What was Alvin thinking, he wasn't in any kind of shape to go by himself."

Gothi shook her head. "It's no surprise in that he and Stoick got along well when they were children, it's rather exasperating."

"So what do we do now?" Valka asked.

"We have no choice," said Gothi looking down at the injured. "I'm afraid were going to have to call off the search."

Everyone gasped.

"No! We can't!" Gustav yelled.

Valka sighed. "He never thought things through."

"He can't actually think that he strong enough to fight?" said Gothi in bewilderment.

* * *

Meanwhile both Alvin and Tempest were still facing one another, neither one of them had moved for several seconds. Eret meanwhile was watching from the sidelines, unable to help Alvin in any way as he was still worn out from his battle.

"So are you ready to end this?" Alvin asked.

"You don't have much power left!" Eret reminded.

In response lightning began to cover Alvin's body and he immediately took off.

"Fighting won't do you any good," said Tempest not moving a muscle.

Alvin then slammed his fist down towards Tempest and at the last possible second he jumped into the air avoiding the attack. However, Tempest then saw that Alvin was creating a massive ball of lightning above him.

"Let's see how you handle _Raging Bolt_!" Alvin roared.

Then the orb of lightning slammed right down on top of Tempest, but when the smoke cleared he was still standing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tempest asked.

Alvin glared at him.

" _Swoosh!_ " Tempest roared and immediately propelled himself forward in a tornado.

Alvin was barely able to dodge it in time, but even moving was painful. " _Rubble!_ "

A large stone and immediately propelled itself towards Alvin, who managed to block it. However, even blocking it cause damage and there was no telling how much more punishment Alvin could take.

Alvin then fell down on one knee and Tempest smiled at his upcoming victory.

"It would seem as if the bane particles have weakened your abilities and while your little attempts amuse me, I suggest that you admit defeat and give up human," Tempest advised.

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Not going to happen."

" _Whoosh!_ " Tempest roared and unleashed another barrage of tornadoes.

Alvin then took a deep breath and unleashed his breath attack. " _Lightening Dragon's Roar!_ "

" _Swoosh!_ " Tempest yelled.

Alvin's attack managed to stop the tornadoes, but then coming out of the dust was a flaming tornado and Alvin had no time to dodge it. It struck him with full force and when the smoke cleared Alvin was completely worn out causing Tempest to smile.

Alvin however merely smiled at Tempest. "I have to hand it to you, you certainly don't make this easy for me." He then brushed away the blood on his lips.

"You need to pace yourself!" Eret roared.

"You have a choice to make here," said Tempest. "You can continue fighting and be destroyed or give up and be destroyed."

Alvin scoffed as he rose to his feet and then lightning immediately covered his body. He then took off again directly towards Tempest ignoring the pain that was flowing through his body.

"Here's the truth about us! We never quit, not for anyone!" Alvin roared.

" _Swish!_ " Tempest yelled as a tornado covered his fist.

He then swung his tornado fist towards Alvin who countered with a fist of lightning, but they apparently were evenly matched. However, Alvin immediately slammed a lightning covered kick right on top of Tempest, who managed to block it in time.

"How can you call yourself a demon anyway?" Alvin yelled.

Tempers then immediately broke free from his kick and before Alvin could attack, he slammed a powerful fist right into his stomach. The attack was strong enough Alvin to cough up blood, but he merely smiled at Tempest.

"I thought you were not to show fear," he said and then placed his two hands together. "Now get ready for _Lightening Dragon's Jaw!_ "

He then slammed both his fist right on top of Tempest and lightning began to shoot out in all directions. Tempers immediately jumped back just in time to avoid a bolt of lightning shooting out from the sky.

" _Swish!_ " Tempest yelled covering his fist in a tornado.

He then struck Alvin so hard that he sent him flying into the rubble, the impact was strong enough to knock the wind out of him. Alvin now found it extremely difficult to move, let alone to defend or fight.

" _Rubble!_ " said Tempest and immediately a boulder came flying towards Alvin and this time he was unable to defend himself.

"Alvin, no!" Eret yelled feeling completely useless.

There was no sign of Alvin, he had been completely buried in the rubble. A few seconds later Alvin then emerged from the rubble and took in several deep breaths.

"It's over," said Tempest. "Why won't you admit it? Your attacks are only getting weaker and weaker and more pitiful. You have reached your breaking point, haven't you?"

How then wiped the blood off his mouth. "I think I know when I'm out of my league. So I'll decide when I'm done fighting." He then slowly began making his way towards Tempest. "What I mean is… don't you ever tell me what to do."

Lightning then immediately covered Alvin and he shot forwards towards Tempest. " _Dragon Slayers Sacred Art! Roaring Thunder!_ "

He then slammed a powerful lightning covered fist directly at Tempest, who quickly blocked it.

" _Rapid Smash!_ " said Tempest and immediately Alvin was struck by dozens of large rocks that pelted him into the ground.

Once his attacks stopped Tempest began to make his way over towards him. Alvin was now half buried in rocks and he found it extremely difficult to move. He looked up and saw that Tempest was now standing above him, no doubt ready to deal the final blow.

"Savour your last breathe, human," he said.

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Once again, it's all up to me."

* * *

He then began to remember when he was spending most of his time in the infirmary at back at the Guildhall. All he could do was just lie there and watch the others grown in agony, he then heard someone knocking at the door.

"Alvin, you will wake?" said Hiccup's voice. "We're here to talk to you."

Hiccup was and alone he was with Ruby and Toothless.

"Easy Hiccup," said Toothless gently.

"Don't wake them up," Ruby scolded. "Gothi said that they needed to rest so they can recover faster."

Hiccup looked at her. "I know, but I think it's only polite that we inform Alvin of what we're planning." He then turned back towards the door. "Alvin, we're leaving to search for the Council members so just sit back and relax, we've got this."

"He's right, you just a focused getting better," Toothless nodded.

Ruby still had her doubts. "Let's hope."

"Just rest up, we'll be back," Hiccup promised.

Alvin just laid there feeling completely helpless.

* * *

Back in the present Alvin was completely aware that everyone was either unconscious or unable to fight back and if he didn't do something soon everyone would die.

"You're in pain saw make this quick and put you out of your misery," said Tempest as he raised his fist into the air. "Say goodbye, it's over! _Swoosh!_ "

A tornado then appeared around his wrist and then he slammed it down towards Alvin and it struck him hard in the chest. Alvin screened the moment it made impact, he had never experienced such pain in his entire life or ever felt so helpless.

"Stay strong Alvin!" Eret yelled.

Then suddenly completely out of nowhere, Alvin grabbed Tempest's hand much to Tempest's surprise. "Let go!"

"I admit it," said Alvin breathing heavily. "I'm down, I can barely move. But I'm not done!"

Alvin then removed his arm from the rubble and clenched his fist and seconds later lightning appeared around it. Both Tempest and Eret were completely surprised, because Alvin was in no fit state to fight back.

"That in saying," Eret stared. "How is he even doing this?"

Tempers then immediately pulled his arm upwards and at the same time lifted Alvin into the air. He then desperately tried to shake him off, but Alvin cleaned onto him like a crap.

"What are you thinking leaving yourself wide open like that?" Tempest stared bewildered. "One below and you will be dead."

Alvin glared at him. "I was waiting for this! _Lightning Dragon's Thor's Fist!_ "

He then immediately dealt a powerful uppercut that was so powerful that Tempest spat blood which landed on Alvin's jacket. The attack was also strong enough to knock Tempest to the ground and Alvin had finally reached his limit as he collapsed.

Alvin then began removing his jacket. "Eret, catch."

Eret had just got to his feet when immediately he caught Alvin's jacket. "Alvin what are you—?"

"Take that and get out of here," Alvin ordered and then noticed his hesitation. "Go on and hubby, give it to Gothi. She will know what to do with it."

Eret examined the jacket more closely and saw blood on it, purple blood.

"That's his blood, use it for an antidote," Alvin explained.

Alvin then immediately collapsed.

"I won't leave you!" Eret yelled rushing over towards him. He then realised what Alvin had been planning all along. "You did all this for blood?"

Alvin was too tired to even speak and he was clearly in a great amount of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was of the Guildhall which was nothing more than a giant crater and rubble. He then looked down at the banner that was lying on the floor which show the _Dragon Tail_ emblem.

' _Things may look grim now, but we are far from finished. As long as we stand to fight against the darkness, Dragon Tail shall never fall_.'

He then began to make his way down into the crater, clearly looking for something.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret refuse to leave Alvin behind and immediately grabbed his arm and placed it over his shoulder.

"I told you to go, the antidote can save their lives," Alvin glared.

"No way I'm going to leave you behind," said Eret strongly. "No matter what happens, we stick together."

Alvin looked at him. "Stop worrying about me, don't you understand? They need the blood and you need to hurry!"

"So do you," Eret pointed out.

He was about to make his leave, but then he stopped and stared. Alvin turned and looked at his direction and his eyes widened, because Tempest was started to get back onto his feet.

"Oh, come on… can't we ever catch a break?" Eret groaned.

"Unfortunately for you, I am immortal," said Tempest looking at the two of them. "And so long as the Underworld King is alive I shall forever be supplied with an endless stream of power to curse you mortals."

"What?" Eret stared.

"You see, even though each of the _Nine Demon Gates_ has the ability to be revived by the _Hell's Core_ , I am the only one to be given the title of Immortal," Tempest explained. "Do you know why that is?"

Eret and Alvin did not look particularly interested.

Tempest and clenched his fist. "It is because my body is strongest of all and in addition to the power that I received from the underworld, I alone have incredible regenerative abilities unlike any ordinary demon."

Eret and Alvin had no idea what that meant, but it didn't sound good. In fact it to them it meant that no matter what they did Tempest will just keep on getting back onto his feet.

"If you still think you can kill me, allow me to give you a tip," Tempest continued.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "We don't need anything from you."

Tempest however ignored him. "For you weak humans to destroy me completely, you would have to defeat me in a single blow before I was able to regenerate. Obviously there has never been an opponent who has ever possessed such an attack and let's face it you two don't even have the power to come close."

Alvin smiled. "Wanna bet?"

Tempest scoffed. "You fool what hope could you possibly have?"

Alvin smirked and immediately turned his eyes to the entire area. Confused Tempest followed his gaze and then saw the water around them was channelling electricity. He then realised too late why Alvin was so confident.

Alvin managed to get back onto his feet. "Beating you in one shot, is going to be a piece of cake. Get ready for a _Lightening Dragon's Roar_!"

He then unleashed his breath attack which immediately fused with the electricity in the water. Suddenly firing on all different directions were separate bolts of lightning that were equal to strength of Alvin's breath attack. The lightning bolt had completely surrounded Tempest and before he could do anything he was immediately struck by them, a massive, likely then immediately shot into the air and Tempest's screams could be heard.

He then fell down to the ground, but a split second later Alvin, who had used the last of his strength in that last attack, collapsed as well.

"Alvin!" Eret yelled limping towards him. He then tried to shake him. "Come on, Alvin, wake up. Just stay with me." Alvin however did not move. "Come on!"

"Well done, human," said Tempest's voice.

Eret immediately turned towards Tempest's body. "My powers aren't working to restore me, not even the life force of the great Underworld King can help me now. _Hell's Core_ is gone, I have nothing left adding a few seconds I will die just as a mortal would."

Eret looked at him suspiciously. "Then why don't you just do us all a favour and die right now?"

"However," said Tempest ignoring him. "Before I go, I have one final mission that I must complete." Suddenly his body began to glow and darkness began to exit from them.

"What?" Eret stared.

"You may have defeated me, but these bane particles will ensure that I will not die alone. I'm taking you all with me."

Suddenly his entire body disintegrated and bane particles began to spread like wildfire. They had already covered Eret and the others.

Eret then immediately slammed his fist into the ground, because he knew that they were all going to die and there was nothing you could do about it. "Damn it!"

However, that's when the entire area turn to ice and cold mist covered the air.

"Is that ice?" Eret stared. He then looked at the bane particles which were completely frozen. "What's happening to the bane particles?"

He then looked up and saw a figure within the mist heading towards him and he soon realised that it was Ragnar.

"Ragnar must have turned them all to ice somehow," he said stunned.

Ragnar stopped right in front of him. "It looks bad, did he actually fight like that?"

"Uh, yeah," said Eret still stunned.

Ragnar then looked at the frozen bane particles. "So these are bane particles that took him and the _Thunder Legion_ down. We should worry about them now that their frozen, but did we get the blood?"

"Yeah, we've got it right here," said Eret presenting him Alvin's jacket which had Tempest's blood on it.

"You need to hurry," said Ragnar and then he turned around.

Eret frowned. "Where are you going? In case you forgot your old man is dying over here."

"I've got bigger concerns at the moment, like slain some demons every last one of them," Ragnar spat.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid, Minerva and the Exceeds finally managed to reach the control room. That's when they found that the chairman was still operating the controls.

"So is this the control room?" Astrid asked looking at Fannmalth.

"Yes," said Fannmalth.

"It certainly looks like it, because someone is operating the controls," Toothless pointed.

Astrid grasped. "It's the former chairman." She then immediately tossed Fannmalth aside and quickly rushed over towards him. "You need to stop the _Faces_ this instant!"

Fannmalth then sensed something off about the chairman. ' _Wait a minute, this cannot be Keyes corpse manipulation. That means it must be—'_

"Sir, please!" Ashley pleaded.

Then suddenly her body stopped completely and she found herself unable to control her hands as they stopped slowly made their way towards her neck.

"What's going on?" she grasped and soon she was beginning to strangle herself. "I can't stop."

The same thing was happening to the others as they found themselves unable to stop from strangling themselves.

"Why am I doing this?" said Toothless.

"What is happening to us?" Skullcrusher wheezed.

"I've got no control over my body!" Cloudjumper yelled

"It's really hard to breathe," Hookfang choked.

"It must be the enemy's magic," said Skull.

"Stop this," Minerva hissed.

And that when they found that standing not too far way were Kyôka and Seilah, who somehow managed to survive Snotlout's attack.

"Behold, this is the true power of the _Macro Curse_ ," said Seliah.

"Don't kill them all yet," said Kyôka and she immediately looked directly at Astrid. "I want that one for myself."

"Seliah! Kyôka!" Minerva glared.

Astrid looked at them. "What have you done with the chairman?"

"Just a little curse," said Seliah honestly. "I can't manipulate people as well as our dearly departed Keyes, but my _Macro Curse_ can control corpses when it's absolutely necessary."

"The former chairman, is such a dedicated ally that even death will not prevent him from launching thousands of _Faces_ and turn magic into history," Kyôka smiled.

Astrid and the others were starting to blackout and there was nothing they could do to stop themselves.

"We need to stop them," Toothless choked.

Seliah smiled at them. "It seems this is the moment where your stories come to the tragic ends."

Kyôka looked in Minerva with a disappointed look. "I admit I'm highly disappointed in you Minerva, you had such potential." She then turned her gaze to Astrid. "And Astrid, how does it feel to be completely immobilised? Does it take you back to our time in the torture chamber?"

Astrid merely glared at her with burning hatred.

Kyôka smirked. "I think it will be more fun if we turn it up a notch."

"We need to break free from this curse," said Skullcrusher.

"I would like nothing more, but I'm finding it hard to breathe" said Skull weakly.

"Just hang in there, you need to stay strong," said Toothless.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Adelaide and she immediately took the form of her Wraith Demon Form. She then quickly struck Seliah with a powerful punch in the face.

"Adelaide?" Astrid smiled.

Kyôka's eyes widened. "No way."

Adelaide surprise attack struck Seliah with so much force that she was sent flying into one of the pillars. It also released everyone from Seliah's curse and the old in waste any time moving their hands away from their throats.

"We're free!" Toothless cheered.

"All right! Now are back in the game!" Skullcrusher yelled.

Adelaide attack also freed the former chairman's corpse from Seliah's control and he immediately fell to the ground like a lump.

"It took the chairman down as well!" Hookfang smiled.

However, Adelaide had used the last of her magic to deal that surprise attack and reverted back to her normal form. On the upside, Seliah apparently was unable to move as well.

"Curse you," Seliah glared.

Astrid rushed over to Adelaide. "I'd you all right? You had me worried."

"I'll be okay," Adelaide assured. "Though I think I just used up all my strength of that entrance."

Kyôka approached Seliah. "Seliah, you should be proud for what you have gave to our great cause."

"I just wish it had been enough," said Seliah regretfully. "I do not have any curse power left. What will happen to our plan?"

"No need to worry," said Kyôka as she turned towards the control console. "The chairman has already completed the activation, all that remains is to watch the _Faces_ are radically magic from this world."

Everyone gasped in horror as the immediately turned towards the console and saw that she was not bluffing.

"It can't be," said Adelaide.

"We did it!" Fannmalth cheered.

"It's all up to you," said Seliah. "You are the only one left, you are the last remaining _Demon Gate_." She then looked directly at her with a smile. "Promise me, promise that you will fulfil our wish and that you will live a life of happiness and devotion to our great Lord Drago."

Kyôka then grasped her hand. "I will and your spirit will always be by my side."

Then suddenly the two of them began to glow.

"Hold on, who told her she could just absorb Seliah's lifeforce? I mean how much energy did she have left, she could have shared some. After all that is my technique," Fannmalth moaned.

"This is bad, the _Faces_ are about to detonate," Toothless panicked.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Stop them of course," said Astrid gritting her teeth.

"Destroy Kyôka, she is the last _Demon Gate_ and all that _Helheim_ has left!" Minerva yelled.

"I know you can do it, Astrid," said Adelaide.

"Oh, please, Kyôka please complete our mission," said Seliah with her last breath.

"I will," both Astrid and Kyôka promised.

Astrid then suddenly appeared in her _Bewilderbeast Armour_ and raised her twin swords. "I swear that I will stop the _Faces._ "

"I swear that I will destroy the _Dragon Tail_ Guild," said Kyôka as she turned to face Astrid.

The two of them then stood there at a stand-off, knowing that the safety of their Guild hanged on to this one fight.


	31. Wings of Despair

Astrid immediately charged towards Kyôka with her sword drawn. "I'm going to take you down once and for all!"

"You can certainly try, darling," said Kyôka mockingly.

"Don't worry I will!" Astrid yelled and swung her blade.

Kyôka immediately swung her claws blocking the blow and then she immediately jumped back. Astrid and swung her blade at her once again and this time she caught the sword in her claw.

"Be safe, please," said Adelaide weakly.

Everyone just watched as both Astrid and Kyôka trade blows, eventually Kyôka manager drove Astrid back. She then extended her claws towards Astrid, but she immediately jumped aside avoiding the attack and then she tried throwing rubble at her.

Astrid skilfully managed to avoid the rubble and then kicked Kyôka in the chest, sending her back. Astrid didn't any time and struck her in the chest with her blade with blinding speed. Kyôka recovered from the attack and immediately glared at Astrid with unmeasurable hatred.

"She is a sight to behold," said Minerva.

"Take her down!" Skull yelled.

Toothless then noticed Adelaide wincing. "Adelaide, you okay?"

"I'll make it," Adelaide assured.

"Did you manage to meet up with Snotlout, is he and the twins all right?" Toothless asked.

Adelaide sighed. "Oh, they're fine. They're busy fighting the most obnoxious foe, we've ever faced."

"What kind of foe?" Hookfang asked curiously.

* * *

Snotlout and his group had just been freed from Plutogrim.

"Is everyone all right?" Snotlout asked.

"What the heck just happened?" Ruffnut asked.

"I feel as if my insides of just turned inside out," said Tuffnut.

Adelaide was still very weak.

"I think we've got bigger problems," Ingrid pointed.

"What are those things?" Helga stared.

Suddenly approaching them was an entire army of Lamys they were laughing with one another and weren't making any sense at all.

"Any idea what they're trying to say?" Speedfist asked.

"You're the one with the telepathy you tell us!" Snotluot snapped as the Lamys moved in closer.

The Lamys then immediately launched an attack on Ingrid and Helga and one of them stopped right in front of Speedfist.

"Does your guild have any hot guys?" she asked.

"There's one standing right in front of you," said Speedfist gesturing to himself.

Snotlout groaned. "These things are multiplying like rabbits."

Amongst the rabble Adelaide noticed Seilah getting up and walking away.

"Seilah!" Adelaide grasped.

Snotlout and the twins immediately punched away the Lamys making a half.

"We can handle these weirdos," said Ruffnut.

"You go after that one," said Tuffnut.

"And make sure she stays down," said Snotlout.

* * *

Back in the present, Adelaide had just finished her story.

"You sure that we find on their own?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I think they can manage all right," Adelaide assured him. "They were with Helga, Ingrid and Speedfist."

Cloudjumper shook his head. "Somehow that does not give me confidence."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Kyôka were still fighting one another and Astrid got prepared to strike her once again.

Kyôka, however, chuckled. "I'm glad that you made it Astrid, I was hoping that I would get to finish you off myself."

Astrid then looked up as she heard something approaching them. "What's this?"

Kyôka heard the same noise.

"I don't like it," said Minerva.

"It sounds like an earthquake," Toothless noted.

"I don't like the sounds of this," said Skull.

"Suck it up, I'm sure it's nothing," said Hookfang.

* * *

Meanwhile just at the outskirts of the ruins of Plutogrim, Alron had just transported himself, Merrill and Stormfly to the edge of the ruins. However, in doing so had worn him out and he took in several deep breaths.

"I know this is hard on you," said Merrill looking at Alron. "Do you want to take a break?"

Alron shook his head. "I'm fine."

Stormfly was the first one to notice that Plutogrim was nothing but trouble. " _Helheim's_ headquarters is in pieces, it doesn't look like that fight has been going too badly."

"Yeah, but wasn't everyone inside of it?" Merrill asked looking concerned. "They are okay aren't they?"

Then suddenly she collapsed much to the surprise of Alron and Stormfly.

"Merrill!" Stormfly panicked and rushed over to her.

Merrill was still conscious and she had a strange sensation inside of her, it was as if she was hearing a second heartbeat.

"Say something?" Stormfly pleaded. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Merrill!"

"Hang in there," said Alron.

He then heard something strange in the air. "That's not the wind I'm hearing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others had regained consciousness and Eret was filling them in of the stuff they missed, especially the part about Alvin jumping in. Alvin himself was still unconscious and he looked in pretty bad shape.

Heather placed a hand on his forehead. "He's fading, it was bad already but now…"

Hiccup shook his head. "I swear that he's just as boar headed as my dad, he pushed himself way too far!"

"True enough, but he got us this," said Eret presenting them Alvin's jacket with blood on it. "Now we can cure everyone."

Ruby examined the bloodstain on the jacket. "Demon blood?"

Eret nodded. "That's right, take it to Gothi Fishlegs and see what she can do."

"I'm on it," said Fishlegs as he took the jacket. "I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully she's with the others."

Heather looked at Eret. "But what about Ragnar, have you seen him?"

Eret looked at her awkwardly. "Yeah, but to be honest I could barely recognise him."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup frowned.

"He's powered up somehow, a lot. He has this frozen aura around him that chilled me to the bone."

Heather had a strange feeling that this might had some to do with Freida, but she remained quiet.

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "I wonder what happened to him?"

"I've got no clue, he didn't exactly stick around long enough to say," said Eret.

"He's hunting," Hiccup concluded.

Ruby looked at him. "Do you think we should go after him?"

Hiccup just remain quiet, but then his eyes lit up.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

That when they all noted that Hiccup began shaking. "Eret?" Eret looked up. "You can hear it too, right?"

Eret frowned and listened and he could definitely hear something.

Hiccup then turned and faced and he looked frightened. "That growling."

Eret listens closely and realise that he recognised it and his eyes too lit with fear.

"What's up?" Ruby asked as she and the others looked concerned.

The ground then began shaking.

* * *

Zogrin and the _Twin Dragons_ felt the tremors and immediately stopped their fighting once they heard the strange noise on the ground began to shake.

"Now that's a sound," said Zogrin.

"An unsettling one," said Sting.

"You can say that again," Rogue agreed.

"I certainly didn't expect him to show up, one can only plan so far," said Zogrin and he actually looked concerned.

Everyone in the ruins could feel the tremors and hear the strange noise above them and it sounded as if it was getting closer. No one knew what it was, but it sounded big and possibly very dangerous.

"Was he attracted by the concentration of power or does he know, perhaps he's trying to find Drago?" Zogrin pondered.

* * *

Hiccup immediately looked at the others shaking uncontrollably. "That sound, there's no mistaking it… it's Acnologia!"

They all looked up and saw emerging from the clouds was indeed the Dragon King, the very same Dragon that almost wiped Cove Island off the face of the map. The Bewilderbeast, whose breath was even colder than Nifhelm.

* * *

Then emerging a pool of lava that was being poured in by active volcanoes that erupted constantly was a Night fury. A dragon with large wings, razor sharp teeth and scales as black as night, he was none other than the very same dragon that taught Hiccup _Fire Dragon Slaying Magic_ , he had sensed the approach of Acnologia and immediately rose to its feet.

"So, the time has come at last," he said.

* * *

Acnologia did not waste any time and immediately unleashed a powerful Dragon breath attack across the land setting it ablaze. No one had missed this monster of a dragon descending upon them, nor do they miss the devastation in his wake.

"Acnologia is here!" Agatha grasped.

"That's him," Gustav stared.

"That's this very same thing that took down Cove Island?" Spitelout stared.

"He's more terrifying than I could have imagined," Gobber gasped.

"Believe me it's worse," said Valka shaking her hand on her staff.

"We don't stand a chance," said Agatha shaking her head. "We barely made it last time, but now…"

* * *

Astrid and Kyôka had stopped their fighting to look at the massive dragon flying above them like a vulture.

"Acnologia," said Astrid utterly terrified.

Kyôka looked at her. "A dragon?"

The others merely just stared up at him shaking in fear.

* * *

Stormfly was too busy trying to wake Merrill to notice Acnologia flying over the ruins.

"Come on, Merrill, snap out of it," she pleaded. "Please you're scaring me".

Merrill was still having that same sensation and she was unable to move or speak, she probably wasn't even aware that Acnologia had appeared.

Alron on the other hand was well aware of the situation at the ruins of Plutogrim and he could scarcely believe it. "It can't be… No, he's coming."

Stormfly then saw the explosion that ran across the land.

* * *

In the ruins, Hiccup and Eret suddenly felt the same sensation as Merrill. Ruby and the others just looked at them confused wondering what could be happening to them.

Ruby approached Hiccup with a concerned look. "Hiccup… are you going to be okay? What's wrong?" She then attempted to place a hand on his shoulder and she removed it a split second later. His body was red-hot, it was as if putting a hand next to a flame.

"What's the matter with you?" Fishlegs asked looking at Eret.

"Is it because the both of them _Dragon Slayers_? Could it be that their bodies are reacting to the presence of Acnologia?" Heather asked.

Hiccup and Eret found themselves completely unable to answer that question, in fact they seem to be completely incapable of doing anything.

Ruby just stared at the two of them. "Hiccup? Eret?"

* * *

The same thing was happening to both Sting and Rogue and Zogrin then immediately turned towards the sky.

"I wonder… just what does his arrival foretell? It is quite the contrary, not even I can say."

* * *

Acnologia then unleashed yet another blast down upon the land and kept on flying towards the ruins.

"He's here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Is it me or is he bigger than before?" Tuffnut asked.

"He'll eat us!" Ingrid cried.

"What do we do? We cannot fight that thing?" Speedfist asked.

"No way we can, it'll roast us alive," said Helga.

"We will be if we give up now," Snotlout pointed out. "But I have no intention of doing so, not ever."

* * *

The other members of _Dragon Tail_ immediately grabbed the injured and moved as far away from the ruins as possible.

"Brace yourselves!" Valka yelled.

Acnologia then flew over them shaking the ground as he did so, the shockwave was so powerful that it sent people flying.

"This is crazy," said Gustav.

"He can do that much damage by just flying by?" Spitelout stared shocked.

"No way we can fight that thing head on," said Gobber.

"We're all going to die," said Sven.

Agatha just looked at the monstrous dragon above them shaking in fear. "We gave all we had, but how are we supposed to beat this? Damn it!"

* * *

Zogrin looked at Acnologia and had some notion of what he was trying to accomplish.

"I think I see it now," he said. "You have come for Dragrach, to hunt him down." Acnologia then made another pass unleashing a massive crosswind so powerful that it shock the ground. "Then it is fear that cracks your whip, you know once he has been reborn he will be unstoppable. So you'll kill him now before he grows. How amusing."

Acnologia soared upwards and prepared to destroy the ruins with yet another powerful blast.

* * *

On the ground Hiccup was still, feeling that strange presence inside of him and the same thing went for Eret.

' _Hiccup_ ,' said a familiar voice. ' _It has been too long, my old friend._ '

Hiccup immediately looked up as he tried to trace the source of the voice. "Ingeel?"

' _It must be you that defeats Dragrach, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task,_ ' said Ingeel's voice.

Hiccup began to look around wildly. "Ingeel? How can I hear your voice?"

Ruby and the others just stared at him in confusion, because they hadn't anything.

"Ingeel?" Fishlegs frowned.

"We didn't hear anything, who are you talking to?" Heather asked.

' _Fear not, I will deal with_ _Acnologia_ ,' Ingeel promised.

Then suddenly appearing in the centre of Hiccup's chest were bright flames and everyone just stared at him. Hiccup felt as if his insides were on fire and then began to remember his time with Ingeel.

He remembered the training that they went through, they had started with muscle build up and that had been completely exhausting. The only practice the _Dragon Slaying Magic_ when Ingeel was confident that he could pull it off. They had worked constantly, but eventually Hiccup managed to master the magic.

However, three years later Ingeel had vanished leaving Hiccup bewildered and confused. He had searched the land constantly for him for two years, but after he met Toothless he decided to make his way home. Despite being part of _Dragon Tail_ , Hiccup never gave up searching for him not for an instant.

Hiccup then yelled as the flames consumed him and immediately they shot up into the air blowing everyone back.

' _I am sorry, Hiccup. But I never did leave you,_ ' said Ingeel. Then suddenly the flames around Hiccup suddenly began to take form and hovering above them was none other than Ingeel in all of his glory. "In fact, I've been closer than you ever could have guessed."

Hiccup was completely speechless as he stared up at Ingeel and he wasn't the only one, because everyone else was speechless.

Ingeel then looked down at Hiccup. "Please trust that all will be explained in time, but right now I have to wipe the blight of Acnologia from this world."

He then immediately took to the sky and slammed into Acnologia, before he could fire his dragon breathe attack down upon them.

"Fight Hiccup! Fight to live!" Ingeel roared as he pushed Acnologia back.

The two dragons then roared so loudly that they could be heard through across the land and then they collided with one another once again.

"I'm dreaming, I have to be," Heather stared.

Hiccup merely watched as both Ingeel and Acnologia clashed as his mine pondered about what had just happened. Ingeel had appeared from inside of him, but how and more importantly why? However, he was just relieved to see that his old master was alive and back with him.

"You're back," he breathed.


	32. Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw

Hiccup and the others were completely stunned and confused by the sudden appearance of Ingeel, who was now facing Acnologia in what could only be described as a fight to the death.

"That's him? King of the Dragons," said Ruby looking directly at Acnologia, remembering what they had learnt deep in the catacombs that were right beneath the Royal Palace.

Eret was breathing heavily as he was recovering from the sudden surge that went through his body.

They watched as Acnologia flew towards Ingeel, who then did the same. The two dragons clashed sending shockwaves that could be felt all the way down to the ground.

"I can't believe it," said Hiccup of shaking his head.

Acnologia tried to strike Ingeel with one of his tasks, but Ingeel was small and much more nimble and avoided the attack. He then slammed his tail right on top of Acnologia and the two of them began to clash.

"Ingeel was inside of him?" said Heather breathlessly. "How is that possible?"

Fishlegs looked at Eret, who he was supporting. "Do you have one inside of you?"

"I don't really know," Eret admitted. "But the pain is gone."

* * *

Sting and Rogue also recovered from the strange pain they had struck them suddenly.

"Mine is calming down," said Sting as he looked at Rogue. "How's yours?"

"I'm fine," she assured. "Let's get moving." She then noticed that Zogrin was gone. "Where is that guy with the book? He was right here."

"He can't be too far."

Zogrin wasn't too far way watching the two dragons clash in the sky and smiled.

* * *

Merrill too had recovered from her sudden attack, much to the relief of Stormfly and Alron.

"Merrill, are you all right?" Stormfly asked.

Merrill felt fine, but she had no idea what that attack was. "Yeah."

Alron then knelt down towards her. "You had us really worried there."

"Sorry," she said apologetically. That's when she noticed the two dragons fighting above them. "Stormfly, what's happening?"

* * *

Valka and the other members of the Guild wall watching the battle with in the ruins, they were relieved that Acnologia was no longer attacking them. However, they were confused about the identity of the other dragon, who seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Where did they come from? Whose side are they on?" Agatha stared.

"We know the big one is Acnologia," said Mulch.

"But what about the black dragon?" Bucket asked.

"He just appeared from out of nowhere," said Sven.

"Where ever they come from, it's clear that they don't like each other," Gobber noted.

"Well, Acnologia is obviously our enemy, but maybe he's on our side?" Gustav said hopefully.

Valka just stood there looking troubled. "We can't know that for sure, we have absolutely no idea what is intentions are. He might very well turn out after he's finished with Acnologia."

"Wouldn't be the first time that a dragon fought a dragon," said Splitelout. "Hiccup was able to convince _Helheim_ to fight on our side back in the capital."

* * *

Astrid and Kyôka had stopped their fighting to watch the clash of dragons above them and they were completely stunned.

"Why are they here?" said Kyôka.

"I have no idea," said Astrid.

"You don't think he's back to finish what he started?" Toothless asked.

"I highly doubt that's the case, but if they keep this up there won't be any trace of Berk left" said Skullcrusher.

"I'm still a little confused about where the second dragon appeared," said Cloudjumper.

"And why did they show up now?" Hookfang added.

"Somehow I don't think we're going to like the answer," said Skull.

"We're doomed," said Minerva. "No creature on this planet can stand a chance against the strength of a dragon."

"But I still wonder who the other dragon fighting Acnologia is? Where did he come from?" Adelaide frowned.

That's when they noticed flames appearing around Ingeel.

"Flames? Then he must be a Fire Dragon," said Toothless.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait, could he be…?"

"They must be stopped, I will never get in the way of our plans," said Kyôka. "Tell me what to do Lord Zogrin."

* * *

Zogrin was observing the clash from a vantage point with great interest.

"The Bewilderbeast Acnologia… Fire Dragon King Ingeel," said Zogrin as he looked at the two dragons. "Your existence is nothing more than an obstacle that I shan't tolerate any longer."

He then placed his right hand on his head. "So I'll make a slight change of strategy. Now you shall be destroyed." He then watched as the two dragons clashed. "Oh, the thee has been forgotten."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still watching the battle unfold.

"We are going to be okay, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure," said Eret and then either directly at Hiccup. "Do you have any idea what's going on, is that really Ingeel. What was all that stuff about being inside of you?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly flames appeared around his feet and he propelled himself into the air straight towards Ingeel.

Astrid then noticed Hiccup making his way towards Ingeel.

"What's he doing?" said Astrid.

"It looks as if he's making his way to the two dragons," said Toothless.

Ingeel then saw Hiccup approaching him from the corner of his eye. "Hiccup? I told you that we would talk later."

Hiccup then landed on his back. "I have a right to know why you disappeared, without saying a word. Also do Eret and Merrill have dragons inside of them too? And what happened on February 2nd, the day that you left me?"

Acnologia then immediately charged towards them and Ingeel had a poor way from him.

"Enough!" Ingeel roared as he narrowly avoided Acnologia's bite.

That sudden manoeuvre actually caused Hiccup to fall off his back, but Ingeel quickly grabbed Hiccup in his claw and looked at him.

"That was close," said Ruby.

"I have never seen Hiccup act so impulsively," said Eret shocked.

Ingeel then released his dragon breath attack upon the charging Acnologia and completely consumed him by flames. The flames were so hard that the people down on the ground that you feel the heat.

"It burns," said Fishlegs.

"Brace yourselves," said Eret.

"I'm boiling," said Heather.

* * *

All across the field everyone was staring up at the two dragons and could feel the heat coming from Ingeel's attack.

"That is one strong dragon," said Snotlout.

"That heat is intense," said Ruffnut.

"I'm being cooked just standing here," said Tuffnut.

"This is bad, really bad," Speedfist panicked.

"It's like I'm being cooked in an oven and were standing way over here," said Helga.

"It must be burning as hot as the sun," said Ingrid.

Valka and the other members of the Guild were astonished by the raw power coming from Ingeel.

"That's unbelievable, it's almost as if the sun is crashing down from the sky," said Agatha.

Valka was completely astonished. "The power of dragons is unmeasurable."

"It looks as if it's over," Gobber noted.

"I don't know, it definitely sounds as if he's in pain," said Gustav.

"And if that dragon can't take the heat, nobody can," said Spitelout.

"We best find some place to hide," said Mulch.

"I'm feeling hot," said Bucket.

* * *

Acnologia could no longer stand the attack and was immediately slammed into the ground as the flames around him consumed him. The moment that Ingeel's attack hit the ground it was as if it had created its own supernova.

"Amazing," Astrid stared.

"The _Fire Dragon's Roar_ ," said Toothless in awe.

"Oh, wow," said Hookfang. "That fireball is huge."

"No kidding," said Skull.

"This battle could very well destroy Berk," said Adelaide.

"It's just so hard to believe," said Minerva.

* * *

Finally the flames die down and Hiccup looked at Ingeel. "Did you get him?"

"Hardly, just wait and see," said Ingeel.

Hiccup looked down and when the smoke finally cleared, he saw Acnologia deep within the crater that the attack had created, brushing the attack off. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, he was completely unharmed there wasn't even a single scratch on his scales.

"Wait, that fireball did nothing?" Ruby stared in bewilderment.

Eret gritted his teeth. "Seriously."

"How could he have survive those flames?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief.

"He doesn't even have a scratch," said Heather breathlessly. "That attack should have destroyed him."

* * *

Astrid and the others were completely bewildered by the situation as well.

"Maybe he can't die," said Toothless.

"Is he immortal?" said Astrid shaking her head.

"So how do we get rid of somebody who is immortal?" Hookfang asked.

"I wish I had an answer, but I've got no clue," said Skull.

"Hope for the best, it's all we can do right now," said Minerva.

* * *

Acnologia then flapped his wings and immediately soared back up into the air.

"The battle has just started," said Ingeel. He then looked directly at Hiccup. "Hiccup, we will talk about everything later. I have a job that I need you to do."

Hiccup looked up. "What kind of job?"

"You told me that you are a member of _Dragon Tail_ Guild, am I correct?" Ingeel asked. "Well, I'm hiring you for a job."

Hiccup looked at him confused.

Ingeel then pointed him in the direction of Zogrin. "You see him over there? Do you see the book he's holding? That is the book of Dragrach."

"So what you want me to do?" Hiccup asked.

"I need you to take that book away from him," said Ingeel.

"And why do you need me to do that?"

"Because you're the only one who can Hiccup. Plus, he is the one responsible for all of this, I assume that you don't need a better reason than that to want to fight him."

Hiccup was stunned. "He was behind all this?"

"Listen carefully, you are not to open or destroy that book under any circumstances. Just take it," Ingeel instructed. "Do you understand?"

Hiccup looked at Ingeel. "I expect you to tell everything once I get the book."

"It's a done deal," Ingeel nodded. He then immediately got ready to toss Hiccup. "Now go and get that book!"

He then tossed Hiccup with all his strength down towards Zogrin and then he immediately propelled himself forward by firing fire from the base of his feet.

"I will hold you to that deal and you had better not go anywhere after all this is done," said Hiccup.

"I won't," Ingeel promised.

"Then I will win this," said Hiccup determinedly.

Zogrin watched as he fell straight towards him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ingeel's apprentice!" Hiccup yelled as he slammed a fist of flames straight towards him.

Zogrin quickly blotted with his hand, but Hiccup had put his full weight against the attack causing him to slide backwards.

"A dragon's apprentice," said Zogrin looking intrigued.

Hiccup wasting time and immediately slammed a fiery kick in his direction, which again he blocked. At the same time Ingeel struck Acnologia with the same move sending both their opponents flying.

"I'll be taking that book and stopping the _Faces_ ," said Hiccup as he immediately charged towards Zogrin.

"Oooh?" said Zogrin not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"I'm going to take you down!" Hiccup yelled.

Zogrin then waved his hand. " _Curserd Thorns!_ "

Thrones then immediately launched out of the ground, but Hiccup jumped into the air and avoided them and continue to charge towards Zogrin, much to his surprise.

' _How could he dodge a Curse that he never seen before?_ '

Hiccup then raised his fist which immediately burst into flames. " _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ "

He then slammed Zogrin with his fist of flames and Ingeel did the same thing to Acnologia. The two of them were immediately sent flying by the unbelievable power shown by both Hiccup and Ingeel.

Hiccup then immediately channelled flames throughout his body until he was finally consumed by fire. Zogrin just looked at him and a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile both Astrid and Kyôka was still stunned by the sudden appearance of Ingeel and Acnologia when Zogrin contacted Kyôka telepathically.

' _Kyôka, can you hear me?_ ' he asked.

' _Lord Zogrin?_ '

' _These dragons are more trouble than I thought, so I have decided to detonate the Faces sooner_.' Kyôka eyes widen because she knew what that meant. ' _You are in the control room, aren't you?_ '

' _Yes, but you should know my lord Keyes and Seliah have been defeated. Which leaves us with no way to controlling the chairman_.'

' _No need to worry, once the Face have been activated, anyone can trigger the destination, even you. The main Lacrima should be in the centre of the control room, now all you must do is use Body-Link to connect yourself with it_.'

' _Body-Link?_ ' Kyôka frowned.

' _By doing so, you shall make yourself the detonation key, which will allow us to expedite our plan,_ ' Zogrin explained. ' _If we can detonate the Faces we can nullify these Vikings for good and if we're lucky we might be able to drain the dragons life force. Then our master, Dragrach, shall finally be revived. Victory shall be ours._ '

Kyôka just stood there completely stunned.

' _Now Kyôka, do it._ '

' _With all due respect, Lord Zogrin. If I were to link my own curse power with that of the Faces… then I would die_.'

' _So what?_ ' Zogrin asked is if it wasn't a big deal. ' _Are you afraid to die?_ '

It was that point that Astrid noticed something wrong with Kyôka.

' _Not at all,_ ' said Kyôka with unwavering resolve. ' _If it means Helheim complete its mission, I will gladly give my life._ '

' _Everything we do, we do for Lord Drago_ ,' they said at the exact same time.

Kyôka then suddenly extended her claws towards the Lacrima above them, much to everyone's surprise. She then immediately extended herself towards the spear and dragged her other claw into it, she then began to channel the magic inside into her own body. They all watched as tiny little lights began to appear around them in a perfect sphere.

"What are those things?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I think they're some kind of markers," said Toothless.

"But what do they represent?" Cloudjumper frowned.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," said Hookfang.

"I'm getting that feeling too," said Skull.

They watched as the Lacrima sphera about them began to shrink and Kyôka aunties who some sort of transformation.

Her wounds were completely healed at her mask reappeared on her face, but it now had a pair of horns either side. Her hair had transformed into a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. She now wore pauldrons made of feathers and black armour now covered her arms and wrapped around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs were now covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh and they were aligned with feathers.

"These are all of the locations of the _Faces_ throughout the continent," Kyôka explained as she stood up straight. "And now the _Body-Link_ is complete, which means you are now looking at the official new detonator."

Astrid stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Did she just say that she used _Body-Link?_ ' Toothless asked.

"That means that she is now a part of it," said Skull.

"But why would she do that?" Hookfang frowned.

"They must have wanted the _Faces_ detonation accelerated," Minerva concluded.

Kyôka smiled down at them. "I have just made your job a lot easier, if you kill me then you will stop the _Faces_." A small sly smile than appeared on her face. ' _Though it doesn't really matter, because I will die either way._ '

"You're certainly very confident, but did you even consider the possibility that you could lose?" Astrid asked.

"No need," said Kyôka as she immediately propelled herself down towards Astrid. "For I have something you don't." She then immediately struck Astrid with some powerful slashes from her claws. "I am Kyôka, Goddess of the Slave Planet, and now I embrace my true _Etherious Form_."

Astrid was just stunned by her new found strength. "What?"


	33. 00:00

Everyone then watched as Astrid's _Bewilderbeast Armour_ was shattered to pieces with Kyôka claws.

"I don't believe it," Toothless stared.

"She broke her armour with nothing but those talons?" said Skullcrusher.

"And the worst part of it is that that armour was her strongest," Cloudjumper added.

"That's the way Kyôka, keep on swiping!" Fannmalth cheered. "I can't even think of the starting bid that you're worth in that form."

"That the demon is really strong," Hookfang gulped.

"We can only hope that Astrid can persevere and win this and quickly," said Skull.

Minerva was deeply troubled. "This is bad and we're running out of time."

Astrid quickly switched _Requipped_ her normal clothing and noticed that Kyôka was breathing very heavily. She then yelled up towards the sky and that's when they saw the countdown clock immediately began to accelerate and the lights that indicated the _Faces_ across the continent began to glow.

"Uh-oh," said Toothless.

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting 30 minutes after all," said Skullcrusher.

"At this rate we won't even get five," said Hookfang.

"The situation is looking hopeless," said Skull.

" _Helheim_ doesn't have to defeat us, they only have to wait us out," said Minerva. She then immediately turned towards Astrid. "Take her down, quickly!"

"Don't worry, I intend to," said Astrid and immediately _Requipped_ her _Night Fury Armour_.

She then immediately took off and charge towards Kyôka at full speed.

Kyôka then quickly turned towards her. "I'm out of your league and now human! Back down!"

She then immediately attempted to swipe her with her claws, unleashing a massive shockwave. Fortunately, Astrid took off to avoid the attack completely and just stared at her.

"Has she gotten stronger still?"

A bright green aura was now covering Kyôka's body. "Yes, and I will continue to do so. This constant inexorable strengthening is the nature of my curse. My power waxes like an everlasting moon."

She then swiped her claws once again firing a massive shockwave towards Astrid and again she jumped out of the way. Minerva actually got a taste of its after-shock and it was extremely powerful, she could only imagine what would happen if someone took the attack head on.

"If that's true, she's been toying with us until now," said Minerva. "It would seem as if curses are truly our superior to magic."

That didn't stop Astrid charging in, but Kyôka was brimming with confidence.

"Now that I'm linked to the activation Lacrima, I have nothing to fear," Kyôka smiled. "I will surely defeat you, but my life is forfeit regardless."

"Why is that?" Astrid asked as she swiped at her with her sword.

Kyôka jumped out of the way and landed upon the rubble of the control centre. "It's the price I chose to pay." She then swiped her claws once again and Astrid took to the air to avoid the attack. "One that I will gladly pay again to bring back Dragrach, I will do anything to assure our return to Drago!"

She then swiped her claw once again and this time Astrid was unable to dodge the shockwave and it began to crack her armour.

"She's breaking that armour too," Toothless noted.

"Such incredible power," Skullcrusher stared.

"And Astrid has to overcome it if she's going to stop _Face_ ," said Cloudjumper.

Astrid looked directly at Kyôka. "I don't understand, why is that something you would die for?"

"Because it's our destiny!" Kyôka then extended her claws and they wrapped around a piece of a broken pillar and she then tossed it towards Astrid. "Our maker created us for one reason, to be by his side as he is in a new age of despair."

Astrid jumped over the pillar and immediately switched her armour with her _Deadly Nadder Armour_. Kyôka attended a swipe at her again, but Astrid took to the air avoiding the attack completely.

"How frightened you must be to know that your existence is the void of any purpose," Kyôka mocked. "We do not suffer from such existential woes, our maker made his reasons clear."

"And what were those? Did he create you just to die?" Astrid yelled as she held her battleaxe. "How can you know victory, when you throw your life away?"

"Be silent!" Kyôka roared as she extended both her claws and immediately encased in a green light. Then launching, talons were beams of green light and they struck Astrid and she roared in pain.

"What is she doing," Astrid winced, noticing that Kyôka was letting her curse run rampant.

Beams of green light then immediately began striking the rubble turning it into dust upon impact. The beams were also striking Minerva and the Exceeds and they felt pain rushing into their body in an uncontrollable rate. The only one not affected with Adelaide, who was out of the attack radius, though she did feel the shockwave emanating from the attack.

Explosions then erupted around them and eventually Kyôka calmed down enough to see that her attack was striking Astrid, Minerva and the Exceeds and that's when she smiled.

* * *

In the air, Ingeel was still battling against Acnologia and there was no clear end of that battle insight. Acnologia had just unleashed his breath attack, but Ingeel quickly avoided it and it struck the ground beneath him. He then unleashed his own breath attack upon him, but he did exactly the same thing in the attack soared up into the air.

"Come then, and do your worst!" Ingeel roared.

Acnologia flew down towards the man unleashed his breath attack, hoping to strike him as a closer range. However, Ingeel quickly slammed a blazing claw right into his path colliding with his Dragon breath attack before it was unleashed. The result was that both attacks were cancelled out and the two dragons immediately backed away from one another. The explosion was big enough for everyone to see for miles and everyone the ground brace themselves for the shockwave which was immeasurable.

* * *

Snotlout's group were still battling against the Lamys when they witnessed the attack.

"Looks intense," said Helga.

"And it hasn't even hit us yet," Ingrid added.

Helga then saw the shockwave heading towards them. "Good point! Run!"

Snotlout had just punched one of the Lamys and he and the twins immediately took cover behind some rubble. Even with the rubble shielding them they could still feel the impact, which was almost intolerable.

"I'm practically boiling here!" Tuffnut cried.

"I feel as if I could be ripped apart," said Ruffnut.

The Lamys on the other hand took the full brunt of the attack and were immediately tossed into the air.

"Well, at least they're gone," Helga noted.

"And good riddance to them," Ingrid nodded.

Certainly another fireball struck the ground creating yet another shockwave that was striking Snotlout and the others.

"This is getting a little out of hand," said Ingrid.

"You wanna try telling them that?" Helga yelled.

* * *

Not too far away, Valka and the others notice the shockwave was heading straight towards them.

"Everyone, take the nearest cover you can find!" Valka ordered.

All the men immediately started hiding behind the rubble or jumping down into craters.

"Here it comes!" Gobber yelled as he braced himself.

Certainly the shockwave struck their position.

"I don't like this Mulch!" Bucket cried.

"Nor do I, Bucket!" Mulch yelled.

Finally the shockwave ended and both Ingeel and Acnologia stood in front of one another and looked as if they were about to clash again.

"They've been going at it for a while now and neither one shows any sign of stopping," said Agatha gravely.

The two dragons then immediately took off into the sky.

"I've been fighting since you were a pup!" Ingeel roared as a chartered one another again.

They traded a few blows until eventually Ingeel grabbed Acnologia and slammed him into the ground creating yet another shockwave.

"Incoming! Get down!" Valka warned.

Immediately all of them took cover just the shockwave struck their position yet again.

"What are they doing now?" Spitelout yelled.

"Why don't you poke your head out and tell us!" Gobber snapped.

"There's nothing we can do but watch and endure," said Valka. "This fight is way beyond us."

* * *

Amongst the icy ruins, Ruby and the others were witnessing the explosions that were being created by Ingeel and Acnologia.

"Things seem to be getting even crazier than before," Eret noticed.

"Do you think Hiccup was all right?" Ruby asked.

"That guy? He's just too stubborn to die," said Eret.

Ruby nodded. "I suppose I'm worrying just too much."

Eret then turns his attention onto Alvin. "For the time being, we need to focus on getting him a cure."

* * *

Hiccup was still face-to-face with Zogrin, who had risen to his feet and now looked at Hiccup with great interest.

"The flames you wield bears the scent of that dragon," Zogrin noted.

"He was my master after all," Hiccup reminded.

Hiccup then immediately charge towards me and swinging his fists, but Zogrin was able to predict his movement and dodged each and every one of them. He knew that Ingeel wanted the book that was in his hands for some strange reason, but he had no idea why. For that matter here no idea why he was the only one who could accomplish this mission, he also wondered why Ingeel didn't want to destroy the book or even read it.

"I'll be taking that book of yours now," said Hiccup. Zogrin showed no emotion whatsoever, but he looked slightly amused. "I would take this seriously, because of my master once that book he's certainly going to get it.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was riddled with pain from Kyôka's attack.

"Why can't I move?" she said through the pain.

Kyôka smiled viciously. "That looks painful and I can't help but brushed up your little nerves. I could torture you with a feather now, not that I intend to."

She then turned around and noticed that everyone else was suffering from her curse.

"Must hold on, can't give into the pain," Skullcrusher hissed.

"I've never experienced pain like this before," Skull winced.

"I don't know if I can take it," Hookfang groaned.

"Some of my access power seems to and inflicted your comrades, Astrid. Isn't that interesting?" Kyôka smiled as Astrid cringed in agony.

Astrid could barely say a word through the pain, she didn't even dare move an inch. Kyôka then just merely blew a gust of air towards her and it had barely touched when Astrid immediately cried out in agony, at one point she thought she was going to topple over through the pain.

"It feels like I've been stabbed from all over," Toothless winced.

"Even the slightest of movements causes my entire body to ripe with pain," Skullcrusher groaned.

"It feels as if every part of my body is on fire," said Skull.

"Same here, but Astrid has got it worse so hang in there for her," said Hookfang.

Cloudjumper winced as he looked Astrid. "I can only imagine the pain she must be feeling right now."

Minerva look directly at Astrid. "You must endure, don't let her win."

Kyôka then started to walk towards Astrid, who could only cringe in agony. Finally the pain was too much and Astrid collapsed, she felt as if she was going to blackout from the pain. It got even worse the moment, Kyôka slammed her foot on her stomach and she screamed.

"You need to keep fighting!" Toothless cried.

"That demon," Skullcrusher glared.

"As if preventing of fighting was bad enough," Cloudjumper hissed.

Kyôka smiled. "This sure does bring me back, Astrid. To the torture dungeon where we met, but this armour is wrong! Lose it!" She yelled as she began swiping at Astrid's armour tearing it to pieces. "I want you just as vulnerable now as you were then!"

"Leave her alone!" Toothless yelled.

Kyôka ignored him and kept on destroying Astrid's armour.

Minerva winced looking at Astrid. "Come on, Astrid, you are all we have. After everything, don't let it end like this."

Finally she managed to destroy Astrid's armour and now she was completely at her mercy. "My final act in this world is to torture you, one last time. I will take everything from you except your terror, beginning with your sight."

Astrid just started her as she raised her claws and then suddenly she found everything going dark as Kyôka laughed maniacally.

"No more, please!" Toothless pleaded.

"Next your sense of touch, taste, smell," Kyôka continued.

Has to then suddenly found she was unable to feel anything on the ground, a split second later she was unable to taste anything on her tongue and finally she was unable to smell.

"You've already won! Did you really have to drag her down?" Skull roared.

Kyôka ignored him and turned her gaze to Astrid's ears. "One last sense left, Astrid. These will be the last word you will ever hear."

Astrid then found herself completely deaf, it was now as if she was in a state of limbo.

Kyôka laughed as she pressed her foot against one of her breasts. "Ha, you fought for nothing! Perhaps you stood a chance against us once, but even if you did you've lost it. I die knowing that your kind is doomed!"

"This can't be happening, it just can't be," Toothless winced.

"But you I will leave alive," said Kyôka leaning towards her. "I will tell the Underworld King to make you his plaything, he will do it as a favour to me. Who knows, maybe he will have your boyfriend watch as he plays with you and watch you as you beg for death!"

She then slammed her foot on her face. "Day after day, piece by piece he will dismember you, tear you tear you asunder body and soul. I must confess, I envy him." She then laughed. "Come, why the silent treatment it's almost as if you can't hear a word I saying?"

"I may be blind," said Astrid and Kyôka stopped her laughter. "But I can still see you…" She then began to clinch the first. "You may be able to strip me bare, break my armour, my senses…" She then began to lift herself up much to Kyôka's surprise. "But there is a light that you shall never take from me."

The Exceeds faces immediately lit up as Astrid stood upright.

Minerva just watched stunned. "No way, she's back on her feet. But how does she know what to do without any senses?"

Kyôka stared at her. "You're beaten, laid down!"

"Sight, sound…" said Astrid she transformed into her cloth armour. "These are luxuries both, all that is needed is the light within, you would understand that if you had one. It would have led you to protect your comrades!"

Astrid then immediately dealt a powerful uppercut right beneath her chin. Unfortunately she still felt the pain thanks to Kyôka's curse, but she managed endure it somehow.

"You were created to live in darkness, with pain your only guide!" Astrid roared. Astrid's attack was strong enough to knock Kyôka down onto the ground. "It is you who must be frightened! And what a tragic creature you are, for you have never known the light you lack!"

Kyôka stared at her and bewilderment. "Impossible, you should be able to sense anything."

Minerva smiled. "You always find a way, don't you?"

It was that point that they heard the impact of Ingeel and Acnologia.

* * *

Valka and the others had also witnessed the two dragons crashing to the ground.

"Did they crash?" Gobber asked.

"I think one dragged the other down," said Gustav.

Ruby and the others had also witnessed the two dragons crashing into the ground.

"Ingeel and Acnologia disappeared, but where did they go?" Ruby frowned.

Eret then immediately looked down to the ground and sensed something.

"What's the matter Eret?" Fishlegs asked in a fearful voice.

"There's something beneath us," said Eret and the ground began to shake.

Fishlegs immediately panicked. "Not the dragons."

"I think it is, they must have taken the fight below," said Eret.

"What?" Ruby cried.

"The ground is about to get really unstable," Eret warned.

* * *

Snotlout and the others found themselves in the same predicament.

"Something tells me this is in an earthquake," said Snotlout.

Ruffnut gulped. "You don't think that…"

"They're below us," Tuffnut finished.

"We did see them go down," Helga reminded.

"On the plus side at least we don't have to worry about getting burnt alive now," said Ingrid hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Snotlout remembering the two dragon's raw power.

Tuffnut placed a hand on the ground and could feel it getting hotter. "I can feel the heat from here."

"Nobody is safe," said Snotlout plainly. "Not while they're still fighting."

* * *

Valka and the other members of the Guild were feeling the tremors beneath them.

"Guys," said Gustav slowly.

"I know," said Gobber.

"They're directly under us," said Spitelout.

"Just brace yourselves, anything could happen," Valka warned.

She was right, immediately flames shot out from the ground and began to encircle them.

"Everyone grab hold onto anything you can find!" Gobber ordered.

"We just can't catch a break!" Agatha yelled in annoyance.

"Gobber you're on the wrong side?" Gustav yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Gobber yelled.

Suddenly launch out of the ground was Acnologia in a split second later Ingeel tore out of the ground as well. Acnologia then tried blasting with his breath attack, but Ingeel was able to dodge it in the attack struck the ground creating yet another shockwave.

"You've got to be kidding me," Spitelout grumbled as the impact struck them.

* * *

Hiccup and Zogrin could hear the battle transpiring from where they were.

"Sounds like those two are tearing the place apart," Hiccup noted.

Zogrin look at the two dragons with annoyance. "I'm starting to get weary of all this chaos."

Hiccup narrowed at his eyes. "Funny coming from the person who started in the first place and I'm getting sick and tired of you acting as if you're above it all."

* * *

Kyôka was completely stunned by Astrid's determination and couldn't even fathom how she was fighting when she had no senses.

' _This can't be real, I robbed her of almost every sense she had_ ,' she said to herself. ' _Not to mention she should still be riding in agony from my curse._ '

Astrid then immediately slammed a powerful kick into her chest knocking the wind out of her. Of course the moment she landed that kick, she was immediately struck by an enormous amount of pain, but from the way she was standing it in the peer to have any effect on her.

Astrid had hit her so hard that she skidded across the ground. "There's no possible way you can see where I stand. Nor can you track me through the sound of my voice! So how are you finding me?"

"Perhaps this is evidence that there is truly a sixth sense," said Skullcrusher.

"Perhaps losing her other senses allow about one to pop up," said Hookfang.

"If that's the case then, Kyôka's curse has just backfired," said Skull.

Toothless shook his head. "I'm not sure that's the case. I think it's just Astrid's determination and her warrior spirit that are guiding her."

Cloudjumper nodded. "She is certainly a determined woman and a spirited one at that."

Astrid then punched Kyôka in the face with all her strength and she rolled onto the ground. Of course the moment she struck her again pain immediately coursed through her veins.

Kyôka picked herself up, now utterly furious. "I will destroy all of you!"

When she had overpowered Astrid, Kyôka had slowed down the countdown to enjoy a little torture session. The clock now indicated that the _Faces_ would be set off in under nine minutes and suddenly the countdown began to accelerate.

"The countdown," Minerva winced.

"Astrid you need to finish off now!" Toothless yelled.

"It's no use, she still can't hear us!" Skullcrusher reminded.

Kyôka then charge towards her now filled with rage and immediately swiped Astrid with her claws. That attack apparently did cause some damage as the pain was amplified a thousand times more than normal. To Astrid it felt as if Kyôka had taught whole through her stomach and she roared in pain.

"Astrid, no!" Toothless cried.

Kyôka then continue to strike Astrid. "You continue to believe that a lonely human such as you can stand against the demon of the _Books of Drago_ and live! I will teach you your place!"

If the attacks didn't kill Astrid, most certainly the pain would do the done the job.

"This is dire," said Skullcrusher. "Astrid has been cursed to feel the pain every set of every single blow a thousand fold. I don't know how much more this she can withstand."

"Not to mention, Kyôka is getting stronger with every passing second," Minerva reminded.

Kyôka then immediately swiped it Astrid, but she must sense the attack coming and dodged it. Then while in midair she immediately slammed her foot right into Kyôka's chin with all her strength.

' _How?_ ' said Kyôka realising that she was about to be defeated. ' _How is she not crippled by the pain?_ ' She recovered in time to see Astrid summoning her twin swords. ' _How is she not cowering in fear?_ '

Astrid then dealt her a critical blow with her blades faster than she could block. ' _She's too strong_.'

Kyôka then toppled to the ground now defeated.

"She did it," Toothless smile.

However, Kyôka hadn't been killed which when the countdown clock was still counting down. Fortunately it had stopped accelerating, unfortunately they only had about 40 seconds left.

"40 seconds!" Hookfang cried.

"We need to take down quickly!" Skull yelled.

"You need to finish off while you still can!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Come on," Minerva pleaded.

However, Astrid's body had taken enough punishment and she herself began to collapse as well. One of her blades then immediately span into the air past the countdown clock which now only read 30 seconds.

"Astrid!" Toothless cried.

Minerva did the only thing she could, she swapped places with Astrid, despite the pain in her body. She then quickly grabbed Astrid falling sword and quickly plunged it into Kyôka. The moment she did her curse was immediately lifted and all of them felt the pain in their bodies easy off.

Minerva then noticed Kyôka was smiling. ' _She smiling_.'

A horrible thought then entered into a minor she slowly turned towards the countdown clock and her fears were realised. All the lights above and then immediately flickered and the countdown clock had reached a zero.

Fannmalth yelled in triumph. "We it, every last one of those _Faces_ has blown!"

Astrid had finally recovered in time to see her failure and she and everyone else was totally speechless.

Adelaide just looked up towards the sky. "In a world without magic, what are we?"


	34. The Dragon in the Crystal

20 minutes before the detonation of the _Faces_ , Hiccup was still facing against Zogrin. He knew that he had to get his hands on the book, but it was clear that Zogrin was a very powerful opponent.

"I think it's time we finished this," said Hiccup as he raised his fists and then charged at Zogrin.

Zogrin looked annoyed. "I find that cocky attitude of yours to be rather annoying, _Dragon Slayer_."

He then immediately raised his hand and suddenly a massive burst of energy erupted and consumed her Hiccup. "I only consider the actual dragons worth my worry, not pathetic humans."

However, Hiccup emerged from the explosion with flames around his body and he drew _Inferno_. " _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ "

However, Zogrin caught the blade with his bare hand. "Face the facts, your no dragon, you're just full of hot air."

He then tossed Hiccup into the air and then slammed his fist covered in the same energy down on top of him and he fell right through the floor.

Ingeel had witnessed the entire thing. "Hiccup!"

He then immediately took off in order to avoid Acnologia's dragon breath attack. The attack soared up into the air and seconds later there was a massive explosion are part of the clouds.

Acnologia then looked at him. "It would appear that the dragons are still alive. Unfortunate."

"Well, you finally decided to speak, any final words?" Ingeel asked.

"I thought that I would bid farewell to my enemy, prepare to be slain," said Acnologia.

* * *

Hiccup was still falling and Zogrin sneered as he fell.

"It's over, time to put an end to all this," he said and raised his hand. " _Cursered Thorns!_ "

Immediately large forms began to make their way straight towards Hiccup, he immediately used his fire in order to avoid the thorns but there was just too many of them. Three of these thorns were now directly on top of him and they probably would have killed him, but then suddenly they were sliced to pieces along with the others.

Hiccup smiled as he saw appearing right in front of him was none other than Sting and Rogue. "Sting… Rogue!"

"We thought you would like some backup," Sting smiled.

Soon the three of them landed on the ground safely.

"I knew I smelt you two," Hiccup smiled.

"Minerva told us about this guy, apparently he's the _Underworld King_ and his name is Zogrin," Sting explained.

Hiccup looked up. "Minerva is here?"

Rogue nodded. "And she is currently with Astrid, Skull and Hookfang. They were making their way to the control room in order to stop the _Faces_."

Hiccup frowned. "Did you just say _Faces_?"

Sting nodded gravely. "Afraid so, there's thousands of them all across the continent and they could set off at any time."

Hiccup then immediately turned and looked at Zogrin, who was looking very annoyed and furious. "Then we have to take this guy down fast."

Sting nodded. "He shouldn't be able to stand a chance with all three of us working together."

"Just remember that I need that book in his hands, that was my master's orders," said Hiccup.

"Why is that book so important?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but if Ingeel wants it must be important," said Hiccup. He then immediately turned towards the large hole in the ceiling. "Now let's do this!"

Immediately the three of them jumped and in no time at all they landed back on the terrace. Hiccup made the first move and slammed a blazing fist towards Zogrin, who immediately jumped out of the way. Hiccup then immediately reappeared right in front of him and attempted to strike and yet again, but he avoided the attack and slammed his hand right on top of Hiccup while his guard was down.

Sting then came spinning towards him holding his sword, but Zogrin dodge the blade and slammed his handwriting to his chest sending him flying. Rogue then appeared in front of him from out of the shadows and swung a shadow covered fist, which he avoided. Then from within the shadows Hiccup slammed a blazing kick right beneath his chin.

Zogrin have been so distracted on hiccup that he failed to dodge Rogue's next shadow fist. Sting jumped into the air and slammed a powerful light covered kick straight into him sending him flying into the rubble.

"With two dragons in the sky above and three _Dragon Slayers_ at my feet, I am led to believe that there are even more," said Zogrin's voice within the dust cloud. When the dust cloud departed he stood there completely unscathed. "Seeing you fly about my castle, disturbing my peace. I am reminded of a feeling, one that I had forgotten so long ago." He then immediately looked at them and that's when they saw that his eyes were completely white now. "Anger."

Hiccup smiled. "Looks like we struck a nerve and we're about to strike even more."

* * *

In the sky, Ingeel and Acnologia were still battling in the two dragons and immediately unleash their dragon breath attack upon each other. This resulted in a massive explosion that could be seen from miles.

"I have waited for this moment for so long, Acnologia," Ingeel growled. "Years ago you slaughtered dozens of dragons and to this day you show no remorse. I will take great joy in making you pay."

"Don't you see that I've already paid my price?" Acnologia growled at him furiously. "All I care about is destroying you!"

Immediately the two of them then flew down to one another.

* * *

Meanwhile Merrill, Alron and Stormfly had appeared right next to the ruins of Plutogrim.

"One more direct line and we will be at the thick of it," said Alron.

"Look there!" Stormfly pointed.

They could see explosions within the clouds and they knew that only one thing could be causing that. They then saw the silhouettes of Ingeel and Acnologia flying through the clouds.

"Neither of them seems to be wavering at all," Alron noted.

Stormfly looked at Merrill. "We have to do our part, are you feeling up to it?"

Merrill nodded. "Of course."

Stormfly then looked at Acnologia. "I never thought we would have to face Acnologia again."

Alron turned his attention onto Ingeel. "But who is that black dragon?"

They watched as Ingeel avoided Acnologia's breath attack. "I wish I knew, we have never seen him before either it's quite a mystery."

"Well, we had better get moving," Merrill advised. "The rest of the Guild needs our help right now."

Alron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

They then vanished.

* * *

Snotlout and the others soon found that the Lamys had survived the onslaught and were now advancing towards them. Amongst this they can help but notice Acnologia and Ingeel flying overhead as they did battle.

"I wish I knew what was happening, whatever it is it can't be good," said Helga.

"I'm more concerned about the others," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet that Hiccup and Astrid are in the thick of it," said Tuffnut.

"Nothing we can do until we clear out this mess," said Snotlout gesturing to the Lamys. He then immediately grabbed one of them and then tossed her at the others. "Now take them down!"

"Let's show them what we got, bro," said Ruffnut as gas emerged from her hands.

"You read my mind," said Tuffnut and immediately cause the gas to explode.

That pushed back the Lamys considerably.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," said Helga.

"We want a part of the action too!" said Ingrid.

Helga then immediately took off and immediately began knocking the Lamys aside. "Time for _High Speed!_ "

Ingrid then pulled out several seeds and tossed them into the air. "Have a taste of my _Knuckle Plant_!"

The moment the seeds touch the ground the immediately erupted into plants and ensnared the Lamys.

Speedfist was using his telepathy to lead the minds of the Lamys to avoid their attacks and then dealing his own when the guard was down.

* * *

Ruby and the others had just witnessed how the collapse, no doubt due to the bane particles she inherited from Keyes.

"Heather, you've got to hang in there, okay," said Ruby.

"She seriously needs medical attention," said Fishlegs and then look towards Alvin. "Saying goes Alvin."

"Well, the good news is we have what Gothi needs to make that antidote, we just need to get the demon blood to her and quickly," said Ruby and she turned towards Eret, who was holding Alvin's jacket. "Eret."

Eret looked at her. "Yeah?"

"We need you to take that blood and get Alvin and Heather out of here ASAP," Ruby instructed.

"Which I could, but in case you forgot it's my duty to protect you guys from dragons and nothing you can say is going to stop me from doing that," said Eret bluntly.

"These two need you more," said Ruby plainly. "Besides I think Hiccup in the others can handle Acnologia until you get back."

"I can do it," said Fishlegs as he made his way over to Alvin. "Eret should stay here, I should be able to carry out and then you can take Heather."

Fishlegs then immediately grabbed Alvin's arm and placed him on his shoulders, but despite his strength Alvin was still a bit too heavy for him.

"You're going to need some extra help," said Ruby.

Eret then immediately grabbed Alvin's other arm. "All right, you've made your point. I should be able to handle Alvin, you can take care of Heather. Now we need a hurry if we're going to get these two to Gothi so that she can make that antidote."

Ruby nodded. "Then I should go and find the others, the sooner were altogether the better."

* * *

Snotlout and his team were still battling against the Lamys, who apparently were fixated on Snotlout himself.

"Why are they going after me?" Snotlout asked as he punched one after another.

Speedfist looked at him. "You really don't want to know."

"They find him attractive, don't they?" Ruffnut deduced.

"What?" Snotlout roared.

Speedfist smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Snotlout then immediately rent on a rampage and began pelting the Lamys faster than anyone could see. In no time at all every last one of them had been knocked down onto the floor.

"Finally, at least that one headache gone," said Ingrid.

Speedfist nodded. "Believe me was worse than me, I was reading every single one of their thought." He then cringed slightly. "Please do not make me do anything like that ever again."

It was a point that Ruby appeared and that when she noticed all the Lamys. "What happened here?" She then turned her attention onto Snotlout and the others. "You're all safe! I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"What are you doing by yourself?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a long story," Ruby sighed. "We separated, not as if we have much choice in the matter." She then remembered the sacrifice that Aquarius had made, which still brought tears to her eyes.

"Is there something in your eye?" Tuffnut asked.

"You look as if you're crying," said Ruffnut.

"It's nothing," Ruby assured.

"Can you please tell us how everybody else is doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Eret and Fishlegs are on their way to give Gothi to give her the demon's blood, she says that she can make a potion to help heal the others. I haven't seen Ragnar though, but I heard that he's gained this crazy strong power. Hiccup is busy with his former master."

That's when they witness yet another explosion of dragon breath attacks from Ingeel and Acnologia.

"Hang on, are you saying that black dragon is who I think it is?" Ruffnut asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Tuffnut blinked.

"That is the dragon that Hiccup never gave up looking for, the one that taught him _Dragon Slaying Magic_ , Ingeel," said Ruby.

Snotlout looked at her suspiciously. "So he suddenly appeared now? Where has he been over all these years?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "That's a little more complicated."

Speedfist beamed. "I don't care where he came from, but if he's Hiccup's former master that means he's on our side."

"That definitely explains why he's taking on Acnologia," Helga smiled.

"Finally our luck is finally turning around," said Ingrid.

"We still have the _Faces_ to worry about," said a voice.

They immediately turned and found Merrill standing there with Stormfly in her arms and behind her was Alron.

"Merrill? Stormfly?" Ruby grasped. She then noticed Alron. "And Alron?"

"And what in the world have you done to your hair?" Snotlout asked staring at Merrill's short hair.

"Never mind that, what we need to focus on is how to stop all of the _Faces_ ," said Stormfly.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean all of the _Faces_?" Speedfist asked.

"Unfortunately, thousands of _Faces_ have been activated," said Alron regretfully. "And unless we can find a way to stop the magic will vanish from our world forever."

"If that happens, the cursed power that _Helheim_ uses will become the ruling force on this planet," Stormfly added.

Everyone just stood there in silence as that horrible thought entered their mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and Fishlegs were busy carrying Alvin and Heather down the corridors. Thankfully they had several markers guiding them towards Gothi.

"We should be about halfway there," said Fishlegs.

"Good thing you left a trail when you came looking for us," said Eret.

Fishlegs looked at Eret with a worried look. "So do you think that there are any more of the _Demon Gates_ here?"

Eret frowned. "By my count at least six of them have been killed, that I know of.

"That still leaves two unaccounted for," said Fishlegs nervously.

"I'm sure that we've kicked just about all them," said Eret strongly. "Anyone think we've rested for not, let's keep on moving."

Fishlegs nodded as he grabbed Heather. "Lead the way."

Ragnar was walking down the corridor and he could sense a powerful presence close by.

"Something bad is about to happen, I can feel it in the air," he said. "I need a hurry up and find the others before it's too late."

* * *

Up on the terrace, Zogrin was looking at Hiccup and the _Twin Dragons_ with fearsome hatred. So much so that he didn't even notice as another explosion appeared above their heads by the two dragons.

"Feelings tend to dull the mind, you know," he said finally calming down. "So a long time ago I decided to find a way to control them." He then made his way to a podium and looked down at the book in his hand. "The time is nigh, Master Dragrach. Be patient just a bit longer."

He then placed the book down on the podium and then began to make his way to the rubble. "Anger is especially powerful motion, for it has the potential to transform a person entirely." He then slammed his foot into the ground and immediately rubble shot up into the air revealing a throne. "One must wonder, who would this exactly transformed me be, I admit it is quite a terrifying thought to be sure."

He then sat down upon the throne and looked at the three of them. "Although am I anyway? Who is Zogrin? The Underworld King and leader of the masterless cursed ones that are _Helheim_. That is who I must remain, so I will banish these emotions forever and while I'm at it, I will banish you from existence."

The ground then began to shake an immense power radiated from the throne.

"You can't just erase someone, because you will it," Hiccup stared.

"Here is giving off this weird strong power," Rogue admitted. Zogrin then raised his hand and the rumbling stopped. "I think he's beginning to take this fight seriously."

"We should too," said Sting.

Zogrin then raised his hand and immediately it began to glow, a split second later vines erupted from the ground and began to circle around them. A few of them actually began grazing across their arms and there were just so many of them it prevented them from moving so they had no choice but to endure the attack.

Hiccup then suddenly grabbed hold of one of the forms and used it in order to spin around as it grew out of the ground. He then propelled himself down into the vines avoiding them using his fire and eventually managed to exit the cage of thrones.

Flames and immediately consumed his body as he went straight down towards Zogrin, but he merely raised his hand and a barrier appeared right in front of him. He was so strong that upon impact Hiccup was immediately tossed aside.

"No, Hiccup!" Sting yelled.

Zogrin then turned his attention onto the _Twin Dragons_ and suddenly a couple of roses appeared on their chests. Then before they knew they immediately exploded and the two of them were sent backwards.

"This guy is strong," Sting winced.

"For real," Rogue groaned.

Hiccup had managed to land on what the forms and immediately began running across it and immediately jumped towards Zogrin with flames around his body.

" _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!_ " he yelled.

He then slammed into him with full force, but all he did was just pushes phone back a couple of feet.

"That's not going to cut it," Zogrin sneered.

Hiccup then immediately pointed his head down so that he was looking behind him and immediately unleashed his dragon breath attack. This gave them the extra thrust needed and soon the two of them were sent flying into the air.

Hiccup then looked down at Sting and Rogue. "Sting! Rogue!"

"I get it," Sting smiled.

"Let's do it," said Rogue.

Immediately the two of them began channelling their magic into the palms of their hands and then combined them with one another. The two magic powers then suddenly vanished and in between their palms appeared a small sphere of energy.

" _Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!_ " they yelled and immediately unleashed their combined attack towards Zogrin.

The attack immediately consumed Zogrin, but he did what worried in the slightest, in fact it was quite the opposite.

"Light and shadow in perfect harmony," he said a little amused. "Isn't that just lovely, but it can't last." He then placed his hands together. " _Vanish!_ "

Sting and Rogue just stood there stunned as they watch their magical attack was being absorbed by Zogrin.

"No way," Sting gasped.

"Did he absorb it?" Rogue gasped.

Hiccup was directly behind Zogrin and was now channelling his fire and lightning into his fist. " _Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!_ "

He slammed the attack right into Zogrin's face, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. Then suddenly there was a bright light and Hiccup were sent crashing into the ground. Zogrin's throne then landed on the ground in one piece and seconds later Zogrin himself sat upon it as if nothing had happened.

"If that is the best you can muster, I think you should give up now," Zogrin advised as he looked at them as if they were nothing but cockroaches. "Spare yourself the agony that my _Etherious Form_ would surely inflict upon your bodies."

The three of them just stared at him, not sure what to do.

Meanwhile Ruby and the others were discussing how they were going to contact the other guilds to warn them about the _Faces_

"Can't we just let Speedfist use his telepathy to tell everybody to do whatever they can to stop the _Faces_?" Snotlout asked.

"If only it was that easy," said Speedfist. "I do have a limit of my range and that ranges 5 km at the most. There is no way I can reach everybody on the continent, it's just not possible."

"Then what are we going to do?" Merrill asked.

"They can detonate at any moment now, we have to hurry and think of something fast," said Alron.

' _I believe that I have a way of making everyone aware of the Faces_ ,' said Stoick's voice inside their heads.

"Master Stoick?" Ruby grasped.

' _We still have one last trick up our sleeves, we can use Dragon Tail ultimate weapon, the Lumen Histoire.'_

Stoick was standing in an underground section of what remained of the Guild and standing directly behind him was a Lacrima and encased inside of it was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First.


	35. Absolute Demon

Everyone was a bit confused about Stoick son an announcement and neither of them had any idea what the Lumen Histoire could be.

"The _Lumen Histoire_?" Ruby frowned.

"I've never heard of it," said Merrill.

' _We do not have time for me to explain everything_ ,' said Stoick bluntly. ' _All of you should meet me at the Guild right now_.'

"Some of us are still fighting, can't we help them?" Ruby asked.

"And what Guild?" said Ingrid sadly. "I mean there's nothing left."

Helga immediately slammed a powerful elbow into her side. "Don't mention that."

' _I'm underneath the Guild_ ,' Stoick explained. ' _Get moving!_ '

Ruby then looked at the others. "Whatever he's talking about, he sounds serious."

"Then let's be quick," said Merrill.

"I won't be coming," said Snotlout unable to look at any of them.

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes. "He wanted all of us!"

"And why would you want to stay in this dumb?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout hadn't forgiven himself for destroying the Guildhall, he had so nearly killed everyone.

' _I do not blame you for the Guild's destruction, nor should anyone else_ ,' said Stoick as if reading his mind.

"He's right, it's not your fault," Ruby nodded.

"If anyone is to blame its _Helheim_ ," said Helga.

"And they did capture your sister, not to mention your teammates," Ingrid added.

"I'm sure all of us would have done the exact same thing under the circumstances," said Ruby calmly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it doesn't change the fact that I destroyed the Guildhall," Snotlout growled.

' _You wouldn't be human if you didn't have any regrets and all I can suggest is do what you think is right,_ ' said Stoick.

"Master, we can't just leave them here all by himself," said Speedfist.

Stoick then privately contacted Alron. ' _I need you to come as well_.'

Alron recognised this form of telepathy. ' _Private telepathy? Why, I'm not part of your Guild._ '

' _No, but I am in need of your power_.'

' _For what?_ '

' _The_ _Lumen Histoire_ _is the Guild's greatest secret and should we prevail, I will need you to erase its existence from everyone's memory._ '

' _I see, you're asking to erase my own memories too._ '

' _I am, but I am certain that you will do so regardless_.'

Alron grimaced and wondered what kind of secret Stoick wanted to keep hidden.

Ruby immediately looked at the others. "Let's get moving."

The twins looked at Snotlout.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, it will be the same without you," Tuffnut nodded.

"I'm positive," said Snotlout.

Merrill then looked at Alron. "You're coming with us though, right?"

Alron had forgotten that their conversation had been private. "Oh… yeah, sure." He then frowned. ' _I don't get it, what could this_ _Lumen Histoire really be?_ '

Everyone else was still slightly concerned with Ingeel and Acnologia's battle raging above them.

"Come on everyone, the sooner we can get out of their range the better," said Speedfist.

"Can't say that I disagree," said Ingrid.

"Same here," Helga nodded. "That fight is a lot bigger than anyone can handle."

"I remember the dragons coming out of the _Eclipse_ , they were almost unstoppable," said Snotlout.

"And it looks as if these dragons are even stronger," said Ruffnut.

"Acnologia nearly wiped Cove Island off the map," Tuffnut reminded.

* * *

The two dragons then slammed into one another yet again and Ingeel then quickly slammed his tail into Acnologia. Then he immediately flew off into the air and Acnologia followed him.

"What's he doing?" Ruby stared.

"He's leading the other one off," said Merrill.

"You won't escape from me," said Acnologia as you continue to give chase.

Ingeel then immediately stopped ascending until he is back was against the moon. "I'm not fleeing, nor will I allow you too. At this height I don't have to hold back, prepared to face judgement for your crimes."

"Brave words, but empty. They come from the mouth of one soon to be dead, do your worst."

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Hiccup and the _Twin Dragons_ were still facing Zogrin, who was clearly toying with them.

"He's just sitting there," said Sting furiously.

"Even against three of us, he seems bored," said Rogue in bewilderment.

Sting looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you all right?"

"I'm fine, but stay focused and I don't even think that he shown half his strength," Hiccup warned.

"How can you be so sure?" Rogue asked.

"He's a Pride Demon, he doesn't believe that he needs uses full power to get rid of us," Hiccup explained.

Zogrin smiled. "Very observant." He then frowned slightly. ' _Kyôka, what is taking so long? Detonate the Faces at once._ ' It didn't take him to realise that she was merely toying with her opponents and he wasn't entirely surprised. "Well, so it goes. Kyôka has become so preoccupied with fluttering your comrade's that she has forgotten my voice, but I suppose she has earned this last bit of fun."

"So tell me, why do you want to erase all magic anyway?" Sting asked curiously. "What do you stand to gain from that?"

Zogrin rolled his eyes. "Don't you know? I think you could have put it together, that's tome that your friend wants to steal contains Dragrach and it is magic that seals him."

"I see, you wish to free him from that to tome," said Hiccup.

Zogrin smiled. "Now you see, despite how it may appear, I am not our leader. That title belongs to Dragrach, there are none among us who can rival his strength. Once Dragrach has finally been released we can finally reveal our true purpose and return to Drago."

"I still don't get it," said Sting.

"Neither do I, why would you wait?" Rogue asked. "If you want to see Drago so badly why wouldn't you just do it on your own?"

"Because he can't," said Hiccup.

Zogrin clapped mockingly. "At last one of you uses your brain, do you wish to explain it?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Now why would I deprive you of that, I think you would be beneath you fall only human to explain your master plan?"

Zogrin smiled. "So true, very well then." He then immediately turned towards Sting and Rogue. "Did it ever occur to you why Drago gave birth to my kind? Perhaps you merely thought that we were his playthings and in a way you were correct. You have no doubt heard my cohorts described the Call of Drago? The urge to return to him, but none of them ever questioned it.

"When we find Drago what would he had us do? Why were we bestowed with this instinct? It's an absolute command, etched into our genes. We must seize Drago, we must return to Drago, we must do all for Drago. I alone have come to realise, that he never truly cared about us, we were only a means to an end and once we return to him we will be enslaved once again.

"I have no intention of serving a human that refuses to die, a human that believes himself to be a god. 800 years ago there was a massive war that we know as the Dragon War, Drago was commanding one aspect of that army in slaving anyone he could get his hands on, the mortals, dragons even us demons were not immune to his touch. We were finally freed when the first _Dragon Slayer_ …" He then looked directly at Hiccup, "your ancestor overpowered him, but even then he was not able to kill him. Instead he trapped him on an island, but even he knew that someday he would be free from his bonds to terrorise the world once again and enslave it."

"That doesn't explain the Books of Drago," said Hiccup.

"Drago was finding it hard to control his slaves as riots began to envelop over his empire," Zogrin explained. "What he needed was obedient servants that would do his whim and so he created his own demons, using his own malicious thoughts. The most powerful of these was Dragrach, but even he proved to be just too powerful and so Drago locked him away never to be unleashed into the world. Drago was smart in keeping him sealed in that book, he used the magical spell, one too powerful for any curse or spell in this world to break."

He then immediately stood up and smiled. "Or so I thought, that was before I learned about the _Faces_. A magic seal, cannot exist in a world without magic. Very soon, he will be free and then side-by-side we shall slay Drago, I have been waiting for this moment for 800 years and I will not let a bunch of mortals ruin it!"

"I have to admit, I'm surprised about you slaying Drago," Hiccup admitted. "And while I don't have a problem with that, it's your methods that I have issues with."

"No kidding, you are bringing us mortals into your fight," Sting glared. "Can you just leave us out of it?"

Zogrin snorted. "When one is reaching an important destination, he doesn't timidly avoid the weeds in his path, he tramples them." He then immediately raised his hands and weed appeared around them.

"Oh, yeah!" Sting glared.

Then suddenly the weeds grew and immediately knocked him and Rogue aside.

"Sting! Rogue! Hang in there!" Hiccup yelled before one of these weeds struck him.

The weeds then immediately began wrapping themselves around Sting and Rogue preventing them from moving.

"Hiccup!" Sting cried.

Hiccup then immediately turn towards the planned. "What is that thing?"

The weed then stunned the started transforming to a very large flower and its leaves began to shield Zogrin.

"This is a _Prison Flower_ , fresh from the underworld," Zogrin smiled and then immediately moved his hand.

The flower then immediately began to shoot towards Hiccup at an alarming speed.

"Damn, it won't budge," said Rogue as she attempted to free herself.

"Hiccup, burn it to the ground!" Sting cried.

Unfortunately, before Hiccup could make a move, vines immediately wrap themselves around him preventing him from moving. "I'm stuck!"

The flower was almost upon him, when suddenly it froze. Zogrin, himself, had been taken completely by surprise and the ice started to extend towards the stocks that had entrapped Sting and Rogue and then shattered, freeing the two of them. The vines that ended snared Hiccup had also frozen and shattered.

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time," said a very familiar voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar approaching them. "Rag?"

"Thanks for the save," said Sting as he helped support Rogue.

"He has such power," Rogue gasped.

Zogrin narrowed his eyes and then notice that I said appeared around his left arm. "This magic…" He then looked directly at Ragnar, "who are you?"

Ragnar then extended right arm in front of his face and black markings appeared around it. "This faces the last thing you're going to see, because you are the thing that I slay."

Everyone stared at the markings on his arm.

Zogrin looked at him angrily. "You're a _Demon Slayer_."

"He's a _what_?" Sting stared.

Rogue looked at Ragnar curiously. "If the title was as simple as _ours_ , then he is exactly what we need right now. Zogrin is scared."

Ragnar immediately glared at Zogrin. "I have come on behalf of the fallen."

He then immediately slammed his hand towards Zogrin and then suddenly he was encased in ice. Trapped inside the ice, Zogrin recognise the origins of this magic.

' _This ice, it's Ferida's_ ,' he said.

He then immediately freed himself from his icy prison and began to brush himself off. "I had never had a doubt that she would betray us eventually." He then immediately looked at Ragnar. "But I couldn't have expected that it would happen like this. What poetic circumstance, fate can be quite amusing, can't it?"

He then immediately extended his hand once again and throne covered vines immediately shot out from the ground. Ragnar just stood there stationary and a second later he froze the vines faster than anyone could blink.

"He froze every throne, almost effortlessly," Rogue gasped.

"Incredible," said Sting.

Zogrin then attempted to strike him down with more thrones, but right now placed his arms together and they froze almost immediately and then they shattered. Everyone just stared at Ragnar's new power as he was completely overwhelming Zogrin.

"I really don't see how fate is to blame with everything that you been doing," said Ragnar glaring directly at Zogrin. "And there is absolutely nothing that I find amusing about it! My mother sends her regards!"

"His mother?" Hiccup blinked.

Ragnar then immediately struck Zogrin with a powerful burst of ice and judging from the cries that he produced and had some sort effect.

"I have come to finish what she has started!" Ragnar roared. He then jumped into the air and places hands together and releasing more magic. "You've messed with the wrong family! _Ice Demon's Zero Longsword!_ "

Ragnar then immediately formed a sword, but before he could strike Zogrin something shot out of frozen flower. Then before anyone could blink someone large slammed Ragnar into the ground with his elbow. Then the mysterious assailant raised his hand and unleashed a powerful burst of magic that sent Ragnar flying.

"Ragnar, no!" Sting yelled.

Zogrin smiled. "Well, that was timely."

"It came from that flower," Hiccup grasped and then he smelt a familiar scent. "Wait a minute, I know that smell."

Sting and Rogue recognise the assailant and judging from the look on their faces it seemed as if they were seen a ghost.

"No way," Sting stared.

"The man that once stood at the helm of the strongest guild in this world, but now he has shared his humanity and has become something more powerful," said Zogrin.

Standing before them was none other than Jiemma, but very little of him remains human now. His ears were now elf-like ears and his hair and beard had become extremely jutting out. He also donned a decorative tattoo-like design that is heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body. His eyes were now beaming red and is teeth were now like fangs, in the centre of his chest was a large pale cross in the exact location where Sting blasted a hole through his stomach.

"You want knew him as Jiemma," said Zogrin.

"Our master?" said Rogue speechless.

"It is him," Hiccup stared remembering his confrontation with him. "Those monsters have turned him into a demon."

"Just like they did to Minerva, though it does seem to suit him better," said Ragnar.

"Of course it does, power has always suited me," said Jiemma. "That is why I demanded it be transformed and look at me now, the mightiest Demon has ever existed."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Was it worth it? Abandoning your humanity, just for power?"

"The man has lost his mind," said Sting.

"My newest servant is more powerful than any of the _Nine Demon Gates_ ," Zogrin explained. "But I suppose you and he already familiar."

"My power stuns the heavens, I have no master for I have no equal, no one calls me servant!" Jiemma roared as a powerful aura covered his body. "Do you hear me? I will demise these insects first, but after that I'll come for you."

Zogrin just looked at him amused and Jiemma charge towards them.

Sting and Rogue were completely motionless and could barely utter a word, it must have been taunting for them to face against the old master.

"You can't scare me!" Hiccup yelled which snap them out of it and they watch as he charged towards him with a blazing fist. "Don't let your former master get under your skin, he's trying to intimidate you! Keep fighting!"

Hiccup then immediately slammed his fist towards Jiemma, who had done the same. Immediately the two of them clashed, but Jiemma just narrowed his eyes at Hiccup.

"I have no business with you," he snarled.

Hiccup did his best to push back, but Jiemma's was far greater than last time and he started to lose his footing. Then with one final push, Jiemma sent Hiccup flying into the rubble.

"Hiccup!" Sting cried and immediately turned on Jiemma.

"There… you understand now, stay down like a good bug," said Jiemma.

Sting and Rogan immediately charge towards him at full speed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sting roared.

Jiemma raised his hand and immediately blasted them with his magic and the two of them were sent flying into the ground.

He then started to approach them through the dust cloud. "You're pathetic, feeble, unworthy to oppose me! You claim to be raised by dragons, are you sure they weren't just lizards?"

Sting glared at him. "I really hate this guy."

Jiemma glared at the two of them. "Sting… Rogue, I have been waiting for this moment for quite a long time now, for the chance to end your lives."

He then spread his hand and immediately created massive explosions around them.

"Not good," said Hiccup as he picked himself up. "Are they okay?"

They looked into the dust cloud and then saw two shadows standing there and they knew instantly who they belonged to.

"We're not scared," said Sting.

"We won't stop," said Rogue.

Then suddenly the two of them jumped out of the dust cloud and punched Jiemma as hard as they could together.

"Leave this guy to us, Hiccup!" Sting yelled.

"You focus on, Zogrin," said Rogue.

Immediately the two of them jumped back and Jiemma narrowed his eyes at them.

"There's a difference between bravery and arrogance, lizard boys," he snarled. "Come on, I'll show you!"

"He's calling us arrogant?" said Rogue looking at Sting.

Sting smiled. "Let's just make this quick and get home, I wanta show milady what we've done with the place."

The two of them then immediately charge towards Jiemma, but he grabbed the two of them and slammed their heads together. However, they quickly recovered and each slammed a powerful kick into him, but then he grabbed them and toss them aside.

They quickly recovered and then began charging towards him and dealing him a couple of blows which he was able to block, he then slammed his hands right on top of them unleashing a burst of energy.

Zogrin smiled as both Hiccup and Ragnar moved in to face him.

"Strong isn't he?" he said to the two of them. "Though I will have to do something about that arrogance streak."

"This is the end of the line," said Ragnar plainly and clearly. "There is nobody left to protect you."

"And you think I require protection?" said Zogrin as a dark aura began to cover his body. "You are a fool if you believe that that little power of yours will have any effect on me. Not after I take on my _Etherious Form_."

"He's changing," said Hiccup.

"Dragrach is about to rise from a slumber that lasted 800 years, the time has come for me too rise as well," he said as he began to transform.

Zogrin's his body began more muscular, and his skin darkened and gained the ragged pattern of his cloak. Long, dark horns began to grow on his forehead and his teeth bit started to become jagged. His fingers then immediately began transforming into claws and his ears become elongated and elf-like. Then a growing on his back was a large pair of, bat-like wings which had both light and dark colour and finally feathers sprouted around his wrists and collar.

"Behold, I am Zogrin Helheim, absolute demon and King of the Underworld," he said rather dramatically.

Hiccup and Ragnar didn't look intimidated as they prepare to fight.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked as flame covered his fists.

"Always," said Ragnar's cold air exited from his hands.

Hiccup looked at Zogrin. "We don't care what you call yourself, we're going to take you down once and for all!"

"Come, give me your all," said Zogrin. "For this battle shall be your last."


	36. Memento Mori

Hiccup and Ragnar were about to do battle against Zogrin who was in his _Etherious Form_. They stood there for a few seconds and then immediately charge towards him.

Zogrin then spread his arms out and unleashed several forms that immediately were sent flying towards them.

"It's time for you to freeze!" said Ragnar as he unleashed a stream of ice.

"Right after you burn," said Hiccup as he unleashed his a burst of flames.

They then crossed their arms together and immediately both thrones both were frozen and were set ablaze. In the midst of this confusion, Zogrin had took to the air and flew down towards them and before either of them could react immediately grabbed their heads and fly up into the air.

"At last the time has come for you to see what lies beyond the netherworld gate," he said. He then dived down towards the ground and then slammed their heads into the ground and dragged them along. "I will savour every last moment of tearing your souls to shreds and rating your existence."

* * *

Ruby was still with the others and they were about to make their move.

"We should head straight over to the Guildhall in order to meet Stoick," said Ruby looking at them.

"Before you go, can you give him a message for me?" Snotlout asked. "Let him know that I've got his back and I have faith that the secret weapon is going to work."

Ruby nodded. "You've got it."

"Okay, let's get going we don't have time to waste," said Merrill.

Stormfly smiled up at her. ' _Her looks aren't the only thing that's changed, she is so strong and confident now._ '

The twins looked at Snotlout.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, your uncle might need that hard head of yours," said Tuffnut.

"I very much doubt it, but you had better get moving," Snotlout advised.

"Fine, more fun for us," said Ruffnut.

"Do you think there is a chance that we get to destroy stuff?" Tuffnut asked as they made their way to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Sting and Rogue were busy battling against Jiemma, who was giving them a run for their money. His demonic strength was overwhelming, the only advantage they had was that he lacked their speed, but Sting wasn't sure whether that was going to be enough to win this fight.

Jiemma had just slammed her powerful fist into the ground and they narrowly avoided it. They then watched as the ground crumbled beneath his fist, but the only thing that was going through their minds was the way that he treated Minerva.

"It was your fault, you are the one that dragged her into this," Sting glared.

"That pitiful excuse for a girl was completely useless," said Jiemma dismissively. "I had such high hopes by utilising the power of the demons to strengthen the intensity of her magic, but she wasn't ready and that weakling chose to remain a weakling. She's nothing!"

Sting and Rogue stared at him as they couldn't believe that he was criticising his own daughter.

"The only thing she was ever good for was continuing my bloodline," said Jiemma.

Sting then charge at him. "Take that back!"

He then punched him hard in the face, so hard in fact that he was pushed back. Though he quickly recovered and didn't look entirely impressed with the punch.

"Is that all you've got?" he said raising his hands.

He then immediately blasted Sting with a powerful burst of magic power which sent him flying.

Rogan appeared directly behind him from within the shadows, but he must have sensed as he quickly spun around and slammed his fist into her chest. The attack was strong enough to knock into the air and he didn't waste a second grabbing her and slamming her into the ground.

"You'll never beat me," he growled. "You need to accept the fact that as long as I'm alive, you will never have my guild!"

Rogue lifted herself up. "Don't you get it, we don't want your guild! We want _our_ guild! The way it was, when we were a team, the way a guild is supposed to be."

Jiemma glared at him with burning hatred. "Only the weak believe that crap!" He then slammed his fist against her shoulder and she cried in pain. "A real leader knows that the only thing that _Sabretooth_ needs is to be the strongest guild there ever was! But you ruined that, with your weakness and teamwork."

He then turned his eyes towards Sting, who had picked himself up. "I know you might see it that way, but I don't. Showing compassion isn't weakness, its strength with a power unlike anything else."

"Nonsense!"

"Weakness is abandoning your comrade when they need you the most," Sting continued as he remembered every single painful memory he had of _Sabretooth_ under Jiemma's tyranny. "We are through with that kind of Guild, we want to be part of something that we can believe in."

Rogan then started to get back onto her feet as well. "We know that it's not going to be easy, but that is what we're going to build. A true guild and we are not going to give up no matter what!"

"Which means, we don't need you anymore!"

"Your reign is over!"

The two of them then immediately charged that Jiemma with fists of light and shadow, but then he blocked them with both arms.

He then laughed at the two of them. "You two believe that you can create some perfect guild? There is no way you can, because there is no such thing and that is just the way it is. _Sabretooth_ is about brute strength and nothing else. Why are you trying to change that?"

Sting narrowed his eyes. "Because… you're wrong. I know the truth now, something my old master told me. A true leader protects his own, and that is what I intend to do. I have seen guilds that have it all."

Rogue nodded. "They are strong and kind, they respect each other and they fight for the good of all. That is what it means to be a true Guild!"

"How dare you mock me!" Jiemma roared as he swung his fist at them.

Sting and Rogue immediately jumped back out of his reach, but somehow he managed to graze their shoulders.

"One individual strength is everything!" Jiemma roared. "Teamwork is just a clever fantasy, it is designed to manipulate the mind and encourage dependence! And no one is going to drag me down!"

Sting glared at him. "What don't you understand? Things are not what they used to be! The world is in trouble, we can fix it together that is how _Dragon Tail_ does things!"

"As a team," Rogue added.

"Never!" Jiemma roared allowing his anger to get the best of him.

The two of them then charge that Jiemma.

"This is your last chance, before we shut you up to for good!" Rogue yelled.

"Let's show him what teamwork can do!" Sting roared.

" _White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!_ " they yelled together.

The two of them then immediately unleashed several thin light beams of light and shadow that bombarded Jiemma. The attack was just too overwhelming for him and even though he could not accept it, he knew that he was beaten. Sting and Rogue slid past him and allow their magic to finish him off.

"It's impossible… how?" he said as the beams of light and shadow kept on striking him constantly.

Sting and Rogue were completely exhausted, but they had enough strength to look back at Jiemma as he toppled over to the ground. Seconds later, the two of them were completely overwhelmed with exhaustion and they themselves collapsed.

"Hiccup… Ragnar," said Rogue as she hit the ground.

"It's all up to you," said Sting as he collapsed face first into the dirt.

* * *

Zogrin was still dragging Hiccup and Ragnar crossed the ground, but then the two of them each grabbed an arm and freed themselves. Then together they position themselves so they were right above his head and then together they slammed a fist of ice and fire right down on top of him.

* * *

Up in the air, the battle was still raging on between Ingeel and Acnologia. Eventually Ingeel managed to grab the Dragon King and to the two of them were plummeting down towards the ground and seconds later there was a massive earthquake as they crashed.

Then appearing from out of the dust was Ingeel, but Acnologia quickly recovered and soon he was back in the air. The two of them then began to trade blows with one another with fearsome ferocity. Acnologia then try to strike him down with his dragon breath attack, but Ingeel was able to dodge it and they continue to circle one another.

Valka and most of the guild were still watching the battle above them and they were concerned whether they were going to see the sunrise.

* * *

Close by Fishlegs and Eret were carrying both Heather and Alvin to Gothi and then Eret saw the impact of Acnologia's breath attack heading straight towards them.

"Get down!" he yelled tackling Fishlegs to the ground.

Seconds later the impact ran above them, if they had been a second later they would have been blown away with the rubble.

"Thanks for the save," said Fishlegs.

"It's all right, but do try to be more careful."

"Is everyone all right?" said a voice.

They looked up and saw Gothi approaching them.

"Gothi," said Fishlegs looking relieved.

Eret then handed Alvin's blood stained jacket to her. "This should help with the antidote."

Gothi immediately took it. "How on Midgard did you get the blood from the demon with the bane particles?"

Eret smiled and gestured to Alvin. "He did it, I'm just the one carrying him around and he was willing to die to get it. How he managed to fight while fighting the poison I have no idea, but not only did he get the blood he also killed the bastard responsible for it."

Gothi shook her head as she took the jacket. "He was always quite stubborn and reckless, though considering whose best friend was that is not surprising." She then immediately looked at the rest of the _Thunder Legion_ and Johann. "Hurry, we haven't got time to waste, but thanks to Alvin I can save them all."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar had both slammed powerful fists of ice and fire down upon Zogrin. The resulting collision cause an explosion and rubble was sent flying in all directions.

However, when the explosion died down they found that Zogrin was still conscious. Then before they had time to react he immediately grabbed their heads, took to the air and tossed them into the ground as hard as he could.

He then held out his palm as a massive surge of energy began to flow into it and then he fired a beam down upon them. Hiccup and Ragnar reacted quickly and managed to avoid the attack and put themselves in a safe distance.

Hiccup took in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " he yelled unleashing his dragon breath attack.

Zogrin quickly soared down to avoid the attack, but Ragnar got ready to unleash his own breath attack.

" _Ice Demon's Rage!_ " he yelled and unleashed a stream of ice from his mouth.

Zogrin once again avoided the attack, he then channelled energy into his palm and then lifted it into the air. " _Dea Yggdrasil!_ "

He soon created a sphere with his own curse power and emerging from it was a large wooden beam which is sent down towards them. Hiccup and Ragnar, however, were not intimidated and began to channel their magic into their fists they then began to bombard the wooden being with fire and ice.

Their attacks eventually managed to bring the large wooden beam down and the rubble that was in the air as turned into solid ice.

Ragnar then placed his hands together. "All right, _Ice-Make: Gungnir!_ "

Suddenly erupting out of the ground was enormously large lance which headed straight towards Zogrin, but he easily flew out of its path. However, he then saw the lands was beginning to crack and wanted shattered he found Hiccup floating in midair.

"Hi yeah," he said.

Zogrin was completely surprised. "He was inside the ice?"

Hiccup then places hands together and forms a plasma orb. " _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ "

The plasma blast struck Zogrin so fat that he was unable to dodge and the explosion sent him crashing back down into the ground. Hiccup then land on the ground next to Ragnar, but Zogrin spread his wings and rose to his feet.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but still," said Hiccup.

"I just have to get a close clear shot to hit him with my magic," said Ragnar.

"Well humans, I must admit, I have been quite entertained by your attempts to vanquish me," said Zogrin.

The two of them grimaced, knowing that from his tone that he hadn't considered them a considerable threat from the very beginning.

"And now it's my turn to entertain you," Zogrin continued. "With a story about the one and only, _Primordial Magic_." The two of them looked up as they heard that phrase before from Hela. "From that origin point magic through to various distinct pass, Dragrach studied this Revolution and realise the immense potential for a new kind of power… Curses. A power fuelled by the most dismal emotions, desire, anger, envy and hatred. Each of these negative feelings gave us an incredibly powerful energy and we channel this essence of life to manifest our darkest desires."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Hiccup asked. "If that is true then magic will always be stronger!"

Ragnar nodded in agreement.

Zogrin then raised his hand and then suddenly they saw heading towards them was a thick black mist and it was beginning to surround them.

"Ragnar, what is this?" Hiccup asked as it got closer.

"Is it fog?" Ragnar asked. It then started to wrap itself around them they found themselves unable to move. "No, I can barely move."

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup asked as he tried to free himself frantically.

"The era of magic is coming to an end, it is time for the true supreme power to rule," said Zogrin as the fog began to cover their entire bodies. "Welcome to the era of curses. Prepare yourselves for _Helheim_ for I will invoke the ultimate curse designed to destroy Drago Bludvist himself!"

The two of them yelled, because it felt as if their bodies were being ripped apart from the inside.

"The memory of death," said Zogrin and his eyes flashed and soon his entire body did the same.

Then suddenly shadowy figures emerge from his body and they began to mix in with the fog, it felt as if they were trying to drag them somewhere. " _Memento Mori!_ "

The black fog then immediately consumed them and began to turn a sickly green as it extended into the sky. Inside of it there was a bright light that began to consume Hiccup and Ragnar and it felt as if they were being bombarded with bullets.

"To kill Drago, one must destroy the concept of life-and-death, those inflicted by the _Memento Mori_ no longer believe with the living or with the dead. They simply cease to exist."

' _This can't be the end_ ,' said Ragnar as he felt himself being faded away.

"You are now and forever will be nothing," said Zogrin as he watched as the mist began to fade away in a bright light which could be seen for miles.

Once it was gone he looked down to the crater which the attack had created and then reverted back to his normal form.

"The moment has arrived," he said. "The ultimate curse has finally been perfected and invoked. Once Dragrach has been revived, I will fulfil my promise and then… you will be destroyed Lord Drago."


	37. Soaring Above Septem

Zogrin was looking down at the smoking crater that he had created right where he destroyed both Hiccup and Ragnar.

"I found you worthy of my greatest curse," he said. "Consider it an honour."

However when the smoke finally dispelled he saw something moving inside the crater and seconds later dust cloud immediately erupted from its base. His eyes widened when he saw that both Hiccup and Ragnar was still standing, but how he had absolutely no idea.

When the dust cloud finely dispersed, he found that Ragnar had shielded Hiccup and saw that the skin on the left side of his body had turned black. That was no doubt the reason how he managed to survive the attack while keeping Hiccup safe.

Hiccup stared at him. "Your skin?"

Zogrin just stood there motionless with his eyes widened. "This can't be, no. He's morphed into a half-demon. Is this Ferida's power? Did that traitorous corpse found out how to counter my ultimate curse?"

Ragnar then immediately collapsed. "Hey, Hiccup. I have faith in you and I always will." He then struck the ground completely exhausted, no doubt that shielding the both of them had taken a lot out of him. "If anyone can beat him, it's you."

Hiccup looked down at him. "Hang in there."

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, the _Christina Advance_ took to the sky was making its way towards one of the _Faces_.

Standing at the helm wearing a captain's cap was Olatrand and working the controls were Ase and _Trimens_.

"Studies report, there is no room for error on a night like this," said Olatrand.

"We're all set, boss," said Arvin. "We are on course for the nearest _Faces_."

"As for the message from _Dragon Tail_ I have it on a temporary file," said Cavin.

"So what now?" Feralan asked. "We await your orders, sir."

"The message, let's retransmit. Use the Communication Lacrima, make sure that it's received by every guild in Septem," Olatrand ordered.

"Great idea, sir," said Ase cheerfully. "We need all the help we can get."

"At the end of _Dragon Tails_ message, I would like you to add the following. 'The fate of the continent rests on this battle. Ready yourselves, because as _Blue Pegasus'_ Vanguard we must crush these _Faces_.'"

"Aye, aye, Captain," everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Faces_ had appeared across the entire continent, even in a few cities and that got all the civilians nervous.

Bertha, her daughter and members of _Valkyrie Sword_ were making their way to the _Faces_ that had appeared in their city.

"I'm guessing those big white towers are the _Faces_ from that message," said Neria looking at everyone else. "Do you really think they can wipe out all magic?"

"Whether they can or not we cannot take the risk," said Bertha as she stepped forward. "We need to take those things down no matter the cost."

"Where do we start?" Camicazi asked.

"She's right, there's just so many of them and their gigantic," said Neria.

"I don't know, but we do know what will happen if we don't try," said Bertha sternly. "There cannot be any holding back, use everything you have destroyed them."

"Right!" all of them said.

* * *

 _Thor's Hammer_ were standing facing the _Faces_ that had appeared in their city, thankfully had already evacuated the city of civilians.

"At least the citizens will be out of our way, the evacuation should be complete," said Ursula.

Lyon looked at the _Faces_. "It's a rather grotesque site, isn't it?"

"How are we going to take down those dine enormous things by ourselves?" Torn asked.

"I don't know, but it certainly will not be easy," said Veger.

"Quit complaining and get the job done and I don't care how big they are," Ursula commanded.

"They aren't so big," said Lyon as he placed his hands together. "Allow me to show you."

"Wat Lyon," said Jura as he stepped forward. "According to Sir Olatrand's broadcast these things number in the thousands, we cannot afford to take them down one by one. We must act together."

Lyon nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Upon my name as a Viking Lord, I swear to you, I will not allow magic to be torn from this world," said Jura as he stood strong. "Now with our strengths combined."

Immediately each and every one of them began to channel their magic into their bodies.

"No holding back, give it everything you've got," said Lyon.

* * *

 _Blazing Fenris_ were already taking on the _Faces_ in their city and Thuggory was leading the charge.

"Don't let up guys, hit them with everything you've got!" Thuggory yelled as he propelled himself into one of the _Faces_.

"You heard the man, the last thing we want is a world without magic," said Bacchus. "I have a one will be able to drink my fill with liquor!"

They unleashed all their magical power onto one of the _Faces_ , but not even a scratch appeared.

Thuggory clenched his fist. "Not even a scratch, taking these things down is not going to be easy."

* * *

 _Sabretooth_ were jumping into action in their city.

"Care to start us off?" Vala asked looking at Ilos.

"Yes, naturally," said Ilos and he came to a stop and placed two fingers on his temple. "I think I just have the memory. _Stride of the Stormy Wind Fang_!"

Suddenly raging tornadoes appeared and began striking the _Faces_.

Obra extended his hand began to charge black lightning into them. " _Lightning God's Storm Charge Particle Cannon!_ " He then immediately unleashed a burst of black lightning. "Take this!"

His attack then fused with Ilos' storms and it caused a massive explosion. However, when the smoke cleared they found that the _Face_ they attacked was completely unharmed.

"Didn't even scratch it," said Dash.

"We have to keep trying though, don't give up," said Vala.

* * *

Even _Twilight Ogre_ were stepping up to the plate.

"Like troops, let's do this," said Agnar the Aggressive. "It's time _Twilight Ogre_ to show the world what we're made of."

They immediately unleashed everything they had at one of the _Faces_ , but their attempts were no better than anyone else.

* * *

At the ruins of Plutogrim, Zogrin had just transformed back into his _Etherious Form_.

"Once I've slain you, the mongrel is next!" Zogrin roared.

Hiccup immediately glared at him. "Ragnar is no demon!" Zogrin then immediately took to the air and suddenly black scales began to cover Hiccup's arms on the side of his face and his eyes began to turn into slits. "He is a human being!"

Then as Zogrin charge down towards him, Hiccup slammed a powerful blazing fist into his face. The attack was much stronger than it was and sent him flying right through the walls.

"Where did you counter obtain so much power?" said Zogrin.

Hiccup didn't waste any time following him and began jumping from the fallen rubble towards him. Then before Zogrin had time to react hiccup immediately slammed his knee right under his chin and suddenly he was consumed by golden flames.

Zogrin soon realise where all this power came from. "Could this be your _Dragon Force_?"

" _Hidden Fire Form! Crimson Lotus: Dragon Greatsword!_ " Hiccup roared as he channelled all his magic into _Inferno_.

The golden flames then began to extend the sword until it was five times as large and then he immediately swung the blade towards Zogrin slamming him in the chest. He then kept on pushing his attack and the further they went into the sky and it had literally knocked the wind out of Zogrin.

They finally came to a stop when they collided into a piece of rubble and it looks like one instant that had finished Zogrin off. However, he quickly regained his composure and to make matters worse Hiccup for the power of his Dragon _Force_ fading away as he reverted back to normal.

Now helpless, Zogrin then immediately grabbed the back of his neck and began to force him down as they flew down towards the ground. "Once I have vented all of my rage you will not have a corpse to burn!"

"That was all the magic I had and you were able to beat it," said Hiccup looking impressed. "Gotta say you are impressive… for a demon."

"Be gone!" Zogrin roared at the top of his voice.

Hiccup smiled. "The thing is I have faith too."

Zogrin then looked to the ground and realised that he had been tricked, Ragnar was now getting to his feet. He then witnessed as the _Demon Slayer_ formed an icy bow in his hand.

"Ragnar now!" Hiccup roared.

Ragnar then channelled all the magic he had left it to one single ice arrow and he aimed directly at Zogrin and then fired. The arrow was moving so fast that Zogrin was unable to dodge in time and immediately pierced his chest.

" _Ice Demon's Zero Destruction Bow!_ " Ragnar yelled.

The ice in the arrow then began to expand and Zogrin roared in pain as his insides were beginning to freeze from the inside out. Hiccup and Ragnar smiled, because they knew they had just won the battle. Zogrin then immediately released Hiccup and seconds later the ice expanded once again and he was forced to turn back to his normal form.

Both Hiccup and Zogrin crashed to the ground and Ragnar's black skin vanished as did his bow. He found himself completely exhausted and was secretly relieved that it was all over.

Hiccup felt the same way. "We did it."

"No, not yet we haven't," said Ratner regretfully. "This ain't over until I destroy Dragrach."

Hiccup began to pick himself up. "I forgot about that." He then looted Ragnar. "Rag, the truth is I was supposed to get the book and handed over to Ingeel."

Ragnar does remain silent and held Dragrach's book in his hand. "Sorry, but you're not getting."

Hiccup looked at him. "Ragnar, the last thing I want to do is fight my best friend, but I need that book."

"Sorry, Hiccup, but are not letting go of this tome," said Ragnar stubbornly. "I have _Helheim's_ master in this thing and from what they say he's the most powerful demon out of Drago's Books. This might be the only chance we ever get to erase him."

Hiccup looked at him. "If the circumstances were different I would agree, but my master once that book and you understand that I must respect his orders. If you're all master told you to get your hands on that book and give it to her would you?"

"I would," Ragnar admitted. "However, my master is not here to tell me to do otherwise."

The two of them just stood there at an impasse when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Now what?" Hiccup groaned.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"It can't be, the _Faces_ ," said Hiccup stunned.

* * *

Astrid and the others looked at the countdown clock which was at zero.

"So close, but still too late," said Astrid cursing herself.

"This is not good, there's no way we can stop the activation now," Toothless panicked.

"The screens changed," Skullcrusher pointed.

A screen suddenly appeared with a map of the continent in front of them and light began to flicker on.

"Those must be the active _Faces_ ," Hookfang concluded. "This isn't going to be good."

"That's putting it mildly," said Skull.

Adelaide just stood there stunned. "The age of magic is over, there's nothing we can do."

"We won every last battle, but still we lost the war," said Minerva.

* * *

All over the continent the _Faces_ were beginning to glow and columns of light reached the sky.

"What's going on?" Vala asked as she and the rest of _Sabretooth_ stared at the _Faces_. "They have been enveloped in light."

"I don't get these things," said Obra. "First the indestructible and now they're starting to glow?"

"I have no memory to base this upon, but it is my belief that they're beginning to detonate," said Ilos.

"I think you're right," Vala agreed.

* * *

Stoick was deep underneath _Dragon Tail_ and closed his eyes.

"We gave it our all, but we were just too late," he said solemnly. "What a tragic end."

* * *

Ruby and the others were making their way to the Guildhall when suddenly Ruby collapsed.

"You all right?" Merrill asked.

"I don't know, I just got week all of a sudden," said Ruby.

Helga looked at her hands. "Hey, do any of you guys feel as if something is missing?"

"Yeah, my telepathy is gone," said Speedfist.

"You don't think this means…" Ingrid stared.

* * *

Valka and the others were starting to feel the effects of a massive magic depletion.

"What's wrong with me? I can barely move," said Gustav, who had fallen to the ground.

"Stay strong, lad," said Gobber.

Spitleout then fell down onto one knee. "Damn, what is wrong with me?"

Valka was wincing and she looked towards the horizon. "Don't tell me _they've_ been unleashed."

Eret looked at Fishlegs, who had fallen down onto his back. "You all right?"

"I don't know, but I'm feeling week all of a sudden," he said. "It's as if all my magic has vanished in one go."

Eret shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening, it just can't."

Gothi closed her eyes. "It would seem as if the time has finally come."

* * *

Ruby and the others were still panicking over everything that was happening.

"You mean I can't make stuff explode anymore?" Tuffnut moaned.

"If this is some kind of Loki trick it's in bad taste," said Ruffnut.

"I just don't understand what's wrong," said Ruby. "I'm scared, I can barely even move."

Alron just stood there. "Our air is being drained on Ethernano, that is how the _Faces_ do their work."

Merrill just stood there. "What a strange feeling."

* * *

They weren't the only ones being affected, but everyone over the continent. Everything that used magic was collapsing or breaking down. Trains that operated on magical tracks collapsed, lights that used lacrimas were going dark, even the basic fires that used magic were being distinguished.

To make matters worse they were unable to contact for any help as the communication lacrimas were being drained as well. Riots in the streets were becoming inevitable, far too many for the local authorities to quell.

The _Christina Advance_ was also beginning to lose altitude as they approached one of the _Faces_.

"Target acquired," said Feralan.

"Trajectory set," said Arvin.

"Better make this quick, we're losing energy," Cavin warned.

"The _Christina Advance_ won't be fazed by minuscule drain on her magic power," Olatrand assured. Soon they were close enough to attack. "Aim and fire!"

They then fired a powerful magical beam directly at one of the _Faces_ and seconds later there was a massive explosion. However, when the smoke cleared the structure was still standing in the world in even a scratch on it.

"Target was unaffected, sir," said Arvin.

"We've only just begun, ready and another!" Olatrand ordered. "Now fire!"

They find another beam, but it was just as effective as the last.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar were feeling the tremors and Zogrin, who was unable to move, smiled victoriously.

"You do realise, that this is only the beginning," said Zogrin looking at them triumphantly. "Once all of your beloved magic has been rendered obsolete, the seal that binds my master will finally break. The moment that the mightiest of _Etherious_ has been restored your species will find itself devoid of magic and any means of opposing us."

Hiccup then slammed his fist into the ground. "I won't allow it!"

Then suddenly crashing into the ground was Acnologia much to everyone's surprise, even Zogrin's.

"It's Acnologia," Ragnar gasped.

He just laid there back against the ground and no one was certain whether he was unconscious or dead. Then directly landed on top of him was none other than Ingeel.

"We haven't lost yet, land crawlers!" Ingeel announced. "Do not despair!"

* * *

Olatrand and his crew had ingrained kept on firing more magical blasts that the _Face_ , but nothing they did even left a scratch.

"We fired five volleys, why won't they break?" Feralan yelled in frustration.

" _Christina's_ cannons are the pride of _Blue Pegasus_ and they didn't even leave a mark," said Cavin.

Olatrand looked deeply troubled.

Ase looked at him with concern. "Should we abort the mission, sir?"

"Between the cannon shots and the draining ethernano, we've lost too much power," said Arvin looking at them. "We are about to fall!"

Olatrand closes eyes. "So this is how it ends."

"You need to move!" said a strange female voice.

Ase turned and looked out of the window. "Who was that?" Then she saw something heading straight towards them at an unbelievable fast speed. "Hey, look at that!"

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Olatrand yelled.

Then suddenly shooting right them and destroying the _Face_ completely was a greened reptilian flying beast. Everyone on board just stared as they couldn't just believe what had happened.

"What was that?" Olatrand gasped.

"I don't know," said Ase.

* * *

Merrill immediately came to a stop when she sensed something familiar in the air. "I sense, Grandeeney."

* * *

Grandeeney was a Scauldron, which was an amphibious like Dragon with green scales and a very long neck with webbed feet and a short thin mouth with a horn sticking out of its snout.

Jellal and the rest of _Crime Sorcière_ had just witness this magnificent event.

"Now there's a site, a dragon," said Jellal. "I thought they all died out." He then turned to the others ingested them to move on. "Come, we need a hurry."

They began walking in the same direction as Grandeeney. "Berk needs us."

* * *

In the control room, Astra and the others just saw a massive X appearing on one of the darts that represented one of the _Faces_ and that was quickly followed by three more and then three more after that and the process continued.

"I don't believe it, the _Faces_ are being taken out one by one," Toothless gasped.

"But how?" said Astrid stunned.

* * *

Eret felt a presence he hadn't felt a long time. "Metalicana, is back."

* * *

Metalicana was a Skullcrusher that had a thick hide and resembled a rhino, but with the head that resembled a beetle, his tail also resembled that of a club. Then just like Grandeeney he smashed through one of the _Faces_ as if it was nothing.

* * *

Sting and Rogue also have the same feeling.

"I know that Weisslogia is dead, but somehow I'm picking up on his energy," he said.

Rogue nodded. "And I can feel Skiadrum as well."

* * *

Smashing their way through more of the _Faces_ were Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Weisslogia was a Flightmare, a dragon who scales glowed like the night sky and moved in the most brutal beautiful manner. Skiadrum was a Night Terror, which scales was as black as night and moved through the shadows flawlessly.

* * *

Ingeel looked down at them. "My kindred are free at last, we sore through the skies of Septem once again!"

"It's a miracle," Merrill gasped.

Everyone then immediately felt their magic restoring and Zogrin eyes widened as he could believe that his perfect plan was now in ruins.

Hiccup just smiled at his old master. "Incredible."


	38. Drops of Fire

Bertha and the rest of _Valkyrie Sword_ were completely worn out after failing to destroy the _Faces_.

Camicazi was leaning against her sword she felt completely drained. "Damn these things, our magic is not affecting them at all and I don't have much left."

Neria was feeling exhausted as well. "I'm exhausted, what do we do now?"

Bertha was down on one knee, but she refused to give in. "We keep trying, I refuse to give up!"

Neria then noticed something in the air. "Hey, what's that?" They immediately all looked up and saw something heading straight towards them. "Do you see it? What is that thing?"

Camicazi's eyes widened when she saw it was Grandeeney. "It can't be…"

Grandeeney then suddenly went straight through all the _Faces_ turning them into rubble much to their astonishment.

Neria just stared. "Thing just took them down in one hit? What could possibly do that?"

"Only one thing comes to mind," said Camicazi. "That was a dragon."

* * *

Merrill just stood there looking at the sky as you can believe what she was sensing. "She's really came back?"

* * *

 _Thor's Hammer_ were also completely exhausted, even Jura was reaching his limit and he hadn't even been able to scratch one of them.

"All those attacks and they're still standing strong?" he said in disbelief. "I fear that our chance of victory has disappeared with our magic."

Then appearing father nowhere was Metalicana and he went straight through all the _Faces_ and didn't even slow down once.

Jura just stared at him. "Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? Only one creature has that much effortless power… the dragons are back and they're here to save us."

* * *

Eret sensed the presence of Metalicana. "No way, is this someone's idea of a joke?"

* * *

Weisslogia was flying around destroying as many _Faces_ as he could and he did it so easily.

* * *

Sting suddenly sensed the presence of Weisslogia, much to his disbelief. "I can feel his energy. It's Weisslogia."

* * *

At the capital, the Royal Army as well as the _Wolf Hunters_ were trying to destroy the _Faces_ as well, but stopped when they saw Skiadrum.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but it's coming right for us!"

Skiadrum appeared and the immediately panicked, remembering the last time they encountered a dragon.

"It's a dragon!"

"Wait, now that the dragon too!"

However then they saw Skiadrum destroying the _Faces_ they immediately calmed down.

"It destroyed them."

"Is the dragon on our side?"

"Don't let your guard down yet men."

* * *

Rogue laid on the ground completely bewildered as she sensed Skiadrum's presence. "Is that really him?"

* * *

In the control room and the others just otherworldly as one by one the red dots that represented the _Faces_ were being crossed out.

"I don't believe it," said Toothless shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm bewildered myself, I can't fathom how the _Faces_ are being wiped out so quickly," Skullcrusher agreed.

* * *

The _Christina Advance_ now was re-energised and immediately saw through the clouds.

"Hey, boss, we've got our magic back," said Cavin. " _Christina_ is up and running."

"Any news from outside?" Olatrand asked.

"Sir, I am receiving messages from guilds everywhere," said Arvin. "The dragons are back and they're destroying the _Faces_."

Olatrand just sat there speechless. "Unbelievable."

* * *

In the control room, Astrid and others then witnessed as the console beginning to shut down with all the _Faces_ being wiped out.

"It can't be, please just can't be!" Fannmalth cried. "How could such a perfect plan go so off the rails? The _Faces_ are gone, we've done for, we failed."

All across the land everyone was witnessing as dragons sore out of the sky destroying the _Faces_. None of them knew where they came from, but all of them knew that the dragons had just saved them all from a world without magic.

Eventually every single one of the _Faces_ had been eradicated and the control console immediately show the word signal lost and immediately shut down.

Hookfang laughed with triumph. "We did it! Take that you stupid _Faces_!"

"We hardly did anything, we got lucky that's all," Skull reminded.

Hookfang huffed. "Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"Whatever the case I'm relieved it's finally over," said Skullcrusher.

"Yes, at last, we get to live in a world filled with magic after all," Adelaide sighed.

"They saved our lives," Merrill beamed.

"If it wasn't for the dragons, _Helheim_ would have won," said Eret.

* * *

 _Valkyrie's Sword_ then immediately felt their magic returning.

"I can feel it, my magic powers back baby!" Neria yelled cheerfully.

"We owe it all to them," said Camicazi. "We had no hope, no power. Every race was staring down into the void, but they risk their lives to protect us."

"To think about a month ago we were fighting against them," said Bertha shaking her head. "But tonight we owe them our lives."

* * *

 _Thor's Hammer_ was also back on its feet.

"I must admit, I never imagined a dragon would save my life," Jura admitted.

* * *

At the ruins of Plutogrim, Ingeel took tall.

"We've done it, the revival of Dragrach has been stopped! Victory is ours!" he announced.

Anybody who is anybody immediately cheered, because they knew that the war with _Helheim_ had finally been stopped and they had emerged victorious.

Zogrin just laid there completely stunned, unable to utter a single word. "We were defeated?"

With the danger now over Ragnar immediately turned his eyes back upon the tome that contained Dragrach.

Sting looked at Ingeel confused. "I don't understand, he was actually alive?"

"We all were," said Ingeel. "Skiadrum, Metalicana and Grandeeney. We live within all of you, the _Dragon Slayers_. We use a very sacred art to allow our spirit and our powers to lie dormant within each one of you."

Rogue looked up. "Wait a minute, is that what those heart palpitations were? Your powers were awakening?"

Hiccup looked back at Ingeel. "That's right, you never gave me a straight answer on that. How exactly did you get inside of me, I think that we have a right to know?"

"We chose this course of action for two reasons, first of all we wanted to keep you _Dragon Slayers_ from ever physically transforming into a dragon and therefore preventing you from suffering the same fate as Acnologia."

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, I remember Zirconis telling us about that. He mentioned that Acnologia was once human."

"Yes," Ingeel nodded. "And now for the second reason."

It was at that point that Acnologia started to gain consciousness and the free himself of Ingeel. Then immediately he took to the air and Ingeel quickly followed him.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled.

"We will finish this discussion later," said Ingeel. "You just worry about getting that book."

"Ingeel, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

"What does he want… a book?" Rogue frown.

"Which one?" Sting asked.

"This is what he wants, isn't it," said Ragnar holding out Dragrach's book. "The _Book of Dragrach_."

Hiccup looks directly at him. "Hand it over."

"I made a promise too that I would do whatever it took to defeat Dragrach," Ragnar explained.

"This is not about you," Hiccup strongly.

* * *

In the sky, Acnologia had managed to bit down on Ingeel's neck, but he was able to free himself and the two dragons looked at one another.

"So that is the reason why you chose to stay with the land clawers," said Acnologia looking directly at him. "You want to keep them from turning into me."

"What do you want, it's over now!" Ingeel roared. "Dragrach is gone, you have no reason to fear them anymore!" The two dragons then immediately slammed their heads into one another. "Why don't you leave them alone?"

"Oh, come now, you don't think I really feared one of Drago's pathetic demons do you?" Acnologia scoffed. "That is ridiculous, for I am Acnologia King of the Dragons."

"A title which means nothing unless you have subjects," Ingeel pointed out as they began to clash. "And lest you forget you were human once, I will not stand by and let these other _Dragon Slayers_ meet the same fate!"

"It doesn't matter where you stand, I will still destroy you!" Acnologia roared and then slammed into him. "Just like how I will destroy them and the entire world!"

* * *

On the ground Hiccup and Ragnar was still looking at one another, neither one of them was given an inch and it looked as if another fight was about to occur.

"Are those two really going to fight over this?" Sting asked.

"They certainly look serious," said Rogue looking troubled.

Then suddenly the tome Ragnar's hand immediately vanished. "Where did it go?"

Hiccup then immediately looked around. "Now what?"

Then suddenly they felt a dark presence catching over them which sent chills down their spines. "I appreciate of you are taking care of my book," said a large booming voice. "But I think it's best that I keep it."

Everyone's eyes widened, because standing there with the tome in his left hand and a bullhook in the other was none other than Drago Blusvist.

"It is rather important to me," said Drago looking down at the tome.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I should have known, you've been watching this entire event the whole time."

Sting was utterly speechless. "Is that Drago Bludvsit?"

Drago then immediately began to approach them. "I must say Zogrin, it was a valiant effort, but it was doomed to failure at the very beginning. Do you truly think I wasn't aware of your plans and your schemes? You did well to hide from the others but sadly I am not so easily gullible."

Zogrin studied him speechless. "Lord Drago… I can explain."

Drago narrowed his eyes. "There's no need for you to explain, I'm already fully aware of your actions."

"If you knew then why did you try to stop us?" Zogrin asked.

Drago laughed. "Why would I waste my energy in destroying you when those capable were already doing a very good job at it? When I created you I made sure that he would underestimate the powers of mortals as a failsafe in case you had any ideas."

"What?" Zogrin stared.

Drago then pointed his bullhook at him. "And now I think it's time to pay for your arrogance."

"No… please, have mercy!" Zogrin pleaded.

"I have no mercy," he said.

Then all of them gasped as they saw Zogrin's body folding in on itself and it began to take the form of a book. Then suddenly burst into flames and what remained of the book fell to the ground.

Ragnar stared at him. "The guy might have been a creep, but I don't think that even he deserved that!"

Drago looked at him. "Now why should you mourn to that pathetic creature? He did after all tried to kill you and everyone on the continent." He then turned his attention to Hiccup. "When all this began I was more interested in you."

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

"But then Acnologia had to come along and ruin my plan," Drago glared as he looked towards the sky. "That wretched dragon wants nothing more than my destruction as well as other dragons, my poor soul indeed. Who would seem as if the ancient prophecy is soon going to come to pass and either will heroin the new age of peace or destruction."

Hiccup shook his head. "What you on about?"

Drago then looked at him. "You Hiccup Haddocks have always made my mission complicated, you are no exception. Fortunately for you are not able to kill you right now, but I can do this!"

Then suddenly he vanished and then promptly appeared right in front of Hiccup and slammed the palm holding Dragrach's book into his chest. The strike was enough to knock the wind out of him and he immediately fell to his knees.

"What was that?" Hiccup groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"A little insurance," Drago smirked.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and everyone's view of Drago was covered by dust and when it blew past he was gone.

"You all right?" Ragnar asked as he bent over towards Hiccup.

"I'm fine, but I think we got bigger problems," he winced. "He's got his hands on that book and there's no telling what he would do with it."

Meanwhile the battle between Acnologia and Ingeel was heating up and Acnologia had just struck Ingeel to the ground. He then landed on top of him and pinned into the ground and Ingeel roared in pain as he dug his claws into his skin.

"Is that all you've got?" Acnologia mocked. "I expected more from Ingeel the Fire Dragon King!"

Ingeel narrowed his eyes. "Thanks to you my powers have been dormant for quite some time."

Acnologia then bit down on his arm and Ingeel roared in pain.

' _Hiccup_ ,' he said contacting him telepathically.

Hiccup looked up. "Master, where are you?"

' _I owe you an explanation and I'm going to give it to you while I still can,_ ' he said. ' _So do try not interrupt me. As I mentioned before there were two reasons why we stayed inside the Dragon Slayers. The first was to create antibodies with a new, to keep you from ever going a physical transformation, thankfully that process was successful and neither you nor the others experienced the dragonformation that Acnologia ones did_.'

Hiccup then immediately got to his feet and ran off and Ragnar just stared at him. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup ignored him and kept on moving. ' _The process of producing antibodies was very delicate and required all of our energy, that is why we never made our presence known to you. And now for the other reason, we were waiting for the perfect time to fix our mistakes it was our destructive legacy that brought_ _Acnologia to this world and we wanted to be the ones that would personally eliminate him._ '

Hiccup was making his way over towards Ingeel who's been thrashed by Acnologia. "Please don't make this final, just hang in there just a little longer! We'll fighting together!"

' _No!_ ' Ingeel roared. ' _This isn't your fight, Hiccup. He's more powerful than we imagined, you must stay away! That is an order!_ '

"I don't care! You left me once and I'm not going to let you leave me again!" Hiccup roared.

Ingeel then reached in deep and immediately pushed Acnologia off of him. "I have waited for this moment for so long, once I've slain you I can rest peacefully!"

Hiccup then watched as the two of them immediately took off into the sky and the immediately charged at one another. Hiccup could only watch and witnessed as Ingeel ripped Acnologia's left arm off, but Acnologia had succeeded in slicing right through his chest.

Hiccup then watched in horror as Ingeel fell to the ground. ' _Hiccup_ …'

Hiccup then began to think back during the first time they met.

* * *

Hiccup was 15 when he first met Ingeel and at first he was scared and frightened.

"Who are you?" Hiccup guards as he tripped over a root.

Ingeel looked down at him. "I am Ingeel and I have been waiting for you Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup looked up. "You know me?"

Ingeel nodded. "I do and I know why you have come here. You wish to become the Viking that makes your father proud and I can help you with that."

Hiccup looked at him. "How?"

* * *

Several months later, Hiccup had begun his training as a _Dragon Slayer_ , he was completely shirtless and was barefoot. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and he was completely exhausted.

"Tell me has anyone she survive training under you?" Hiccup panted.

Ingeel chuckled. "Plenty and those that hadn't were not worthy of the power of becoming a _Dragon Slayer_. However, I do believe that you are worthy and if you wish to become anything close like the Viking your father is you're going to have to work hard."

Hiccup picked himself up. "Then let's keep going."

* * *

A year later they were on top of a mountain and they look to the mountain peak.

"Watch this," said Hiccup as he took in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " He then unleashed a burst of flames and looked at Ingeel. "What do you think about that?"

"Not bad, but how about I show you what a true dragon roar looks like," said Ingeel and he began taking in a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ "

He then unleashed a burst of flames that took off the top of a mountain.

Hiccup just stared at him. "A little over the top, don't you think?"

Ingeel shrugged. "Sometimes it's okay to go a little overboard."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"You already know, the key is always keep a fire in your belly."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup watched as Ingeel fell to the ground.

' _Hiccup_ ,' he said to him telepathically. ' _I am so proud of the Viking that you've become, driven, loyal and strong. Those years I spent with you were the happiest of my life, you might think that I was the one that taught you everything, but you were my greatest teacher. Because you taught me how to love, never forget that._ '

Hiccup could only watch helplessly as Acnologia fire down upon Ingeel and grief overcame him.

"Master!" Hiccup roared at the top of his voice just as the sun was beginning to rise.


	39. Where the Power of Life Lies

The sun was rising and shone over the battered landscape, the war with _Helheim_ was over, but the entire continent was scarred. The shattered remains of all the _Faces_ littered the ground and most tragic of all was the destruction of _Dragon Tail's_ Guildhall.

Stoick was currently in the secret chamber which contained the _Lumen Histoire_ , which in reality was Hiccup the First's body trapped in Lacrima.

"In the end we have one, only because the dragons chose to intervene," said Stoick closing his eyes. "For I was too much of a coward to use the _Lumen Histoire_."

"No, it wasn't that," said a voice. Stoick looked up and saw Hiccup the First standing there. "One day the time for it will come, but not quite yet."

Stoick remain silent, clearly he was not looking forward to that day.

* * *

After the battle everyone had gathered to face the four dragons that had saved the entire continent. The fall of them had landed and were now looking down at _Dragon Tail_ and for most it was the first time they actually seen an actual dragon.

"Grandeeney, your back," Merrill cried.

Grandeeney smiled down at the child, who she considered to be her daughter. "Yes, child, we have returned at last," she said with a voice that sounded a lot like Gothi. "And Acnologia has been repelled."

"It feels pretty awesome to have a pack of real live dragons on our side," said Helga beaming.

"You can say that again," Ingrid nodded.

"It's hard to believe that they destroyed thousands of those _Faces_ ," said Gustav.

"I wouldn't complain about it if I were you," Gobber chuckled.

"He's right, they saved us all," Spitelout nodded.

Grandeeney smiled down at Merrill. "I am proud of you for destroyed that _Face_."

"Thanks, but… Stormfly did the hard part," Merrill cried.

Eret looked up at Metalicana and both of them were completely silent.

Skullcrusher looked at Eret. "So that's him, your former master."

Metalicana gave a small chuckle. "It's nice to see that you're doing well, boy."

Eret folded his arms. "I had a good teacher."

Sting and Rogue meanwhile were completely confused as their dragons were breathing right in front of them.

"I don't get it," said Sting shaking his head. "I remember killing you so how can you be here?"

Rogue nodded in agreement. "I'm a little confused as well, Skiadrum. How are you still alive?"

"We altered your memories in order to help you grow strong," Weisslogia explained.

"It was an experiment of ours, one that Ingeel was fully against," Skiadrum added. "We raised you both his _Dragon Slayers_ and to complete your upbringing, we give you the experience of slaying dragons."

"However, it is incorrect to say that we're still alive," said Weisslogia regretfully.

The all stared at them in confusion.

"In the truest sense, we have been dead for quite some time," Grandeeney explained. "Many years ago, Acnologia used his _Dragon Slayer Magic_ too tear our spirits from our bodies. So we had _three_ reasons for residing within you. Please understand, we did it to defeat Acnologia and prevent you from transforming, but it was also the only way we had to survive."

Tears began to form in Merrill's eyes. "You mean…"

"Now that we have left your bodies, there is no way for us to return," said Skiadrum. "The demonstration of power we just gave will also be our last, we hope that you can understand why we had to remain in hiding until the time was right."

"Even the mightiest Ingeel was unable to defeat Acnologia," said Metalicana. "However, it must be said that Ingeel fought at the very brink of death, when you tell tales of this day do not let that sully the Fire Dragon King's name. None among us had his courage or felt the depth of his compassion for you ground clawers."

Eret then turned his head towards Hiccup, who is currently kneeling in front of the corpse of Ingeel and was busy grieving. Valka then approached him and pulled him into a hug and he began to cry on her shoulder.

"Let it all out," she said.

"Why did he had to do it?" said Hiccup shaking his head. "He knew that he didn't stand a chance! To make matters worse he gave me a job and I failed to complete it!"

Valka looked at her son sympathetically. "I'm sure that he never blamed you for failing to complete your mission and as to why he stood up against Acnologia. I think it was because, he knew that he would pick up the torch and continue what he started."

Hiccup looked at Ingeel's dead body. "I searched for you for so long and the same day I find you, I lose you! Just wanted him to see the Viking I had become and to thank him for everything."

Valka smiled at him. "He already knew at I think that you made him very proud."

Watching from a distance was Toothless and Astrid and they could see just how painful this was for Hiccup.

Grandeeney looked at all of them what seemed to be for the final time.

"We only told you a fraction of what we would have if there was time, but I'm afraid there is none" she said regretfully. "This is goodbye, Merrill."

"You're leaving me?" Merrill cried.

Grandeeney leaned in towards her. "Sweet girl, the world you will faces fraught with peril, but I have seen you gain the strength to walk it."

"No I can't, Grandeeney! Not without you!" Merrill cried.

Eret then placed a hand on top of the head. "Let's see them off, kid. With our heads held high."

The dragons then immediately raise their wings and began to take off.

"Farewell, humans and elves," said Grandeeney. "Once a long time ago there was trout terrible strife between our kind and those that walk on the ground. It warms my heart to know that in the end, we part in friendship."

"The era of dragons has ended, we leave this world for you to protect," said Weisslogia.

"The power of humans, elves and dwarfs shall now pave the future, for that we are thankful," said Skiadrum.

"800 years ago, a Magna Carta pact was made between those that walk on the ground and those who fly in the air, though that we are leaving we shall not forsake it," said Grandeeney as a massive light penetrated through the sky. "We dragons shall continue to watch over you forever!"

"Please, don't leave me!" Merrill begged.

"I love you, Merrill always," said Grandeeney as she vanished.

"Watch yourself, boy," said Metalicana as he too vanished.

"Thanks for ruining the moment," Eret muttered and then shook his head. "I'll miss you too."

"Weisslogia, thanks for everything," said Sting gratefully.

"Rest well," Rogue smiled.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum look to the two of them as they themselves began to vanish.

Ingeel's body then began to vanish as well, but Hiccup was too upset to realise this.

"You can't be gone," he said.

' _You need toughen up, boy_ ,' said Ingeel's voice. Hiccup however could find himself able to stop crying. ' _Come on, I taught what to do when you feel like this or have you forgotten?_ '

"I remember," said Hiccup.

' _Then prove it! Get up on your feet!_ " Hiccup then immediately stood up. ' _I have been with you every step of the way and nothing has made me more proud than seeing what you've done. Keep growing, know that I will always live on your heart. Show me the fire that burns within you_.

Hiccup clenched his fist. "I will and I'm going to get even stronger! And I swear that I will take down Acnologia!"

' _Atta boy, speak from your heart that is where the power of life truly lies!_ '

* * *

A week later and all across the continent people were busy repairing the damage that had been caused by _Helheim_. Berk had took the worst hit and people were busy repairing the broken houses that were destroyed by Plutogrim.

' _It's been a week since then, the war with Helheim leftist all with rooms, the kind that leave scars,'_ Ruby wrote in her journal. ' _Berk took a lot of damage, our Guildhall was reduced to a pile of rubble, but apart from the destruction here the Faces had devastated cities across the continent_.'

Ruby then stopped writing looked at Aquarius' broken key. ' _And what cuts the deepest, is all the loved ones that we lost_.'

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the crater where the Guildhall once stood, but was now just a pile of rubble.

"Well, so what now?" Adelaide asked. "Is it time to stop rebuilding again?"

Stoick sighed. "I suppose."

"It's going to be tough," said Helga. "The townspeople fixed it up for us the last time."

"Something tells me we're going to have to do it ourselves," said Ingrid.

Snotlout turned his back upon the crater. "I shouldn't even be here, I really don't have the right!"

Spitelout immediately marched up to his son. "Now quit you're bellyaching, if you want to blame yourself fine, but standing around and moping is not going to help anyone! None of this is your fault!"

"None of this is anyone's fault," said Stoick and then he looked at the sky. "Perhaps it's a signal, one to mark the end of an era."

* * *

The _Thunder Legion_ had made a full recovery, but Alvin was still out cold. As a result they had all moved him to the hospital.

"Geez, the guy couldn't be more reckless even if he tried," said Dogsbreath.

"I talked to Gothi earlier, she told me that it's a miracle he even survived," said Rubbella.

"He is going to wake up eventually, right?"

"Of course he is stupid!"

Fenris looked ashamed. "I'm ashamed, I pledge to be by his side to give him support, but all I did was writhing in pain while he stood up and fought to save us."

"Hey, we all made that promise and we all failed," Rubbella pointed out. "And besides Alvin has always been stronger than any of us."

"Yeah, as much it pains me to say, there's nothing we could have done about it," said Dogsbreath. "Besides from what Ragnar told us, his wife was the one who gave him strength to stand up and save us. In a way we ought to be thanking her."

"Hard to say thank you to a dead woman," Rubella pointed out. "Though I can only imagine what Ragnar is going through right now."

Then they noticed that Alvin had awoken was sitting upright.

"Hey, buddy, it's good to see you at and asked them again," Dogsbreath smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Rubbella asked looking relieved.

"Not really," said Alvin as he placed a hand over his face. And then suddenly without warning he pulled all three of them towards him and gave them a large hug, much to their surprise. "I'm not nearly good enough, you three the world to me and I can't keep you safe, I couldn't even keep my own wife and son safe. At least not as I am now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, Ruby had summoned Cancer to fix Merrill's hair.

Merrill beamed as she saw that her hair was back to its normal length. "Amazing, my hair looks exactly as it did before."

"What can I say I'm a natural, baby," Cancer smiled.

Merrill beamed at Ruby. "Thank you for the hook up, I really appreciated."

Ruby smiled at her. "I'm glad to help, the other look what interesting but I think this suits you best."

Cancer looked at Ruby. "You know that as long as I'm here I could make a new do for you, baby."

Ruby frowned and looked at her hair. "I could do with it been a bit longer."

"I'm sure it will look nice," said Merrill.

Stormfly was watching the attire seen from the hill and soon joining her was Skullcrusher.

"How has Merrill been handling everything?" he asked.

"About how you would expect," she said.

"And what does that mean?"

Stormfly smiled. "She's putting on a brave face for now, she's improving." She then looked at him. "How's Eret."

"He's taken it rather well, but there again he was never emotional as Merrill nor as he suffered something as heartbreaking as Hiccup," said Skullcrusher and then sat down next to her. "It has hurt them having to say their goodbyes."

"Speaking of Hiccup, I am rather worried about him," Stormfly admitted.

"You'll be fine, I've got no doubt about that," Skullcrusher assured.

Stormfly frowned at him.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile had left Berk and return to what remained of his home town where he could finally let the memory of his mother rest. Then walking away through the snow was Heather and she looked at him sadly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for interrupting," she said.

Ragnar looked surprised upon seeing her. "Heather? Why did you follow me all the way out here?"

"I had to come," she said and took a deep breath. "For you see there's something I need to tell you that you deserve to know about. The necromancer… the one that was controlling your mother it was me who defeated him. So in a way it's my fault that she—"

Ragnar looked at her speechless. "You did what?"

Tears began to form in Heather's eyes. "I'm so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was cause you more pain. I did what I had to because… I love you, but often what happened I can understand if you hate me now."

Ragnar then suddenly approached her and then from out of nowhere he kissed her, much to her own surprise. She could feel tears pouring out of his eyes and brushing against her cheeks and once they parted he looked directly at her.

They stood staring at one another for a few seconds and then he fell into her arms and cried into her shoulder. "You freed her… thank you. Thank you."

Heather then wrapped her arms around him and then she too began to cry.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and both Astrid and Hiccup were sitting on a hillside overlooking the river. Hiccup had his arm around her and she was placing her head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ingeel," she said.

"Thank you, but I think that you suffered the most out of all of us," he said looking at her. "I was told how you were tortured and the pain you experienced, I only wish I was there to help you."

Astrid looked at him. "You were, you freed me remember." She then closed her eyes. "I was the one that failed you, if I had successfully managed to stop the detonation then maybe…"

Hiccup stopped her. "Ingeel was already dead remember, no matter what you did or didn't do he was always going to die."

Astrid looked at him. "You're planning on leaving again aren't you?"

Hiccup sighed. "I want to get stronger, the size is not be much work until the guild is back up and running and we're not even sure that's going to happen."

"You going out there alone again?" she asked.

"Toothless is coming with me," he said and he looked at her. "I would ask you to join, but I think you deserve a rest after what you've been through."

"I just want to be with you, but you're right," Astrid sighed. "Besides your Dad is going to need me, I think I'm the only one he can count on at the moment apart from your mother." She then looked into his eyes. "Just promise me that you spend one night with me?"

"I would love to," said Hiccup and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile Sting and Rogue had made their way back to the Guildhall with Minerva. Gothi had done an excellent job restoring Minerva to her human form and upon entering the guild everyone cheered upon her arrival.

"Check it out everyone, Sting and Rogue are back!"

"So are Hookfang and Skull!"

Vala smiled. "And one more. Lady Minerva is with them."

Minerva just stood there awkwardly and appeared to be very embarrassed.

Vala smiled at her. "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah," she said nervously and then she broke down into tears. "It's good to be home!"

Everyone then cheered and Minerva kept on crying as if there was no tomorrow.

"She's crying?"

"You think it got cold in hell too?"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing her!" Vala snapped as everyone laughed.

* * *

It was late at night and Stoick was in the crater amongst the rubble of the guild. Alron then appeared out of thin air looking exhausted.

"Well, I did is you asked," said Alron. "Everyone that heard you say You-Know-What got them mind wiped." Stoick just stood there in silence and he sighed. "And I know what's next, you want me to erase my own memories now don't you? I can do it, but I hate messing with my own memory."

"Then don't, you've earned my trust and more," said Stoick.

Alron frowned at him.

Stoick then turned and faced him. "Garon Truearrow, your task is complete."

Then suddenly something tore a hole on his right sleeve just where the shoulder started. "What the?" It didn't take him long to realise that Stoick had been behind it. "What was that for? Have you lost your mind?"

Then suddenly appearing on his shoulder was a red the _Dragon Tail_ guild emblem. "Wait, what is this? How did I get the _Dragon Tail_ emblem? Start talking!"

"You've always had that emblem, we concealed it when you began your mission then you raised your own memory and infiltrated the Viking Council," said Stoick slyly.

Alron's mouth felled wide open in shock.

"You're a good man, fully devoted to the mission. Willing to sacrifice your own identity to ensure the safety of the guild you serve."

Alron shook his head in disbelief. "Slow down, what are you saying here? You think that I infiltrated the council for _Dragon Tail_ then what about the time that I infiltrated _Dragon Tail_ for the _Council_! This is just pure insanity!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you to erase your own memories," said Stoick looking at him squarely in the eye. "Now pull yourself together man!"

Alron looked at the emblem on his shoulder. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, but no matter," Stoick sighed. "It's coming to a close now."

Alron looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have come to the end of an era, it's time I let everyone go their separate ways and find their own paths," said Stoick looking to the sky. " _Dragon Tail_ will not rebuild, I'm disbanding it."

* * *

Hiccup woke up and saw that it was nearly morning and with a sigh he got out of bed and began to put his clothes on. His eyes then turned to Astrid, who had been sleeping with him and was naked under the sheets.

"I'm sorry," he said.

* * *

Toothless was outside as Hiccup exited the house. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I am sure, it's not the first time that I've left, but I am grateful that this time I got someone with me," he said smiling down at Toothless.

"What about Astrid?"

"Astrid understands Mandy she doesn't I just hope that she can forgive me, but this is something I have to do."

Toothless shrugged. "Well, no matter what I'm with you all the way."

With that the two of them then started to make their way towards the sunrise.

* * *

Later that morning Ruby made her way over to Hiccup's house with some sandwiches.

"Hiccup, you in there?" she said as she knocked the door.

The door opened and she was surprised to find Astrid standing there. "He's already gone and Toothless went with him."

Ruby's face fell. "Gone? Why would he leave without saying a word?"

Astrid just smiled. "Because saying goodbye to me was painful enough for him, but saying it to everyone would be excruciating considering what he's been through."

"You just let him leave for an entire year?" said Ruby looking at her in disbelief.

"I can't think of a single person who will be able to stop him, but he said that he would come back in a year," said Astrid.

Ruby just stood there completely shocked and had no idea what to do.

* * *

Sitting next to a campfire was Ragnar and Heather.

"I will find Dragrach and then I will take him down," Ragnar promised.

Heather smiled at him. "You will."

* * *

Stoick was standing on a hilltop with Valka and Alron as they watched Hiccup and Toothless making their way down the road. He then extended a finger into the sky.

' _Spread your wings, Dragon Tail_ ,' he said.

Hiccup was continuing to make his way down the road and looked towards the hillside and saw his father and mother. ' _I'm sorry everyone, but I have to get stronger before I show my face again. So that I can keep all of you safe._ '

* * *

Meanwhile in a far off place, Drago was sitting in a chair looking out of the window with book that contained Dragrach on a small table.

"Everything has been set in motion and now we shall see who will remain triumphant," he said. "What with this new age bring, darkness and despair or hope and light?" His eyes then turned to the book and chuckled. "Fortunately, I've already taken measures to make sure that I cannot die. Isn't that right Dragrach?"


End file.
